ღ Baby Makes Three ღ
by Lolly4Holly
Summary: Nick's married, but it's not exactly the loyal kind of marriage and it was never based on love, so Nick look's elsewhere. He's sure that nothing can go wrong and no one would ever find out, until his mistress announces he's pregnant! Nick/Greg M-Preg FIN!
1. Chapter 1: Pregnant

Baby Makes Three

**Author:** Lolly4Holly

**Rated:** **(M – T) NC-17**

**Pairings:** Nick/OFC - (Tanya) & Nick/Greg pre-slash

**Summary:** Nick's married to Tanya, but he's not exactly the loyal kind and the marriage was never based on love. Everyone at the lab thought his marriage was perfect, but they didn't know that Nick's mistress just so happens to be working at the crime lab. Everything's going fine and they're both sure that nothing can go wrong and no one would ever find out, until... his mistress announces he's pregnant!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CSI or any of its characters.

**Warnings:** Adult content, M/M slash relationship. M-Preg, my first fic. Based around season 1 or 2, they're still quite young

**Author Note:** As always I would really appreciate your reviews. This is my first M-preg story so if it's any good I'll be writing some more. I recon it's going to last about 10 to 12 chapters, maybe more so I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter One: Pregnant?**

Greg felt privileged to be wanted by Nick Stokes. He was after all, untouchable. Or so the ladies at the water cooler were always gossiping. The Texan's so called rule was to wine and dine a woman, sleep with her then never speak to her again. But now that he was married, he was _completely_ untouchable.

Nicholas Parker Stokes married at the young age of twenty eight to his girlfriend Tanya; a complete opposite of his personality, and Greg never knew what he saw in her anyway as she wasn't one of the best looking gals the Texan had ever had the privilege of sleeping with. But as soon as he was with Tanya, he immediately took himself off the market to all those single ladies desperately wanting to know if he really had that southern charm in the bedroom.

Greg however, knew _just_ how special Nick was in that department. The Texan seemed oblivious to it though. He seduced and charmed the young lab technician right into his own bed. Then without giving the consequences a second thought, he re-popped the younger mans cherry, leaving him tingling with ecstasy while he rushed off for the usual school run with Tanya's kids Lucy and Charlie from her first marriage that ended just months before Tanya laid her eyes on the hot Texan.

Nick had never really fallen in love with anyone, and Tanya was no exception. They married shortly after Tanya announced she was pregnant with Nick's baby. Nick being a traditionalist and desperately wanting children of his own someday decided the best thing to do was to put a ring on her finger. Everything seemed fine until she lost the baby then he realised he was stuck, but then there was Greg.

At first he was just an amusement. A fun loveable guy who always made him laugh no matter what he did, but then he started to find him attractive, and not in a way he'd ever discuss in mixed company.

Greg was completely surprised the very first time that Nick kissed him. Nothing the Texan had ever done would ever make him think that he was into men, or him for that matter. But Nick didn't stop at a kiss. Soon Greg began to crave that Nick would touch him more, and his wish came true.

After the first time it sort of became a regular thing.

Nick was his best friend by night, only touching him on the chest, shoulder or back in the politically correct places amongst best friends, but his eyes made the young lab tech melt, making him feel so special to be worthy of his gaze. Then by day Nick was the step father of two and the doting husband with a deadly secret that would tear down the walls of his life if anyone ever found out what he had been doing with the goofy young lab tech whenever he could grab a moment to himself.

Of course his best friend Warrick Brown knew though. He soon caught onto how Nick was watching Greg constantly, so he decided to ask him straight up if he was sleeping with him. The Texan saw no reason to lie as he could always trust Warrick, so he told him the truth and Warrick guarded his secret with his life.

Five long months later, Greg had grown accustomed to the Texan's needs. He now knew with one look whether Nick would be knocking on his door later that night or dragging him off to the men's room so he could use him as he pleased, which Greg was completely fine with.

That is until something very bad happened that would inevitably seal their fate . . .

Greg had no work to do, and only one hour left on the clock. He glanced across the hall, spotting Nick and Warrick sat at the break room table laughing together at whatever they were talking about. As soon as Nick caught Greg's gaze, he immediately shifted his eyes to somewhere else in the room, which really annoyed him. He had only once let any guy go as far as Nick had with him, and he couldn't even bare to look at him when other people were around as if he was afraid they would find out.

Greg knew that he liked him; he could tell by the way he craved him, touched him or even kissed him. Not even Nick could fake intoxicating intimacy like that. And last month Tanya was out of town with their two children visiting her cousin, giving Nick the opportunity to spend the whole weekend with Greg in which they never left the bedroom.

So he could at least look at him, he deserved that much. Right?

Greg suddenly felt sick. Sick to his stomach. He dropped everything he was doing then rushed off down the halls towards the men's room as he felt a churning sensation inside of him that he had never experienced before.

Dashing into one of the vacant stalls, Greg forced the toilet seat up with his foot then dropped to his knees as he threw up everything he had eaten since he woke up, tainting the once crystal clear toilet bowl in his vial greenish, slightly red vomit.

Clutching his stomach, he started chocking as the last meal burned its way up his throat.

"Greg. Greg, are you alright?" His supervisor Gil Grissom asked from behind him as he had left the toilet stall door open in his rush to reach the toilet bowl in time. "Greg, are you okay?" His voice was filled with concern as Greg had never been sick before.

"Y-yeah." He choked out, reaching for some toilet paper to wipe his sticky chin. "I'm okay."

Grissom watched the young lab techs shivering form for a moment, not sure if it was because he was scared or because he had a fever or something. "I'll go get you something to drink." He suggested, not waiting around to listen to Greg's answer. He head straight for the break room, searching the fridge for some soda. "Who's is this?" Grissom called out to his team in there, holding up a can of 7UP.

"Mine, you want it?" Sara queried from the sofa across the room.

"Nope, it's for Greg. You mind?" Sara shook her head then watched Grissom rushing off to the men's room curiously. She looked over at Nick and Warrick's expressions then returned to reading her magazine in her hands.

"Here you are." Grissom cracked open the can with a hiss, handing it over Greg's head so he could reach it. The young man reached his shaky hand up for it, whispering a slight 'thank you' before he took a sip to clear the acid from his throat. "Are you sick Greg?"

"No, no... I'm alright." Greg flushed the toilet then climbed to his feet, heading over to the sink to clean himself up. "Must have been something I ate." He gave his supervisor a soft smile as he dabbed his chin, brushing back the bleached spikes of his hair that were stuck to the side of his head to check there wasn't any more.

"What have you eaten today?" The curious CSI queried as he watched Greg cleaning his hands before he splashed his face with some cold water.

"Um... I had toast for breakfast, nothing on it because I forgot to shop. Grilled cheese sandwich for lunch, I had a few jelly babies, pot noodle," Greg pursed his lips together as he tried to think of anything else he had eaten. "That's it I think."

"Well none of them would make you sick, unless you got a bad batch of pot noodle. What have you had to drink?"

"I had juice this morning," Greg reached for a paper towel to dry himself off. "And a coffee."

Grissom looked at him curiously. "I think maybe you should go to the doctor Greg." Greg shook his head in protest as he hated doctors and hospitals. "You're not staying here if you're sick Greg." Grissom sternly warned him. "I can't have you contaminating evidence or getting anyone else sick, so go home. Don't come in tomorrow if you still feel bad, and promise me if this continues you'll go to the doctor."

"Okay," Greg nodded to him, sighing in defeat. "I promise."

"Good, now go home." Grissom gave him a stern look before he head off out the men's room, heading back to his office to get on with some work.

Greg grabbed the can of 7UP he had set down on the counter beside the sink, taking another swig before he looked up at his reflection in the mirror. He placed one hand on his stomach, widening his eyes a sudden scary thought occurred to him.

Pulling his t-shirt up slightly, he turned to look at himself sideways to look at his stomach curiously. He quickly dropped his t-shirt back into place as the men's room door creaked open, revealing Nick Stokes.

Greg grabbed the can of 7UP, quickly slipping off out the door as Warrick followed Nick into the men's room, talking to him about some kind of sports game that was on the TV, so Nick was bound to ignore him again.

Greg slipped out avoiding the both of them, quickly heading off down the hall to his locker so he could grab his things and go home. On the way he stopped by the grocery store, quickly rushing towards the women's health section, finding lubricant, flavoured condoms... and pregnancy tests.

He looked around at the hundreds of different choices, dropping his jaw as he didn't know which one he was going to use. He couldn't ask someone as they would think he was completely crazy. Men couldn't get pregnant, but Greg was a rare creature.

His fingers grazed the small boxes in front of him. He felt ill just touching them. A loud growl from his stomach disturbed his thoughts, once again reminding him that he had nothing left inside of him as he had heaved it all up back at the lab and he could still taste the bile in his throat.

"Ahem." A woman suddenly cleared her throat.

Greg turned to look at her, quickly and politely stepping aside as she was desperate to get the shelves in front of him. He watched her picking up a pregnancy test box, tossing it into her basket before she rushed away.

He waited until she was far enough away from him then reached for the same box, deciding to go with that one. Other people may have thought he was mad or paranoid for thinking he might be pregnant and he was in fact experiencing morning sickness, but it wasn't the first time it had happened to him.

Greg rushed straight home, no hesitation to take the test as he desperately had to find out if it was really happening all over again.

Greg set the stick down on his coffee table, setting the microwave on a timer for three minutes. He perched himself on the sofa, anxiously staring at the stick in front of him, just like he done four years ago the first time this had happened to him.

Tentatively, Greg touched his stomach, making a mental note to clean the table where the urinated stick was sitting. He knew people on TV soaps held their urinated sticks and handed them around to their friends without a care in the world, but being a DNA expert he knew just how many germs were in it.

He started to anxiously chew his fingernails while he waited for the ping of the microwave to go off in the other room. He started to think about what it would be like to be a parent to a child of Nick's. He was twenty six years old, but still he felt too young to become a parent. Nick would never leave his wife and step children for him. He would probably think Greg was a freak and a total abomination too. Greg could always tell that Nick hated himself for wanting men; he wasn't going to submit to a child that came from a man's body.

Two more painful anxious minutes later, there was a knock at his front door. He didn't really want to get up to answer it, so he decided to shout, "Who is it?"

"Nick! Lemme in G!" The familiar Texan's voice shouted through the door.

In a panic, Greg tossed the pregnancy stick under the sofa so Nick wouldn't find it. He quickly hid the box then climbed to his feet, quickly making his way off towards the front door. He brushed his hair down flat in the mirror then pulled it open, immediately being pushed back as the hungry Texan lunged towards him like a hungry tiger, covering his mouth with his own as he slid his ravenous tongue inside the younger mans mouth.

Greg couldn't shout in protest or do anything to stop him, nor did he much want to, so he just let it happen. Nick kicked the door shut behind him then lifted Greg's left leg against him, pulling their bodies closer together. Greg desperately pulled back for air, thinking about putting a stop to this and sending Nick home, but how could he turn down the Texan God who lit his fire with one kiss?

Nick suddenly stopped as he heard beeping coming from the kitchen. He looked towards Greg confused who turned paler then a white sheet as he realised it was time to find out if he really was pregnant.

"What's that?" Nick queried, holding Greg's chin in his hand as he looked him in the eye.

"Um . . . it's the eh . . . the eh . . . pot noodle I put in there." Greg dumbly explained as he knew the Texan wouldn't ask to see it because he hated them.

Nick seemed to accept his answer then continued to drag him off towards his bedroom, stripping him of his clothing before he threw him back onto the mountain of bed covers while he stripped himself down to boxers. Greg held his churning stomach as he felt it growl again, waiting for Nick to disrobe the rest of his clothing as he really didn't feel too well. He was suddenly glad that he had brushed his teeth several times once he got home though so that Nick wouldn't be able to taste the vomit on his breath.

Nick straddled the younger mans thighs as he started to kiss him, working his mouth down his slender figure. He was too busy to even notice how distant Greg was as he was anxious to know whether the test was negative or positive. He was hoping it was negative, but he wouldn't be able to find out until the Texan had finished having his way with him, so he lay back and relaxed while Nick stripped his boxers from him, coating his chest in hungry kisses before Greg felt gentle kisses down his most sensitive inches.

All thoughts of pregnancy were suddenly ridden from his mind as Nick licked, nipped and sucked in all the right places, making his entire body shudder with pure ecstasy.

Nick always did have the delicate touch. It was as though he was born to suck cock; his tongue was so skilled and professional that Greg believed he should get an award for it. But instead he was wasting his time in a loveless marriage, raising the brats he never wanted and never spent any time with.

"Greg, I gotta go." Nick suddenly announced, scrambling off the bed. Greg rolled over onto his back, realising he was completely naked and his backside was throbbing. He watched Nick snapping his boxers in place, giving him a curious look. "What?"

"Did you..." Greg looked round at the clock realising a whole hour had passed by without him even being aware of it. "Did I fall asleep?"

"Yes Greggo, you always do." He smirked, leaning across the bed to kiss him. "I'll see you later."

Greg nodded, pulling the bed sheets up to his chest as he watched the older man making his way out of his apartment. He waited until he heard the front door click shut then scrambled off the bed, rushing off into the front room. He dove onto his stomach on the floor, reaching under the sofa for the little white stick.

Flicking a furry mint and a broken match stick off it, Greg looked at the stick wide eyed. "Oh fuck!" He shouted as he saw the plus sign in the little screen and the stick was completely blue. "Oh fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" He cursed again, rechecking it against the box to make sure it was really positive. "Oh FUCK!" He groaned, throwing his head back in annoyance.

Again the question rang through his head, _how do you tell a man with a wife and two kids that you're carrying his baby?_

* * *

**Very first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know if you like it or not and whether I should continue :D**

**~ Holly**


	2. Chapter 2: Boyfriends

**Chapter Two: Boyfriends**

Standing weakly at the foot of his bed, Greg stared at the sleeping form buried just beneath the giant cloud of covers. It was a very rare thing to have Nick actually sleeping in his bed. Usually after the deed was done he couldn't wait to crawl out of bed and scurry across the floor for his things, ready to rush back home to play happy families. But today he had fallen right to sleep after he popped; now lying dead to the world in Greg's bed, completely naked.

Greg placed his hands on his stomach, tilting his head to the side as he watched the older man sleeping. He desperately had to tell Nick about his big secret, preferably _before_ he started to show to save him from the embarrassment of being called fat.

But still, he couldn't do it. He had known himself for just over a week now, but he didn't know how he was going to tell Nick, mostly because of fear. Fear of how Nick would take it. Fear of what Nick would do to him, and mostly for the fear of _actually_ being pregnant.

After all his _last_ boyfriend didn't exactly take it too well.

Greg subconsciously shivered at the memory. He folded his arms across his chest as he remembered the pain then dropped onto the end of the bed, slumping his head into his hands. He desperately wanted it to go away. He wanted to be normal, or as normal as any other guy was. He didn't want to have to suffer through this; he wasn't supposed to get pregnant.

Closing his eyes, Greg recalled the memory of telling his college boyfriend that he was pregnant . . .

_. . . Flashback . . ._

_After visiting the doctor with his mother, he had confirmed that Greg was pregnant, eight weeks in fact. The doctor had spent hours explaining to them that Greg was in fact a growing young man on the outside, but on the inside he had a fully working uterus, ovaries and the capability to bring a baby to full term inside of him, only the baby would have to be brought into the world through a c-section though as his body wasn't equip to completely deliver a child._

_Greg immediately rushed back to his boyfriend's apartment where he had been staying while attending Stanford, hustling straight for the bathroom, barely making it to the toilet bowl before the bile forced its way through his body into his throat. He held his stomach painfully, vomiting up three full rounds before he felt ready to pass right out on the bathroom floor, had it not been for his boyfriend Davian locking his arms beneath his own holding him upright, he would have._

"_Shh babe, it's okay." He spoke softly, gently smoothing his palms up and down Greg's stomach to sooth him. "Are you sick?" He immediately asked as Greg reached for some toilet paper, wiping his chin down. "What did the doctors say?"_

_Greg felt his heart beat pounding as Davian helped him up off the bathroom floor. His face was pale and his eyes were blotchy as he turned to face the older man. Davian was only two years older than him, but he was much taller and muscular, giving him an older appearance while Greg still had delicate young features and a slender frame of a teenager in his first year at Stanford._

_Greg decided that it wasn't a good idea to stall for time as Davian would only start to get more and more worried about him. "I'm pregnant." The words tumbled right out of his mouth so easily that he didn't know what he was so worried about._

_The bathroom was uncomfortably silent for a few minutes._

_Davian stared at him in disbelief for the longest moment then suddenly burst out laughing, shaking his head at Greg. "That's funny Greg." He exclaimed in stitches of laughter._

"_I'm serious." Greg protested, folding his arms across his chest. "I'm pregnant." Greg pulled a small rectangular square from his pocket as evidence from his ultrasound. "See, eight weeks."_

"_This has gotta be a joke Greg." Davian took the square from his hands, taking a closer look._

"_Would I joke about something this serious?" Greg asked him. "I'm serious Davi. I'm pregnant."_

"_No!" Refusing to believe it, the older man shook his head. "You can't be pregnant. It's impossible Greg. You're a dude; I think I know this being your boyfriend and all." He scratched his head then slammed his fist against the wall, making Greg shiver. "This can't happen! You're not one of these fucking tranny's are you? You're some sick and twisted little freak!" Greg winced as Davian suddenly shoved him back against the wall, gripping his hands into his arms so tightly he thought he was going to rip them off. "This better be a fucking joke you little freak!" His nose flared and his eyes flamed with anger._

"_I'm not. I'm a guy. It just happens sometimes."_

"_How can you fucking be pregnant?" Davian shouted, making the younger man jump back in fear. "Well you're not fucking keeping it you freak. I want no part of this. Get out!" He raged, roughly grabbing Greg's arm as he dragged him out of the room. He forced him to his knees, giving him a hard kick in the side. "Get out! I never wonna see you again!"_

_. . . Back to Present . . ._

Greg jumped back off the bed as something touched his arm. He whirled around in shock, looking at Nick's surprised reaction. "Sorry." Nick rushed to apologise as he saw Greg trembling with fear. "I didn't mean to scare you. I was worried you were gonna fall off the bed. I thought you were asleep. You were shakin'..."

"No. I'm fine." Greg raked a hand through his hair, trying to get all thoughts of Davian from his mind. "I'm okay." He nodded to him, fully aware that he was stood completely naked in front of Nick.

Although they had been together many times, completely naked under the covers, Nick had never once taken the time to admire the younger mans form. But _damn_ he was beautiful!

"Do you want breakfast?" Greg awkwardly asked as he made his way over to his draws, retrieving a clean pair of shorts to put on so he didn't feel so exposed.

"Um... sure, that's sounds great." Nick nodded, tilting his head to the side as he watched Greg snapping the shorts into place on his hips. He watched him walking away, admiring the slight muscles and curves of his figure before he scrambled off the bed to grab his own shorts. He grabbed his t-shirt from beneath Greg's jeans, making his way through the lab techs apartment towards the kitchen as he pulled it on.

"Greg, are you okay? You haven't been yourself at the lab lately." He asked him curiously as he entered the kitchen.

"I'm fine." He spoke softly as he turned the waffle iron on. "How come you stayed over anyway?" He queried, wondering if Nick was finally starting to fall for him the way he had for the Texan God.

"Tanya's out." Nick stated, breaking Greg's heart as he started to rifle through Greg's cupboards, looking for his secret stash of blue Hawaiian coffee. "You don't mind me stayin' over do yah?" Greg shook his head, reaching over Nick's head for the coffee he was looking for. "Oh, thanks." Greg nodded then pulled himself up onto the counter, watching Nick preparing the coffee while he waited for the waffles to cook. "What?" Nick queried as he felt Greg's eyes burning into him.

Greg just shrugged then reached for the peanut butter and jelly pot in one of his cupboards. He pulled out the draw from beneath his legs, grabbing a knife to spread it on his waffle once it was done. Nick watched as Greg stuck the knife into the jar, licking the contents off into his mouth.

"I can't believe you eat that stuff." Nick smirked at him.

"I like it." Greg grinned at him then reached for a plate for each of them so he could take the waffles out. Nick reached for a fresh knife then pulled open the fridge, grabbing the butter. Greg handed him a plate with one of the waffles, while he set one more up as his waffle iron only took one at a time.

Nick stepped around Greg to butter his waffle as Greg never had any syrup because he always forgot to buy it and he hated to eat them dry. "Hey, you got any milk?" Greg shook his head. "You know I don't like black coffee."

"Suck it up Tex, I don't got no milk." He teased him, reaching for the butter after Nick had finished with it.

"You really need a woman in your life G." He gently ruffled his hand through Greg's dishevelled hair as he stepped round him again to grab his cup of coffee.

"I _had_ a woman in my life. She finally decided to cut the umbilical cord and let me live on my own." Greg joked, grinning at him as he reached for his piping hot coffee behind Nick, giving him a wide smile to thank him as he gently blew on the hot liquid before taking a sip of his liquid gold.

"You keep starin' at me like that Greg, I'm gonna start to get paranoid that there's somethin' on my face." He smirked up at him.

"Sorry." Greg gave him a slight smile then turned back to the waffle iron to get the other one out. He flipped one onto his plate then poured some more mixture in for Nick. It didn't take long for the next one to cook as the iron was getting pretty hot. Greg quickly whirled around to take Nick's plate from him, giving him a second one.

"Thanks." Nick smiled at him then stepped over to the other counter to butter his second one. Greg cheekily bumped his hips into Nick's as he reached over him for the butter. "Aye, I'm not finished." He laughed as Greg tried to pull it away.

"Too slow cowboy. I'm hungry." Greg put his arm up as a barrier to keep Nick back while he buttered his waffle. Nick tickled Greg under his arms to reach for butter, quickly pulling it away while Greg was giggling and squirming.

"Aye, don't." Nick protested like a whinny child as Greg reached over him with his PB & J covered knife for the butter.

"You took the butter knife." Greg licked the PB & J clean off the knife so he could stick it in the butter.

"Ew Greg, that's got your germs on it." Nick gave Greg a playful swat to his backside then handed him the butter once he was finally finished. "There you go."

"You know technically, you've got a belly full of my germs Nicky, so a little spit on a knife shouldn't bug you." Greg teased him then grabbed his plate and coffee, moving over to the breakfast counter to take a seat.

"That's protein." Nick defended himself, taking a seat opposite him. "Your spit is much more harmful to me, but you bein' a DNA expert should know that."

"Yeah, but I didn't put my spit inside of you, I just licked my knife." He cheekily grinned at him. Nick kicked him under the table with a wide grin on his face, making Greg sweetly giggle at him.

"Well, I have to go." Nick winced as he chugged back the last drop of his hot coffee then climbed to his feet, placing his empty plate and mug in the sink as Greg didn't have a dishwasher. He then stepped around the counter, completely surprising Greg by giving him another kiss goodbye.

"Nick." He called after him to stop him from leaving. Nick pulled his jacket on then turned to look at him, waiting to hear whatever he was going to say to him. "I... I eh... I'll see you later." He awkwardly answered. Nick nodded then made his way off out the front door. Greg watched him go then slammed his head heavily down onto the counter as he had failed to tell him yet again.

From the outside their relationship looked as though they were really boyfriends, it was only Nick who was on the inside who couldn't see how good he had it with Greg.

* * *

**Thanks so much to all those who reviewed on the last chapter, I really appreciate it! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, more on the way soon enough!**

**~ Holly**


	3. Chapter 3: Dirty Little Secret

**Chapter Three: Dirty Little Secret**

"Tan! Where's the coffee pot?" Nick shouted through the house as he frantically searched the messy kitchen that once housed a coffee pot but was now nowhere to be seen.

"Right where it always is." Tanya appeared with her long blonde hair up in rollers, holding a screaming tot in her arms. "Can you please just take him for second? I'm trying to get Lucy ready and he just keeps hovering around me."

"Well he's a baby Tan, that's what they do." He remarked as he took him from her arms, watching her immediately storming off in a huff back off up at the stairs. "Hey, shh, shh, it's okay little man." He gently rocked his step son in his arms while he searched all the cupboards for the coffee pot. "Where is it always kept?" He muttered under his breath, desperate for a coffee before he rushed out to the lab. "C'mon Charlie, what's the matter?" Perching himself on the back of the sofa, he gently bounced the three year old on his knee, making his crying finally begin to slow. "See, still got the magic touch." He smiled softly to him, finally seeing those big beautiful blue eyes of his once the tears had fallen away.

He pulled his step son closer to his chest, gently pressing a kiss to his soft brown head of hair. He may not have been his son by blood, but he was starting to enjoy having a son.

Glancing up at the window ahead of him, he caught sight of the neighbours Mr Harper walking off up his driveway being greeted by his four kids running down the drive. John Harper gave each of his children a big fatherly hug before he turned his attention towards his wife Ellen, giving her a passionate kiss before he and his family head off inside.

Even with four kids John and Ellen seemed to be the perfect happy family, very unlike him.

"Nick!" Lucy, his step daughter shouted as she ran into the room.

"Hey sweetie, whatsup?" Nick smiled at her as she came bouncing into the room in a very pink dress and her curly blonde hair up in pigtails making her look like a doll rather than a child.

"My daddy said he was coming to play with us tomorrow, but mommy said we have to stay with you. I don't wonna stay here!" Six year old Lucy protested, making it painfully aware how much she didn't want Nick around. Nick never knew that a six year old could be so harsh until he met Lucy who hated his guts since the moment that he stepped foot through the door.

"Well sweetie, your daddy is workin' again and your mommy's goin' to be at work too so you have to stay here with me." He tried to explain to her, gulping hard as he was once again on the receiving end of one of her evil scowls.

"I don't _want_ you here!" She hissed at him then stormed off into the other room.

"Nick, I could really use your help here!" Tanya abruptly shouted from the other room.

Nick carefully set Charlie down on the floor then wandered off towards the stairs where Tanya was struggling to lift a pushchair over the child safety gate. Nick lifted it over for her then set it down on the ground, checking the time on his watch. "I really have to get goin' into work now Tan."

"God Dammit Nick!" She shrieked. "I need you to take Lucy to her fathers. I told you three times. I can't take Charlie to the doctor on time if _I_ do it."

"Fine, I'll do it." He raised his hands in a surrender then grabbed his truck keys and one of the child seats to put in the back. "Lucy! C'mere sweetie!" Within seconds the bouncy six year old hopped into the room, holding her favourite doll under her arms. "I'm takin' you to your daddy's. C'mon, say goodbye to mommy."

"Mom!" She immediately moaned. "I don't wonna go with him. Daddy doesn't want him there."

"Tough!" Her mother answered her, giving her a gentle shove in Nick's direction. "Go with Nick. Now!"

"Why do I always have to go with _him_?" Lucy angrily jumped up and down, making her pigtails bounce on her shoulders. "He's not _my_ daddy."

"He is for now." Tanya told her stroppy child, giving her another push off towards Nick. Tanya kissed her on the head then rushed into the kitchen to get Charlie ready. Lucy looked towards her replacement father through an angry glare.

"C'mon." Nick reached his hand out to her, but she folded her arms across her chest, stropily walking off in front of him towards the car.

Nick had never been hated by a six year old before, but Lucy did it very well.

Nick set the car booster seat up in the back then took a step back looking towards Lucy. She reluctantly walked towards him, allowing him to lift her up and strap her into his car. Once he was sure it was secure he gave her a slight smile even though she was still scowling at him then closed up the back door, making his way towards the driver's seat so he could get her off to her father's before he was expected at work for the early shift.

"Nick, I hope you know _my_ daddy is coming back to live with us. My mommy and daddy are meant to be together."

"That's nice sweetie." Nick amused her, tired of this constant argument with her.

It wasn't long before Nick arrived at Tanya's ex's house, pulling up along the curb outside. He looked at the house seeing there were no lights on and his car wasn't parked in the driveway, meaning he had forgotten and stood his daughter up again.

* * *

Lying back on the hard examination table, Greg nervously chewed his bottom lip as the doctor started setting up the machinery beside him. "This is gonna be cold." Doctor Simpson advised him as he squeezed some gel onto his stomach. Greg flinched as the cold liquid came in contact with his skin. Doctor Simpson turned the monitor on beside him, explaining, "Okay Greg, you see this section here," Doctor Simpson pointed to something on the monitor. "That's your uterus. And you see that flicker... the slight flicker there." The Doctor pointed out something else, turning to look at Greg to make sure he could see it. "That's your baby's heartbeat. And that little jelly bean looking thing." He smiled as he pointed it out. "That's your baby."

"Shit." Greg threw his head back against the bed behind him, unable to believe this was really happening again. "How far along is it do you think?"

"I'd say around about . . . eight or nine weeks. Would you like me to print you off a picture?"

"No." Greg struggled to sit up, taking one last look towards the monitor before he turned to the Doctor. "Can I go now?"

"Yep, let me just give you some more information before you leave Greg and we'll schedule your next appointment." Doctor Simpson turned off the machine then climbed to his feet, heading off into his office right next door so Greg could get changed again.

After the Doctor had given him all the information he needed to know on his pregnancy process, Greg head straight home, finding Nick leant against his apartment door. "Nick, what are you doing here?" He asked surprised.

"I just got off from work." Nick stepped aside so Greg could unlock his door. "I heard from Grissom that you're off sick. You okay?"

"Uh huh, I just went to the doctors." He covered for the prescription he was holding in his hands. Greg tossed his keys on the side table then closed the door once Nick was inside. "You want coffee?"

"Yes, very much." Nick nodded as he had been desperately craving one all day. Greg sleepily rubbed his eyes as he head off towards the kitchen, setting up a pot of his special brew that Nick was starting to get really addicted to. There was no other coffee he drank but Blue Hawaiian now. "Hey." Nick poked Greg in the side to get his attention. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah." Nodding up at him, Greg let out a slight yawn. "I'm just a little tired."

"You want me to go?" Greg shivered as Nick placed his muscular hands on his hips, standing just a few inches apart from him. There was no way he could resist the Texan God, so he shook his head, immediately gasping as Nick tugged his hips against his own as he stared him deep in the eye. "You want me to stay then?" He rasped, panting a seductive breath across Greg's lips.

Greg could only nod as he was completely powerless under the Texan's thrall.

Nick touched his warm lips to Greg's, melting his heart as he slowly slid his tongue across his lower lip. "Nick, what about your coffee?"

"It can wait." Nick dragged Greg by his belt loops off towards the bedroom. He closed his eyes as Nick pushed him backwards onto the bed, feeling the older man's hot breath on his neck followed by the weight of his warm body on top of him.

Delicate fingertips peeled his t-shirt off his chest, lifting it up over his head then discarded to the floor beside his bed. Nick's fingers then gently feathered their way down the smooth skin of Greg's stomach before they started to fumble with his belt. Greg kept his eyes closed as the older man kissed an open mouthed trail down his chest, leaving a warm wet trail to his hips.

Repositioning himself, Nick leant down to kiss Greg's lips as he dipped one hand beneath his boxers. Moaning into the older man's touch, Greg weaved his fingers through Nick's hair, whimpering as Nick tore his mouth away from his own. Greg arched his chest up towards him as Nick took one of the younger mans sensitive nipples into his mouth, grazing his teeth across the nub as it always made Greg's toes curl.

Greg was very grateful for the Texan's attention to detail. He always did like to take his time in pleasuring Greg before he even cared about himself.

Fingertips soon tugged at Greg's jeans and underwear, pulling them right off his body leaving him completely naked beneath the older man. Slowly Greg opened his eyes, greeted with the Texan's warm gaze, baked with lust and desire for the heavenly body beneath him.

Within no time at all Greg could hear his moans, feel his hands roaming freely across his body while he entangled his fingers in the Texan's luscious head of hair, desperate for more contact. His moans soon turned into unrecognizable growls as Greg's warm body hugged him tightly. He was reaching his climax within seconds of entrance, begging and pleading it to last just a few more minutes longer, but the foreplay had gotten him too worked up.

A scream soon erupted from his throat, cloaked with sinful deep pleasures.

Nick soon fell limp in Greg's arms, his body completely covering the younger mans, serving Greg as a warm blanket as he fell right to sleep, tingles of ecstasy still surging through his body.

Nick soon rolled over onto the bed beside him, watching the innocent young man softly snoozing beside him. He felt as though he had taken away Greg's innocence while he was hungrily consuming the life source of his heavenly body, but now his innocence had returned as he looked so peaceful sleeping. He was once again the young innocent lab tech, untainted by the sinful act Nick had just used him for.

* * *

Several hours later, Nick smiled as he woke up beside Greg's warm body. He was grateful for the lack of girly perfume clogging his nostrils that always made him feel nauseous when he woke up beside Tanya, instead he could smell the fruits of Greg's hair products against his pillow and the strong musky scent of a man beside him.

Nick had never thought that he was gay as he preferred both men and women, but lately he had been leaning towards men, specifically Greg Sanders.

Leaning up on his elbow beside the sleeping beauty's head, Nick started to gently feather his fingertips across his jaw, smiling as his bed mate slowly started to stir. "Nick." Greg groggily rubbed his eyes open then looked round at the time. "What are you still doing here?"

"I was just watchin' you sleep." Nick shifted back on the bed slightly as Greg moved his legs out from under him.

"You were watching me sleep?" Greg looked up at him confused. "Why?"

"I dunno. Nothin' on telly... and the guy I'm sleepin' with just happens to be pretty cute when he's asleep." He smiled down at him.

"Are you on drugs?" Greg teased him, making Nick laugh. "Nicky, I think maybe we should stop this. You know, between us." Greg suggested, looking at the older man's surprised reaction. He had meant to do it before he slept with him again, but he could never resist the Texan charm.

"Why?" He almost sounded hurt at the news.

"Because . . . you're a married man for starters. You've got two kids and a whole family depending on you. You can't keep coming over here and being with me three or four times a week. Your family needs you." Nick raised as his eyebrows with a perplexed expression on his face. "I don't want to be the reason that your kids don't have a father or that your wife doesn't have a husband."

"They're not mine though. Tanya and her ex make that pretty clear to me every day." Nick complained, placing his hand on Greg's chest. "I've always wanted to have kids. I thought it wouldn't matter if they weren't my own, but it really does. Lucy completely hates me. They're never gonna be mine because their fathers always in the picture." Nick explained to him, stopping as he began to get a little whinny in front of one of his guy friends. "Do you not like me comin' over here or somethin' Greg?" He suddenly asked as he thought back to what Greg had said.

"Well yeah, I do, I mean no... not really." Greg felt the Texan's eyes burning into him, waiting for a clear answer. "Are you kidding? I love you coming over here, but Nick, you have this whole other life. You're a husband, a successful son, a father... or step father anyway . . . and you're my best friend or I used to be; now I'm just your dirty little secret that you don't want anyone to know about. I don't have a life outside of this." Greg looked him in the eye, hating to have to do this but it had to be done so he could shut Nick out of his life for good before he got _too_ attached or any more than he already was anyway. "You can never love me Nick . . . so it's probably better if you just go now."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make this hard for you." Nick leant over him, touching his lips to his forehead. He looked him in the eye a moment, feeling his heart pounding heavily in his chest as he pulled back from him. "Do you want me to go?"

"I'd prefer it if you did, but you can stay to sleep." Greg gave him a soft smile, lying down beside him again. "You don't hate me do you? I couldn't bare it if you did."

"I could never hate you Greggo." Nick shook his head, resting on the pillow beside him. "Does this mean... that we can't have sex anymore?" Greg smiled at him shaking his head. "Why not?" He pouted like a stroppy child. "It's like the only thing that gets me through my week."

"We've only been doing it... six months." Greg giggled softly; sweeping a hand through Nick's dishevelled hair. "You're supposed to have sex with your wife of two years."

"I think we're on the verge of divorce." Nick confessed. "If we do _then_ can I sleep with you?"

"No Nicky." Greg smiled to him. "You and Tanya just need to talk more. You barely argue when we all go out to dinner."

"No, that's because we ignore each other. We barely even talk anymore, we just argue. Ever since we lost the baby two years ago... things just haven't been the same. I shoulda never married her because I got her pregnant. I knew she came with an ex and two kids."

"It's not your fault." Greg looked into his eyes, wondering if now was the right time to tell him he was pregnant with his child, but he decided against it for fear of trapping Nick the same as Tanya had. "Nicky, there's bound to be some tension between you two. You lost a baby. There's nothing worse than losing a child, that's why they don't have a name for it."

Nick frowned at Greg slightly. "You never wanted me to marry her in the first place."

"Because you married her because she was pregnant. Marriage is for people who love each other and want to spend the rest of their lives together." Greg pointed out to him.

"Greg, please don't break up with me. I'll go crazy without this release." Nick started to beg him, giving him a wide smile.

Greg rested his head back against the pillow, giving out a soft laugh. "Nicky, you promised on no commitments. You're getting too attached."

"Fine, I'm gonna go." Nick pressed his lips to Greg's forehead for the longest moment before he pulled back. "Can I still hang out with you? No sex, at least not until I'm sure it's over with Tanya."

"Once the paperwork's signed . . . then I'll let you in my back door again." Nick frowned in disappointment, giving out a child like whimper. "Nick, I have a conscience. I feel sick whenever I see or hear about your wife."

"Okay fine." Nick grumpily climbed off the bed, grabbing his clothing off the floor as Greg leant up on his elbows to watch him. "You can't be checkin' out my ass if we broke up Sanders." He warned him.

"That's not what I was looking at." He cheekily giggled, collapsing back against the pillow behind him.

Nick pulled the rest of his clothes on then made his way round to Greg's side of the bed, stealing a last hungry kiss from his lips. "I'm gonna miss this Greg." He smiled down at him as he gently caressed his thumb across the younger mans cheek. "Are you sure we can't just..."

"No." Greg shook his head, giving him a wide grin.

"One more time?"

"Nicky, you can't keep using me like this. You're using me to satisfy your own needs. I don't wonna be your dirty little secret Nick." Greg stuck by his word, avoiding the chance to touch Nick's heavenly body again. "Now go before I'm tempted to rip all of you clothes off."

Nick gave him a wide smile then touched his lips to his forehead again. "As long as we're both agreed that I'm still gonna kiss you." Nick winked down at him, snatching another kiss from his lips before he finally walked away towards the front door of Greg's apartment. "Hey, this is the _best_ break up I've ever had." He suddenly called back to him, making him laugh.

"Me too." Greg agreed as he leant up on his elbows, watching Nick leaving his apartment. As soon as he heard the door close he dropped his head back to the pillow beneath him, breathing in the strong scent of Nick Stokes as he placed his hands on his stomach, thinking of the life growing inside of him that would keep him and Nick together anyway, forever. He just had to get up the guts to tell him now that he didn't feel as though he had trapped him.

* * *

**Thanks for all your reviews, favouriting and putting my story on alert.**

**I was trying to write short chapters so I can update quicker rather than making you wait weeks at a time as I try and finish the long chapters, so I hope you're enjoying the short chapters. I hope you're proud of Greg for finally telling Nick to stop using him too, but you'll have to wait another chapter or so for him to tell him he's pregnant!**

**Please Review, thanks so much!**

**~ Holly**


	4. Chapter 4: Suspicious Minds

**Chapter Four: Suspicious Minds**

Clattering plates, light conversation over breakfasts and CB radios buzzed through the local diner popular among the local cops and the night shift CSI's who had taken up a corner booth to eat some breakfast before they head home to get some much needed sleep. Sara Sidle dropped her share of the bill on the table, waving goodbye to her fellow CSI's as she head off out the diner towards her car outside.

"I gotta go too." Catherine announced, retrieving some money from her purse. "Lindsey's gotta get to school on time or she gets _another_ detention." She smiled at them as she pulled her jacket on. "Night guys."

"Night." Nick and Warrick chimed in together, unable to walk away from their piping hot coffees and plates of delicious food.

"I broke it off with Sanders." Nick announced once she was gone, making Warrick suddenly look up at him from his breakfast sat in front of him. "Well actually, he broke it off with me."

"Well it's about time." He laughed. "I told you not to get involved with someone from work. Especially Sanders."

"What do you mean _especially_ Sanders?" Nick practically spat at him. "There's nothin' wrong with Greg." Warrick looked at Nick wide eyed from his sudden outburst. "Then again, he's probably right, we shouldn't have let this thing go on as long as it had, but there's nothin' wrong with Greg." Nick assured him.

"I coulda told you that, not the Greg part." Warrick smirked, chugging back the last of his coffee. "You sure Sanders doesn't have a guilty conscience and he's thinking 'bout telling Tanya do yah?"

Nick looked up at him surprised as he hadn't even thought about that. "He did say that he broke up with me because he had a conscience. You don't think he will, do you? I mean he never said that to me. He just said he couldn't do it anymore. Somethin' about that I'd never love him either."

Warrick scoffed, shaking his head at him. "You gotta needy mistress on yah hands there bro. I'd be careful if I were you champ." Warrick pulled out his wallet, dropping his share of the bill down on the table. "I'll catch yah later. Us single guys have dates to find so we don't find ourselves lonely tonight." He smirked at him, heading off towards the doors of the diner.

Nick paid for his half, smiling at the waitress as she came over to collect. "Can I get you anything else sir?"

"No thanks, I'm fine." Nick climbed to his feet, leaving her an extra tip. He gave her his warm Texan smile then head off out the door, climbing into his truck outside. He sat in the driver's seat a moment, deciding to head straight over to Greg's to confront him.

* * *

An abrupt knocking suddenly awoke Greg from his deep slumber. He lifted his head from the pillow beneath him, hearing the knocking again. Throwing back the warm covers, Greg scrambled off the bed, heading straight for the front door. He frowned as he saw Nick through the spy hole, quickly pulling the door open to face him. "Nick, it hasn't even been twenty four hours." He complained, immediately yawning after as he was exhausted.

"I know. I'm not here for that." He defended himself as he looked at Greg's cute pyjamas he was wearing. "Can I just talk to you a minute?"

Greg leant against the frame of the door, looking at Nick a moment. He didn't have the same lustful look in his eye, so he wasn't here for sex. Greg decided to step aside, allowing the Texan into his apartment then closed the door behind him.

"What do you want?" He immediately asked him.

"Did you break up with me because I can never really be with you or because you're going to tell Tanya?" Nick asked him straight up.

Greg sighed heavily then dropped back onto his sofa, answering, "Neither."

"Neither?" Nick looked at him confused. "Then why did you do it?"

"We're not boyfriends Nick." Greg reminded him. "I did it because I don't want to keep doing this... you know, thing between us anymore. I'll still be your friend, but I don't want to keep doing this... you know sex stuff between us." He explained to him, straightening out his baby blue pyjama top as he looked up at Nick.

Nick dropped onto the coffee table in front of him, looking at him still confused. "You don't like the sex, is that it?" Greg shook his head. "Then why stop. No one knows about us."

"Nick, you're not hearing me." He complained, running his fingers through his hair in frustration. "I can't do this anymore. You're using me for your own pleasure, and its killing me inside. I can't do it anymore, okay? If you can't accept that," Greg suddenly rushed to hold his stomach. "Then I'm sorry but we can't be friends anymore, can you please leave now?" Greg covered his hand over his mouth, beginning to feel a little nauseous.

Nick watched as Greg suddenly scrambled to his feet, rushing off to his bathroom down the hall.

Nick followed after him with concern, watching him falling to his knees in front of the toilet before he threw up. "Shit Greg, are you okay?" Nick knelt down behind him, gently smoothing his palm up and down his back. "Are you sick? I thought you just went to the doctors?"

"I did." Greg choked on the acid in his throat.

"Well that was a few weeks ago now, what's wrong with you?"

Sitting back on his heels, Greg took the toilet paper that Nick offered to him to clean himself off. "Thanks." Nick helped him up to his feet, directing him off towards the sink to help him clean up. Greg looked up in the mirror in front of him, looking into the reflection Nick behind him. "I just... ate something funny." Greg weakly explained to him, hoping he'd buy it as he wasn't ready to tell him he was pregnant yet.

"Do you want me to get you anythin'?"

"No." Greg splashed his face with some cold water, taking the towel Nick offered him. "I'm fine. You can go now."

"Greg, are you sure..."

"I'm fine Nick." Greg insisted, leaning his back against the sink behind him as he turned to face Nick, thinking back to how he told his last boyfriend Davian he was pregnant in the exact same place and how badly it ended. "I'm fine, okay? So you can go now?"

"So you're not gonna tell Tanya?" Nick checked again, still looking at Greg concerned. Greg shook his head to him. "But I still can't sleep with you?"

"Not unless you're fully clothed." Greg cheekily smiled up at him. "Nick, you're beginning to sound like you're in love with me. And I know you don't, you just want me for sex."

"Greg, I care about you."

"But you don't love me." Greg argued. "If you _did_ you wouldn't be putting me through this. So just go. You have to go, you have to go and be with Tanya."

Nick looked at him almost disappointed at what Greg had said. He gently cupped Greg's chin in one hand, looking him in the eye. "You're still my best friend though Greggo. And I know I've used you, and I'm sorry. But if you ever need anythin'... let me know." He leant forwards pressing a delicate kiss to the younger mans forehead then slowly walked out of the bathroom and out of Greg's apartment.

"How about child support?" Greg whispered to himself once he was gone as he placed his hands on his stomach.

* * *

Greg returned to the lab the next day, still feeling really nauseous. He told Grissom he was off sick with food poisoning, and he seemed to buy it, which was lucky for him as he wasn't ready to tell him the truth just yet either.

"Greg, that's your fourth bathroom visit." Catherine suddenly commented, startling him as he came out of the men's room, holding his hand over his mouth.

"Are you spying on my Cat?" He frowned at her.

"Cat**herine**." She corrected him. "And no, I'm just being observant. What's the matter with you?"

"I... I'm just getting over this sickness bug thing." He weakly explained, inhaling deep breaths of fresh air to try and stop the nauseous feeling from rising again. "Why? Did you want me to process something for you?"

"No, I don't have anything going right now. There's some crackers in the break room if you want them Greggy? That'll help settle your stomach." Catherine slowly led Greg off towards the break room, sitting him down with a glass of water and some crackers as if she was a mother taking care of a sick child. "Are you sure there's nothing wrong with you Greggy? You know you can tell me anything sweetie. If it's something serious, I'm not gonna tell anybody."

"It's not cancer or anything." He stopped her there as he saw the look in her eyes. "I'm just... it's just a sickness bug from some dodgy food. I'll be fine in a few days." He assured her, hoping she wouldn't see through his lies because he wouldn't really be fine in a few days and he knew it. "I'm going back to the doctor in the morning, so don't worry Catherine. I'm fine." He gave her one of his smiles with less flare before he crunched on one of the crackers.

"Okay Greggy," She gently ruffled one hand through his hair, pecking a motherly kiss to his forehead. "I'm just worried about you sweetie." Giving Greg a smile, she slowly made her way out of the break room and got back to the case she was working.

Greg finally felt his stomach beginning to settle, wishing he had never eaten those pancakes before he came in as he couldn't keep them down. "Stupid morning sickness." He muttered as he leant on his elbow on the table, taking dainty bites of the cracker in his hands.

"Hey Greggo." Warrick waved as he made his way into the break room with a box of doughnuts in his hands. "You want one? Looks like we're gonna be pulling another double so we're gonna skip out on lunch, again." Warrick smirked as he opened the box in front of Greg, showing him the deliciously covered doughnuts.

"No, I really shouldn't." Greg shook his head, leaning back in the seat.

"Don't fill up on those crackers." Warrick teased him then grabbed a glazed doughnut for himself before he made his way over to the coffee pot. Nick suddenly walked in with a burrito in his hands, stinking up the break room with its spicy scent, making Greg feel even more nauseous. "Hey man, you wonna doughnut?" Warrick offered him.

"Sure." Nick leant over Greg to get one, making him more nauseous by the smell of his burrito in such close proximity.

"Dude, what are you eating?" Greg pushed Nick's burrito holding hand away from him as Nick grabbed a hundreds and thousands covered doughnut.

"Its chilli and cheese, you want..."

"No." Greg pushed his hand away, cringing from the smell.

"You still sick?" Nick asked him concerned. Greg shook his head, leaning on his elbow on the table. "You don't look so good."

"Stop mothering me." Greg scowled up at him, pushing him away from him again.

"You were letting Cath mother you earlier." Warrick smirked, leaning against the counter behind him. "Not that I blame yah, that's a mom I'd like to..."

"Cath will kill you if you finish that sentence." Nick warned him with a chuckle.

"That microwave stuff will kill _you_ Nicky." Greg warned him as he climbed to his feet, dizzily making his way out of the room towards his lab.

"You're not still sleeping with that boy are you?" Warrick suddenly asked Nick once Greg was gone.

"No." Nick shook his head, finishing off his doughnut. "I wish... but no." Nick winked at him then poured himself a coffee, catching Warrick smiling at him out of the corner of his eye. "What?"

"You're totally whipped for Sanders bro." Warrick gave him a buddy slap to the back then made his way out of the break room to get back to work, laughing at his friend the whole way.

* * *

Straight after work Greg head straight off to his doctor's appointment, anxiously rocking backwards and forwards in the waiting room as his eyes scanned across the various pictures on the walls of a fetus' growth inside a womb. He gulped hard as he caught side of the fetus at eight months and how far the woman's stomach stuck out. He tried to imagine his stomach being out that far which only made him even more scared about the whole pregnancy thing.

Looking around the waiting room at the other people waiting for their doctors appointments, he saw a young woman holding a funny looking baby on her lap. The baby's head was much bigger than his body making him look completely out of proportion. Another woman had a large stomach with a look of pain on her face as she rubbed her sides and a couple were sat opposite him, whispering sweet nothings in one another's ears every few minutes.

Greg enviously looked on at them. They were holding one another's hands lovingly and the guy kept placing his hand on her pregnant stomach, giving his girlfriend a wide smile while Greg was sat alone, thinking about how he was going to have to raise this baby alone.

"Greg Sanders." Doctor Simpson called out into the waiting room, smiling as he saw him sat in the corner. Greg looked up from his position in the waiting room, slowly climbing to his feet and following his doctor off down the hall towards his office. "We'll do your blood test today, and I'd like to do another ultrasound." Greg nodded, taking a seat on the edge of the examination table, feeling nauseous by the smell of cleaning products in the room.

The Doctor carefully rolled Greg's sleeve up, slowly sinking a needle into the vein.

"So, nearly twelve weeks now. How are your symptoms coming along?" The Doctor asked as he drew blood from his arm.

"Well one minute I'm really hungry then the next I'm throwing everything up again. And the morning sickness seems to last _all_ night... and my stomachs getting fatter. And I hate this stupid morning sickness."

"That's normal." The Doctor smiled softly to him. "The morning sickness should begin to slow down soon. Your uterus will start to grow more soon too, you'll notice even more. Headaches and light headedness are normal at this stage . . . and your hormones are going to go all crazy on you. But it's _all_ normal." Greg nodded to him, wincing as the Doctor slowly withdrew the needle from his arm. "Now, can you lie back for me and pull up your shirt?" He asked as he made his way back to his desk, labelling up Greg's blood vial to send to their lab.

Greg struggled to lay back against the examination table, tugging his shirt up his chest. He watched the doctor moving the ultrasound machine a little closer towards him, feeling his heart pounding as he was about to see his baby again.

Greg shivered as the gooey cold liquid hit his much rounder abdomen. He turned his head to the side watching Doctor Simpson starting up the ultrasound machine. "Now, we should be able to tell the gender if you want. It won't be exact at this stage but..."

"No, I don't wonna know." He shook his head.

Doctor Simpson smiled at him then pointed to something on the monitor. "Okay, you see here... those are hands. The fingers will begin to separate soon; they look a little like webbed hands at the moment. There's the feet, toes will begin to separate soon too." He smiled at him as Greg had a look of excitement in his eye. "That is the head, it's a funny shape at the moment, but it's meant to look like that. Soon the rest of the body will catch up and everything will be perfectly proportioned. You're only about three months along at the moment, but you will start to gain weight as your baby does because you're entering your second trimester." He explained.

Greg nodded to him watching the monitor in awe. He couldn't believe his eyes. The jelly bean looking thing from just a few weeks ago now looked more and more like a baby. "Is that the heartbeat?" Greg asked as he listened to the weird noises coming from the machine.

"Yep, nice healthy heartbeat." The Doctor nodded to him. "You want a picture this week?" Greg looked at the monitor a moment then nodded to him. Doctor Simpson smiled as he printed one off. He knew Greg wouldn't be able to resist after seeing his baby has a face and hands. Doctor Simpson then cleaned the goo off Greg's stomach. He handed the picture over to Greg while he filled out some forms.

Greg stared at the picture for the longest moment, brushing his fingers across the head, hands and the little legs that were starting to form.

It wasn't until he got back to his apartment that it really hit him though. He had to call Nick; he couldn't keep it from him anymore, especially now that he was starting to show. He decided to call Nick to tell him to come over, but he only got his voicemail and he wasn't about to tell him in a voicemail message, he wanted to do it face to face.

Three hours later Nick finally came over his place, moaning, "Greg, what's with the six messages you left on my phone? You're beginnin' to sound like a whinny girlfriend or somethin'," as soon as he got through the door.

"I'm sorry; your voicemail is only like three minutes long. I needed more than that to explain." Greg simply explained, closing the door once Nick was inside.

"Okay, so what's the big emergency?" Nick asked, being directed back towards the couch by Greg. "You missin' me that much already?"

"No, this is something else. Really important." Greg dropped onto the coffee table in front of Nick, looking him in the eye. "Nicky..." Greg sighed heavily as he tried to think of the right words. "Nicky, I have something... really important... really, really important to tell you." Greg's breath stuttered from his lips as he struggled even more.

"Whatever it is Greg," Nick reached out for his hand to hold between his own, giving him a soft smile as he looked into his big puppy dog eyes. "You can tell me anythin'."

"I know. But this is more than just anything." Greg tugged his hand from Nick's, leaning back on his hands on the table. "See this is really hard for me to explain, and I sorta wish that I didn't have to. See, this sort of thing isn't supposed to happen between... you know us. It's just not meant to..."

"Do you have HIV or somethin'?" Nick interrupted him, fearing the worst.

"God no." Greg quickly shook his head.

"Sorry, I just thought because you've been sick for the past few days."

"Well, it's not so much of a sexually transmitted disease, but it is something that usually happens after sex, and it is transmitted, but not usually to someone like me." Nick looked at the younger man even more confused as he started his nervous trait of babbling. "Nick, I-I'm... I'm pregnant."

"Huh?" Nick looked at him wide eyed, hoping he had misheard him.

"I'm pregnant."

Nick's jaw immediately dropped and his eyebrows squinted together. "Shit." He ran a hand through his hair then leant back against the sofa cushions behind him. "You're serious? This isn't some kinda sick joke?"

Greg shook his head. "Would I joke about something like this?" Greg lifted his hips, pulling a small black square from the back pocket of his tight jeans. He handed it over to Nick, watching his reaction.

Nick remained silent for what seemed like hours before he finally spoke up. "Fuck... how could this happen?"

Remembering what Davian had done to him after he had told him that he was pregnant with his child, Greg's hands started to shake in his lap. "I-I eh... well I probably shoulda told you earlier... but I've been pregnant before." Greg confessed then looked up at Nick, seeing his surprised reaction. "I lost it though. I didn't get past the first trimester. I was only eight weeks when I lost it."

Nick looked at the small picture in his hands, able to make out a small hand from the scans he had seen from his sister's pregnancies. "How far... how far along is it?" He queried, his breath catching in his throat.

Swallowing down the large lump in his throat, Greg struggled to find his voice to answer him. "Um... just over eleven weeks."

"Nearly three months?" Nick asked him completely shocked. "How long have you known about this Greg?" He demanded to know.

"Nick, it's not exactly easy to tell someone you're pregnant with his child when you happen to be a guy too. I was scared. The first one didn't exactly go down too well. I'm sorry." Placing his hands on his stomach, Greg looked up into the older man's chocolate brown eyes. "I'm not asking you to do anything for me Nick. I just thought that you should know, since it's your baby. And I'm keeping it." Greg braced himself ready for the beating, but Nick just sat there in front of him, struggling to think clearly. "Nick, aren't yah gonna say anything?"

"Um..." Nick handed the picture back over to Greg then climbed to his feet. "I have to go. I forgot I'm supposed to take Lucy today."

"Okay." Greg sighed softly in disappointment as Nick climbed to his feet and head off towards the door.

"You're seriously pregnant?" He asked before he left the apartment. Greg nodded over at him, swearing he could see a tear in Nick's eye. "Okay, I have to go... and think."

"Nicky, are you okay?"

Nick half nodded to him then pulled the door open, quickly slipping out. He pulled it shut behind him then bit his lower lip, squeezing his eyes tightly shut. He couldn't believe this was happening again. Things like this weren't supposed to happen with the guys he slept with, that's why he always preferred them, the sex was better and he never had to worry about the consequences, until now.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. Thanks for your reviews and favouriting on the last. I'm glad you're enjoying my m-preg story, I'm enjoying writing it too :D**

**~ Holly**


	5. Chapter 5: Having My Baby

**Chapter Five: Having My Baby**

Buttoning up his long lab coat to disguise his stomach that was now peaking through his t-shirt, Greg made his way around his lab, finishing off the DNA comparison for Grissom's case so he could head home early and get some sleep.

"Greg, I really need to talk to you." Nick announced as he walked into his lab, making him jump.

Greg was surprised to see Nick as he had been completely avoiding him for the past two weeks, which wasn't easy to do considering they were always working together, but Nick managed to get Warrick or Sara to collect all his results from Greg, so he never had to see him.

"About the baby." Nick whispered once he was the other side of Greg's desk so no one else would hear him.

"What about it?" Greg asked, not so surprised as he set down the beakers from his hands onto the desk.

Nick brushed a hand through his hair then leant on the front of Greg's desk, looking into the younger mans eyes. "Well, what are we gonna do about it Greg?"

Greg felt relieved that Nick said 'we' instead of 'you'. It meant that he wasn't just about to abandon him or even disown his best friend for this. "I don't know Nicky." Greg finally spoke in a soft tone.

"So you _are_ still pregnant?" Greg nodded up at him. "And this, baby . . . this is why you broke it off with me?" Greg nodded again, too nervous to speak. "Okay, I've been thinkin' about this Greg . . . and I'm sorry, but we can't... you know we can't raise it."

"I'm not asking you to. I just thought that you should know."

"So, you're not gettin' rid of it?" Greg looked up at the older man surprised. "I'll pay whatever it takes Greg, but you can't keep this. Two guys aren't supposed to have kids. We can't go around playin' happy families. It doesn't even work out with straight couples. Tanya and me are proof of that. We got married because of a baby, and now we hate each other."

"God Nick, I'm not asking you to marry me. I just wanted you to know. I thought you at _least_ had the right to know, but you can't chose whether I keep it or not." Greg snapped at him. "I told you I don't want anything from you, this is _my_ baby and I'm keeping it."

"Greg, you're gonna be a single twenty six year old parent. You can't do this. It will be better for all of us if you just get rid of it."

"How can you just so that so causally Nick?" He asked, feeling completely hurt.

"It's true Greg. There's a reason gay marriage and all that crap isn't legal..."

"Enough with the self hating gay guy crap Nick, that can't be a reason!" Greg angrily interrupted him.

"Fine, it doesn't work. I'm not leavin' Tanya for this. I won't leave her kids either. I never want her or anyone else to find out about this, and if you keep it, they all will." Nick shouted, folding his arms across his chest. "You're gettin' rid of this. There is no way we can raise this thing."

"It's not a thing. It's a child. A human child. Our child." Greg shouted back at him, struggling to hold back his tears as he heard Nick talking about his baby as if it was an abomination. "You only just said that you wanted a child of your own." Greg reminded him. "Now you've got one and the first thought that comes to your mind is to kill it?"

"This was _never_ real between us Greg. It was _just_ a good time. You can't keep this baby. You've got to get rid of it. I'll pay for it all."

"I don't know if you noticed, but I happen to be a guy. They don't exactly have abortion clinics for men."

Nick rolled his eyes at him then saw that people around the lab were beginning to stare at them. "Can we talk about this later Greg, people are starin'."

"So? Maybe they have the right to know, we're at a crime lab and you wonna kill my baby." Greg snidely pointed out to him then stormed out the room off towards the men's room down the hall.

Nick followed after him, refusing to give up. He checked the bathroom was empty then spotted Greg leant against the sink almost in tears. "Greg, there must be somethin' they can do. We'll go see some doctors. They must be able to do somethin' to stop this..."

"To stop this horrible freak show baby from breathing its first breath?" Greg asked him as he turned to face him. "Just go away Nick, this isn't your problem. It's mine."

"No its not. It's _our_ problem." Nick slowly made his way over to him, looking the younger man in the eye. "I'll go to the doctors with you. There has to be somethin' they can do Greg. At least hear what they have to say." Nick tried to reason with him. "Don't treat me like this Greg; I'm only tryin' to help."

"Funny way of doing it." Greg muttered under his breath. "What if they can't do anything, what then?"

Nick gently reached out to cup Greg's chin in his hand, looking him in the eye. "We'll figure that out when we come to it."

"We?" Greg queried, hating himself for falling for the Texan's charm again.

"Yeah, I'm not leavin' you alone for this Greg. It takes two to... you know. But I'm not leavin' Tanya for this either. She can't ever find out." Nick warned him. Greg closed his eyes a moment, hating Nick for doing this to him, but he nodded anyway, understanding where Nick was coming from. "Don't hate me Greg, you know I'm right." He whispered softly.

"No, I don't think you're right. I want this baby and you just wonna kill it."

"Greg, what are people gonna think of us if we have this baby together?"

"Well, since you're not gonna be in the picture. I can say I had a girlfriend who died during child birth."

"You gonna tell that lie to your baby too?" Nick asked him surprised. "Greg, if you really want this... baby. I can't force you to get the abortion, but can we at least go and see a doctor to see if it is possible."

"Fine." Greg wiped his hands across his eyes then sniffed back his tears. "But you're still a jerk." He commented before he slipped out of the bathroom and head back to his lab to get back to work, hoping no one would notice he was on the verge of tears.

* * *

Nick rushed off home after his extra long shift, constantly thinking about his talk with Greg, shaking and sweating with nerves the whole way back. He pulled his truck up out the front of his house, looking at the small plastic cars and the pink tricycle littering his garden path. He thought back to when he was seventeen and his girlfriend Valerie had come round to tell him that she was pregnant . . .

_. . . Flashback . . ._

_Valerie had told her parents the day before. Her father was furious and her mother was disappointed. They had both told her that if she wished to keep the child, she would not be allowed to stay under their roof. Valerie packed a bag of her things, refusing to kill her unborn child. She head over to her boyfriend's house, casually greeting Mr and Mrs Stokes before she ran up the stairs to Nicholas Stokes' bedroom, where he was sat at his desk going over homework assignments._

"_Hey Nick." She called out to him, startling him from his reading._

"_Hi, what's up?" He replied back, removing the pen he was anxiously chewing from his mouth._

"_Nicky, I kinda... I really have to talk to you about somethin'... important." Letting the weight of her bag fall to the floor beside his bed, Valerie dropped to the edge, bouncing slightly as she hit his soft mattress. "What are you workin' on there?"_

"_Don't change the subject Val, just tell me." Nick insisted._

"_Okay." Valerie inhaled a deep breath then looked up into his eyes, blurting, "I'm pregnant."_

_Nick looked at her wide eyed. He sat there staring at her for what seemed like hours, filling the room in an awkward silence. "What?" He spat, climbing to his feet. "How? We used a condom. It can't be mine..."_

"_You're the only guy I've ever slept with Nick." She rushed to explain. "My sister said condoms aren't always that effective, clearly because I'm pregnant."_

"_But it was the first fuckin' time! That isn't fair." He groaned like a stroppy child. "You're seriously friggin' pregnant?"_

"_Yes, that's what I said. I took a test and everythin'." She explained to him, her voice barely above a whisper while Nick was shouting._

"_Well we can't keep it." He snapped, running a hand through his slightly spiked brown hair. "We're only seventeen. I'm not ready to get married and have babies yet."_

"_Who said we have to get married?" Valerie queried, looking at him confused._

"_Hello! Do you not remember my sister? My dad forced her to marry her boyfriend after she got pregnant." Nick pointed out to her, rushing to his bedroom door to lock it in place so his parents wouldn't hear them. "You have to get rid of it."_

"_No." She sobbed as her hands moved down to her stomach. "Why does everyone want me to kill my unborn child? It's not fair. Don't I get a say in this."_

"_You can't keep it Val. This thing will ruin our lives." Nick argued._

_Valerie sobbed into her hands. She was hoping that Nick would be the one person who understood, but he was just like everyone else. "It's a baby Nick! I don't want to murder it."_

"_It's not murder. You can't be that far along. It's not even considered a baby at this point; it's barely the size of a jelly bean."_

"_Why are you doin' this?" She cried harder, the tears beginning to drip from her cheeks to the t-shirt she was wearing._

"_We can't keep it. You have to get rid of it." He barked at her, roughly grabbing her arm so hard she felt as though he was going to rip it off. "You can't tell anyone else about this. Just get rid of it." He commanded._

"_Let go of me!" She slapped her hand across his face, pushing him away from her so she could struggle free. "I hope someone murders you, Nicholas Stokes!" She raged before she grabbed her bag and stormed off down the staircase._

"_Whatever's the matter dear?" Jillian Stokes asked as she watched her tumbling down the stairs in tears._

"_Nothin' Mrs Stokes. I'm sorry, I have to go." Valerie quickly slipped off out the front door, letting out harder sobs as she ran down the driveway of the Stokes' ranch. She knew now that she was completely on her own._

_. . . Back to Present . . ._

"Nick!" Tanya's voice suddenly raged in his ear, awakening him from his thoughts. "You've been sitting out here for twenty minutes. Get in this house now!" She demanded as if she was his boss.

Nick nodded to her then turned off the engine of his truck, grabbing his jacket of the passenger seat then climbed off out the truck. He locked it up then quickly head off up the path towards the front door of his family house where he was immediately greeted by cries, screams and yaps from the dog.

Dropping his keys on the side table, he inhaled a soothing deep breath before he kicked the door shut, ready to take on the role of a disrespected husband and step father once again.

* * *

"Mom!" Greg shouted through the doorway of his parent's house. He carefully clicked the door shut behind him then dropped his spare keys on the side. Since Greg had joined the Las Vegas crime lab, his parents moved out to Vegas all the way from California to keep a closer eye on their son. They still went home for the holidays, back to their house out in California that his grandparents were currently living in alone.

"Mom! Dad!" Greg shouted again, rounding the corner of the large atrium, heading off towards the kitchen.

"There you are Gregory!" Jean Sanders excitedly exclaimed, rushing around the kitchen counter to greet her little boy with one of her famous bone crushing hugs.

Greg winced as she pulled him into the hug, immediately noticing Austin Masters, one of his ex-boyfriends sat at the kitchen counter. "Mom, what's he doing here?" He whispered to her.

"Austin?" She looked round at him giving him a warm smile. "He just stopped by for a visit sweetheart."

"I broke up with him last year, and he's _still_ stopping by for visits?" Greg gave his mother an accusing glare. "I can't believe you. Do you always have to befriend my ex's? You hated him when I was dating him."

"I never said I hated him honey. He just wasn't good enough for you." She whispered softly to him so Austin couldn't hear her. "I missed you honey." She smiled at her son then pecked a kiss to his cheek.

"So you befriend him _after_ I break up with him, so he's not good enough for me to date, but he's good enough to eat in my mother's kitchen?"

"Oh stop with the only child freak outs." She snickered softly, patting him on the shoulder. "I could never replace you baby. Now c'mon, I was just making some of your Nana's chocolate chip cookies." She grinned excitedly as she rushed back towards the oven in the kitchen.

Greg folded his arms across his chest, reluctantly making his way into the large kitchen, coated in morning sunshine towards Austin. "Hi Greg, it's good to see you again." Austin smiled widely at him, running his eyes across Greg in a way that made him very uncomfortable.

Austin climbed to his feet like a perfect gentleman, pulling out one of the chairs for Greg sit down beside him. Of course the gentleman thing wasn't what Greg had dumped him for, it was the fact he found him in bed with another man. His explanation to the other mans presence being 'You were out.' Of course he had never told his mother the real reason, which is probably why Austin was still alive right now.

"Mom, I really have to talk to you." Greg announced, refusing to take a seat beside Austin.

"One second sweetheart, I'm cooking." Jean pulled some oven mitts on, quickly pulling the first batch of cookies out. "Who wants first try?"

"I'd love one Jean." Austin smiled widely at her, grabbing a plate for himself. Jean flipped one onto his plate, offering Greg one, but he shook his head. Grabbing a spatula, Jean transferred the cookies onto a cooling rack then started loading the baking tray with another batch to put in the oven. "Mmmm, these are delicious Jean." Austin eagerly licked his lips in Greg's direction. "You should really try one Greg, they're great."

"Yeah, I know." Greg remarked as he grew up eating his mother's baked goods. He gave out a heavy sigh then looked towards his mother. "Mom, it's really urgent!" He whined like a child.

"One second honey." Jean shushed him again, grabbing the milk from the fridge to give Austin a glass. "There you are sweetheart, always tastes better dipped in milk. Are you sure you don't want any Greg? You love your Nana's cookies."

"Mom, I don't want cookies!" Greg complained, folding his arms across his chest. "I really have to talk to you... alone!" He exclaimed as he glanced at Austin, stuffing his face with another cookie dipped in his glass of milk as if he was round for a play date or something.

"Okay honey, I'll be right back Austin. Help yourself to as many cookies as you like honey." Greg reached out for his mother's wrist, dragging her off through the house so she'd finally stop talking to the asshole who broke his heart. "Jeez Gregory, you've never been this desperate for my attention before. Is someone having an only child moment?" She teased him.

"Mom, would you please just shut up and let me speak!" He snapped at her, dragging her into the front room and closing the door behind him. "Mom, I'm pregnant."

Jean looked at him wide eyes. "What?"

"I'm pregnant." He repeated for her, feeling even more sick every time the words tumbled from his lips. Taking a seat on the edge of the sofa, Greg watched his mother pacing up and down the room. "Mom, are you okay?"

Jean ran a hand through her honey hair then stepped in front of her son, reaching out for both of his hands with her own. "Honey, it's okay. You don't have to go through this alone. You know that me and your father are always here for you..."

"I'm not keeping it." He stopped her there, completely surprising her.

"What do you mean you're not keeping it?" Jean pulled her hands away from his, putting her hands on her hips. "Gregory Hojem Sanders, you tell me right now." She demanded, using his full name to emphasise her anger. "You already lost one, how can you do this again?"

"Because... I can't." He lied to her, wanting to keep Nick and his family out of it. Knowing his mother she'd march right over there and expose Nick to his entire family, demanding to know why he wanted to murder an unborn child. "I'm a freak mom, I can't have a baby." After talking to Nick he had realised how bad things could get, immediately changing his mind. "I can't have a baby mom. I'm not mature enough."

"Oh honey." Jean rushed to hug him, gathering him up into her arms. "Baby, you're not a freak. You're my beautiful, special, unique little boy. And I love you very much." She whispered as she clutched him tightly. "There is _nothing_ wrong with you. You're my perfectly normal, loving little boy." She continued, pecking kisses to his forehead. "I fully support you no matter what you do, but please give this more thought baby. This is a human life. You can't change your mind once it's gone. You only get the one shot."

"Mom, I can't raise a baby on my own." He complained to her, enjoying the soothing hug for once. His mother was actually very comforting during his times of need, but other times she was just _too_ overprotective of him.

"Honey, you're never alone." She assured him. "You've always got your father and me, and your grandparents are always there for you too. We can help you to raise this child. We can give you and this baby anything you need." Gently brushing her fingers through his soft hair, she clutched her baby boy tighter. "Are you okay honey? You're shaking." She asked as she pulled back to look him in the eye.

"Yeah, I just... feel a little dizzy." Being the over protective mother she was, Jean immediately reached her hand out to feel her sons forehead. "Mom, the doctor said its normal." He protested as he pulled back from her.

"How far along are you?" She instantly asked, making Greg anxiously bite his lower lip. "How far? You tell me right now Gregory Hojem..."

"Don't use the full name crap again mom." He interrupted her. "I'm about three months."

"You're nearly in your second trimester and you waited this long to tell me?" She immediately shrieked at him. "Who's baby is it?"

"Mine." Greg firmly told her. "The other guy wants nothing to do with it." Greg folded his arms across his stomach, giving out a soft sigh. "But I want it."

"Is he making you get rid of it? Because it's your choice..."

"Jean!" Austin's voice suddenly called into the room. Jean looked at her son a moment then made her way over to the door to talk to him. "I've gotta get back to the office, thanks for the cookies and stuff, and..." Austin pulled a card from his pocket, placing it in her hand. "That's my new number if Greg wants to call me."

"Of course, you're welcome over anytime sweetheart." Jean continued her cheery tone, waving him off before she turned back to her son. "Honey, maybe you should go lie down a second?" She suggested. "I can fix you some soup... or a sandwich if you're hungry. You've got to keep your strength up."

"Fine. But I'm _never_ calling him." Greg snatched the calling card from Jean's hands, ripping it to shreds then let the pieces flutter to the ground beneath him.

"Honey." Jean scowled at him. "He's such a nice boy."

"He's a cheating scumbag." Greg corrected her, making his way off towards the stairs. "I'm not hungry anymore. And no one wants to date a pregnant guy."

Jean watched her son stropily making his way up the stairs towards the bedroom they always kept ready and waiting for him. Greg kicked his sneakers off then set his cell phone down on the bedside table before he rolled under the warm sheets, hoping Nick would change his mind about wanting to get rid of their baby.

* * *

Sitting in the bathroom on the closed lid of the toilet seat with a magazine in his hands, Nick glanced up to check on Lucy, seeing she was still splashing about in the tub with a shark in one hand and a Barbie wearing a swim suit in the other. "Are you done yet?" He asked her, leaning on his elbow as he looked over at her sat in the midst of the bubbles in the bath.

Lucy dropped the shark into the tub with a splash then raised one of her hands, shaking her head to Nick as her fingers weren't wrinkly yet. "Nick, when's my daddy getting here?"

"He's not. I told you that ten minutes ago." He reminded her. "He's too busy to take you today so you're stayin' here with me until your mommy gets back." Lucy scowled over at him angrily then searched for the shark in her bath water, raising it up to play with again.

Nick set his magazine down on the floor as he climbed to his feet, wandering across the hall to check that Charlie was still in bed. He found him on his bed where he left him, fast asleep with the covers still tucked around him tightly so he head back to the bathroom, grabbing a clean towel ready for Lucy once she finally got out the bath, which he knew would be a long time yet as she always took her sweet time.

"Are you wrinkled enough yet?" He asked her again ten minutes later.

Lucy checked her hands again then shook her head. "Nope. Nick, do you think my daddy will ever come back?"

Nick looked at her slightly surprised as for months she had been assuring him that he was definitely coming back. "I don't know Lucy. That's really up to your mommy and daddy."

"Where will you go when my daddy comes back?"

"Dunno." He shrugged to her. "C'mon, it's nearly nine o'clock. You still have to brush your teeth and get to bed."

"My daddy doesn't make me brush my teeth." She pointed out to him.

"Well he should after all that candy he feeds you." Nick held up the towel trying to hurry her along. "You wonna do it yourself while I go get your pyjamas or do you want me to get you out?"

"I can do it myself." Lucy climbed to her feet, reaching for the edges of the towel in Nick's hands. She waited for him to leave the bathroom before she stepped out, wrapping the towel around herself. Nick returned with one of her nightshirts, handing it over to her to get dressed while he cleaned up the tub along with the water she had splashed on the floor.

Once she was dressed, Lucy climbed up onto the stool by the sink, taking the toothbrush from Nick's hands that he had ready and waiting for her.

Nick lifted her down from the sink once she was done brushing her teeth then led her off towards her bedroom down the hall. "Do you want me to dry your hair before you go to sleep?" Nick offered her. Lucy shook her head to him as she climbed onto her bed. Nick picked up some of her clothes off the floor, dropping them into the laundry basket. "Good night Lucy." He wasn't going to bother reading her a story or anything since she always pitched a fit.

Lucy watched Nick cleaning up some of her toys so he could close the door while she lay on the bed beneath her covers. "Nick?"

"Yeah?" Nick stopped at the door, glancing back at her.

"Can you leave the light on?" She requested, leaning up on her hands.

"Yeah, okay." Nick nodded to her, giving her a slight smile as he left the door half open with the hall light on. He checked on Charlie again then made his way off down the stairs, looking at all the baby pictures of Lucy and Charlie against the wall on the way down that he had missed out on. He never thought that it would make any difference that he didn't share blood with Tanya's children, but with Tanya disrespecting him all the time in front of Lucy and their father being the total dead beat dad he was, he didn't have much of a fighting chance at survival.

To them, he was the intruder.

Dropping heavily to the couch, Nick dropped his head into his hands thinking about Greg. He hated himself for the things he had said to him. He wished he could take the whole day back and do it all over again so he wouldn't make Greg cry again. That was the very worst part of his day; even the mother crying over her dead seventeen year old son didn't match making Greg cry. He thought about giving him a call to apologise, but he'd much rather prefer to do it face to face as Greg probably wouldn't answer the phone to him right now and he didn't blame him.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please continue to review, I love to read them all :D**

**~ Holly**


	6. Chapter 6: Trust?

**Warning for Rape! And I'm upping the rating to M**

**Chapter Six: Trust?**

Slowly creeping their way up the stairs, the curious Sanders parents stopped at their son's bedroom door, peering through the gap in the door to see what their son was up to. They huddled together in the doorway, watching him soundly sleeping down the middle of the large bed on his stomach, just as he always had done since he was a baby. "Did he tell you who the father... I mean the other father is?" Daniel whispered to his wife, wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

Jean shook her head round at him. "He wouldn't. You don't think it's some awful big biker with grotesque navel rings and tattoos all over his body do you." Daniel responded with a hard gulp, not wanting to think of his son in that position with the picture his wife had just painted in his mind. "We can make him quit his job at the lab and he can come to live here while he's going through it all." Jean suggested, looking round at her husband. "He'll be safer here."

"Honey, it's not gonna happen like the last time." He tried to assure her. "And you can't protect him from everything. He's gotta learn to face some of this stuff on his own." Wrapping his arms around his wife tighter, he watched his little boy soundly sleeping, deciding it was better to protect him himself, so he whispered, "But we'll protect him as much as we can. I promise," against his wife's neck to assure her that things were going to be different this time. "I'm not going to let anything happen to him."

"I know you won't." She smiled up at him. "I'm just worried about him. Pregnancy is never easy. It's certainly not going to be for him."

"He'll get through it. He's stronger than he looks. Remember when he broke his arm. You were the one crying while _he_ was keeping it together." Daniel chuckled softly. "He didn't cry once." Jean nodded in agreement then moved forwards slightly as she heard Greg's phone vibrating against the bedside table.

Greg was soon jolted awake by the noise, not ever noticing his parents huddled at the door as he reached for his phone off the side. "Hello?" Greg answered in a groggy voice without looking at the caller ID.

"_Hey Greg, its Nick."_ The familiar Texan's voice answered. "_Why aren't you answerin' your apartment door G, I was worried sick."_

"Because I'm not there." Greg rolled onto his back, facing the ceiling as he felt a cramp in his stomach. "What do you want Nick? I told you it's..."

"_I know. I know. It's over between us. But I'm takin' you to the doctors today. I talked to this guy over the phone, he wants to meet you and do a few scans to see what he can do about gettin' rid of the baby."_ Greg felt cold tingles rushing down his spine as the Texan said it so casually. "_So where are yah, I'll come pick you up?"_

"No." Greg sighed softly as he sat up in bed. "Tell me where to meet you. I'll drive there myself."

Jean and Daniel looked at one another curiously as Greg reached for a pen, writing something down. They took a step back as Greg snapped his phone shut then slowly crept off down the stairs again so Greg was none the wiser of their presence.

"Who's Nick?" Daniel queried once they reached the kitchen.

"Oh I think he's that Texan from the lab." Jean remembered as she head over to the fridge to start up some lunch for the both of them. "I think that Greg maybe has a crush on him too." She whispered in case Greg was listening. Jean suddenly gasped as she turned to face her husband. "Oh god, you don't think he's the... other father do you?"

"No way of knowing unless Greg tells us." Daniel shrugged, taking a seat at the breakfast counter. He turned to look at the staircase as he heard footsteps, watching his son texting on his cell phone as he made his way off into the kitchen. "Hey Greg." He waved as his boy absently made his way into the room, staring at his phone as he walked.

"Hi." Greg walked into his father's open arms, resting his chin on his shoulder as his father clutched him protectively in his warm embrace. "I suppose mom told you." Greg whispered to his father.

Daniel nodded in response, gently smoothing his palms up and down his sons back. "Only because she cares." He smiled at him.

"Are you hungry sweetheart? I can fix you a sandwich." Jean suggested.

"No, I'm fine thanks mom. I'm going out." Greg pulled his car keys from his pocket as he pulled back from his father's embrace. "Thanks for letting me stay mom."

"Anytime sweetheart, the rooms always open to you." She rushed round the counter to give him a hug before he left and didn't come back for another couple of weeks. "Anytime, day or night." She assured him as she clutched him tightly in her warm embrace. "Don't be a stranger now, we're always here to help you out. I love you honey."

"I love you too mom." He replied then looked towards his father who was smiling at both of them.

"We're always here for you baby." Jean whispered to him again. "Aren't we?" She asked as she looked towards her husband.

"We're always here." Daniel confirmed, wrapping his arms around them both, hugging his family tightly that he would do anything to protect. "You're never alone Greg. I love you son."

Greg smiled as his parents both clutched him tightly. He never wanted to disappoint them, but by going through with this he would be.

* * *

Walking into the waiting room of the doctor's office, Greg spotted Nick sat in the corner of the room with a magazine in his hands. Nick didn't seem to notice he had walked in so he took a moment to look at him, wondering if he had yet changed his mind about keeping the baby, but he mostly just looked bored as he flipped through a magazine full of maternity clothes for women.

Slowly weaving through the chairs of other waiting patients, Greg took a moment to look at one woman holding twins on her lap; two little girls dressed in similar pink dresses with ribbons in their hair. There was another proud parent with a toddler on his lap, holding a small tractor in his hands that his son was fascinated with.

Greg sighed heavily in disappointment as he would never get to experience that then slowly made his way over to Nick, immediately getting his attention as he cast a shadow over the magazine he was reading. "Jeez Greg, what took you so long?" Nick complained, tapping his watch. "I called you over an hour ago."

"Sorry. Planned murders are never on time." Greg remarked as he dropped into the seat beside him, looking at the Texan's watch on his wrist. "Technically I'm ten minutes early for the appointment, and doctors always make you wait an extra twenty just for kicks." He grinned at him then leant back in his seat, watching the random people, doctors and nurses walking around.

"So you _do_ want to do this then?" Nick spoke up a few minutes later.

Greg shook his head, leaning back further in his seat. "No, I'm doing it for you."

"For me?"

"You don't want it." Greg responded in a low tone, avoiding eye contact with Nick.

A nurse with a clipboard finally walked towards them, getting their attention. "Doctor Matthews will see you now Mr Sanders." She politely announced. "Room five. Just down the corridor on your right."

Greg nodded to her then climbed to his feet. Nick climbed up after him, following him off down the halls towards the doctor's exam room. He knocked on the door then walked in once he heard the faint reply from inside.

"Ah, Mr Sanders?" The Doctor inside queried, climbing up from his desk to shake his hand.

"Yeah, Greg." He corrected him as Mr Sanders sounded like he was addressing his father.

"This must be Nick Stokes." The Doctor smiled as he shook the older man's hand. "I'm Doctor Matthews. Greg, would you like to go through and change." He pointed. "Let us know when you're ready and we'll see what's going on in there."

Greg nodded to him, giving Nick an evil scowl for making him have to do this. Nick knew the look all too well. It was a look he himself had used many times when he was face to face with a murderer.

Greg changed into the itchy blue hospital scrubs then sat down on the bed, looking around the room covered in pictures of pregnant women along with the different trimesters of how the baby grew inside them. He stared up at one of the pictures from eight months, placing one hand on his stomach as he imagined what it would be like to have the baby grow even more inside of him, but if he went through with this he would never get to experience it.

"I'm ready!" He shouted, suddenly feeling really sick. No one in the world would ever shout 'I'm ready to be murdered now', so he felt really awkward and uncomfortable shouting that he was ready to have his baby murdered now.

Doctor Matthews and Nick made their way into the room a few seconds later. Greg avoided eye contact with Nick, resting back against the bed while the doctor set up the machinery beside him. He closed his eyes as the doctor started up the ultrasound machine as there was no way he could see the baby he was about to murder for Nick's sake again. He felt ill for months after the first one was involuntary murdered, he couldn't imagine how bad he would feel after voluntary murdering another one.

Greg kept his eyes closed the whole time, leaving Doctor Matthews to explain everything to Nick. If Greg _had_ opened his eyes he would have seen the look in Nick's eyes as he saw _his_ three month old baby moving inside of Greg. Nick was looking at the tiny hands and listening to the heartbeat in awe. With Greg's t-shirt half way up his chest he could also see the slight pooch of his stomach that wasn't there before as he had always been so slim, proving that there really was a baby growing inside of Greg.

"Your babies about two inches long at the moment." Doctor Matthews reported to them, watching Greg clamping his eyes shut looking in the other direction. "Have you been seeing another doctor Greg?"

"Yeah, Doctor Simpson. My next appointments at the end of the week." Greg finally spoke up, breaking Nick's heart as he could hear the emotion in his voice.

Doctor Matthews turned off the machine, wiping the goo from Greg's stomach for him. "Would you like to discuss your options?" He asked the both of them.

"Can I get dressed first?" Greg asked. Doctor Matthews nodded, taking a step back as Greg climbed off the table. Doctor Matthews led Nick through to his office, waiting for Greg to join them.

Once Greg made it back into the room, the doctor explained to the both of them that an ordinary abortion was out of the question, leaving Nick to ask, "So, what would you recommended the easiest," Looking around at Greg, his heart broke as he saw the glazed expression in the younger mans eyes. "What's the easiest, safest way to abort this baby?"

"Well," Scratching his head, the doctor looked over the doctors journals he had been reading when he heard about Greg's case. He gave out a soft sigh then looked towards Greg. "I personally think the best way would be a hysterectomy."

"Isn't that a surgical procedure to remove a uterus?" Nick queried.

"Yes." The Doctor nodded to him then turned back to look at Greg. "If we open you up and _just_ remove the baby from you, there are chances of an infection. Your uterus will most likely get infected and you might be in a lot of pain. So _just_ removing the baby, I would definitely not recommend, but a hysterectomy is better, and there's less chance of an infection. Now, I have to warn you that there's also a lot of surgical risks with this procedure. Approximately thirty five percent of women who have had this procedure have had to undergo another procedure within two years. Full recovery takes just over six months. And in less than six month's time you would have a baby anyway, so it's... well I wouldn't really recommend it." Doctor Matthews looked between the two of them curiously before he asked, "Mr Stokes, can I talk to Greg alone for a moment?" He asked as Greg was very quiet with him in the room.

"Sure." Nick looked at Greg a moment then climbed to his feet, heading off out the doctor's office to stand in the hall outside.

"Greg, you don't have to do this _just_ because your boyfriend asked you to. It's within your right to choose." The Doctor advised him, watching the younger mans gaze slowly moving up from the floor to look him in the eye. "This baby is a miracle; do you really want to get rid of it just to keep the respect of a man who doesn't even touch you?"

"Actually, he's not my boyfriend." Greg pointed out to him. "That's _why_ he doesn't want this kid with me because it'll ruin... another relationship he's in."

"Oh," The Doctor looked Greg in the eye, giving out a soft sigh. "Then he really doesn't have any say in the matter Greg. It's _your_ baby; he or she is growing inside of _your_ body. This guy may have been a co-partner in the creation of this child, but you're the one that will give them life."

"You should be a councillor to teens who are pregnant." Greg suddenly chuckled then looked down at his stomach, changing his tone to a much more serious one. "The truth is, I can't look after this baby. I'm not the natural parent kind."

"Truth is Greg, no one is. No one's born a parent, it's a learned skill." He pointed out to him.

"I'm okay. This is my decision too." He tried to assure himself more than he was the doctor.

"Okay. Mr Stokes!" He shouted then smiled as Nick opened the door again. "Take a seat Mr Stokes. Now I have to ask this Greg, so don't shoot the messenger, but have you ever had SRS surgery? That's female to male sexual reassignment surgery?"

Greg looked at him surprised, noticing Nick was giving him a funny look too. "No. I've never had sexual reassignment surgery. I was born a guy and I still am one." He informed them both, stropily folding his arms across his chest as everyone always immediately thought that.

"Okay, I'm sorry. But I have to ask." The Doctor pulled open his appointment book, searching for a vacancy. "I can schedule you in... two weeks." He pointed to an open date. "If you're sure."

Nick looked towards Greg; waiting for him to answer but the young man remained silent. "We'll take it." Nick answered for him, making Greg's spine tingle as Nick was seriously considering this despite all the risks. The Doctor pencilled Greg in as he didn't look very sure. He then handed each of them his card before he ushered them off out of his office once they were done so he could attend to another patient.

Nick quickly rushed off out of the doctor's surgery after Greg, stopping him at his car. "Greg, what's goin' on with you?"

"Nothing, let go." Greg pushed the Texan away from him, fumbling with his car keys to unlock it.

"Greg, you are gonna show up for the appointment, right?" Nick held Greg's door open as he climbed inside. "Because if you don't..."

"Yes I will Nick." He interrupted him. "Now please leave me alone."

"That's not what I was gonna say." Nick held Greg's car door open so he couldn't leave, looking him in the eye even though Greg was reluctant to look up at him. "Greg, you don't have to do this. If you don't wonna do this, I support your decision. I was a little harsh the other day."

"A _little _harsh?" Greg hissed at him.

"Okay, really harsh. Can we just talk a moment?"

"No. Just leave me alone." He snapped, forcefully pushing him away so he could close the door.

Nick ran a hand through his hair, watching Greg reversing his car out of the parking space then angrily speeding away towards the exit. Watching the usual cheerful hyper man speeding away like that made Nick's stomach churn, he hated having this tension between him and Greg, that's why he didn't want this baby because it would drive them apart like him and Tanya.

Meanwhile Greg felt sick to his stomach, he felt as though he was about to commit a murder with his best friend, who he couldn't believe was like this after he had trusted him so much . . .

_. . . Nine months ago . . ._

"I... I kinda had a bad experience, my first time." Greg looked up into Nick's eyes from his position beneath him on the bed, feeling his heart pounding against the surface of his chest. "I really do want to be with you... intimately, but I... I don't really like, you know... it. I've only done it once before."

"You don't like sex?" Nick queried, looking at him confused as he perched his naked body on top of Greg's for the first time.

"Not so much the sex, just the... you know, anal kind." Suddenly feeling really pathetic, Greg rushed to sit up, almost knocking Nick off him as he reached for his clothes.

"Wa-wait a minute G." Nick stopped him from leaving, joining their lips for a passionate kiss. "There's nothin' you can't tell me." He whispered to him as he gently brushed his thumb across Greg's chin. "Just tell me."

"Okay." Greg settled back against the pillows behind him, covering his lower half with his bed sheets as he was still a little nervous about being naked in front of his best friend for the first time. "In college, I had this boyfriend... Davian. And I really liked hanging out with him. We played computer games, watched movies and then we started making out and stuff." Greg looked up at Nick to make sure he wasn't losing interest. "He was only two years older than me, but he was a really muscled guy, kinda like you... only not half as good as you." He winked at him, earning a smile. "As we got to know each other better, we got more intimate... and it was my first time ever. He promised me he'd take it slow... but all I remember is the pain . . ."

_. . . Flashback . . ._

_Greg relaxed onto the bed on his stomach, clutching the pillow in front of him. Davian grabbed the supplies they needed from his bedside draw, setting them on the bed beside Greg. "Just relax babe." Davian whispered against his neck, pressing a kiss to the younger mans shoulder blade. Greg heard the rustle of the condom wrapper, beginning to feel really anxious._

_Davian lubed up his fingers, gently teasing them inside of Greg's entrance at first. Greg shivered on contact, wondering if this was such a good idea after all as he really hadn't known Davian that long and it was his first time._

_Less than fifteen seconds later, Greg felt a sharp pain as Davian's fingers were replaced by his throbbing erection. At first he gently eased himself in slightly then pulled back so Greg could get used to it. Greg gripped the pillow in front of him tightly as the pain returned._

"_Ow." Greg winced then pushed him back, rolling onto his side. "Davi, I think you need more lube."_

"_Yeah, okay." Davian reached for the lube, squeezing a decent amount onto his fingers. He slicked himself up again then got Greg back into position. "I'll go slow. Try to relax." Davian assured him before he gently eased himself into his entrance again._

_Greg clutched the pillow beneath him tighter. A single tear of pain rolled down his cheek, but he let Davian slowly ease himself inside still, thinking it would get better in a minute. "Davi stop, it hurts."_

"_Give it one second babe." Davian insisted then suddenly thrusted his hips hard against him._

"_Davi stop." Greg tried to push him back, but he was pinned between his muscular body and the mattress. "I'm serious Davi, stop!"_

"_Just... just a sec." Davian grunted as his pleasure started to build up._

_Greg tried to roll his body, to pull away or to push Davian off him, but he was just too strong. "Stop it Davian! You're hurting me!" He practically screamed in pain, but Davian's thrusts only became more forceful as he reached his climax._

_Tears began to stream their way down Greg's face from the pain. He couldn't believe this was the same guy who he trusted with his life just a few minutes ago._

_Davian finally pulled out of him, dropping onto the bed beside Greg._

_Greg felt completely paralyzed at first, but he managed to scramble to his knees and quickly climb off the bed, rushing for the bathroom. "Greg, where are you..." Davian stopped talking as the bathroom door slammed shut. He struggled to a sitting position then noticed the sticky red substance across his hips and limp penis. "Fuck, Greg." He rushed for the bathroom door, pounding on it so the younger boy let him in. "Greg!"_

"_Go away." His voice shouted through desperate sobs._

"_Greg? Why's there blood?"_

"_I told you to _fucking _stop you asshole!" Greg shouted back to him. "I'm bleeding you jerk!"_

"_Greg... what do... what do you want me to do?" Davian started to panic as the blood dripped to the carpeted floor beneath him._

"_Fuck You! Go Away!" Greg screamed at him._

"_Greg, do you... do you need help?" He stammered in a panic. "Should I call an ambulance?" All he heard from the other side was crying. He didn't know what he was going to do. "Greg, how bad is it?"_

"_I don't know. It's not like I can fucking see!" Greg exclaimed, feeling the pain coursing through his whole body. "Call me a cab. I wonna go home."_

"_I can drive you. I should get you to the hospital." Davian suggested._

"_Just call me fucking cab!" He shouted in frustration. "I don't wonna be near you."_

"_Okay." Davian grabbed his phone off the side table then looked down at the blood across himself. He started to worry that he might be infected or that he might have infected Greg. He had to clean up the blood but Greg was in the only bathroom._

_Greg tried to wash himself as much as he could without causing any more pain. He flinched in agony as he sat on the edge of the bathtub. He didn't know if he'd need a doctor or what, all he knew is that he wanted to get out of there._

Nick pulled the covers up around Greg's body as he shivered from the memory. "What did you do?" The Texan asked curiously.

Greg gave him a half shrug. "I can't remember that much, which is probably for the best. I remember the cab ride was the most painful thing I ever experienced. I had to put my hands at my sides and lift my hips up to keep myself from sitting down completely." Nick gently brushed his thumb down the side of Greg's face, looking into his glazed eyes. "I went to a doctor the next day. I was so worried I was infected or something. That was the most embarrassing experience of my life. But he was actually really kind about it. You know he didn't glare at me the way most people do when they find out your gay." Nick nodded as he had been on the receiving end of that look many times. "Davian tried to apologise too. I didn't tell my mom what happened when I crashed in my old room. I just told her I was sick and I stayed in bed for like a week because it was so painful."

"Did you... did you forgive him?" Nick queried.

"Kinda, my mom let him in because she didn't know what went on. I just told him I didn't wonna see him and sent him away. I hated him for doing that to me. But he apologised a couple of weeks later and I sorta forgave him, but I couldn't trust him again."

"I wouldn't either." Nick agreed with him, snuggling closer to the younger man. "So you haven't... since then?"

"Nope. All I can remember is the pain."

"I'd never hurt you Greg." Nick touched his lips to the side of Greg's head, resting their heads together as they both lay back on the bed. "I promise. I'm cool if we never... do that. It's completely up to you."

"You'd really do that?" Greg queried as he looked round at him.

"Yep, I'm not goin' to force myself upon you. I know what that's like Greg... and I know how scary it is. I'd never do anythin' like that to you... ever." He assured him, pressing a kiss to his head for the first time. "I promise."

_. . . Back to Present . . ._

Nick closed his eyes as he realised he had broken his promise to Greg. He _had_ hurt him by telling him to get rid of the baby as if it was some vial disgusting thing that he never wanted to see, when really he was just worried about Greg.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review! The rape scene was kinda hard to write, but I hope you understood it and felt Greg's fear. The next chapter should be done shortly. Thanks for all your reviews and favouriting so far!**

**~ Holly**


	7. Chapter 7: More Intimacy

**Chapter Seven: More Intimacy**

Two weeks later Greg had made his decision and he was sticking to it. He head off towards the break room where Nick was sat alone, absently staring into his cup of coffee sat in front of him on the table. After weeks of avoiding one another in the halls of the lab, Greg decided to make the first move, since Nick wasn't going to do it. "Nick!" He shouted to get his attention, waving a hand in front of his face when he didn't respond. "I'm going to the doctors, alone." He told him as Nick slowly met his gaze.

"No Greg, I'm comin' with you." He insisted, looking up at him.

"No, I don't want you to." Greg stubbornly folded his arms across his chest, avoiding direct contact with the man he used to adore, but now he couldn't stand to look at him as it hurt his chest from the betrayal. "I'm going alone. I don't want you there. I don't want you to be any part of my life." Nick raised his eyebrows surprised. "I'm serious; I don't want to see you anymore. I'm thinking about getting a new job, and I may never come back here. I know I said we could still be friends, but now, I'm not so sure. I don't wonna be your friend anymore Nick."

Nick looked at him open mouthed. "Greg, why? You can't do this." Nick climbed to his feet, looking him in the eye. "You can't just leave everythin' you've worked so hard for behind."

"I worked hard on our friendship too, but that's all gone to hell." Greg pointed out to him as he placed his hands on his forever growing stomach, looking up at Nick. "My baby's nearly four inches long now Nick."

"You don't have to go through with this if you don't want to." Nick took Greg's hands into his own, looking him in the eye. "It's not too late to call it off."

"I knew you had a heart." Greg half smiled at him then pulled his hands back as he took a step away from him. "But I'm still doing it. I can't do this alone. You were right." Greg took another step away from Nick, stuffing his hands into his lab coat pockets. "I'll see you around Nick." Greg glanced at the Texan's expression then whirled around, heading back to his lab to get back to work.

Nick watched him go, feeling a black hole inside his chest. He quickly head off down the hall after him, leaning on the table in front of Greg. "What if I ask you not to get rid of this baby, beg you even, would you stay then?" He queried.

"Depends." Greg dropped into his seat, looking up at the older man curiously. "Do you want me to stay so you can continue to _fuck_ me without your wife ever finding out . . . or do you want me to stay because you might have _real_ feelings for me and you actually want this baby with me?"

Nick anxiously ran a hand through his hair then looked into Greg's eyes. "I've been thinkin' a lot about this baby actually." Greg sighed heavily as that wasn't an answer. "Hang on, let me finish Greg. I was so worried about Tanya findin' out that I never asked you if you wanted to keep it. I really do want a kid of my own Greg. And it's not because it's from you, it's because the whole... you know, the whole thought of pregnancy creeps me out. But I really _do_ want this baby. And I want you." Resting his palms on the desk in front of Greg, he looked into his eyes, waiting to hear his answer. "C'mon Greg, don't treat me like this."

"Like what?"

"Like... well like a m-mu-murderer." He stammered as a single tear formed in his eyes. Nick quickly sniffed it back, looking up into Greg's eyes again. "I don't exactly have the best track record when it comes to pregnancies Greg. My Highschool girlfriend Valerie, her parents kicked her out. I begged her to get an abortion and the kids at school were mean to her when she started to show. She just disappeared off the face of the earth and I have no idea if she actually had the baby or not." Nick finally told someone the secret he had been keeping for years. "And I married Tanya because she was pregnant with my baby because I thought it was the right thing to do, but she lost it. When you told me that you were... well it crept me out a little at first. You were the only thing in my life that wouldn't change, and I liked that."

"Control freak." Greg muttered under his breath.

"Yes, that's exactly what I am." Nick admitted with a smirk. "You were the one thing that wouldn't change, now I find out we're about to have a child together, which will probably drive us to hate each other like Tan and I. Believe it or not, Tanya and I used to be friends. Then with the marriage, loss of the baby and the other mans kids... it just became too much and now we hate each other."

"How can you compare me to that though?" Greg asked him, giving out a grumpy sigh. "I've always been here for you then the second that I need you..."

"I know. And I'm sorry." Nick interrupted him. "You're my best friend Greggo. I don't wonna lose that."

"I think you already have." Greg spoke softly.

Nick gave out a sigh of frustration. "I don't like it when things get complicated Greg. I'm sorry but I'm just hardwired that way. If you want to keep this baby, I'll be here for you. I think I was just in shock at first, but you were right... I've always wanted a child of my own with someone I love..."

"Don't go that far." Greg stopped him. "You're a married man Nick." He reminded him, tapping the wedding ring on his finger. "You can't make a commitment to me. I think it's better for both of us if I just get rid of it, and thank you."

"For what?"

"For telling me the truth," Greg climbed to his feet, leaning on the table the other side of him. "Usually you blame it on the fact you don't want Tanya to find out, which is a totally lame excuse because we never talk, we don't have any friends in common and _I'm_ not exactly gonna tell her myself." He walked around the desk to change his coat, turning back towards Nick before he left. "I'm still going alone though."

"You're still gettin' rid of it?" Nick asked shocked as he looked him in the eye. "But it's our baby, or yours anyway. You can't do this."

Instead of answering him, Greg gave out a soft sigh before asking, "If I asked you to kill Lucy . . . or Charlie, would you be able to stay around me?" Staring at the older man a moment, he desperately waited to hear his answer when he remembered something Nick had said about Lucy, "Well Lucy you probably would..."

"I wouldn't." Nick shook his head. "As much as Lucy hates me, I'd never do that. Greg, you don't have to get rid of it. It's not too late. Someone out there is pretty anxious for us to have this baby. We used condoms, we always do and you just so happen to have a fully workin' uterus. Stuff like this doesn't happen by accident." Nick smiled slightly at him.

"Are you talking about a higher power?" Greg giggled softly. "I thought God was against homosexuals."

"No, that's the bible and religious fanatics. God is open for interpretation." Nick smiled at him. "Why else would this happen to us? I believe everythin' happens for a reason. And this is happenin' to you... and me, so why can't we have this baby?"

"Because... you don't love me." Greg answered him, making his way off towards the door before he made his way out the lab to head off home.

"But..." Nick watched him go, slouching back against the desk behind him as he tried to think of an answer, but he didn't know if he had an answer. He had never felt love for anything, so how would he know if he _was_ in love with Greg?

* * *

Watching Charlie crawling across the family room floor after his toy truck, Nick started to think about what it would be like to have a child with Greg. He pictured a baby just like Charlie, but with Greg's spiky hair, his slim cheek bones and his gorgeous brown eyes. He imagined if their baby was a girl, she'd have Greg's athletic figure and his thirst for knowledge and if their baby was a boy he'd be as muscular as him, probably playing Highschool football or becoming a doctor with Greg's big brain in his head.

Charlie waved around one of his action figures to Nick, struggling to his feet as he walked towards him. He was still a little wobbly on his feet for a three year old, and he barely spoke a word but Nick felt as though he really was his son as he had known him since he was one years old.

At least for three out of the seven days a week.

"Nick, you've been sitting there for three hours straight." Tanya complained as she made her way into the room with a laundry basket in her hands, full of freshly ironed clothes. "I could really use your help with some of the housework Nick."

"Okay, what do you need done?"

"The shelf in Lucy's room fell down again and this laundry needs to be put away." She handed him the basket then rushed off into the kitchen to get started on unloading the dishwasher before she started another laundry load.

Nick carefully stepped around Charlie, taking the laundry basket off up the stairs to put it away. He stopped by Charlie's room, holding out one of the little onesie pyjamas for the longest moment as he thought about the baby that Greg was carrying with _his_ DNA. Tanya wasn't willing to have another child with Nick, but Greg originally wanted to raise it even if he had to be by himself to do it, _before_ he opened his big mouth and made Greg want to get rid of it too that is.

Maybe he did love Greg, maybe the fact he was craving him lately wasn't just about the sex, it was about being intimate with him because he really loved him.

"Tanya, I just remembered I gotta head into the lab. I'll be back later." Nick quickly announced, grabbing his truck keys off the side table before he sprinted off out the door. He had to stop Greg from getting rid of their baby before it was too late.

* * *

"Greg Sanders." Nick shouted as he rushed to the nurses' station. "Is Greg Sanders here?"

"Yeah." The nurse nodded, guessing he was the hunky Texan that the patient was talking about that would probably make an appearance swooping in like a big hero. "Room 113, you're right on time Mr Stokes. He's just about to go into surgery."

Nick looked at her curiously as he had never mentioned his name to her. He decided to think nothing of it as he had a baby to save so he nodded to her, muttering, "Got it" as he quickly walked away.

Nick looked around for some signs then quick walked off down the hall, finding Room 113 within no time at all. He looked at Greg lying on the bed in hospital scrubs with tears in his eyes as he stared out the window across the room from him, feeling his heart aching as he never meant to hurt him.

Gently tapping on the door, Nick waited for Greg to look round at him before he walked into the room. Greg immediately wiped his eyes, sniffing back his tears as Nick approached his bedside. "Greg, you don't wonna do this." He whispered softly, leaning on the railing around the side of Greg's bed. "I don't want you to do it either."

"I'm gonna be a single twenty six year old mother and father to this baby." Greg sniffled, looking up into the older man's eyes. "I'm not ready to be a parent yet Nick."

"But if you go through with this... you can't ever be. The hysterectomy will take away your chance to ever do it again. You can't get two miracles in a life time Greg; this is _our_ one and only chance."

"This was _your _idea." Greg pointed out to him.

"And I'm stupid." Nick leant over the side of the railing, looking down into Greg's eyes. "Greg, if I walked up to you and told you that _I_ was pregnant, you wouldn't exactly take it too well either." He smiled softly, trying to lighten his mood. "C'mon Greg, I'm really sorry. I'm really, really, really sorry Greg, don't go through with this. Please, I'm beggin' you here. Don't do this, _we_ can work this out." He begged him like he had never begged anyone before.

Greg placed one hand on his stomach, looking around the room he was in as he tried to think.

When Greg just remained silent, Nick pushed further, "Okay then." Nick tapped his fingers on the railing, looking down into the younger mans eyes. "It's not true what you said Greg, I think I do love you. I get excited just to see you. I feel lonely when I'm not with you. I feel more connected to you then I do any other person in the whole world." Nick watched as a slight smile spread across Greg's mouth, finally breaking through the tears in his eyes. "My heart is pounding in my chest right now; it always does that when I'm around you. Does any of this sound like love to you? Because I've never experienced it with anyone else before you. Please, give me a chance." He begged him again, giving him a soft smile as Greg lay there in deep thought.

Greg stared up into the Texan's heartfelt eyes for the longest moment then heard the door across the room opening. "Ah Mr Sanders, are we all ready to go?" Doctor Matthews asked as he walked into the room.

Greg nervously looked over at him then up into Nick's eyes that were full of love. "N-no." He shakily replied. "I don't wonna do it."

"Are you sure?" Doctor Matthews looked between the two men to be certain.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Greg nodded over to him, making Nick grin widely. "I'm keeping the baby." He assured him.

"Okay, I'll get the nurse to discharge you. Call me if you change your mind." The Doctor looked between the two of them again then made his way out of the room with a smile on his face as he was hoping they would work it out before it was too late.

"Greg, are you sure?" Nick asked him relieved once the doctor was gone.

Greg placed his hands on his stomach, giving Nick a slight smile. "I'm sure." Wiping his eyes, Greg struggled to a sitting position, looking into Nick's eyes. "Do you really feel all that when you're around me?"

"Yeah." Reaching for Greg's hand, he proved it by placing his hand on his chest to feel his heart pounding against the surface of his chest. "I think I love you Greggo."

Greg gulped hard as he looked into his serious eyes. He turned his attention towards the door as a nurse walked in, quickly pulling his hand away from Nick's chest as she came in to unplug him from all the machines monitoring him.

Nick took a step back as the nurse walked round the other side of the bed to pull the needle from Greg's arm. He waited for her to leave again before he looked towards Greg, looking at the expression in his eyes. "Do you have any idea how scared I am right now Nick?" Greg asked him.

"I can imagine." Nick nodded to him as he was scared too.

"I'm not expecting you to change or to drop everything for me Nicky, but it means a lot to me that you came here to stop me, and to almost tell me you love me."

Nick smiled softly then leant forwards, snatching a kiss from Greg's lips. "I'll be with you every step of the way Greg. I promise. You're _not_ alone in this." He assured him.

Greg gave out a soft sigh then looked up into Nick's eyes, giving him a slight smile. "Nick, I hate being mad at you . . . you're my best friend."

"I'm sorry I made you mad at me." Nick gently wiped a tear from Greg's chin, giving him another smile. "I still can't believe that my best friend is pregnant with my baby though." He smiled as he leant forwards to kiss him again.

"Technically, you can't kiss me anymore." Greg suddenly pointed out to him as he pulled back from him. "At least not while you're still with Tanya." Sweeping back the covers from his legs, Greg shifted his weight so he could climb down off the bed.

"But I just told you that I think I love you. You want me to go cold turkey on my Greggo now?"

"Nicky, I feel bad enough as it is sneaking around behind your wife's back, but with a baby on the way it's even worse, and I know you can't make a serious commitment to me, and I'm not asking you to anyway. You can still be a part of this baby's life."

"Like Lucy and Charlie you mean?" Nick groaned as he helped Greg off the bed. "That totally sucks."

"You can't have it both ways Nick." Greg walked across the cold floor towards the cupboard for his things. "You can be with your own family and see our baby whenever you like. Or you can _leave_ your family and be with me, but you can't have it both ways." Greg told him as he started to change his clothes with Nick watching him.

"So I can't see you anymore?" Nick watched as Greg removed the hospital scrub t-shirt, revealing his much larger stomach then the last time he saw him.

"Not for sex." Greg shook his head round at him. "And don't make that face. You're a married man. Your third wedding anniversary is coming up soon. Our six month affair was bad enough."

"You're really mature already." Nick smirked then pulled Greg into his arms for a warm hug as he wanted his fling with Greg to continue, but he respected his wishes. "I'm so gonna miss this. I never expected I'd fall for you, but now, I don't wonna let you go." He whispered as he breathed in his familiar scent.

"Well you have to eventually, I gotta pee."

Nick laughed against his neck, gently smoothing his hands up and down his back. "Hey, how far along is our baby now?"

"Um... around about fourteen weeks. I know I'm fat aren't I?" He smirked as he pulled back from Nick, placing his hands on his stomach. "My mom says I'm only gonna get bigger because I got her DNA."

"I can't believe how well you're hidin' it just with your lab coat." Nick smiled, watching Greg struggling to fasten his jeans before he pulled down a large sweatshirt over his head.

Greg sniffed back the last of his tears, wiping his eyes with the sleeves of his hoody then looked up at Nick. "Are you sure about this Nicky? You're not scared that Tanya will find out about your mistress and love child?"

"You're not my mistress." Nick assured him as he pressed a kiss to his forehead. "We'll work this whole thing out, and I'm really sorry I made you hate me."

"First arguments are always the hardest." Greg smiled softly at him, leaning against Nick's shoulder as he pulled his sneakers on.

Nick immediately pulled Greg back into his arms once he was dressed, clutching him tightly. He sniffled softly as he buried his face into the younger mans neck, thinking about what he had almost made him do. "I'm sorry Greg." He whispered softly.

Greg returned the embrace, gently smoothing his hands up and down Nick's back. "It's okay. I still don't know how we're gonna do this, but I suppose we'll figure it out as soon as the baby's here." Nick nodded in agreement, pulling Greg closer against him as he missed being intimate with him so much. Even just a hug was enough to suffice his cravings for Greg.

* * *

The sound of running water stirred Tanya awake from her sleep. She quickly sat up in bed, brushing back her long hair as she looked across the room at the slightly ajar bathroom door, seeing the steam coming out from under it. "Nick? Nick is that you?" She asked softly as she found herself alone on the bed.

"Yeah, it's me." He answered, appearing in the doorway.

"Where have you been?" She queried, looking towards Nick's nightstand, specifically at the clock. "It's six thirty in the morning."

"I know. Case ran on late." He covered even though really he was at the hospital with Greg. "I'm just gonna take a shower." He gave her a half smile then slipped off back into the bathroom, removing the rest of his clothing before he climbed into the shower.

Tanya lay back against the pillow a little confused. Nick had always taken a shower at work after his shift. He liked to crawl into bed once he got home, so it was a little out of character. She turned her head back towards the bathroom as Nick came in wearing a clean pair of boxers with a towel draped around his neck. He rubbed the towel through his hair then dropped onto the edge of the bed.

"Whatsup?" He queried, looking at Tanya's confused expression.

"Why didn't you have a shower at the lab?"

"I wanted to get home." He answered, throwing back the covers as he searched the pockets of his jeans for his wallet and things. "Am I not allowed to shower in our house?"

"Yeah, it's just you always do it at work." Tanya watched as Nick tossed his clothes and towel off towards the hamper at the end of the room then lay down on the bed beside her, pulling the covers up to his chest. Tanya lay down beside him, looking at him curiously a moment. "I'm taking the kids over to their fathers tomorrow. Maybe we could spend the day together?"

"Mm, maybe." He unenthusiastically answered, readjusting the pillow beneath his head.

"Nick! We haven't had sex in nearly... six months now." She complained as she calculated it off the top of her head. "In case you didn't notice, that was an indication to maybe we could have sex tomorrow."

"I wonna catch up on my sleep tomorrow." He complained. Tanya pouted at him then rolled onto her side, smoothing one hand down his chest. "Tanya, not now..." He protested, moving her hand away.

"What guy doesn't want sex?" Tanya argued as she advanced towards him, planting kisses on his neck.

"I just told you that I'm tired." Nick pushed her aside a lot harder then he intended to.

"Damn it Nick, I'm tired too. I've been up all day and night with the kids. Charlie's been sick and he's been fussing all day. I haven't had sex in four months and my ex is getting married in a couple of weeks."

"You just said it was six months." Nick looked at her curiously as her face flushed bright red.

"I meant six months."

"Whatever. It's not my problem." Nick scowled at her then got comfortable on the pillows again, immediately being hit in the face by an angry pillow. "Ow, what was that for?"

"For being an asshole." Tanya ripped the pillow out from under his head and tossed it onto the floor by the bed. "You can't sleep in my bed anymore."

"Oh my god, what is it with you?" Nick climbed off the bed, grabbing a clean pair of jeans and t-shirt. "Can't I just come home and get some sleep after I've been workin'? You can't complain that you're a single mother because you only have the kids for three days a week, and even then you pawn them off on me or neighbours." He pointed out to her. "You _never_ spend time with your own kids, and I've suspected you of sleepin' around since I found that other mans sock under the bed."

"I told you that was my ex's."

"Really? Because your ex moved out three years ago, I've been here for two of em and I never noticed it before. Don't worry though, I'm not even bothered." Nick adjusted the t-shirt on his chest then pulled on some socks.

"What do you mean you're not bothered?"

"Because I don't love you. The thought of you sleepin' with another man doesn't bother me at all."

"Where are you going?" She shrieked as Nick pulled some shoes on and stuffed his keys and wallet into his pockets. "Nick, I only meant you had to sleep downstairs. You don't have to go."

"Yes I do. The kids will be up in a few minutes and then I _definitely_ won't be able to sleep. I'm exhausted and I need some sleep so I can get up again to save more people's lives in a couple of hours." Nick grabbed a jacket then head towards the door. "Catch you later." He casually waved to her then made his way off down the stairs to his truck outside to go somewhere where he could get some sleep.

* * *

Greg lay awake staring at the crack of sun light flickering against his empty fish bowl in the corner of the room. He had been meaning to buy some more fish since the last one died, but he hadn't gotten around to it yet. He didn't know why it died he just came home from work and found him floating at the top of the tank. It had occurred to him that maybe he forgot to feed it, which is why his parents never let him have pets as a child as they always thought he was too irresponsible.

So why were they so sure that he could look after a child?

Greg turned his head as he heard a light knocking sound at his front door. He grabbed the pyjama top from the end of his bed, pulling it down over his head to cover his stomach before he head off to answer the door, slightly relieved to see Nick through the spy hole. Greg quickly flattened his messy pillow creased hair, even though he knew that Nick probably wasn't here for sex, but it was a force of habit to make himself look presentable for him.

Slowly pulling the door open towards him, Greg gave the Texan a sleepy smile as they made eye contact. "Sorry." Nick immediately apologised. "Tanya kinda kicked me outta my bed..."

"Come in." Greg interrupted him, pulling the door open wider to let him in. He closed it behind him once he was in then reached out for Nick's hand, tugging him off towards his bedroom without asking anymore questions.

"I can take the couch Greg."

"Nope, beds fine. As long as you behave yourself." Greg crawled onto his bed, lying on his side as he tucked the covers around him again. Nick watched Greg getting comfy then shed his jeans and shoes, climbing into bed beside Greg in a t-shirt and boxers. "What did you do to get kicked out of bed? Call her fat or not notice her hair style?" Greg queried with a smirk.

"Neither, I denied her sex."

Greg giggled softly, inching a little closer towards Nick's warm body, leaving just a small gap between them so he wasn't crowding him. "You're welcome here anytime Nicky. Oh and remind me to give you my spare key in the morning so you don't keep making me get outta my warm bed."

"Are you serious?" Greg nodded to him. "Okay. Thanks."

Nick sighed softly, relaxing back against the masculine smelling pillow beneath him instead of the one that smelt like flowers back home that always made him gag. Turning his head to face Greg beside him, he smiled softly as he saw his eyelids shut and his long lashes relaxing against his cheeks. The more he looked at Greg, the more he wanted to touch him, but they weren't supposed to be sleeping together in the sexual sense of the word anymore.

"Hey Greg," He whispered softly, watching his eyes fluttering open as he turned to face him. "Do you mind... rollin' over?"

"You need more room?"

"No, I-I kinda like to spoon." Nick confessed to him, watching Greg giving him a soft smile. "Unless that's too weird for you."

"I'm carrying your baby, believe me, spooning isn't weird enough." Greg giggled softly. "You can, but you have to go the other side. If I lay on that side I gotta get up every hour to pee."

Nick giggled softly then carefully moved over to the other side of Greg, cautiously wrapping his arms around him as he spooned him tightly. Greg leant back into his bed mate's warm embrace, closing his eyes as he pretended the spooning was more than just comfort for his best friend. He pretended it was love from his lover Nick Stokes.

* * *

**Slightly longer chapter, hope you enjoyed it! Has Tanya finally pushed Nick over the edge and made him realise that he needs to get out now? I hope you liked Nick trying to explain his feelings for Greg to him.**

**Please Review :D**

**~ Holly**


	8. Chapter 8: Rapid Growth

**Chapter Eight: Rapid Growth**

The afternoon sunshine started to beam brightly through the window across the room, slowly awakening Greg from his deep slumber. He gave out a soft sigh as he rubbed his eyes open, feeling the older man's warm strong arms still wrapped firmly around his body. Moving his legs beneath the covers to a comfier position, Greg flinched as his leg brushed against Nick's, tickling the soft hairs on his leg, making him worry he was going to wake him up, but Nick didn't move or stir as the younger man untangled his legs from him.

It was a little awkward waking up with his legs entangled with Nick's, especially as he had only just told him off for doing this to him when he was still married, but on the other hand it was kind of nice to wake up to someone snuggling up to him tightly.

But he couldn't let it last _too_ long as his body was starting to get a little... too excited by the physical contact of another man.

Running his fingers through his messy pillow creased hair, Greg rolled over to look round at Nick who was still fast asleep, wheezing softly. Carefully lifting Nick's arm from his waist, Greg struggled to crawl out from his embrace towards the edge of the bed, noticing the pyjama top he was wearing was even tighter today and he had actually popped a button due to his increasingly large stomach.

"Damn." He muttered, holding his back as he climbed off the bed, feeling a slight discomfort in his lower back, but no more than usual.

Greg staggered off towards the bathroom, leaving Nick fast asleep in his bed. It was the first real time that they had actually slept together, both still fully clothed without the need for sex beforehand. Greg knew he shouldn't think too much of it as Tanya would definitely take Nick back and they'd be together again, leaving him out on the sidelines with the baby growing inside of him, but Greg could still dream.

Removing the pyjama bottoms and top he was wearing once he finished in the bathroom, Greg swapped them for a much larger t-shirt that gave him more room to breathe. Unfortunately the t-shirt wasn't as large as it used to be. Greg looked across the room at his full length mirror, noticing his stomach protruding over his boxers a little more than it had been just a week ago. His face flushed red as Nick woke up and looked over at him. He felt embarrassed to be his size in front of Nick, but he didn't seem to be looking at him any differently.

"Mornin'." Nick smiled as he leant up on his elbows.

"Morning, do you want coffee?" Greg immediately asked, folding his arms across his stomach.

"Sure." Nick watched the younger mans discomfort as he quickly made his way off towards the kitchen to brew some of his coffee. "Hey, maybe you should think about wearin' some sweatpants or somethin'?" He called after him before he scrambled out of the bed himself, joining Greg in the kitchen. "Or we could go shoppin' and get you some bigger clothes?" He suggested.

"No, I'm fine." Embarrassed, Greg poured out two mugs then handed one over to Nick, avoiding direct eye contact with him as he moved over to the fridge.

Nick watched as Greg placed one hand on his stomach then looked at the pain written all over his face. "What's wrong?" He immediately asked.

"Nothing... just the baby always kicks when I get up. The doctor said it's because it wakes up grumpy when it feels me moving around."

"It kicks now?" He asked surprised.

"Just started a few days ago." Greg nodded to him. "It doesn't hurt that bad, it feels like... strong butterflies in your stomach."

Nick looked at him a moment, hesitant to ask, "Can I...?"

"Yeah." Greg nodded to him, gently pulling Nick's hand closer to place on his stomach. Nick waited a few seconds then felt movement inside Greg's tummy. "Feels weird right?" Greg smiled up at him.

"Really weird." Nick nodded to him then suddenly leant closer to snatch a kiss from Greg's lips, completely surprising the younger man. "Sorry, it's not every day that your best friend gets to experience this though."

Greg nodded to him then placed his coffee on the side, searching through the fridge for something to eat. "Do you think I should quit my job? My mom recons I should." He queried as he grabbed some fruit from the middle shelf.

"I don't think you should _quit_. Maybe you could take a sick leave or somethin'. People are definitely gonna start to notice now. And that doesn't exactly look like a beer gut." He teased him, making Greg flash one of his adorable pouts in his direction. "I personally think you look gorgeous. Pregnancy agrees with you."

Greg giggled softly as he leant back against the counter. "I'm fat and I know it. I've already popped the buttons of three different shirts, and look at my fingers." Greg raised one of his hands, showing him his chubby fingers that used to be long and slender.

"That's normal. And you still look gorgeous." Nick assured him with a wide smile. "I should get back to home, gotta get my stuff before she throws it out on the lawn or somethin'." Nick pressed a kiss to Greg's cheek, running his fingertips through his hair as he looked him in the eye. "Call me if you need me."

"Uh huh . . . oh," Greg reached for his spare key, handing it over to Nick. "In case you find yourself in need of a bed again. Anytime."

"Thanks." Nick winked at him then head back to the bedroom to grab his clothes off the floor and get dressed. Greg cut up some of the fruit from his fridge, tossing it into the blender to make himself a smoothie, not normally something he would eat, but he was trying to change his diet for the baby. "I'll see you later at the lab." Nick pecked another kiss to Greg's cheek before he made his way off towards the door, sweetly waving at the younger man before he left.

Greg finished making his smoothie then dropped heavily to the sofa to drink it, feeling his baby fussing inside of him. It seemed to be mad at him or something since Nick had left. "Ow," Greg lifted his hips off the chair, placing one hand on his stomach to feel its stronger kicks. "It's not my fault." He defended himself. "Your daddy has another family." Greg squirmed to get comfortable again then heard his cell phone ringing from across the room.

Making his way over to it, he could still feel his baby throwing a tantrum. "Hi Mom." He answered, leaning the phone against his shoulder.

"_Hello sweetheart, calling to check in. How's it going since your big freak out yesterday?"_

"It wasn't a freak out. The guy... other father guy said he _thinks_ he loves me. That's not a freak out. And the baby's kicking me." Greg dropped heavily onto the sofa, pulling a cushion against his stomach. "It won't stop doing it."

"_Aww,"_ Jean cooed. "_You probably ate something that didn't agree with him."_

"No, it's been doing it since its father left." Greg grimaced from the pain then lay flat on his back against the sofa so the baby was lying against him. "Ouch, you said I'd feel kicks but you never said it would hurt this much."

"_It doesn't hurt; it's wonderful to feel your baby inside of you. Every time you kicked me you stopped as soon as your father put his hand on my stomach then you'd start again as soon as he moved away. It's like you were messing with him."_ Jean chortled. "_You should talk to him. The baby can hear your voice and they'll recognise it once they're out."_

"I do talk to him... or her. She's mad at me because Nick had to leave."

"_What was Nick doing there?"_ His mother immediately shrieked. "_You said he wanted nothing to do with the baby."_

"He didn't at first, but he does now." Greg quickly sat up, realising what he had just said. "How do you know Nick's the father? I never said his name when I told you the other father wanted nothing to do with the baby!"

"_Oh please Gregory, I'm not _that _stupid. I heard you talking on the phone to Nick when you stayed over and you just said the baby's daddy just left then you bring up Nick..."_

"Okay, I see where you're going with this."

"_So he is the father? Baby, he's married. I remember you crying..."_

"I wasn't crying!" He quickly protested. "I was merely upset that he got married to such a . . . . B, I, T, C, H." He spelled out in case the baby could hear him like his mother had said.

"_It won't work out sweetie. He's married. You can't have a relationship with a married man."_ Greg sighed heavily, getting comfy against the sofa as his mother started to lecture him again.

* * *

Upon entering his family home, Nick was greeted at the door by Charlie crawling on his hands and knees. Nick closed the door behind him, looking at the young boy curiously as he was meant to be at his fathers. He swept up the little boy into his arms, holding him against his chest as he studied his little hands and his bright blue eyes. He could almost picture him with Greg's caramel brown eyes, his little spikes of hair and his cute little ears that topped off the whole adorableness that was Greg's Sanders. He found himself getting excited to see what his child with Greg would look like, when before he was terrified.

"Tan!" He shouted as he made his way through the house.

There wasn't any sign of her downstairs so Nick made his way off up the stairs. He checked the child safety gate was locked before he placed Charlie down on the floor and made his way off down the hall towards the bedroom, hearing noises coming from inside the room.

He looked over his shoulder to check on Charlie then pushed the door open wider, looking at the two naked bodies rolling in the covers. One was his wife, the other John Harper from next door away from his supposedly perfect marriage and four kids.

Nick wasn't as hurt as he thought he would be as he finally saw the evidence he needed to prove that Tanya was cheating on him. He had often thought that she might have been cheating on him, especially after finding the sock and the different manly scent in the bedroom, but he lacked physical evidence to prove it. Now he had it and it didn't hurt as much as Greg breaking up with him did.

Greg tore his heart open, but this set him free.

"Ahem!" Nick cleared his throat, making the two of them immediately separate and turn to face him. "There's no easy way to say this Tan, so I'm not gonna beat around the bush. I want out. I want a divorce." Nick told her straight as both she and John scrambled across the bed, reaching for their clothes off the floor.

"What?" Tanya shrieked, covering her naked body with the bed sheets. "You can't be serious Nick!"

Nick couldn't help but smirk as he looked between the two of them. "Yeah, I'm pretty serious. I'll grab my stuff later. I'm gonna go talk to a lawyer and find myself a new place."

"Nick, you can't leave me!" Tanya protested.

"I think this gives me a reason to. And the kids are only downstairs for Christ's sake Tan, you coulda waited." Nick turned around and head off towards the stairs, making sure the gate was securely locked in place as Charlie was still crawling around up there. Tanya dropped to her bedroom floor in tears while John quickly gathered his things and made his way back across the street to his house, hoping Nick wouldn't pound him or threaten to tell his wife.

* * *

Pulling a clean t-shirt down over his head, Greg glanced across the room at the full length mirror, noticing the much more roundish shape to his stomach. He gave out a heavy sigh, feeling a tight discomfort in his jeans as they were too tight around his waist. He groaned in annoyance then made his way back to the closet, finding a loose pair of sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt that would give him more room to breathe, but made him look twice as fat.

"Nick is so gonna pay for this." He muttered to himself, pulling some sneakers on and slipping out the door so he could get to work.

Greg barely squeezed into his car, having to move the seat back so his stomach wasn't right against the steering wheel, causing him great discomfort. He whimpered softly as he pulled his seatbelt on then looked down at his stomach. "You know, it's totally okay with me for you to be in there, but can you please stop growing? You're making me look fat." He spoke to his baby then tugged the door shut and started the car so he wasn't late for work.

Greg managed to sneak through the lab without anyone noticing him, quickly grabbing his lab coat that wasn't as effective as it used to be to slim him down. The second he caught Judy staring at him, it started to really bother him so he rushed off to see the guy completely responsible for this whole situation.

"Nick, I need more clothes." Nick glanced up from the desk he was sat at, looking at Greg stood in front of him. "Okay, you were right. I gained four pounds since you saw me earlier, and none of my boxers fit. I hate going commando to work in case Grissom makes me do some weird experiment. My sweatpants are digging into my hips and this t-shirt is actually stretching." Nick couldn't help but laugh, making Greg slap him round the head. "Don't you laugh at me. This is really scary. Four pounds in less than six hours Nick!"

"Well what did you eat?"

Greg bit his lower lip as he thought back to everything he had binged on. "I don't know. The smoothie didn't fill me up so I made a fry up. But after all that grease I was craving something sugary. I had a few bags of chips, ordered out to that Mexican place... then I started craving pickles... okay, so a lot. But I was hungry." He complained. "I'm eating for two."

"Okay." Nick smiled up at him. "Is that a bear claw in your pocket?" Greg shamefully nodded, stuffing it deeper inside so no one else could see it. "I'll getcha some more clothes, okay?"

"I need them now, you're a few sizes bigger than me, your clothes will last me for a while."

"Are you callin' me fat?"

"No, your sweatpants and t-shirts. Your jeans are way too tight, but your sweatpants will fit me perfect. Unless you want me to tell people I'm pregnant with _your_ love child."

"Okay, I'll bring em in tomorrow." Nick sighed in defeat. "I don't have anythin' else on me right now but these tight ass jeans." He winked up at him. "Just relax okay?"

"I am relaxed." Greg placed one hand on his stomach then looked up at Nick. "God I hate you. She kicks the shit out of me all day then the second I'm by you she stops."

"She?" Nick queried.

"I talked to my Nana Olaf on the phone. Apparently she had a dream that I had a girl." Greg explained to him. "But that's not the point. Why does it settle down for you?"

"I don't know." Nick shrugged, noticing Greg was showing an emotional imbalance now, just like all his sisters did through their pregnancies. "Maybe it's the baby's way of tellin' you that you should be with me." Nick surmised, watching Greg's reaction.

"She's barely four months old; you really think she's that smart? I think we should wait until her teen years before she starts playing match maker."

"With your brain... maybe she's an early developer." Nick winked up at him.

"Are you okay?" Greg suddenly asked him as his gorgeous Texan smile had less flare.

"Yeah." Nick nodded to him as he climbed to his feet to grab a file from the other side of the table.

"You're lying." Nick looked up at him surprised as he said that. "You always look away from me when you lie." Greg made an observation, leaning against the table as he stared deep into Nick's eyes.

"Do not." Nick protested, realising he had just done it again. "Okay, I caught Tanya in bed with my neighbour John. Are yah happy now G?" He asked as he dropped back into his seat.

"No, you think that makes me happy?" Greg looked at him confused. "What were they doing?"

Nick frowned as he looked up at Greg. "Do I really need to answer that?" He smirked.

"Guys!" Sara suddenly appeared at the door. "Would you turn it down a notch? I can hear you next door." Nick and Greg both gulped hard as they looked towards her, wondering what she had heard. "I didn't hear anything you were saying, it's all muffled. But these rooms aren't as sound proof as you think."

"Okay, sorry." Nick smiled towards her through a guilty expression.

"Sorry." Greg gave her a wide smile then waited for her to leave before he turned back to Nick. "Are you doing okay Nicky?"

"Yeah, it doesn't hurt as much as I thought it would. You know what I'm gonna miss most about that place?"

"Someone to do your laundry?" Greg joked.

"No." Nick laughed softly, shaking his head at him. "Charlie."

"Well yeah, who _wouldn't_ get attached to a three year old?" Greg leant against the table right beside Nick, watching him working on his case notes while he looked over some crime scene pictures. "Nicky, if you need a place to stay..."

"You don't have to do that Greg."

"I do unless I want the little miss to start kicking me again." He giggled. "Or if that's too awkward for you, I could move into my parent's spare bedroom for a while and you can have my place..."

"It won't be awkward." Nick shook his head. "Greg, I know it's a little soon... but you are carryin' our child, so did you maybe... did you maybe wonna date or somethin'?"

"Nick," Greg looked down at his hands a moment before he looked up into the older man's eyes. "You don't have to make a commitment to me because of this baby. I don't want you to feel stuck like you did with Tanya. If you wonna date me, I want it to be on your own terms. Not because you have to."

"How about the fact that I find you irresistibly adorable?" Nick smiled up at him. "Is that a good enough reason to ask you out?"

"Pretty good." Greg nodded, leaning on the table as he looked Nick in the eye. "But I seriously need those clothes. I ripped my pants climbing off the sofa this morning."

Nick smiled softly, struggling not to laugh so he wouldn't upset Greg. "You know, I think I have a change of boxers in my gym bag. They're clean if you want them."

Greg looked at him curiously a moment then titled his head to the side. "Isn't wearing your underwear a little weird?"

"It'll be weirder not to. What if Grissom asks you to do some experiment for him?" Nick smiled up at Greg. "Want me to go get em?"

"Yes please. I'll change in the men's room though."

Nick nodded in agreement as he climbed to his feet. He quickly head off to the locker room, pulling open his locker to rummage around in his gym bag for the clean pair of underwear for Greg. "There you go." Nick smiled as he handed them over. "And what happened to the 'Nick I never need anythin' from you' comment you made earlier?"

"Money wise. Underwear is essential." Greg smiled at him then hurried off to the bathroom to put them on beneath his sweatpants. He felt much more comfortable with underwear on beneath his sweatpants, but he still felt uncomfortable walking around as he felt as though everyone was looking at his large stomach.

Greg tried to remain seated behind the safety of his desk for the rest of the day, until he had to grab a report from the printer for Nick and Warrick where he clumsily knocked things over on his desk as he climbed to his feet.

"Getting a little weighty there Greggo." Warrick teased him as he stopped the bottles and flasks from falling off Greg's desk. Greg looked at him through a hurt expression as he handed him over his results. Nick glanced up at Greg wide eyed as he used his lab coat to cover his body. "I'm sorry Greggo; I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Warrick smiled softly as he thought Greg was going to retort a comeback like he always used to, instead he just looked hurt and embarrassed.

Greg just gave Warrick a half smile then sadly made his way off out the room.

"Whatsup with him?" Warrick asked as he turned to Nick who just shrugged in response, keeping his eyes down. "He still mad at you for sleeping with him?"

"No." Nick frowned at him then walked off out the lab, heading straight for the men's room to look for Greg, but there was no sign of him. He looked around in the break room then around the lab, but he still couldn't find him. "Hey Sara, have you seen Greg?"

"Nope, sorry." She shook her head, watching Nick's expression curiously. "Why, what's up?"

"Nothin', just lookin' for him." Nick gave her a smile then head off back through the lab towards the locker room. "Greg." He whispered as he made his way through the shower stalls to where Greg was sat on the floor. "What are you doin' in here?" He spoke softly, dropping to his knees in front of him.

"I didn't want anyone to see me cry." He answered, running his hands under his eyes to clear away the tears. "I can't make it stop and it's all your fault."

"I'm sorry." Nick whispered softly. "Is this because Warrick called you fat?"

"No, I'm not _that_ girly." He laughed through his tears.

"Then why are you cryin'?" Nick asked as he reached across him to gently brush away his heart breaking tears.

"Because, I'm just gonna get fatter as this baby keeps on growing. And it's scary. Why does this have to happen to me?"

"Greg, you're not in this alone. You always have me. I know it's scary; everyone who's been pregnant has been scared at one point. But you have this wonderful little life growin' inside of you, and I'm always gonna be here to support you." He assured him as he took his hands in his own.

"Even when they're fifteen and cussing at me because they want to stay out all night?"

"Yes." Nick smiled up at him. "C'mon, I'm takin' you home."

"You'll throw out your back if you try to lift me." Greg warned him as Nick climbed to his feet and reached his hands down to him. Nick shook his head, insisting that Greg take hold of his hands so he could help him up.

Reluctantly, Greg took hold of his hands, surprised at how quickly and easily Nick pulled him up. "Stay here for a minute; I'll go talk to Grissom." Nick sat Greg down on the bench in the locker room then quickly rushed off to find Grissom and tell him that Greg was sick and he was gonna drive him home. Grissom agreed to it and gave Nick the rest of the day off too as his and Warrick's case was finished.

Nick carefully helped Greg off towards his bedroom once they arrived at his apartment, helping him get undressed so he was comfortable while he went to sleep. Nick sat with him a moment against the headboard, gently brushing his fingers through Greg's soft hair as he slowly began to doze off to sleep from the exhaustion.

Once he was sure that Greg was fast asleep, he quietly snuck out of the apartment so he could go and pack his things from Tanya's house while she was out at work. As he was packing it occurred to him that he didn't actually own that much stuff in her house. His clothes and things were in the bedroom, but the rest of the house completely belonged to her and he had sold all of his furniture when he moved in so the move to Greg's place was quick and easy.

Nick sat in his truck outside of Greg's apartment, calling his big sister Gwen as she just so happened to be a divorce lawyer, even though their parents didn't believe in divorce and hated her career choice, she was exactly what he needed right now.

"_Hello?"_ She answered, sounding busy as he could hear children's voices in the background.

"It's me sis, bad time?" He asked her.

"_Nicky!"_ She squealed at the sound of her baby brother's voice. "_Hold on one sec, I'll lock myself in the den so we have complete privacy."_ She snickered, separating herself from her children. "_So baby bro, whatsup? You never call me unless it's somethin' really, really important and urgent, in which case I'm all ears."_

Nick chuckled softly, shaking his head at her through the phone as she hadn't changed a bit. "I'm... well I'm kinda in the market for a divorce lawyer."

"_Thank God!"_ She exclaimed in happiness. "_No offence Nicky, but when the reverend said 'if anyone here has a reason why these two should not be tied in matrimony', I was ready to scream at you for bein' so blind and marryin' that... god awful woman."_

"Well thanks sis, I wish I knew that then... it woulda saved me all the trouble, but maybe then I wouldn't be with the best right now."

"_You're hooked up already? Wow Nicky, you sure don't waste any time."_ She giggled, dropping heavily to her sofa. "_I want all the gory details then I'll consider bein' your divorce lawyer... free of charge."_

"Well... do you remember Greg Sanders?" Nick didn't have to worry about disclosing the fact that he sometimes liked men to his sister since she had found him in bed with another boy from Highschool when he was living back at the ranch.

"_Um... DNA lab technician right? The one with the cute little spikes of hair and the smile to die for."_

"Yep, that's the one." Nick nodded, hearing her squealing in excitement over the phone again. "Gwen, don't tell mom and dad though." He quickly warned her.

"_Puh-lease Nicky! It's like you barely know me at all. I may have blackmailed you into doin' my chores for a whole month when I first found out, but that was mostly because I really wanted to hang out with my boyfriend before he head off to college, but I'm still your best sister in the whole wide world right?"_

"Of course." He lied as Kayla was actually the best because she never blackmailed him into doing anything.

"_Ha ha, don't think I didn't hear that sarcasm. I get it, you're still mad at me about that. So anyway, have you slept with him yet?"_

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes. Will you be my lawyer now?"

"_Hold your horses Nicky, I'm gonna need more of the juicy details then that."_ Gwen warned him with a snicker. "_Were you sleepin' with this cute lab boy before or after you realised it was over between you and Tanya?"_

"Kinda durin'." Nick confessed. "I only just got the proof I needed today when I walked in on her sleepin' with my next door neighbour who has a wife and four kids of his own. Remember I told you about the sock and stuff?"

"_Yep, you think that was his or was she sleepin' with more than one?"_ Gwen suddenly gasped as she remembered something. "_She was flirtin' with this one guy at your weddin'..."_

"Yeah, you're really not helpin' sis." He complained to her. "Will you please, please be my lawyer? You'll be my new favourite sister?"

"_Hmm, let me consider that privilege for a moment."_ She teased him, leaving him waiting in suspense. "_Of course I'll be your lawyer silly! What kinda sister do you take me for? I'm free for the rest of this month and next, so I'll fly over sometime and meet this new boyfriend of yours while I'm there."_

"Oh, that's gonna be... kinda difficult." Nick gulped hard as Greg was already four months pregnant and Gwen would definitely notice.

"_You don't want me to meet your boyfriend? I'll be on my best behaviour I swear."_

"No, that's not the problem. The real problem is..." Nick gulped hard again, wondering if he could trust his sister, but she was the most supportive one and she was the third oldest after Billy and Lillian, so she did have some power over the younger ones. Maybe she could help him out in convincing everyone that he wasn't a sinner and homosexuality was just a way of life.

"_Nicky, what is it?"_ She moaned, desperate to know what was going on with him.

"Okay, if I tell you somethin', very serious that you must never tell anyone..."

"_Oh my god Nicky, I promise!"_ She interrupted him, desperate to know. "_Just tell me would you? I'm gonna fall off the couch in suspense here!"_

"Greg's pregnant. He's pregnant with my baby." Nick spoke softly then listened to the line as it went really quiet.

"_Holy... cow!"_ She finally answered him. "_So you need this divorce pretty quick then, how far along is he?"_

"Hold on, you're totally okay with this?"

"_Yeah, so what? My friend's cousin is a guy, he thought he was pregnant last year, turns out he had this conjoined twin developing inside of him, pretty freaky stuff..."_

"Gwen! That has nothin' to do with what I just told you." Nick complained to her as she was always doing this. "Greg's really pregnant with _my_ baby."

"_I know! I was just sayin' that nothin' really weird's me out anymore. So, how far along is he?"_

"He just reached four months. He only just told me when he was around three though." He added. "So, will you be my divorce lawyer. I don't want any of her money or the house or anythin' like that... the kids are still hers and her ex-husband's and we don't have any shared accounts or furniture, stuff like that. I just need a quickie divorce."

"_So done, I'll start workin' on it, and I'll be over there as soon as I can. I'll call you when I book my flight, and congratulations Nicky!"_ She added with excitement in her voice. "_I'm proud of you little bro."_

"Thanks sis, and thanks a lot for this, you're a big help."

"_Anythin' for my baby brother. Anyway I gotta go, the monsters have figured out where I am and they're startin' to pound the door in."_ Nick chuckled softly as he could hear them in the distance. "_Bye Nicky!"_

"Bye Gwen." Nick snapped his phone shut then gave out a sigh of relief as he finally felt free to do what he really wanted. He quickly head off up to Greg's apartment with a bag of his clothes in hand, letting himself in using the spare key Greg had given him so he wouldn't have to wake Greg up for once to get in.

"Hi." Nick whispered softly as Greg opened his eyes, looking over at him from his position on the bed. He dropped his things by the door where they wouldn't be in the way then took a seat on the edge of the bed beside Greg, gently brushing back his tousled hair with his fingertips. "Are you okay G?"

"Uh huh, I'm hungry though." He suddenly complained, placing his hands on his stomach.

"I'll go do some grocery shoppin' since _you_ never shop." Nick smirked to him. "What do you fancy?"

"Right now... chocolate." Greg licked his lips at the thought of having some sticky sweet chocolate drizzling down his throat.

"Okay." Nick smiled down at him. "And Greg, as long as I'm stayin' here I'm gonna pay half of everythin'... at least until I find my own place."

"Okay, I'll find you some wardrobe space. You can buy any food you like, I'll eat anything. And I think we'll be needing toothpaste and stuff... because I never shop. I just wait until I'm all out then my mom does it for me."

Nick smiled down at him, shaking his head slightly. "What would you ever do without your mother Greg?"

"Starve, smell bad and have really bad teeth." He joked.

Nick chuckled then leant down to peck a kiss to Greg's forehead. "I'll be back in about an hour or so with chocolate and somethin' for lunch."

"Can you get some sugary stuff, and cheese... oh and some salsa."

"Hang on, I'll make a list." Nick searched Greg's apartment for a scrap piece of paper then found a pen. "Okay, chocolate, sugary stuff, cheese, salsa... anythin' else?"

"Ice cream."

"Greg, these craving's can't _all_ be from the baby. It's barely the size of a pear."

"I'm starving." He complained, making Nick grin widely at him.

"Okay, but I'm gettin' some baby books, and you're gonna do some healthy exercises too." Nick warned him as he climbed to his feet, stuffing the list into his back pocket.

Greg watched him searching around for wallet in his bags, immediately asking, "Do you want some money?"

"Nope." Nick shook his head, stuffing his wallet into his jacket pocket as he pulled it on.

"But it's mostly all stuff for me."

"So, you're carryin' _my_ baby. I think you deserve a free meal." Nick leant over him, touching his lips to his forehead again. "I told you Greg, you're not alone in this." He assured him again, giving him a soft smile as he brushed his fingertips through his soft hair.

"I'm sorry things didn't work out with Tanya, but please stop grovelling. I forgive you."

"I'm not. I kinda like how things worked out anyway." Nick winked at him then head off through the apartment towards the front door. "Bye G!" He shouted before he left.

Greg smiled after him then placed one hand on his stomach as the baby started to move. This time it wasn't angry with him though. "Yeah I know, but he might not stay." Greg warned his baby. "Don't give your hopes up just yet mini me. Daddy still has a long way to go."

* * *

**Extra long chapter for you guys. Thanks for all your reviews! I hope you enjoyed Greg's slight mood swings :D Please Review!**

**~ Holly**


	9. Chapter 9: Tell the Truth

**Chapter Nine: Tell the Truth**

Sitting against the headboard beside his slumbering roommate, Greg suddenly got bored of waiting for him to wake up so he resorted to desperate measures, shaking him before he started shouting his name, "Nick! Nick! Nick!" Finally Nick opened his eyes, glancing up at Greg beside him. "Finally, I was going to resort to throwing things in a minute."

"Whatsup?" Rubbing his eyes open, Nick struggled to a sitting position on the bed, looking round at the angry pregnant man sat beside him.

"You've been sleeping forever and I don't have any clothes that fit."

"They fit." Nick looked at the sweatpants and t-shirt Greg was wearing, realising they did look a little too tight. "Greg, maybe you shouldn't go into work anymore." He suggested as he scrambled off the bed, heading over to one of his draws to retrieve a larger pair of sweatpants for him. Nick watched as Greg grumpily climbed off the bed, walking off into the other room. He slumped back against the counter, tugging the t-shirt he was wearing down as far as it would go.

Rubbing a hand through his hair, Nick made his way off into the kitchen after Greg, handing over the sweatpants to him. "Thanks."

"You should stay home G, you're nearly six months pregnant now, and people at the lab are beginning to talk."

"I know. Ecklie recommended me to a dieting specialist and Mandy suggested I go to her spinning class with her." Greg sighed softly as he dropped into one of the chairs around the kitchen counter, holding the sweatpants in his hands. "Am I fat?" He suddenly asked, looking up at Nick.

"You're pregnant, you're bound to get a little bit fat, there's another human bein' growin' inside of you." Nick carefully leant on his knees, looking up into Greg's eyes. "Greg, you can stay here for the last few months. People are gonna start to figure it out. You can go away for a while on sick leave then go back a few weeks or so after our baby is born."

"That's the first time you said _our_ baby and meant it." Greg smiled softly as he looked down at him.

"Greg, I haven't been with anyone since you broke it off with me. I'm tryin' to change. I'm thirty years old now, I think it's time to stop the college boy behaviour and look after you and our baby."

"I don't want your money."

"Okay." Nick nodded to him. "But do you agree to stay here?" He looked into Nick's eyes then gave him a slight nod. "And I'll getcha some more clothes, because I'm not that much fatter than you."

"I'm sorry about that." Greg apologised. "I'm still mad at you for knocking me up."

"And I'm still really, really sorry about that." Nick apologised again, gently lifting Greg's hands for his lap to hold in his own. "I'm sorry I broke your heart too. I've missed you Greg."

"You can't have sex with me." Greg quickly warned him, pulling his hands away from him. "Even if I beg you, please don't."

"I promise." Nick nodded up at him. "Do you wonna sit on the couch? It's more comfortable."

"Afraid my fat arse is gonna break the chair?" Greg grinned down at him, showing that personality Nick had missed so much.

"You're not _that_ fat Greg. Your stomachs not stickin' out _that_ much, it's gonna get way bigger than this. You're only noticin' now because you wear such tight jeans. Not that I don't like them, but they're not very effective when you start to put on a little weight." He grinned as he helped him to his feet, leading him off towards the couch.

"Wait; if I sit down there I'll fall right to sleep." He warned him.

"Okay, but you do need to sleep. You didn't sleep at all last night." Nick led him off towards the bedroom, pulling back the sheets on the bed for him. Greg dropped to the edge flipping his sneakers off then crawled under the covers.

"You know what kinda weird hankering I've had all week?" Greg asked him as he tucked him in.

"What?" Nick asked as he helped him take his sweatpants off so he was comfier.

"Sex." Greg simply answered. Nick looked at him shocked. "Seriously, I've been craving sex all week. I've never wanted sex this much." Nick laughed softly, shaking his head at him. "This baby is definitely yours; I've been craving sex like crazy."

"Yeah, I think I'll take that as a compliment." Nick snickered. "But I'm not gonna do it. I promised you I wouldn't have sex with you, even if you begged me."

"Oh but Nicky, I want it." He complained, making Nick wonder if he was testing him or if he really did want it.

"You only just told me that rule five seconds ago, I'm not gonna break it now." Nick assured him, tucking the covers around Greg. "Go to sleep Greg."

"I'd sleep a lot better after a little sex."

"No." Nick shook his head, struggling not to smile. "Just go to sleep. I'll see yah when I get back from my shift, okay?"

Greg grumpily nodded to him, repositioning the pillow under his head. "I'll always remember this Nick." He warned him as Nick head off towards the bathroom.

"Remember what?" Nick looked round at him confused.

"That _you_ denied me sex when I was needy and pregnant."

"Greg, you'd hate me more if I actually did it." Nick pointed out to him. "I'm not gonna have sex with you until you're thinkin' rationally."

"It's because I'm disgusting and fat isn't it?"

"No, it's not Greg. You're not disgustin' or fat, you're adorable and I love you, which is why I'm not gonna do it. Believe me; this urge for sex will pass soon enough. In women their libido increases, but you bein' a man... it's probably increased even more."

Greg sighed heavily in defeat then nodded over at him. "Okay, you're right. Oh and Nicky, will you come with me tomorrow to the doctors? I'm having my anomaly scan."

"Yeah." Nick smiled over at him. "That'd be great. I'll be right out."

"Okay... and did you really just say you love me?" He suddenly asked him as he realised what Nick had just said.

"Shit, I really said that out loud didn't I?"

"Yeah you did." Greg chuckled, watching the Texan's face flushing bright red.

"Okay, I have to go." Gulping the large lump in his throat, Nick quickly rushed off into the bathroom to get ready. When he returned Greg was still wide awake, smiling at him as he got changed for work. "I'll see yah later G, and I'll tell Grissom you're off sick or somethin' today before you come up with a better lie." Greg nodded after him then rolled onto his side under the warm covers of his bed, curling up beneath them so he could go to sleep while Nick head off to work.

* * *

"Hey man, you've been spending a lot of time with Sanders lately." Warrick commented as he took a seat opposite Nick at the break room table with coffee cup in one hand and a bear claw in the other. He watched Nick writing out a report on the table in front of him a moment who seemed to be completely oblivious to his friends presence. "Hey! Dude!" He shouted to snap him out of it, waving his hand in front of his face.

Nick glanced up from his work, looking Warrick in the eye with a confused expression on his face. "Huh?"

"I said, you've been spending a lot of time with Sanders lately, do you know what's wrong with him? He's had so many sick days in the past few months." Nick shook his head before he returned to filling out his report. "I just heard from Mandy that he's got cancer."

"He doesn't have cancer." Nick quickly protested, shivering at the horrible thought.

"He's been off sick for months, that boy never misses a day of work." Warrick pointed out to him. "You know, he was gaining a lot of weight the last time I saw him. You think he has a thyroid condition or something?"

"No!" Nick snapped, climbing to his feet to pour himself another coffee, starting to miss Greg by the familiar scent of the blue Hawaiian coffee blend wafting up his nostrils.

"Maybe he has diabetes?" Warrick suddenly suggested.

"Would you please shut up!" Nick suddenly shouted at him angrily, completely surprising his friend by his outburst. "There's nothin' wrong with Greg. He's perfectly fine." He insisted.

"Then how do you explain him being on sick leave?" Warrick looked at Nick a moment, waiting to hear his answer, but he couldn't think of a decent one so he just shrugged. "So you don't know either? We should all go round there and see him..."

"Bad idea." Nick stopped him there. "He might be contagious." Nick told him to stop him from going round there and seeing Greg.

Warrick frowned at him then watched Nick storm off out of the break room with his head hung low. Catherine watched him go then walked into the break room with Warrick, giving him a smile before she head over to the coffee pot. "Hey Cath, you heard from Greg lately?"

"Nope," Shaking her head, Catherine turned round to face him. "You heard the rumours too huh?"

"Yeah, what have you heard?" He asked her curiously.

"Well, from some of the more dim witted lab techs I heard Greg's in drug rehab or fat camp. Mandy thinks he has cancer and he's going away to the hospital all the time, but I recon he's pregnant." Warrick furrowed his brows together as he looked up at her in confusion. "C'mon, it's not that crazy. A couple of months ago he was rushing off to the toilets every few minutes to throw up, now he's started to put on a few pounds in the belly area, and him and Nick have never seemed closer. I recon Nick and him were sleeping together and he's got knocked up."

"Where do you get your imagination?" Warrick laughed at her. "First of all, there's no way Greg can be pregnant because I've seen him in the showers..."

"You were looking!" She giggled.

"No, no I was _not_ looking!" He protested, folding his arms across his chest. "The little monsters always commenting that he has an anaconda down there, so I had to look once." He defended himself, blushing ruby red. "You wouldn't know, you're a girl! You probably just boast about breast sizes or something."

"No." Catherine shook her head, not recalling one time she had ever done that.

"Anyway, there's no way a guy can get pregnant. And yes, Nick and Greg _were_ sleeping together, but Greg broke up with him." Catherine looked at him wide eyed. "Nick told me, okay? Don't make a big deal about it."

"He told you! He told you and not me!" Catherine widened her eyes even more surprised. "And how can you not believe that a man can get pregnant? We're scientists. It _is_ physically possible for men to get pregnant, not all men of course, and it doesn't exactly happen every day." She pointed out to him. "I'm gonna go talk to Nicky." She decided, setting her coffee down on the side. "It's time for these rumours to stop spreading about Greg having cancer. That's a horrible thought." She shivered then head off out the break room to go look for Nick.

* * *

Nick leant on his elbow against the layout room table, studying a fingerprint he had collected from his crime scene. He glanced up as he spotted Catherine in the doorway, wondering how long she had been standing there staring at him. "What?"

"So, you've been sleeping with Greg for nearly a year and you neglected to mention that?"

Nick choked on the air in his throat, patting his chest as he struggled to breathe. "What? Warrick told you didn't he?" He immediately assumed once he caught his breath.

"Yeah." Catherine closed the door, leaning on the other side of the layout room table. "Is Greg pregnant?"

"Who the hell told you that?" Nick snapped at her.

"I'm not stupid Nicky. I put all the evidence together for myself." She smiled over at him. "So he is pregnant?"

"Can you not say it so loud?" He hissed at her, making sure no one outside the lab could hear them. "He doesn't want anyone to know, and we haven't been sleepin' together for a year. He's five months pregnant and we were only sleepin' together six months before that."

"Technically..."

"Shut up." He snapped as Grissom and Ecklie walked by. He watched them go then turned back to Catherine. "Okay, but we haven't slept together _since_ he got pregnant. And you can't go around tellin' anyone." He sternly warned her, shaking his finger at her.

"I wouldn't do that to you Nicky, or Greg." She assured him with a soft smile. "I can't believe you didn't tell me before. I know it's a huge deal, but we're your friends Nicky." She guilt tripped him, making him shamefully look down at his hands on the table in front of him. "So he's five months pregnant already? You must know if it's a boy or girl by now right?" She changed the subject.

"No actually, we don't wonna know until they're born."

"Have you seen your baby on the ultrasound yet?" She queried next, watching Nick's eyes lightly up as he pulled something out of his back pocket. He opened up his wallet then handed over a small black square to Catherine. "Aww, it makes it more real when you see it moving on the monitor doesn't it?" Nick nodded to her as he had felt that too. "Can I see him?"

"Huh?"

"Greg Nicky, can I see Greg?" She shook her head at him as he was completely out of it. "You're going home in a few minutes right? I heard from Judy that you're not living at Tanya's place anymore, so you must be at Greg's right?" Nick nodded to her, hating that she knew so much about him. "So, can I come see him?"

"Greg's kinda, well he's kinda feelin' a little vulnerable right now. I don't think he really wants to see anyone right now."

"Oh c'mon, I've been pregnant. I know how it feels to have no control over your body. Please." She begged him, flashing one of her wide smiles to him. "Why doncha call Greg and ask him if it's okay then? I'm talking ten minutes here Nicky." She pleaded.

"Okay, I'll call him. But don't be surprised if he says no." Nick warned her then pulled out his cell phone to give Greg a call. He looked up at Catherine as it went straight through to his voicemail. "Hi Greg, its Nick. Catherine... kinda wants to see you, so when you get this message give me a call to let me know if that's okay." Nick snapped his phone shut then stuffed it into his back pocket. "What?" He asked as she gave him a funny look.

"No I love you Greg before you hang up?"

"Nope, we're not... exactly to that stage yet." He explained, re-pocketing the picture of his baby into his wallet before he got back to work.

"You're not at that stage yet?" She asked surprised. "He's carrying your baby, you don't have much longer to get used to the idea of you and Greg together."

"No, I'm used to Greg and bein' intimate with him. The love stuff is just a little delayed since he doesn't exactly trust me." Catherine gave him a look that meant she needed to know more. "Well, when I first heard about the pregnancy, I was a little shocked. I kinda told him that he had to get rid of it, and bein'... well seriously shocked, I said some things to him that I didn't mean, and he still gives me this look every so often like he thinks I'm gonna murder this baby. I think he still kinda hates me for gettin' him pregnant too."

"Oh."

"Exactly, and I've told him that I love him, but I think he's gonna take a little longer. And really I just said it in passin' when I was tryin' to assure him that the reason I wasn't goin' to sleep with him wasn't because he was fat."

"Oh." She nodded again, beginning to make Nick feel as though he was in a counselling session. "So when you said 'I love you' to Greg, were you disappointed when he didn't say it back?"

"Okay enough, I don't talk about my feelin's with anyone. You don't _really_ need to know any of this, and it's time to go home." Nick was about to pack his things up when his phone started ringing. He glanced up at Catherine before he pulled it out and snapped it open. "Stokes."

"_Nicky I got your message and no way."_ Greg's voice immediately answered him.

"Are you sure? She just wants to see how you're doin' Greg."

"_Nicky! You promised. This stupid baby of yours is making me fatter and fatter by the hour; I can't even see my penis anymore."_

"Oh," Nick struggled not to laugh. "Okay Greg, I'll tell her."

"_Thank you, and hurry home. I'm starving!"_

"Okay." Nick snapped his phone shut then looked up at Catherine. "I'm sorry; he doesn't want anyone to see him right now." He told her as he began to pack away his evidence. "I'll try and talk him into it though and let you know."

"Thanks Nicky, send him my love." Nick nodded to her then watched her walking away. Once she was gone he leant against the edge of the table, thinking about Greg. He had wished that Greg would have said it back to him, but he wasn't too bothered about it. He was finally in love with someone and he wanted it to last forever.

* * *

"Your baked potato with chilli my love." Nick announced as he handed it over to Greg from behind the sofa, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

"Thank you." Greg reached for the knife and fork then set it down on his lap, taking his first bite. "I could really get used to you coming home from work and making me dinner every day."

"Oh you could?" Nick laughed, leaning on the back of the sofa. "Greg, people at the lab are beginnin' to think you've come down with some serious illness. Warrick was grillin' me in the break room about it and Mandy's spreadin' rumours that you have cancer."

"You can't... tell them... the truth." He said between bites.

"How are we supposed to explain the baby after he or she's been born?" Nick asked him. "Your dead ex-girlfriend story isn't gonna work for very long, and it's not gonna be fair on our kid either. I think we should tell people, they're not strangers that are gonna judge us Greg... they're our friends." Nick tried to reason with him.

"If Grissom found out about this he'd probably wonna put me in a glass tank and do all sorts of experiments on me. People will never look at me the same again." He started to panic. "You can't do this for me Nicky. It's alright for you; you're not the one with the baby growing inside of you."

"Greg, these people have seen gloves on your head, women's bras against your chest and show girl hats on your head... this, this isn't that weird to them." Nick tried to reassure him with a wide smile. "You know what; you don't have to think about it right now. Hurry up and eat that, we've got an hour to find parkin' at the hospital and make it to our appointment on time." He pressed a kiss to the top of his head again then head off towards the bathroom to freshen up.

Greg watched him go then set his finished plate down on the coffee table, quickly climbing to his feet to follow Nick off towards the bathroom. He watched him shaving his jaw line in front of the mirror, admiring the way the older man gently slid the razor across his handsome jaw line before Nick noticed him out of the corner of his eye. "What?" Nick asked as he caught him staring. "You're not still sex crazy are you?" He smirked.

"No." He giggled, shaking his head at him. "I was thinking... you don't have to agree with me, but I was thinking... that maybe I should quit my job at the lab then people wouldn't ask so many questions." Nick looked round at him surprised. "I know we're not the richest of people. But, I can't go back to the lab pregnant . . . and they're all gonna ask too many questions if I stay off sick all this time, like they already are. I won't depend on you for cash though; my parents can help us out if we really need it. At least until _after_ the babies born then I can get my job back... or another one. But there's no way I'm going back like this. And I'm only gonna get bigger."

"Okay." Nick nodded over at him. "And you _are_ allowed to depend on me for cash and stuff. I'm... well, I'm the father of your child. Strictly speakin', that means we're bound together for life Greg." Nick gave him a smile as he took a step closer to him. "And personally, I'm kinda lookin' forward to that part." Gently brushing his fingertip across Greg's jaw line, he gave him a wide smile as he gazed into his eyes. "I meant what I said earlier G."

"That you love me?"

"Yep, more and more every day." Nick nodded to him, cupping his chin in his hand as he continued to gaze into his eyes.

"You're gonna make us late for our appointment." Greg pointed out to him, trying not to give into the Texan's thrall as that would make them really late.

"Okay." Nick half smiled at him. "But you can stay in here." Nick flipped the lid of the toilet seat shut so Greg could sit down. He head back to the sink to continue shaving then brushed his teeth before he undressed and climbed into the shower.

"Were you serious about wanting to date me?" Greg asked while he was in the shower.

"Yeah." Nick poked his head out of the shower, smiling over at him. "I would love to go out on a _real_ date with you Greg Sanders." He winked at him then moved back under the shower water, washing his hair.

"Mind if we hold off the dating until _after_ our baby is born? I'm kinda a little self conscious about dating a really hot guy when I'm going through this complete metamorphosis of my body."

"Sure." Nick called from the shower then stuck his head out the door of the shower again. "I like you no matter what you look like though, because I fell for the Greg Sanders personality. But, that's totally okay. I can hold off a few more months."

"Seriously?" Greg looked at him surprised. "You're willing to be completely abstinent for another... four or so months?" Nick answered with a nod then got back in the shower before the water got too cold. "I love you too Nicky." Greg whispered too quietly for Nick to hear as his voice was drowned out by the trickling water of the shower.

Nick eventually climbed out of the shower, wrapping a warm towel around his hips in full view of Greg. "Whatsup?" He asked as Greg had a look of deep thought on his face.

"Did you mean all that stuff you said about two guys not meant to be together and playing happy families?"

"Well, maybe a little." Nick shrugged to him. "Name one gay guy you know that been pregnant and has a baby with his boyfriend."

"Okay none, but guys _can_ raise kids together Nick. Even single guys can."

"I don't doubt that. I just don't think... or I didn't anyway. I didn't think that _we_ could do it. But now, I kinda see things differently. I mean look at me, I was more like a hired nanny around Tanya's house. I know how to bath, feed and talk to kids. I can even put em to bed with no fuss. Now, I think guys can do just as gooda job as women, and we are gonna be the best." He winked at him then made his way into the bedroom to get dressed. Greg steadily climbed up from the toilet seat, following in Nick's tracks to his room. He took a seat on the bed as he watched Nick pulling up some tight jeans followed by a shirt before he grabbed the hairdryer to dry his hair.

Greg watched Nick just being Nick, grazing his eyes across his handsome features, his beautifully soft hair, his broad manly shoulders, his firm upper body, down towards his toned legs and the very tight jeans that hugged him in all the right places. "Nick, how long we got?" He suddenly asked him.

"Huh?" Nick shut off the hairdryer, looking round at him.

"I said, how long we got until our appointment?"

"Why?"

"I'm starting to crave that sex again." Greg leant back on the bed, licking his lips as his eyes ran across Nick's perfectly toned figure again.

"Greg! I'm not a piece of meat."

"I'm sorry... it's your fault though. Can't we just quickly..."

"No." He protested, grabbing his jacket. "Four months of abstinence from you too Greg. This thing works both ways. We have to prove that we're not together just because of this baby or the sex. You know some of the books say that you shouldn't give into every cravin' you have."

"Those books weren't written by horny pregnant men." Greg complained as he climbed to his feet, grabbing a large hooded sweatshirt and some sneakers. "I on the other hand am craving sex... like you crave air."

"You'll survive without sex." Nick gave him a smile then led him off towards the front door, grabbing his keys before they both slipped out the door, ready to head off to the hospital to see how their baby was doing towards the halfway mark of Greg's pregnancy.

Greg climbed onto the examination table once they were in the doctor's office, leaning back against the uncomfortable plastic while the doctor set up the machinery beside him. Nick stood the other side of Greg, watching the younger man pulling up his clothing to reveal the steadily increasing bump on his stomach.

Nick reached for Greg's hand to hold as the doctor squeezed on the cold goo and started up the ultrasound. Both men smiled as they immediately heard their baby's heartbeat. "Ready?" Doctor Simpson asked the two of them, watching their smiles increasing. "Okay."

Doctor Simpson turned to the monitor, slowly moving the device around on Greg's stomach to reveal their baby to them. Nick held Greg's hand tighter as they saw the head like shape of their baby. This time they could make out the eyes and a little nose, along with their baby's thumb in its mouth.

"I'm pretty sure you can make them out, but there's arms . . . legs . . . fingers and toes. Do you wonna know the sex yet?"

"No." Greg immediately shook his head, looking up at Nick who gave him a smile in agreement.

Doctor Simpson smiled at the two of them. "Okay, do you feel it moving?" Greg nodded to him. "Your baby still has room to move at this stage, and if you're experiencing mood swings, they're completely normal." Nick smiled down at Greg as he gently poked him in the side as he had definitely been experiencing some mood swings. "You see this long string of pearls here." The Doctor pointed on the monitor. The two of them nodded as they took a closer look. "That's your baby's spine. Your baby's gonna fill out more in the next month, which means you're gonna get bigger. You may get some shortness of breath because the little one be pressing against your ribcage, but it's nothing to worry about. Unless anything big changes, I'll see you for your next appointment in a couple of weeks." He turned the machine off, handing the printed picture over to Greg before he wiped the goo from his stomach. "Any questions?"

Greg shook his head then looked up at Nick to see if he had any questions. "Nope," He shook his head. "I'm good." Nick smiled as he looked at the picture of his baby sucking its thumb. He pecked a kiss to Greg's forehead while the doctor filled in some paper work for some prenatal vitamins for Greg.

As soon as Nick drove them back to Greg's place they both crawled into bed. Nick spooned the younger man tightly, listening to his soft wheezing before he finally dozed off to sleep himself with the one he loved wrapped in his arms.

* * *

**Thanks for all your comments on the last chapter. I posted it at 3am right before I went to bed so I'm glad you enjoyed it!**

**They're starting to get along better and Greg has reached the halfway mark of his pregnancy. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks so much for all of your reviews and favouriting on this story so far, according to my stats its the most popular story this month. Please Review and have a GREAT weekend guys, whatever you have planned! :D**

**~ Holly**


	10. Chapter 10: The Other Father

**Chapter Ten: The Other Father**

"Rise and shine Greg." The Texan's voice rasped against his ear. Greg fluttered his eyes open, smiling softly as he saw Nick on his knees beside the bed. "Mornin' gorgeous, I gotcha coffee and there's sirloin steaks under the grill if you're hungry."

"Mmmm, you're the best boyfriend ever." Greg grinned widely at him. "You trying to make up for getting me pregnant?"

Nick gave him a slight nod. "Is it workin'?"

"Maybe a little. Now where's my coffee?" He smiled as he sat up against the head board. Nick reached for the coffee mug off the bedside table, handing it over to Greg. "Thank you. Where are you going?" He asked as Nick immediately climbed to his feet.

"Shower. The steaks are gonna be a little while yet so I was gonna grab a shower before I head off into the lab."

"Okay." Greg gave him a smile then watched him heading off towards the bathroom, conveniently leaving the bathroom door wide open. Greg took a sip of his coffee then set it down on the bedside table, scrambling off the bed after Nick as he heard the shower water running. Slowly making his way into the bathroom, Greg looked towards the shower through steam, tilting his head to the side as he looked at the shape of Nick's figure through the screen door. He remembered he had agreed to the four months of abstinence as he made his way towards the shower, but he desperately wanted to be held by his roommate's strong masculine body again.

Intimacy while sleeping just wasn't enough for him at the moment.

Greg lightly tapped on the screen door, watching Nick slowly sliding it open. Nick wiped the water from his eyes so he could see Greg, giving him a soft smile. "Whatsup G?"

"Do you really have to go to work?"

"Yeah G." He nodded to him. "Why, whatsup?"

"I hate being at home alone all night. It's boring without you."

Nick smiled in awe then shut off the water so it didn't get too cold on him. "Well, you can come with me if you like. Remember that thing we talked about."

Greg immediately shook his head. "I can't tell them Nicky."

"Why not Greg? They're our friends. Do you want everyone to think that you have cancer or some other horrible disease?" Nick leant against the screen door, folding his arms across his naked chest as Greg's eyes tailed the water droplets rolling down his chest with his hungry eyes. "They might be a lot more understandin' then you think G."

Greg gave Nick a curious look then blurted, "You told them! You told them? Nicky, how could you? I told you not to tell them! How could you do this to me?"

"No, I didn't." He rushed to defend himself. "I didn't tell anybody. I swear." Nick gulped hard as he looked into Greg's accusing glare. "Okay Catherine knows, but I didn't tell her. She figured it out for herself. She saw you bein' sick when you were havin' the mornin' sickness and she noticed you were gainin' weight in the belly area, so she figured it out for herself."

Greg nervously bit his lower lip as he looked into Nick's eyes. "Well, how did she... you know, how did she take it?"

"Pretty good, that's why she wanted to see you yesterday." Nick shivered as the water on his skin started to dry in the cold air. "We don't have to tell _everybody_ Greg. We can just tell a select few, like Sara, Grissom and Warrick." He tried to reason with him. "Now can I please get back in the shower, I'm freezin' my ass off here G." He smirked as he rubbed his arms from the goosebumps.

"Sorry." Greg leant forwards, touching his lips to Nick's moist cheek. He gave him a smile then whirled around, heading off out the bathroom to finish his coffee. Nick smiled after him then slid the screen door shut, turning the water back on to finish his shower. Once he was finished he shaved and brushed his teeth then quickly got dressed just in time to get the steaks out of the oven.

"So Greg... do you wonna come in with me today?" Nick asked as he set down a plate in front of him.

"I guess." He shrugged to him.

"Good." Nick pressed a kiss to the top of Greg's head then took a seat beside him with his own plate of food. "If you don't wonna stay at the lab you can drive my truck back home and I can get a taxi back when I'm done."

"Seriously, you'd let _me_ drive your car?" He asked surprised, watching Nick nodding to him. "Cool, I'm definitely in." Greg grinned widely at him then leant on his elbow. "What are we gonna tell people about... you know us."

"If you're pregnant with my baby, I think they can figure that part out for themselves. They're not as stupid as they look." He smirked softly.

"Yeah but, you're still married Nick." Greg glanced at his hand noticing the wedding ring was gone. "Where's your ring?"

"Um... in the glove compartment of my truck." He remembered as he had taken it off when he was talking to his sister about getting a divorce. "Greg, my marriage... it was based around a baby. A baby we never got to have. When we lost it we didn't have anythin' else."

"Which is why I don't wonna trap you," Greg argued with him. "What if _I_ lose this baby? You'll have nothing to go back to."

"You won't. I don't wonna go back." Nick assured him. "You can't think like that Greg. Promise me you won't think that." Greg nodded to him as he saw the glazed expression in Nick's eyes. "Besides, I love you. You haven't trapped me, I _want_ to be here." He reassured him, pressing a kiss to the side of his head before he climbed to his feet, collecting up his plate and Greg's to wash up in the sink.

"Nick, what if I can't . . . what if," Giving out a soft sigh, Greg glanced up at Nick in front of him. "I don't know if I'd be able to . . . if I'd be able to love this baby." He explained, placing his hands on his stomach.

"Why?"

Greg gave out another soft sigh, leaning against the counter in front of him. "My mom and dad love me so much, they'd do _anything_ for me, but I've never loved anything that much, not even a stuffed toy or anything. What if I can't love this baby?"

"You will Greg. You already do." He assured him. "You may _think_ that you don't because you can't hold it in your arms or look into their eyes, but you'll see... the second you hold your baby in your arms you'll know your love for it is real."

Greg nodded to him then licked his lips. "You know what the best part about having you here is?"

"What?"

"Free advice from my best friend without the need of a cell phone." He chuckled as he jumped off his stool. Nick smiled after him then turned back to the sink to continue washing up while Greg head back to the bathroom to get ready.

* * *

Tugging his maroon Texas A&M sweatshirt with silver lettering down over his boyfriends head, Nick gave Greg a wide smile as he readjusted the hood around his partners neck, brushing his soft spikes of hair back into place for him before he took a step back to admire him in one of his prized possessions. "You ready to go tell em now G?" He asked as he straightened it around his waist for him so it disguised more of his stomach.

"I guess."

"Good enough." Nick smiled at him then took his hand, leading him off towards the elevator.

"Nick, I'm not real comfortable with holding your hand while we go through the lab." Greg pulled his hand out of Nick's grip as they got in the elevator, taking a few steps away from him. "Just while we're in the lab." He assured him. Nick nodded to him then folded his arms across his chest, trying not to take it personally but it stung a little to have Greg do that to him, that was the kind of thing he used to do when Tanya tried to be intimate with him in public.

But he loved Greg so he let it slide.

Greg gulped hard as the elevator doors opened to the lab floor. Nick gave him a reassuring smile as he took a step out of the elevator first, waiting for Greg to join him. Slowly but surely, Greg made his way into the lab halls, following in Nick's footsteps off towards Grissom's office, their first stop.

"Nick, Greg... nice to see you in today, I thought you called in sick?" Grissom looked at the two of them curiously, taking a moment to notice that Greg was wearing Nick's college sweatshirt. "What's going on?"

"Grissom, we..." Nick looked at Greg beside him who was reluctant to speak. "We have to tell you somethin'."

"Okay," Grissom moved the files from in front of him to the side of the desk to clear his head ready to speak to them. "Take a seat boys." He offered.

Greg looked at the chair, taking a moment to wonder if he could fit in it with his huge stomach, but decided not to take the risk. "I'd rather stand." He insisted, leaning against the back of the chair. Grissom nodded to him then looked between the two of them curiously as they just stood there with serious expressions on their faces.

Nick looked at Greg waiting for him to speak but saw he was still hesitant to tell him about his pregnancy and Grissom was beginning to get bored. He sighed softly then looked towards Grissom, blurting, "Grissom, Greg's pre..."

"Wait!" Greg stopped him there, surprising Grissom by his outburst. "Grissom I'm . . . I'm pregnant." He said it for himself. Both Nick and Grissom dropped their jaws surprised at how easily he had said it. "I'm twenty three weeks now . . . that's nearly six months pregnant." He pointed to his belly for more proof.

Grissom looked at Greg's stomach then towards Nick before he spoke, "You're six months pregnant and you're telling me now?" Grissom climbed to his feet, giving him an accusing glare. "You waited six months to tell me this Greg? I've been worried sick about your frequent sick days and doctors appointments and you didn't think to tell me this once?"

"I'm sorry." Greg shamefully looked down at his hands. "I didn't want to disappoint you."

"Disappoint me? That's what you were worried about?" Greg nodded; keeping his head hung low in shame. "You thought I'd be disappointed about this?" He sighed heavily, looking between Nick and Greg a moment before he figured it all out. "You're the father?" He pointed an accusing finger towards Nick who shamefully nodded to him. "That's why you didn't tell me? Nick's a married man Greg."

"Not anymore." Nick raised his hand, showing him the missing wedding ring. "Tanya cheated on me."

"So _you_ decided to get your revenge by getting Greg pregnant?" He snapped at him as if he was his father. "Well I am disappointed, but not at you Greg." He sighed heavily as he climbed to his feet. Nick now hung his head in shame, nervously biting his lower lip as he watched his pseudo father scratching the bridge of his nose. "Okay, so... what are we gonna do about this?"

"What do you mean?" Greg queried.

"Well I can't have you off anymore sick days; I'm going to have to put it down as maternity leave." Nick and Greg both looked at him surprised. "I'll get the forms together, you can take as long as you like and your job will always be open to you Greg."

"Seriously? Wow." Greg gasped, looking over at Nick through a smile.

"Now I assume you haven't told anyone else?" Grissom asked them both, walking around his desk so he was stood in front of them. "I'm about to gather them all in the break room to hand out assignments if you _did_ want to tell them." He suggested, looking between the two men as he lifted the assignment slips from the edge of his desk into his hands.

Greg gulped hard as he nervously looked towards Nick who was urging him to go ahead and tell their friends about it with a deep soulful look in his eyes. "Okay." He sighed in defeat, seeing there was no way out of this.

Grissom gave them both a smile then made his way off out of his office off towards the break room where everyone was waiting for him. "You sure about this Greg?" Nick spoke softly, taking a few steps closer towards him.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Straightening the sweatshirt around his stomach, Greg took a few moments to collect himself before he followed in Grissom's footsteps off towards the break room with Nick in his shadow.

"Greg." Sara gasped, immediately jumping up from her seat to hug her pseudo baby brother tightly. "I feel like I haven't seen you in months."

"I know."

Greg pulled back from her as far as he could so she wouldn't feel his large stomach before he had the chance to tell her for himself. He soon noticed out of the corner of his eye that Warrick and Catherine were staring at his stomach in a way that made him very uncomfortable. He quickly pulled back from Sara before they said anything about it, standing right beside his rock Nick so he could prepare himself to tell them.

"Guys, there's something Nick and I, really need to tell you." Reaching for Nick's hand behind him, Greg entwined their fingers together at his side, inhaling a deep breath before he spoke, "I-I'm pregnant." Greg realised that the more he said it the easier it became to say.

Sara gasped, immediately turning her gaze to his stomach. Catherine's mouth spread into a slight smile and Warrick immediately looked at Nick wide eyed. Greg clutched Nick's hand tighter at his side, beginning to make the older man wince as he was a lot stronger than he thought.

The break room fell silent for the longest moment as everyone tried to process their thoughts. Warrick finally cleared his throat, breaking the silence with his questions, "I'm sorry, how can you be pregnant?"

"Well, you know some people are kinda born with birth defects," Greg slowly started to explain, remembering what the doctor had told him years ago when he had first discovered that he could get pregnant. "Well it's not so much of a birth defect, I'm more kind of a..."

"Hermaphrodite." Grissom said for him.

"Excuse me?" Sara looked at them both confused.

"Hermaphrodite is a plant or animal that has reproductive organs of both male and female sexes." Grissom explained to her. "Like earth worms or slugs."

"Please don't compare me to your bugs." Greg cringed, feeling a shiver running down his spine. "And _my_ doctor called it intersex. My chromosomes aren't as simple as XX or XY like other people. Chromosomes really aren't as simple as that crap they teach you in school. There's triple X chromosomes for starters, combinations up to four of X's and Y's, but I have male reproductive organs on the outside . . . female reproductive organs on the inside. And," Greg looked towards Nick beside him before he finished. "I'm pregnant with Nick's baby."

"Oh." Sara furrowed her brows together as she looked between the two of them. "You and Nick? You've been... together. Nick, I thought you were married!" She shot him an accusing glare. "And Greg... I'm completely surprised at you! I can't believe you didn't tell me."

"I'm sorry." Greg clutched Nick's hand tighter, making slight tears form in Nick's eyes, but he didn't want to pull away as Greg needed him right now. "And Nick's not really cheating. Tanya was cheating on him with his own neighbour, _and_ they're getting a divorce. Their marriage was based on false pretences." He defended his boyfriend, relinquishing his grip on his hand slightly.

"Okay, well you all have work to do. Nick, you can take the 419 with Sara. Greg, we'll see you later." Grissom quickly hurried them along from their social get together, eager to get on with some work. Catherine and Sara quickly hugged Greg on the way out the door, following after Warrick and Grissom to get their kits ready.

"That was totally okay that I told them that right?" Greg asked once they were gone, turning to face Nick beside him.

"Yeah, just be gentler on my hand next time." He chuckled softly, pulling his hand back to inspect it.

"Don't be such a baby." Greg teased him, poking him in the side. "I'm gonna go see my mom while you're working."

"Okay," Nick reached into his back pocket, retrieving his keys. He pulled off the truck keys, handing them over to Greg then gave him a wide smile. "I'll see you later." Nick pecked a kiss to Greg's forehead then went for the door.

"Wait, wait!" Greg grabbed Nick's arm, turning him back towards him before he left the room. "Nicky, enough with this buddy kissing me on the head stuff," Greg suddenly leant forwards; snatching a passionate kiss from the older man's lips. Cupping the younger mans cheeks in his hands; Nick gave out a soft moan as Greg kissed him just like he used to before any of this ever happened.

Slowly Greg pulled back; gently sliding his tongue across the older man's lower lip as he beamed a wide smile up at him. "I'm carrying your child; I deserve a better kiss than a motherly one to the head." He smiled against his lips.

"Sorry, I didn't know it bothered you that much. Since we broke up we haven't exactly been that intimate."

"Because I felt guilty about the... W, H, O, R, E," Greg spelled out as his baby was still present. "But now I know she's a cheating... B, I, T, C, H too, I feel better." Greg smiled up at him as he placed one hand on his stomach.

"Would you stop spellin' around the baby? They're gonna learn to spell all the bad words before they can say them." Nick chuckled softly, placing his hands on Greg's hips as he initiated another more passionate kiss to his moist soft lips. "I love you, drive safe and take care of our baby." He warned him.

"I will." Greg gave him a wide smile then slipped out the door, heading off through the lab towards the elevator.

"Nick, c'mon!" Sara shouted in frustration from down the hall, getting impatient waiting for him.

"Comin'." Nick watched Greg getting away safely in the elevator then followed her off down the hall, worrying about Greg every minute that he wasn't in his sight.

* * *

**Thanks for all of your reviews on the last chapter! Hermaphrodite's are real. I hope that explains how Greg can get pregnant to those of you that need a logical explanation. Chromosomes aren't as simple as XY or XX there are many different varations or XXX, XXY and so on :D Done lots of research before I wrote this chapter so I hope that explains it :)**

**Please Review! And thanks for reading!**

**~ Holly**


	11. Chapter 11: Motherly Advice

**Chapter Eleven: Motherly Advice**

Letting himself into his parent's house, Greg wandered off into the kitchen to look for his mother, but the kitchen was empty. Stuffing his hands deep into Nick's A&M sweatshirt pockets he made his way off through the house towards his mother's studio, finding her painting just like she always loved to do while he played at her feet as a child. "Hi mom." He startled her from her painting. "Sorry."

"No, it's okay honey." Jean set her paintbrush down then whirled around to completely face him. "I just got so used to the place being so quiet after you left for college that any little noise startles me now." She smiled then pulled him into her arms, clutching him tightly in her motherly embrace. "What brings you here sweetheart? Oh, you're getting bigger." She suddenly noticed as she felt his stomach against her.

"Uh huh, I'm nearly six months now." He smiled softly to her. "And I brought you the last picture." Greg reached into his pocket, handing it over. Jean's jaw immediately dropped as she looked at the picture of her grandbaby sucking its thumb.

"Boy or girl?" She immediately asked.

"I don't know. I don't wonna know until they're born."

"Oh that's no fun." She chuckled softly. "How am I supposed to know if I've got a granddaughter or a grandson on the way?"

"You'll just have to wait and see like everyone else." He smiled widely at her as she continued to pout, looking over the picture in her hands. "Where's dad?" He asked her curiously.

"He's out at work sweetheart." Jean pecked a kiss to her son's cheek then took a seat on her chair as she smiled in awe looking at her grandbaby. "Can I please meet the other father of my grandbaby yet?" She sweetly requested, giving him a wide smile.

"No, not yet."

"When then, in the delivery room? Because I can't exactly grill him for information while my baby is screaming."

"There won't be any screaming. They're gonna have to cut me open." Greg reminded her, shivering at the thought of having to be cut open. "You can meet him later. We're really starting to get along, and we're gonna start dating after this little one is born." He smiled at her as he gently patted his stomach.

Jean looked at her son as if he was completely crazy. "You're going to date him after the baby is born?" She widened her eyes, wondering where she went wrong in her parenting advice. "Honey, you plan on dating the man who knocked you up?"

"Yeah, it's not as crazy as it sounds mom. I told you he moved in with me right?" Jean shook her head. "Right I told dad that . . . well he did, and he's living at my place..."

"You only have one bedroom." Jean interrupted him then dropped her jaw as she saw the look in his eye. "Honey, he didn't even want the baby in the first place. He almost made you get rid of it too."

"He does now. And he loves me. Do you know how rare that is for someone to love me when I look like this?" He asked her as he placed his hands on his hips. "He's willing to wait until the baby is born to date me so I know he's not just staying with me for the baby. That's gotta be something right?"

"Oh honey, you know I support your decision no matter what. I just don't wonna see you get hurt."

"I won't." He gave her a smile then folded his arms across his chest. "I also came to tell you that I think... I'm gonna quit my job, at least for a little while. Grissom said he can keep my job open for a while. He said no other lab tech would ever be like me, so he'll keep it open for me."

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him that I'm pregnant, and he's totally okay with it. Nick thought I should tell everyone at the lab too because they were my friends... and they took it really well too. And I'm kinda getting excited about this baby, but I don't know what I'm gonna do after it's born though. We can't live on Nick's salary alone, and it's not fair on him." Perching himself on the back of the plastic covered sofa, Greg stared down at the paint splattered studio floor, waiting for his mother to speak but she just stared at him. "Mom, that's your cue to jump in with your advice."

"Oh I know, just... I don't see what the big deal is sweetheart. People have been taking time off work for centuries to take care of their little ones. And no one's going to be mad about the two of you having a beautiful and wonderful little baby if that's what you're worrying about."

"No, not so much." He shook his head. "Although I am a little worried about his family finding out. But mostly, the whole baby thing and how it's gonna come out of me. And if I _did_ take some time off work, this baby would never get to spend time with... the other father. Just like me and my dad." He pointed out to her, fixating his eyes down on the floor.

"Honey, your father loves you."

"Yeah, I know. But he was never there for my childhood mom." He sighed softly in disappointment. "Why don't they make books for this stuff?"

"Oh sweetheart," She smiled softly, wrapping her arms around him. "You and this Nick guy are having a baby together. You'll figure all this other stuff out eventually. And I don't think anyone would be mad at you for being pregnant. You should just tell this Nick's family the truth. Everyone you know has already accepted your personality, and trust me . . . I know how hard that is." She giggled softly as she and him were so alike. "I was kidding honey. Everything's going to work out. You're going to be holding this baby in your arms soon enough and all these problems you've been thinking about won't be so big."

Greg gave her a wide smile then placed his hands on his stomach as he looked up into his mothers eyes. "Mom, I'm really scared about this."

"I know baby, but you're not alone." Jean wrapped her arms around him again, clutching him tightly as she whispered, "You're going to be fine honey. I remember when I was past seven months pregnant, I was terrified. Then when I started having contractions with you, I was having panic attacks every minute. But then I was too scared to let you out. I didn't want you to leave me. Nine months just wasn't long enough for me."

"That why you held on so tight while I was growing up?" He snickered softly.

"Yes." She confessed, pecking a kiss to his cheek. "You're gonna be fine baby. You've got me and your father, along with Nana and Papa Olaf. There's nothing to be scared of. You're gonna be fine." She assured him again.

Greg nodded to her then let out a soft sigh. "You know, I kinda always wanted to know what it would be like if I had my first baby." Greg looked up into his mother's eyes as he held his stomach. "They'd be four years old now."

"I know sweetheart." She nodded to him, gently brushing her hand through his hair. "I can't believe you fell down those stairs. You're never _that _clumsy."

Greg nodded to her, nervously biting his lower lip as she was still believing that lie. "Nana Olaf always reckoned it would be a boy. I thought of names too."

"Really? You never told me that." His mother gasped.

"I know. It's hard to name something I never got to meet. My favourite name was Oliver, but I liked Arnold and Kevin too." Jean smiled to him, perching herself on the back of the sofa beside him. "Do you think I can do this mom? I still don't think I'm mature enough to have a baby."

"I was only eighteen when I was pregnant with you honey. Although, I was a lot more mature then you." She snickered softly. "But you _are_ twenty six. You get to grow up with your child. And you're not alone; we're always here for you, anytime." She assured him again. "I knew you wouldn't be able to resist it once you heard the heartbeat and saw your growing baby on the monitor. I remember what it was like to see _you_ on that monitor. I wanted to protect you from everything."

"Why do I find that _not_ so hard to believe?" He teased her, getting a playful punch in the arm from her.

"Remember, your father and me are always here for you, a place to stay, money... anything sweetheart."

"I know." Greg nodded to her. "How about a car?" He grinned widely up at her.

"Don't push your luck mister. Unless it's a car for the baby, there's no way in hell." She chortled, ruffling a hand through his hair as she climbed to her feet. "Are you hungry baby? I can make you anything you fancy? What does that Nick like to eat? I have to know for whenever he _finally_ comes round to see us."

"Do you really wonna meet Nick?" Jean nodded down at him. "When's good for you then?" Greg sighed in defeat, knowing his mother wasn't going to give up.

"This weekend?" She suggested, giving him a sweet smile.

"This weekend starts as of tomorrow though." He complained.

"Bring him over Saturday for dinner or Sunday lunch, whatever's convenient for him." Jean gave her son another quick hug then head off to the kitchen to make him something to eat. Greg followed after her, taking a seat at the counter as his back was starting to ache from the weight in front. "I'll be on my best behaviour too, don't you worry."

"Can't we at least give him two weeks' notice? And don't grill him about being a good father to your grandchild either." Greg warned her, leaning on his elbow. "He's being really good to me. He's the best boyfriend I've ever had."

"Austin was good to you baby."

"Yeah, that's why he slept with someone else in _my_ bed." Jean whirled around looking at her son surprised. "Yeah, I meant to tell you about that." He cringed as he forgot she didn't know.

"Explain yourself Gregory Hojem Sanders!" She demanded.

"Well, I told Austin I wanted to wait on the sex since we hadn't been dating that long then I came home early from work one day and found him in _my_ bed with someone else. And his explanation was... that I was out." Greg finally explained to her.

"How could you lie to me you little monster? I've had him over for milk... and cookies!" Jean snapped at him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think that you'd suddenly befriend him." Greg defended himself. "And technically, you never asked _why_ we broke up. You were just trying to set me up with someone else."

"True, I was." She shamefully nodded, leaning on the counter in front of him. "Why'd you really break up with Davian then? Did you tell me the truth on that one?" She curiously queried. "Was it really because he was upset about you losing the baby?" Greg nervously looked down at his hands as his mother's eyes burned into him. "Honey, you can tell me anything."

"I know. But that's the truth." He flat out lied, hoping she wouldn't see right through it. "He left me because he was upset... after I lost the baby."

"Okay. I'll meet Nick in two weeks then." She gave him a soft smile, gently patting his cheek as she looked him in the eye. "You know I forbid you to quit your job though honey, even for this baby." Jean completely surprised him. "I know I've always had this dream of you finally quitting your job and getting a safer one, but you can't quit because of this baby. You're worked hard for this honey. I forbid you to quit."

"Okay." He smiled softly to her.

"And, I really don't like you dating this Nick guy, but I'll accept it because I love you." She smiled at him then made her way over to the fridge to fix her son something to eat.

"I guess I shouldn't tell you that he's married then." Greg gulped hard as he saw the look on his mothers face. "He's getting a divorce though." He quickly assured her. "I'll explain that later, I really gotta pee."

Jean watched her son jump down off the stool and scurry off towards the bathroom, wondering what advice she had given her son that she had screwed up or that got lost in translation.

When she was picturing his life as a baby, she never expected him to be pregnant with the love child of a married man.

* * *

Waiting outside the DA's office for Sara to return with the warrant in hand, Nick decided to give his mother a call to let her know what was going on with him at the moment. Watching Greg get up the courage to tell all their friends at the lab earlier gave him a whole new sense of courage. After all his mother _did_ deserve the right to know that she had a grandchild on the way. Maybe this way she would stop hassling him to give her one as she already had one from all of her other children, but Nick was the odd one out as his parents never counted Lucy or Charlie as their grandchildren because they weren't blood.

Nick sighed heavily as it went straight through to her voicemail. "Hi Mama, it's Nick." He spoke softly, deciding it probably wasn't a very good idea to tell her that he had knocked someone up who just happened to be a man in a message, so he thought he'd just give her a light casual greeting. "Just callin' to check in, so don't be alarmed. Works goin' fine, I really need to talk to you about Tanya when you get the chance . . . well I guess that's everything, give me a call when you get this message." Nervously biting his lip, Nick closed his eyes as he desperately wanted to tell his mother that he was in love with Greg, but he still couldn't do it. "Bye Mama."

Snapping his phone shut, Nick opened his eyes just in time to see Sara coming towards him with the warrant in hand.

"Who you calling?" She queried.

"Um... no one." He shook his head to her, but Sara gave him a stern look, wanting to know. "My Mama okay? I was gonna tell her about Greg."

"She doesn't know that you're...?" Nick shook his head to her. "Oh, well I've never met your mother Nick, but I think you should tell her. I don't see how a mother can ever hate or disown their children just because of who they love. That's like me running home and telling my mom I'm a vegetarian and she kicks me out her cell for it."

"I _think_ it's a little different Sara." He chuckled, pulling open the passenger side door of his truck for her to climb in, like the perfect gentleman his mother raised him to be. "You're just eatin' plants instead of animals, I'm sleepin' with men and I got one pregnant."

"Same diff." She shrugged to him. "I'm doing it because I can't eat meat since Grissom did that experiment on the pig, but you're doing it because it's in your nature. It's as natural to you as anyone else... liking chocolate or the colour blue."

"Don't try and cheer me up, you're really not helpin' me Sara." He snickered to her, starting up the engine of his truck so they could head out to their suspects house with the warrant ready to search his property.

"So-rry. I was only trying to help." She defended herself.

"I appreciate that, but I'd prefer it from Cath or Greg, they're much better at it." He grinned round at her.

"Only because Catherine's the motherly sort," She sighed heavily. "If I squirted out a kid you'd think I was all knowledge worthy too."

"Nope, it's because Catherine is older and wiser, and I'll kill you if you tell her I said that." He sternly warned her, watching her innocently smiling round at him.

"And what about Greg?" She queried.

"Well he's just a genius. No offence."

"None taken." She giggled softly. "You and Greg are gonna make great parents Nick. And you'll have loads of support with your wise old Aunt Catherine, the handsome Uncle Warrick and the mastermind Uncle Grissom. I guess you could count Brass as an Uncle, Ecklie could be a distant relative . . . twice removed."

"Not to mention Miss States the Obvious Aunt Sara Sidle." Nick added with a snicker, laughing harder as Sara punched him in the arm.

"Yeah okay. Don't take this the wrong way Nick . . . but I love you." Nick looked round at her surprised. "You and Greg, I love you both. You're like the brothers I never had. And you're going to do great things with this kid, especially with your good looks and Greg's big brain, perfect DNA."

"So I'm the beauty and he's the brains?"

"Well he's also the cutey and you're quite the mastermind too." Sara smiled widely at him then pulled her seatbelt off as they reached their suspects house. "Just so you know, if your parents are that shallow minded and don't accept something you can't control... we're always here for you. I know what it's like to feel alone." Sara assured him.

"Thanks Sara." The two of them shared a brother and sister hug in the truck before they finally climbed out and got to work, getting their minds back to the case.

* * *

**Okay, so this story is going to be a lot longer then I originally thought. Thanks for all your reviews so far, I'm glad you're enjoying this story :D**

**Please Review!**


	12. Chapter 12: Moving On

**Chapter Twelve: Moving On**

Walking her client around the third house of the day, Lidia Charles watched as her client inspected the garden out the window before he moved round to the kitchen, taking a peak in all the cupboards and things before he turned back towards her. "Is is a safe neighbourhood?" He queried, his Texan accent starting to grow on her even more and there was no wedding ring on his finger just to prove that he really was single and available.

"Yes, a very safe neighbourhood." She nodded, smiling widely at him as she unbuttoned another button of her blouse, scanning her eyes across his hunky figure a moment before she spoke again, "There's a school just a few blocks away. A large family park within walking distance. The neighbours around here are very friendly. It's a very tight community. They even have neighbourhood watches and things if you want to go to one of their meetings?" She suggested, handing over some leaflets to the cute southern boy in her midst. "So is there a... Mrs Stokes?" She asked, running her fingers across her exposed collar bone as he looked up at her.

"Who?" Nick looked at her confused then realised what she meant as she rubbed her vacant wedding ring finger, giving him a seductive smile. "No... but I have a _boy_friend." He proudly stated, watching her smile slowly fading and her flirtatious fingers dropping to her side in disappointment. "How many bedrooms does this one have?" He queried, taking a look at the high ceilings in the living room.

"There's the master through there and two more that you could use as guest bedrooms as you probably won't be having babies with your situation. This is much more of a family home, I can show you some studio apartments or condos if you..."

"Actually, we've got a baby on the way. This one will be perfect." Nick smiled as he took another look around as the realtor looked on at him surprised. He always found that whenever he mentioned the gay part of him people always treated him differently no matter how nice they were beforehand. "I'll take this one; you'll get it checked out by..."

"Yes sir, we do all that for you. I'll just get the paperwork from my car for you to sign." Lidia sighed heavily as she made her way off towards the front door, quickly making her way back down the drive towards her car while Nick took another look around. He was already planning the furniture he was going to buy and how he was going to decorate each of the rooms. Now all he had to do was tell Greg about it, who might not want to move in with him straight away when they hadn't even dated yet. But Greg did know he was going house hunting, they had talked about the different sorts of houses they each would like, and this one was perfect.

* * *

Making his way off through Greg's apartment, Nick smiled widely as he found Greg curled up under the covers of his bed, fast asleep. Carefully lifting the packet of Oreos from the sleeping beauty's hands, Nick quietly set them down on the bedside table then carefully took a seat on the edge of the bed, smiling as Greg slowly began to stir awake. "Hey, shh... it's just me." He whispered softly, smiling as he watched Greg's sleepy eyes slowly fluttering shut.

"Where have you been?" The younger man queried, groggily rubbing his eyes open.

"Out. I've got a surprise for you." Nick whispered, lying down beside him.

"I've already seen your pecker," He smiled up at him. "It's not that surprising."

"Ha ha, you're such a comedian." Nick laughed, tickling his fingertips across Greg's arm. "It's a much bigger surprise than that."

"Look who's insulting his manhood now." Greg cheekily giggled; squirming as Nick furiously tickled him again.

"Would you shut up a second? You keep teasin' me I'll take it back." Nick warned him.

"I'm listening." Greg innocently smiled up at him. Nick laughed again then pulled the keys from his back pocket, holding them up above Greg's head. "You got me a car?"

"Nope, better. It's a house." He grinned widely at him.

Greg looked up at him surprised. "You found one?"

"Yep, all one floor so your fears of our kid fallin' down the stairs are over. There's a nice little garden out back with high fences, no pool. The kitchen, dinin' room and livin' room are all separate so it's nothin' like this place, just the way you wanted it and there's three bedrooms and two bathrooms." Nick reported, snuggling closer to his sleepy roommate.

"Sounds cool." Sleepily running a hand through his hair, Greg gave out a soft yawn then looked into Nick's eyes. "Sorry I couldn't come with."

"That's okay. And you don't _have_ to move in right away. I just thought you'd want some more room for when the baby comes. This place isn't exactly that big for you and the baby to live in. You're gonna need some more space." He commented as he looked around the slightly cramped apartment they were in.

"Does this house come with an extra roommate?" Greg smiled slightly as he looked up into Nick's eyes. Nick gave him a slight nod but he looked slightly anxious as he looked back down into Greg's eyes. "Are you sure about this? Having a baby with me is one thing but moving in is this whole huge step."

"Doncha think we're committed enough?"

"Well, I don't see a ring on either of ours fingers... and no, that wasn't a lame attempt at a proposal. I just... don't wonna rush something this good."

"You can keep your place if you want; you've got time to think it over. There's three bedrooms in this new place, so there will be plenty of room for you and the baby. I can get my own place if you..."

"I do kinda like you spooning me though." Greg smiled up at him. "How are you supposed to spoon me in your own place?"

Nick blushed slightly as he smiled at him. "Well, I kinda like it too G. But the three of us stayin' in this little place, things could get a lil tense between us. And I don't want that to happen." Gently brushing his fingertips through Greg's hair, he smiled in awe as he watched Greg yawning softly again. "I'll take you to see it later. If you want to?" Nick slowly leant forwards, snatching a moist kiss from Greg's lips.

Greg smiled as he pulled back, letting his eyelids fall over his sleepy eyes again. "Don't forget we're going over my parents next weekend." Greg reminded him as Nick gently brushed his fingers through his hair. "I have to face my dad with a soccer ball in my stomach; you just have to be your adorable and charming self."

"You're beautiful." Nick smiled at him.

Greg giggled as he opened his eyes to look at him. "And you're full of shit. I've been sweating like a pig all day and my stomachs all itchy."

"Nope, you're still beautiful." Nick smiled wider, placing one hand on his stomach as he leant closer. "Hey, whys there blood on your t-shirt?" Nick pointed out the red spot on the collar of his t-shirt.

"Nose bleed, perfectly normal though. It's in the pregnancy books. My bloods increased by forty percent so my blood pressures increased too." Greg explained, lacing his hands with Nick's. "Don't look so worried Nicky, it lasted less than a minute."

"I do worry because I love you." He whispered, cupping one cheek in his hand as he leant closer to kiss his delicate pouting lips, gently weaving one hand through his pillow creased hair.

"Mmmm, you smell like watermelon or something." Greg purred as he pulled back from him, licking his lips.

"Can't get anythin' past you." Nick chuckled softly. "They're doin' the freebee watermelon squares at Wal-mart again."

"Mmmm, you get me any?"

"Better, I got you a whole watermelon." He winked, touching their lips together again. Greg let out a grateful moan as Nick's warm watermelon tasting tongue slid into his mouth, leaving no corner untasted.

"What's got you so excited?" Greg giggled, sweeping a hand through Nick's smooth head of hair.

"Less than three months to go G." He reminded him.

"I know, but you know if the baby's born now they have a chance of survival."

"Nope, they're stayin' in there G. You're only twenty five weeks. Besides, we don't have any baby stuff and the house needs decoratin'." Greg reached for Nick's other hand, gently lacing their fingers together. "You okay?"

Greg nodded to him, pulling both Nick's hands closer to rest on his stomach. "Are you sure you really want this Nick? I don't want to force you into this. You can still be a part of this baby's life..."

"You know I do Greg." Nick smiled to him, resting his forehead against Greg's as he inched closer. "I want this baby. And I want you." He assured him with another tender kiss. Greg smiled widely as they pulled apart, gazing up into the older man's eyes as he relished the warm touch of his hands on his body. This was exactly the way he wanted things to work out, and he was glad it had finally happened.

Reclosing his eyes against the pillow beneath him, Greg slowly dozed off to sleep again with Nick lying against him. "I want you too." He murmured softly, making Nick smile at him before he closed his eyes too, falling asleep against him.

* * *

Being startled awake by a high pitched ringing noise, Greg poked Nick in the stomach to wake him up as he realised it was his phone going off. Stretching his arms out, Nick rubbed his eyes open then reached for his phone from his back pocket, answering, "Stokes."

"_Nicky sweetheart its Mama, did I wake you?"_

"Um... no," He lied even though he sounded really sleepy, especially when he gave out a wide yawn. "Is everythin' okay?"

"_Yes sweetheart, I just got your message, so I thought I'd call you before I rush off out. You __sounded as though you wanted to tell me somethin' serious honey."_

Nick looked at Greg beside him a moment then turned to look up at the ceiling above him, chickening out in telling her again. "Um... no Mama, I just wanted to call and check in is all."

"_What about this business with Tanya? She called the other day in tears. She said you walked out on her."_

Nick sighed heavily in frustration. He knew Tanya would try and get his family on her side; she was the one he called and told them that she was pregnant too, giving his father _another_ reason to be disappointed in him. "Well she deserved it. Did she tell you why?"

"_No, she just said you walked out. I know marriage is hard honey, but I'm sure you can work..."_

"I caught her in bed with my neighbour Mama. She was sleepin' with him in the middle of day with the kids downstairs."

His mother gasped as she listened to her youngest explaining what had happened to him. "_That's not what she told us honey. Are you sure you didn't..."_

"You're supposed to side with me, I'm your son. She's not your family. She'd say anythin' to get you and dad on her side." Nick angrily snapped his phone shut as he heard his mother give out her usual sigh before she started lecturing him, tossing it onto the bedside table behind him. He then settled back against the bed beside Greg, looking at the concerned look in the younger mans eyes.

"Who was that?"

"My Mama, I _was_ gonna call her yesterday and tell her what was goin' on with Tanya and me."

"Oh." Greg nodded to him, gently brushing his fingertips across the pulsating vein on Nick's forehead. "I'm guessing Tanya got to her first?" Nick nodded as he ran a hand through his hair. "I know something that will make you feel better."

"What?" Tilting his head to the side, Nick immediately recognised the look in his eyes. "No Greg, I'm not havin' sex with you to make myself feel better. That's what I used to do to you. No more using you though."

Greg gave out a heavy sigh then reached out for his hand, lacing their fingers together. "Nicky, you don't have to have your parent's approval for everything you do. You're thirty years old now. You can do anything you like. If your parents can't accept the fact that you're with me and that you broke up with Tanya for a perfectly reasonable explanation... it's their loss, not yours. My mother doesn't approve of me being with a married man..."

"She doesn't?" Nick looked round at him surprised.

"No, but she knows that you and I... that we're meant to be. She loves me unconditionally so accepts us being together. If your mom can't accept this part of you," Greg looked into Nick's eyes, giving him a soft smile. "It's her loss, not yours."

"I get it." Leaning towards Greg, Nick gently cupped his chin in his hand as he brought their lips together for a slow sensual kiss, building the heat that was steadily rising between them. "You wonna sit with me while I watch the game?"

"And here's me thinking you were gonna ask for something more... sensual." Greg purred against his lips, sliding one hand down the firm torso in front of him. "You know I read somewhere that baby's can sense when their parents aren't... intimate with one another. You want our baby to be born in an... unloving environment?"

"We are intimate, otherwise how do you explain your hand on my crotch?" Nick smirked, gently swiping his tongue across Greg's lower lip.

"There are more ways to be intimate then sex Nicky." Greg whispered across his lips, slipping his hand beneath the fabric of Nick's jeans to massage him through his boxers. As Nick's toes began to curl into the bed sheets, he rolled his body to align Greg's; dipping one hand beneath the younger mans sweatpants to return the favour as their hot breath panted across one another's lips, raising the heat between them even more.

Popping open Nick's jeans, Greg fumbled with the zipper then slid his hand beneath his boxers, giving Nick a wide smile as the older man gave out a grateful moan from the skin on skin contact. The younger mans beautiful long fingers enveloped him perfectly, teasing their way across the throbbing vein before he brought their hungry hot mouths togethers, gently massaging Nick's tongue with his own.

"Hold it." Greg breathed across his lips as Nick looked as though he was about to tumble over the edge.

Nick moaned in protest, struggling to hold on just a little longer as Greg pumped his hand across his starved for affection body. Clenching his teeth into his lower lip and clamping his eyes tightly shut, Nick moaned louder as Greg's delicate fingertips pumped across his shaft in a slow teasing motion. "Can't . . . Mmmm . . . Greg." He complained, his fingers and toes clenching as his body started to spasm.

Greg smiled widely as he successfully sent Nick over the edge before him. A challenge he had never succeeded in before now.

Riding out his high with Nick, Greg brought their hot mouths together, hungrily kissing the older man as his body tingled with excitement. "See... told yah." Greg smiled as he slowly pulled back.

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?" Greg smiled widely at him.

"Hold out longer than me." Reaching over his head for a Kleenex tissue, Nick tugged the younger man's hand out of his boxers, wiping off his sticky fingers for him before he did the same to his own. "You've never done that before."

"Well I haven't had control over my own body for months; it's nice to be able to control something. But I told you a little intimacy goes a long way. You feel better doncha?"

"I'll never doubt your word again." He grinned, snatching a kiss from his moist pouting lips. Pulling back slowly, Nick looked into the younger mans eyes, brushing his thumb across his chin. "Greg, do you love me?"

Greg gulped the large lump in his throat then gave him a nod. "You know I do."

"You've never said it though. We've been seein' each other around a year now. We're havin' a baby together." Nick explained to him, looking him deep in the eye. "Can't you... at least..."

"I never said that I didn't love you Nick." Greg interrupted him.

"Well you didn't exactly say that you do either Greg." Nick pointed out to him. "You're scared that you won't be able to love this baby, but I'm scared that you'll never love _me_. I've been through this before Greg, I won't do it again. I won't trap myself in another loveless relationship. I've done it too many times before and it hurts me, why does no one care about me?" Pulling back from him, Nick leant on his elbow, looking the younger man in the eye as he thought things over. "I love you so much Greg, why can't you love me?"

Greg rolled his eyes, realising he should have just let Nick fuck him as he was always too tired to talk after that. "Nicky, I do. You don't have anything to be scared of. You're not trapping yourself, you can keep the stupid house for yourself. No commitments, that was the original plan and it was working. Now you've gone and fucked everything up."

"ME?"

"Yes Nick, you! Jesus Christ!" Greg suddenly snapped, sitting up straight as a single tear spilled from his eye. "I'm supposed to be the freaking hormonal one here you jerk."

"How have I screwed it up? You wonna go back to what we used to do, is that it? I screw your brains out then leave you to go back to the supposedly happy cosy life of mine?" Nick shouted at him.

"No! I want you to just..." Sniffing back his tears, Greg looked Nick in the eye. "I can't love you the way you want me to... I want to; I thought you didn't want to rush this anyway? You want it to work don't you? Why are you rushing me into this?"

"I deserve to be happy too Greg." Nick quickly sniffed back a tear threatening to spill, clenching his fists into balls as he sat up beside Greg. "Don't I deserve to be loved?"

"Yes." He sobbed.

A single tear rolled down the Texan's cheek as he looked into Greg's eyes. "Then why don't you love _me_?" He begged him.

"I do!" Greg protested, feeling tears welling up inside of him as he looked into Nick's eyes. "I do... I just can't."

"Why?" Nick's eyes glazed over with tears. "Why don't you love me? Is it me? Do I not prove it by the way I kiss you, touch you or hold you? Is that it, do I not show you enough how much I love you? Maybe I should slap you around a bit like your last boyfriend. You loved him didn't you?"

"Please, stop." Greg whimpered, covering his hands over his eyes as tears ran down his cheeks. "I don't want to. I can't talk about this."

"Why not?"

"Because the last person I loved killed my baby!" He practically screamed at him. "I trusted him with my life and he killed my baby. I do love you, I just can't. And I hate you for doing this to me you jerk!"

"The baby?"

"No, for doing this. As if I'm not fucking emotional enough I have to deal with you too?" Scrambling off the bed, Greg rushed for the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him. Nick inhaled a deep breath, biting his quivering lip as he sniffed back his tears, staring at the closed door of the bathroom ahead of him.

Wiping his hands across his eyes, Nick scrambled of the bed, zipping up the flies of his jeans as he pulled some shoes on. He glanced towards the bathroom door one last time then quickly made his way off towards the apartment door, grabbing the keys off the side before he head out, leaving Greg alone.

* * *

**Emotional meltdown! Is it over? You'll have to keeping reading to find out. Thanks for your reviews, keep them coming and I'll keep the chapters coming too :D**


	13. Chapter 13: Is it worth it

**Chapter Thirteen: Is It Worth It?**

Flipping through the thousands of TV channels that each had nothing on them, the bored man suddenly heard a knock at his apartment door. Placing the bowl of popcorn down on the coffee table, he quickly scrambled to his feet, rushing over to answer it. "Greggo." Warrick sighed softly as he looked at the young, extremely pregnant man stood in his doorway.

"Expecting somebody else?"

"Nope, just I figured you'd be next." Warrick pushed the door open wider, ushering him inside. "Musta been some lovers spat you guys had. He's been in the bedroom all day." Greg gave him a curious look. "God! You and your dirty mind." He laughed, shaking his head at the younger man. "He's in the _guest_ bedroom." He pointed off down the hall. "You can go see him if you want. I don't think he's ever coming outta there. You guys better make up."

"Okay. There's no heavy objects in his proximity are there?" Greg queried, watching Warrick shaking his head with a smile on his face. "Okay, I'm very sorry for anything you hear." Greg gave him a smile then slowly head off down the hall, knocking on the guest bedroom door. Just as he thought there was no reply so he walked in, looking at Nick lying on his back in the middle of the bed, staring up at the blank and empty ceiling which was exactly how he was feeling right now.

"How'd you find me?" Nick immediately asked him.

"Since you're not much of a drinker, I didn't have to check the local bars. You would never step foot in a gay club, since you can't even admit you are yourself, and you were needy and lonely so you'd probably go to either one of your best friends. Since you were trying to get away from me . . . Warrick was my first guess." Greg explained, closing the door behind him as he stood at the foot of the bed. "Are you gonna make _me_ do all the talking?"

"I'm not apologisin'." Nick snidely put. "I don't feel sorry for anythin' I said."

Greg gave out a heavy sigh, folding his arms across his chest. "You're such a drama queen Nick." Kicking his sneakers off, Greg climbed onto the bed, perching himself on Nick's hips. Nick neither moved or made any effort to look at him, so Greg gave out a heavy sigh, deciding to do all the talking, "This your plan Nicky? You gonna lay around here the rest of your life feeling sorry for yourself because things don't go your way?" Nick just turned his head the other way. "If you want to hit me . . . go ahead. I'm not gonna stop you."

"Go away Greg." Nick closed his eyes so he wouldn't have to look at him.

"No, because whether you like it or not asshole, we're joined at the hip . . . for the rest of our lives." Greg pointed out to him, placing his hands on Nick's chest, feeling his steady heartbeat under his palm. "You can hit me if you really wonna make yourself feel better. That what you said isn't it? You want to make me love you. Well you don't have to," Nick finally opened his eyes, looking up at him. "You think I loved him because he hit me? He hit me because he didn't know how to argue like you. He used his fists instead of his words..."

"That doesn't make it right."

"I know." Greg gave him a slight smile as he gave out a soft sigh. "I'm not defending what he did in any way Nick. I shoulda never told you about any of this then you wouldn't be feeling like this."

"You should have told _other_ people Greg. He practically raped you, hurt you when..."

"God I know Nick, I lived through it." Greg snapped at him, looking him in the eye. "But . . . that's not all he did." Nick looked up at him surprised. "I might as well tell you, since I trust you with my life and all."

Nick looked at him confused. "Tell me what?"

"I know you heard me. About the baby. I didn't . . . fall down the stairs."

"Did he... push you?"

"No . . . there wasn't even any stairs involved, that's just what I told my mother." Greg inhaled a deep breath then slowly started to explain. "I told Davian I was pregnant. And he... expressed his anger... by talking with his fists." Gulping hard, Greg looked down into Nick's eyes. "He didn't want it. He called me a freak... among other things. He didn't want a baby or to be with me . . . so he hit me so hard in the stomach that I lost the baby." Greg sniffed back a tear rolling down his cheek, staring into Nick's brown beautiful eyes. "I loved him and he did that to me. I promised myself I'd never love anyone again so I wouldn't get hurt again."

Nick looked at him a moment then gulped hard. "I can't believe you lied to your own mother about how you lost your first baby. Tradin' that bogus fell down the stairs story to protect the asshole that almost beat you to death."

"I didn't want it on record." Greg explained, looking down at his hands. "I didn't wonna be just another abused victim. It would always be hanging around, and I just wonna forget about it. You think I still love him after he did that to me? He hurt me... and he killed my baby. I hate him. If I had the courage I woulda gone to the police or told my mom, but I don't. He made me a victim, and it stops me from getting too close to people, which is why I pushed you away when you were getting too close. I haven't trusted anyone like that since him. Then I figured out that I needed you."

Nick gulped down the large lump in his throat, feeling guilty for having an insecure moment in front of a very insecure hormonal Greg. He just couldn't help the emotions bubbling to the surface after his phone call with his own mother who denied him love every time he went against the Stokes family code of conduct.

"Hitting me won't make me love you Nick . . . because I already do." Nick widened his eyes as he looked up at him. "Of course I love you silly, that's why you hurt me so much when you say things like that to me. I know you're not him and you really do deserve to be happy Nicky . . . and I want you to be." Greg sniffed back the tears in his eyes then removed his hands from Nick's chest. "And if that's not with me . . . then you should go. I'll live with something being wrong forever because I hate hurting people's feelings. Especially you." Nick's heart broke as he watched a tear rolling Greg's cheek. "Do you know how hard it was to break up with you the first time? I've always loved you Nick. I had to watch you marry that ditzy bitch, date all the women before that . . . and then you're finally with me . . . but it's just for two or three nights a week. But I still love you . . . I'm just scared to." Greg wiped his hands across his cheeks, brushing away his tears with his fingertips. "You're the only person I've ever trusted this much . . . and I love you, one hundred percent."

"I'm sor..."

"I thought you said you're not apologising." Greg interrupted him with a smile on his face. Nick half smiled back at him, reaching for Greg's hands to hold in his own.

"For god's sakes man!" Warrick's voice shouted from the door, quickly pushing it open to look at the two of them. "If you don't kiss and make up after that I might just have to kiss Sanders myself." He warned his friend, making both men on the bed throw their heads back in laughter. "C'mon then, I can't get back to my game unless I have proof that you guys okay."

Nick smiled over at Warrick then struggled to a sitting position, cupping Greg's cheeks in his hands as he kissed him passionately. Warrick smiled at the two of them, for the first time completely accepting their relationship. He watched them pulling apart then turned back for the door, pulling it shut behind him to give them some privacy.

"I thought for sure after that... we'd be over." Greg whispered to him.

Nick moved one hand to the back of Greg's neck, gently brushing his fingers through his hair as he rested their foreheads together, looking the younger man in the eye. "No, not over." He shook his head, panting his hot breath across Greg's lips. "I'm sorry I'm such a jerk Greg."

"I'm sorry too."

"At least you have an excuse." Nick smiled at him as the angelic wings coating Greg's eyes fluttered open and closed. Greg smiled back at him then wrapped his arms around his shoulder, hugging him tightly. "I know it's no excuse Greg, but you have no idea how it feels to be this constant failure in your family." Nick whispered into his ear, gently smoothing his hands up and down the younger mans back.

"Which is exactly the reason why you need to stop living under their thumb," Greg pointed out to him, running his fingers through Nick's hair as he clutched him tightly. "It's exhausting trying to please everybody; you must know that by now." Nick nodded, closing his eyes against his neck. "Just be you, you don't have to do anything different to please me. I want the real Nicky."

"A lot easier said than done." Lying back against the pillows behind him, Nick pulled Greg down with him, clutching him tightly against his chest. "Greg, I'd never hurt you, or this baby. You both mean more to me then life itself. You know that, right?" Greg nodded, wrapping his arm around Nick's torso. "I'm still really sorry for the emotional meltdown."

"I've heard of sympathy pains, but this is a first for sympathy hormones." Greg teased him, giggling as Nick furiously tickled him with his fingertips.

"You should never be scared to love Greg." Resting his head against Greg's, Nick closed his eyes breathing in his familiar scents. "I've been scared to love who I really want to my whole life. It doesn't do any good."

"Thirty years old and you've finally learned the biggest life lesson." Greg grinned up at him, touching his lips to his chin. "You're beautiful Nicky. Anyone would be stupid not to love you."

"Aye, keep it PG thirteen in there guys!" Warrick suddenly shouted. "I'm just going round the corner to grab some Chinese."

"Too late!" Greg decided to mess with him. "Nicky's already penetrating my core." He righteously giggled as Nick tickled him again. "Oh Nicky! Harder! Harde..."

"Shut up you little monster." Nick laughed, clamping his hand over Greg's mouth. "He's kiddin' Warrick."

"Okay." Warrick stood at the door to his apartment, listening a moment longer in case he wasn't. He made a mental note to wash those sheets again before her aunt came to stay again before he grabbed his keys and head off out to get some food.

Greg grinned widely at Nick as he slowly removed his hand from his mouth. Inching his body closer to Greg's, Nick placed one hand on Greg's stomach, bringing their warm lips together. "I love you." Nick whispered, pulling back from him to look him in the eye.

"I love you too." Wiping the tears from his eyes, Greg smiled widely at him then wrapped his arms tightly around Nick, burying his head into his shoulder. "Those six hours apart were far too long."

Nick chuckled softly, sniffing back the tears in his own eyes. "I know."

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to get a cab as a pregnant guy?" Greg suddenly asked him. "There was this one that got real close, took one long at me then sped off."

"Aww baby," Nick smiled down at him, touching his lips to his forehead. "You're beautiful and you know it. The world just isn't ready for the splendour good looks of Greg Sanders." Greg smiled up at him then closed his eyes against his neck. "How weird is it that Warrick asked us to kiss in front of him?"

"He never hated the fact you were gay Nick. He hated the fact that _you_ lied to him."

"How'd you know that?" He queried, snugly wrapping his arms around his warm body.

"Warrick's never exactly been homophobic. But he _is_ against people taking dads away from their kids." Greg surmised from what he had seen so far.

"Why?"

"Because he never knew a father himself." Greg pointed out to him. "Sara's against wife beaters or parents that fight in front of their kids because that happened to her. And you're against kids being victimised, especially when rape is involved . . . or molesting. I suspect there was something that happened in your past, since you're cold towards your father and not very open with your mother, I'm guessing they don't know about it and the reason that you strive to impress them all the time is because you think you've let them down by letting something happen to you."

Nick looked down at him surprised. "Damn, you're good."

"Seriously, that's true?" Turning his head, Greg looked up at the older man surprised. "I was only guessing."

"Well you _guessed_ right my little brain box." Shifting down on the bed slightly so he was eye level with Greg, Nick gave out a soft sigh as he was about to tell his best friend and lover his biggest secret. "I was... I was nine years old. And she was a last minute babysitter. It wasn't... rape. I can't remember that much of it . . . do you think that's really why I strive to impress them?" He abruptly changed the subject.

"Maybe." Greg shrugged to him. "I shouldn't have opened my mouth."

"No, you have a right to know." Nick moved his hands down to Greg's stomach, gently rubbing his hands in circles across the smooth surface of his tummy. "I don't remember that much of it, but I remember my parents comin' home. As soon as they saw me I felt like this huge let down . . . and ever since then I've always been the black hole, suckin' away the good expectations of the Stokes family."

"Well your parents are complete assholes for making their own child feel like that." Greg whispered to him. "You're gorgeously handsome, you've got a successful career and you went to college. You're not into drugs, alcohol or any squicky weirdness. Parents have been prouder for less."

Nick smiled at him, pressing a kiss to his forehead as Greg was the only person in the world who had ever made him feel special or worthy to live. "It's not too late to back out Greg. You're just emotional because you're pregnant and your hormones are on the fritz. I'm like this every time anyone mentions family."

"I can live with that. I don't pick and chose which parts of you I like. I love all of you." Greg smiled back at him. "Now can we please go see our new house?"

"Our _stupid_ house?" Nick queried, remembering what Greg had said back at his apartment.

"You know I didn't mean that." Greg smiled, snatching a kiss from his lips before he attempted to sit up. "C'mon, I wonna see it." Excitedly climbing off the bed, Greg tugged Nick to his feet then fetched his sneakers so they could go while Nick pulled his jeans on and grabbed his coat. Greg then had to wait for Nick to make the bed as they crumpled the covers before he took him by the hand, leading him off out Warrick's apartment to his truck outside.

"Oh my God, is that it?" Greg asked as Nick pulled up outside the house a few minutes later.

"Yeah, that's it G." Nick smiled at him, laughing as his younger lover excitedly climbed out of the truck to take a better look. Nick climbed out after him, leading the way up the path towards their new house. Greg stepped up beside him, giving him a wide excited smile as he unlocked the door.

"Wow." He immediately gasped as Nick pushed the door open. Greg quickly laced his hand with Nick's tugging him off through the house as he started to explore. "God you have good taste." Greg smiled round at him as he took a look around each of the rooms.

"So you like it then?"

"Love it." Greg tugged Nick off towards the master bedroom, gasping in surprise at the size of it. "You could probably fit my whole apartment in this one room." Greg twirled around to look at it all, giving Nick a wide smile as he turned back to face him. "So I guess this would be _our_ room."

"If you want it." Nick nodded to him. "I know there's no wardrobe in here like your apartment, but you see this wall here?" Nick turned him around to face it, placing his hands on the younger mans hips as he stood behind him. "I could build a wardrobe along that wall. We can put a nice large double bed there . . . and if you want it in here, the baby crib there."

"Planned it all out huh?" Greg smiled as he looked over his shoulder at Nick.

"Pretty much." He nodded to him, wrapping his arms around the younger man's body as he rested his chin on his shoulder. "Do you like it then Greg?"

"I love it. I can't wait to move in." Greg assured him, leaning back into his warm embrace. "Neither can the baby." Greg lifted Nick's hand from his hip, placing it on his stomach. "You feel that?" Nick nodded, pecking a kiss to the beautiful bare spot behind Greg's ear as he felt his baby moving around inside his lover's stomach. "How bigs the shower?" Greg suddenly asked, tugging Nick off towards the bathroom door. "Ooh wow." He gasped in wide eyed wonder at the size of the shower, plenty big enough for two along with a Jacuzzi sized bath tub and his and... his sinks to top it all off. "I so love you!" Greg shouted out for everyone to hear as he wrapped his arms around Nick's shoulders, leaning forwards for a kiss.

"Mmmm, I must have done good." Nick smiled as he pulled back from him, delicately brushing his fingers through his boyfriend's soft hair as he licked his lips. "So, you think we're ready to start movin' in and gettin' it ready before this little one comes out?"

"Yeah, I guess . . . our first night here we're using the bath tub though." Greg pointed to it.

"Both of us?"

"I'm not that fat." Greg complained, folding his arms across his chest.

"You know I didn't mean it like that." Nick smiled widely at him, wrapping his arms around him. "It was merely a question." Pressing his lips to Greg's, Nick slowly backed the younger man up against the wall, caressing his hands down his sides.

"We should fight more often." Greg giggled against his lips.

"No thank you, it's too painful." Nick smiled back, gently brushing his fingers through Greg's hair. "Oh, and here is your key to _our_ place." Nick pulled the key from his back pocket, handing it over to Greg. "Now you wonna grab holda that towel rail there." He pointed.

Greg looked at it then looked towards Nick confused. "Why?"

"Because... I love you." Nick reached down past Greg's waist, loosening the rim of his sweatpants.

Greg looked at him wide eyed as Nick suddenly dropped to his knees in front of him, tugging his trousers down with him. "Oh my god Nicky, you wonna do this now... here?" Greg quickly reached the rail behind him, curling his fingers around it tightly as Nick's warm mouth enveloped him completely. Greg moaned in pleasure, curling his toes in the end of his sneakers, whispering, "Oh yeah, we're definitely having another fight again."

* * *

**Of course it's not over yet, not even close. I recon another 10 chapters yet, maybe more. Thanks for all of your reviews on the last chapters, love to read them so I know what you think of it so far.**


	14. Chapter 14: Conflict

**Information on my first book at the end of this chapter! I hope you enjoy it :D**

**Chapter Fourteen: Conflict**

Scrambling off the sofa, Greg flipped the TV off then rushed off for his front door. "Ooh... I thought Nick would at least send Catherine or Sara." Greg groaned as Grissom arrived at his front door.

"I'm sorry." Stuffing his hands into his jacket pockets, Grissom immediately looked at the size of Greg's stomach. "I can go if you want Greg. Catherine was out at court along with Warrick and Nick. And Sara didn't want to..."

"Are you gonna stand there all day?" Greg suddenly snapped at him, signalling for him to come in.

"I've never been in your apartment before." Grissom decided to ignore the tone of his mood as Nick had warned him about his mood swings before he came over. "I have to say, it's not what I expected from you."

"That's because I have the most amazing boyfriend. You can leave a dirty glass on the counter, two minutes later it's gone. There's always clean dishes in the cupboards, and wherever I drop my laundry it immediately ends up in the hamper." Greg grinned at him as he pulled some sneakers and a large hooded sweatshirt on. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah." Grissom nodded to him then looked at him curiously. "What do I have to do?" He asked as Nick hadn't exactly explained why he needed his help.

"Be my driver. I'm too fat to fit behind the wheel of the car, so you can drive me over there, wait outside then drive me home." Greg explained, grabbing his keys off the side.

"Okay." Grissom pulled open the apartment door, allowing Greg to step by him first. He stood out in the hallway while Greg locked up the apartment and led him off downstairs towards his car to drive him off to his doctor's appointment.

* * *

Closing up his locker at the end of his shift, Nick pulled his jacket on then jumped as he saw Warrick stood in the doorway. "Hey, whatsup?" Nick gave him a curious look as his best friend looked at him a moment in a way that made him uncomfortable. "Warrick, what's goin' on?"

"Well, I was just thinking. You know Cath's planning on throwing this party for you guys. I was wondering what to buy." Warrick explained, taking a seat on the bench as Nick sat down to change his shoes. "See, I've never had to buy any of my friend's baby stuff before." He smirked.

Nick smiled at him as he tied his laces. "You're as clueless as me man. Greg's mom gave him this list of the clothes and things we'd need. There's so many different types of body suits, pyjamas, outfits with booties and stuff . . . I told her I'd give her the money if she'd buy everythin' we needed."

Warrick laughed, leaning back on the bench. "So, what do you want me to get you? A rattle or something?" He smirked.

"What we could really use is help with the new house." Nick smiled up at him. "Greg's father keeps callin' over to offer help, but I feel kinda funny always askin' him to help..."

"Because you're defiling his son?" Warrick asked, laughing as Nick gave him a funny look. "Hey, I feel awkward about meeting girls parents, much less spending time with them. So yeah, I'll help out."

"Cool." Nick grinned at him then froze on the spot as he spotted the old man stood in the doorway. "Dad, what are you doin' here?"

"I was... in town on business," Unbuttoning his suit jacket, Judge Bill Stokes took a few steps closer towards his son, giving Warrick a curious look before he looked towards his son again. "And you're not answerin' your mother's calls; she's worried sick about you Nicholas."

Nick gave out a heavy sigh as he realised his father had just come here to grill him about his failed marriage, rather than to check he was okay for his mothers sake.

"I'll see you later Nick." Warrick awkwardly climbed to his feet, giving Nick's father a slight smile as he head out the locker room. He would have taken the time to introduce himself but he looked pretty tense, so he thought he'd just leave them to it.

Tightening the laces on his other shoe, Nick climbed to his feet then checked his locker was shut. "So, you come here to grill me about Tanya... or is this just a social visit?"

The Judge frowned at his son then took a few steps closer towards him. "My cars right outside Nicholas, I suggest you meet me down there in five minutes." He instructed, giving his son a stern look before he turned around and walked away.

"That guy bothering you Nicky?" Catherine queried, appearing out of nowhere.

"No." Nick shook his head to her then adjusted the jacket around his shoulders. "He's just my father." Catherine raised her eyebrows slightly as she looked at him slightly surprised. "If anyone asks, open casket isn't my thing." Nick made a joke, giving her a smile before he nervously walked away to join his father outside.

Inhaling a deep breath as he approached his father's car, Nick nervously opened the passenger's side door, climbing inside. "Seatbelt." His father instructed, starting up the car. Nick anxiously checked the back seat for any signs of a shovel or bin bags to bury him out in the desert somewhere. Once he was sure the back seat was empty, Nick pulled his seatbelt on, leaning back against the arm rest of the door as his father started driving.

* * *

"Okay Greg," Doctor Simpson stopped as he saw the old man stood beside Greg on the examination table rather than the young handsome Texan. "Who's eh..."

"Gil Grissom." Grissom immediately introduced himself, firmly shaking the doctor's hand.

"He's my boss." Greg explained to him, smiling as he saw the doctor's curious look. Doctor Simpson nodded to him then took a seat beside the ultrasound machine, setting it up. "You ever seen one of these before Grissom?" Greg asked him curiously.

"Um... not for a pregnancy scan no." Grissom shook his head, watching as Greg slowly rolled his sweatshirt and t-shirt up his chest, revealing his large stomach with his outtie belly button. He watched curiously as the doctor spread some goo on his stomach then turned his head towards the monitor as he started to move the hand held device across his tummy.

"You're... twenty seven weeks right Greg?" Doctor Simpson asked.

"Yep." He nodded, turning his head towards the monitor as the doctor moved it round to look at his baby. Greg looked towards Grissom as the curious supervisor pulled his glasses on to take a closer look. From the angle the doctor was holding it they could see one arm and the baby's head along with their distinct facial features.

"Well, I don't see anything wrong." Doctor Simpson smiled. "Two arms, two legs... you can see the fingers and toes now. Two eyes, nose, mouth and the heartbeats normal. Everything's still growing normally. You experiencing any pains or discomforts." Greg shook his head. "Then everything's fine."

"Can you move it..." Grissom suddenly spoke up. "Sorry, I'm just curious. Can you move back towards me?" The Doctor looked at Grissom suspiciously a moment then moved it back round to where he said.

"What are you looking at?" Greg asked him curiously.

"Just looking. I've seen pictures before but I've never seen them moving."

"Don't touch." Greg stopped him from placing his hand on his stomach. "That would be too weird."

"Sorry." Grissom gave him a soft smile. "You are a truly magnificent creature Greg." He gasped as he watched the baby's hands moving inside of Greg's tummy.

"Sorry Griss, I'm taken." Greg smiled up at him, shivering as the doctor wiped the goo from his stomach.

"I'd like to take your blood pressure before you go Greg." The doctor stopped him from climbing off the examination table. Greg tugged his sweatshirt down to cover her stomach then tugged up his sleeve so the doctor could check his blood pressure from his arm. "So, where's Nick today?" He asked him curiously.

"He was in court. He works at the same lab as me as a field Crime Scene Investigator." Greg proudly stated. Doctor Simpson smiled at him, recording down his blood pressure on his chart.

"Okay, well as long as there's no problems. I'll see you in a couple of weeks for your next appointment. You're going to need to start drinking a lot more water to keep yourself hydrated." He cautioned him as he helped him down off the table.

Greg nodded to him, taking the picture of his baby from his hands to add to his collection. Grissom walked Greg off back to his car then drove him off back to his apartment building, sitting in complete silence as the young man in his passenger seat continued to stare at the picture of the beautiful baby he couldn't wait to meet.

* * *

"Where are we goin'?" Nick queried, trying to judge just how angry his father was by his expression, but he was hiding it well and Nick didn't know how much he knew about what was going on so he started to prepare himself for the worst.

"Abhorrent." Nick's father pulled the car up to the side of the road, repeating the word he had just used, looking into his sons eyes this time. "Abhorrent."

"Huh?" Nick looked at him confused a moment.

"When I think of you Nicholas. When people ask about my sons . . . Bill's the handsome, successful one, married, four kids, beautiful wife, great job, a lovin' family home to come back to everyday. But you... you're the abhorrent stain of my life." Nick rolled his eyes, clenching his fists at his sides to keep himself from showing emotion in front of his father. "Even your sisters are smart, beautiful and successful. After we had five kids, I wanted to give up. But then your mother got pregnant with Kayla, and she was a blessin'. A year later, you were born. The disappointment. You've always been different from the others; I thought it was just your own little way of findin' your way in the world, but after all this started up . . . I realised that perhaps we had used up the good genes on your brother and sisters."

"I don't have to listen to this." Nick reached for his door handle as his lower lip started to quiver but his father pushed down the master lock, locking all the doors to keep him in.

"No, but you will." His father stated as Nick failed to open the door in time. "It's actually quite fittin' that the first job offer you got after leavin' the Dallas police force happened to be here in sin city isn't it Nicholas? I bet you jumped at the chance to come and live here with all the other sinners. The whores, the dealers, the queers, the scum that walk these streets everyday..."

"You just love to listen to the sound of your own voice doncha?" Nick snapped at him. "You come here to write me off as a son or somethin'? It just wouldn't be good enough over the phone would it, because the best part is to see my face when you break it to me. Well I don't really care anymore. You've made it pretty clear over the years that I'm the disgustin' stain in your family. I'm thirty years old; I don't need you or your approval anymore." He directly quoted his boyfriend, feeling a sense of relief as he had finally said it out loud.

"Oh Nicholas," The Judge's mouth spread into a slight smile as he shook his head at him. "I wrote you off as a son a long time ago, you just didn't know it. You know your mother was sufferin' from post partum depression after she had you. I came home from work one day and she was holdin' a pillow above your crib, willin' herself to just do it." Nick clenched his teeth into his lower lip as his father continued to talk in a chilling sinister voice. "I should have just let her do it. She was beggin' me to make you stop. You wouldn't stop cryin' and screamin'..."

"Shut up!" Nick angrily shouted, his eyes glazing over with tears.

"Tanya was your last chance and you blew it. Then I find out from Lillian that you're seein' a man, Gwen told her all the gory details. And apparently this man is somehow pregnant with your abhorrent spawn. Your mother doesn't know this little fact, and she's not goin' to either. You're not to come back to the ranch, _ever_. Thanksgivin', Christmas', big birthdays . . . I see you on my property..."

"What, you'll kill me? Nice threats from a State Supreme Judge."

"No, but I can declare you an unfit parent. Or maybe even your spawn of incest rape. Do you think they'd believe the nauseatin' fag or the State Supreme Court Judge?" He queried, another evil smile spreading across his features. The Judge stared at his son a moment then let out a sigh, shaking his head in disappointment. "You can get out now." Unlocking the doors again, the Judge gave his son one last look. "I trust you'll still have contact with your brother and sisters, I can't stop you from that. I wouldn't want to upset them by tellin' them what you have chosen to do with your life, but don't you ever step foot in my home again, it sickens me that we even share DNA."

Nick gulped hard then quickly climbed out of the car, slamming the door shut behind him. He tried to think back to Greg's words of wisdom but he suddenly had the uncontrollable urge to throw up.

* * *

Fluttering his eyes open, Greg looked towards the door of his apartment as Nick finally came home. Struggling to a sitting position on the bed, Greg watched as Nick dropped his keys on the side table at the door then removed his jacket, wiping his hands across his eyes before he removed his boots and staggered his way off towards the bedroom towards the bed. "Nicky, are you drunk?"

Nick looked up at Greg then nodded his head, "No. I only had... a few." Dropping to the end of the bed, Nick immediately fell back against the covers, inhaling steady deep breaths. "I walked sixteen blocks and I threw up twelve times, I don't have anythin' left." He drunkenly slurrled.

"Why were you drinking?" Crawling to the end of the bed where Nick was laying, Greg sat beside his head, gently brushing his fingertips through his hair. "You smell like scotch. Since when do you drink scotch?"

"Since this guy bought me like... four glasses." He slurred, spraying a mouthful of spit in Greg's direction.

"Say it don't spray it." Greg giggled softly.

Nick gave him a smile back. "Sorry."

"Nicky, you let a _guy_ buy you drinks?"

"Nothin' like that... he thought I had lady troubles." Nick assured him, placing one hand on his leg as he looked up into the younger mans eyes. "I'm an abhorrent stain in my father's life."

Greg raised his eyebrows to him. "Who told you that?"

"The man himself."

"You talked to your father?"

"More or less. I... banned from goin' home. Because I'm a... nauseatin' fag." Nick babbled as he began to doze off to sleep. "You look really cute." He suddenly stated as he looked up into Greg's eyes.

Greg smiled down at him; gently brushing his fingers through the sleepy mans hair. "Why do you let him do this to you Nicky?"

"It's okay . . . I don't need him." Pulling Greg down on top of him, Nick wrapped his arms around him. "I have you . . . all I need is you." He whispered. "You won't ever leave me will you?"

"No," Greg shook his head then watched as Nick dozed off to sleep again. "Never." He whispered, sitting up straight again as Nick relinquished his grip from him.

As Nick started to snore, sinking deeper into his slumber, Greg gave out a soft sigh then tugged Nick's shirt up his chest, unbuckling his belt so he could loosen his jeans. Tugging his jeans off his hips, Greg slid them down his legs then dropped them to the floor before he struggled to pull his limp lifeless body towards the pillows. "What am I gonna do with you Nicky?" He whispered, curling up beside him under the covers.

* * *

Holding his aching head, Nick slowly began to flutter his eyes open, smelling the strong scents of bacon wafting through the apartment. Reaching for Greg's side of the bed, he found a vacant spot, making him immediately worried as Greg never woke up before him. "Don't get out of bed." Greg suddenly appeared, holding a breakfast tray in his hands. Setting down the tray over Nick's lap, Greg dropped to the bed beside him, pecking a kiss to his cheek. "Your breakfast in bed my love."

Nick gave Greg a curious look then looked at the food in front of him. "Pancakes, omelette, bacon and toast... did I do somethin'?"

"No." Greg shook his head, brushing his fingers through Nick's soft hair. "I love you Nick. Never forget that." Draping one arm across the older man's stomach, Greg closed his eyes as he rested his head on his shoulder, comforting Nick while he dug into the lovingly made breakfast. "So, are you gonna tell me why you went drinking... in the early hours of the morning?" Greg curiously asked him.

"Oh... that really happened didn't it?"

"Yeah." Greg nodded up at him, watching Nick licking his lips after taking a bite of one of the mouth watering pancakes. "I've never seen you so wasted."

"I didn't drink that much." Greg giggled, shaking his head at him. "What? I didn't." He protested.

"You were so wasted; every part of you was dead." Greg smiled up at him. "You wonna tell me about it?"

"No, not really. He's dead to me." Nick lifted the tray from his lap then climbed out from under the covers, heading off towards the bathroom. Greg watched him go, anxiously biting his lower lip as he was really worried about Nick. Once Nick was done in the bathroom, he made his way back into the bedroom, dropping onto the bed beside Greg. "It's just you and me now Greg."

"You're forgetting someone." Greg indicated towards his stomach, giving Nick a wide smile as he leant closer towards him, bringing their lips together. "Mmmm, minty." Greg purred as he pulled back from him.

"You, me... and mini you." Nick smiled against his lips, placing one hand on his lover's stomach as he leant closer for another kiss.

"You know, you don't have to go to my parents if you don't want to Nicky. I can make up an excuse for you if you don't wonna go." Greg assured him. "My parents are pretty easy going. I can tell them you had to work or something."

"When did you wonna go over there?" He queried, hooking his leg around Greg's.

"She said either Saturday dinner or Sunday lunch."

"I guess dinner on Saturday would be okay. I'm not workin' then." Nick remembered, resting on his elbow as he looked into Greg's eyes. "Saturday would be okay."

"You really don't have to do this Nicky."

"Gotta meet em sometime." Nick smiled softly to him. "And how bad can the parents of Greg Sanders be?"

"You'd seriously regret that statement if you knew them." He cheekily giggled. "You're really okay to do this?"

"Yep, gotta make a good impression on the boyfriend's parents." He winked at him, gently running a hand through Greg's tousled hair.

"I mean after your..."

"He's not my father anymore Greg. He disowns me, I disown him back. I don't need anyone... but you, and this baby." He smiled against his lips, cupping the younger mans cheeks in his hands as he kissed him hungrily.

"Just don't bottle it up. I don't want you to strike out at me the next time someone mentions fathers and sons."

"I won't. I'm an idiot for lettin' him get to me like that. I don't care what he thinks. I love you . . . and he's not gonna change that. He can hurt me all he likes with his words of hatred, but at the end of the day... he's all the way over there, alone. And I'm here with you, and our beautiful baby. And I couldn't be happier." He smiled again, stealing a tender kiss from Greg's moist soft lips. "Greg, can I ask you somethin'?"

"Uh huh, just don't lean on my stomach, my bladders about to burst."

"Sorry." Nick inched back slightly, giving Greg more room. "What do you think of me?"

"Huh?"

"I've never asked anyone before, what they like about me. So, what do you... think of me?"

Greg tilted his head to the side, giving him a soft smile. "I think you're adorable, and the sweetest, most caring, loving man in the world. Although stubborn at times, I love you for standing up for what you believe in and what you believe is right." Greg answered him, giving him a wide smile. "I also think that you're gorgeously handsome, and you've got a body to die for." He added, making Nick smile widely at him. "Nicky, it's time to break the abstinence pack." Nick looked at him surprised. "C'mon, I want you and don't tell me that you don't want it too."

Looking into Greg's eyes a moment, Nick's lips soon spread into a smile as he couldn't turn him down this time. "Okay, are you sure I won't hurt you?"

"Nope. Sex relieves tension; you've been tense for months so you need this more than me."

"So, it's kinda like I'm using you again." Nick pointed out to him.

"Is not. Sex also relieves stress for both parties, and it makes me _very_ happy." He grinned widely. "Plus, I have to sleep with you now that you're my boyfriend. I'm carrying your child and we haven't slept together since I got pregnant. You want to always remember this baby as a product of an affair?"

"You make a good argument." Nick smiled widely at him. Greg quickly moved the breakfast tray off the bed while Nick lifted his t-shirt up over his head then tugged Greg into the middle of the bed, sliding his pyjama trousers off his legs. "Are you sure?" Nick breathed across his lips.

"Positive." Snatching a kiss from Nick's lips, Greg rolled onto his side so Nick could lay behind him, feeling his heart aching inside his chest as Nick slowly got into position the other side of him, removing both of their shorts as he turned Greg's head to kiss him softly while he caressed his chest, running his bristly soft leg against the younger mans as he inched closer towards him.

Reaching one hand back to weave through Nick's soft hair, Greg moaned softly as Nick feathered his fingertips down the centre of his back then curved down one cleft of his arse. "Mmmm... you know Nicky, we don't have any..."

"I know." Nick whispered against his neck. "Well, I could rush out and get some . . . or you wonna see my results again? Tested two months ago and I haven't been with anyone since."

"Well, I guess it would be okay. It's not like you can get me pregnant again right?" Greg chuckled softly as he smiled round at Nick. "I trust you Nick."

"You should. I'd never hurt you. I'd die before that ever happens." Nick smiled back at him, stealing a kiss from his lips before he reached across him for the bedside draw.

Steadying himself on the bed, Greg closed his eyes, clutching the pillow in front of him as he waited for Nick to prepare himself. Nick gently massaged his fingers inside of him to start, applying delicate kiss to his neck and back as he scissored them in and out, slowly building Greg's pleasure.

It had been six months since they were last together like this, but Nick hadn't forgotten what Greg liked.

Nick soon slid inside him like a perfect puzzle piece, taking it slow as he wanted to be extra cautious. Greg gave out a grateful moan, leaning back into Nick's warm embrace. Closing his eyes, Nick slid his leg along Greg's before he slowly started to thrust his hips against him. Greg moaned in pleasure as the professional made him squirm in ways he had only ever dreamed of.

Greg's muscles hugged Nick perfectly, pulling him forever deeper inside his luscious body. Nick moaned his lover's name, so full of love, lust, yearning and passion. He had never wanted anyone this badly before, and he could feel that the love between them was real.

It wasn't just sex anymore, they were making love.

* * *

**~ End Of Chapter ~**

**Authors Note: Sorry for the heartbreaking conversation between Nick and his father, it had to be done. I hope none of you cried or hate me for that :D Thanks for your reviews on the last chapter!**

**I hope you all have a great weekend guys!**

* * *

If you haven't already and you want to purchase a copy of my book 'Modern Murder' I just got sent a promotional code that will get you 10% off.

Promotional Code: GIFT305

just enter it at the checkout, available until 15th December 2010. The link to the e-book or paperback is still at the top of my profile page :D

I think the prices are around...

E-book [PDF format] = **£1.99** (GB Pounds) or **$3.01** (US Dollars) other countries vary

Paperback = **£7.59** (GB Pounds) or **$11.47** (US Dollars) other countries vary

* * *

Summary: **Finding a murderer is like finding a needle in a haystack. The New York City Crime Scene investigators push themselves to the limit to find the truth and bring a murderer to justice. Warning for Homosexual theme, blood, violence and gore. Not for minors.**

I've named the characters **C**hris **R**yan **I**sabelle **M**ax **E**than **S**ierra **C**arter **E**mma **N**athanial **E**ric (First letter of each fo their names spell **CRIMESCENE**) :D

* * *

**Take a peek at the Prologue:**

**Prologue:**

Training Criminalist Isabelle Taylor reached across the desk she was sat at for her magnifying glass. She raised it over the crime scene photograph she was holding to take a closer look at the blood drops in more detail. Isabelle desperately needed to pass this next field test as it was the last one before she could become a full fledged Crime Scene Investigator for the New York City Crime Lab, just like she had always dreamed of becoming.

"Hey!" A voice suddenly startled her, coming from the door behind her.

Isabelle swivelled the chair around that she was sat on, flipping her shoulder length dark brown hair back over her shoulder as she saw Detective Ethan Raines stood at the door behind her. She gave him a smile as she watched him running a hand across his slightly stubbled chin.

Usually he was a very clean shaven man, but he had been so busy helping Isabelle with her case lately that he hadn't had time to clean shave his jaw line to match his neatly short cropped cut hair on top.

"Hey, how's it going?" He asked as he walked towards her, taking a look at the crime scene pictures laid out on the table in front of her.

"Pretty good." She shrugged as she gave out a sleepy yawn from the lack of sleep. "What are you doing up here this time of the," Isabelle raised her wrist to check her watch before she continued, "well I guess you could call it the morning."

Ethan gave out a soft chuckle. "We've got your suspect in custody. We picked him up just a few minutes ago." He informed her as he raked a hand through his dishevelled hair. "Are you ready for your first real interrogation?" He inquired.

"Sure." Isabelle gathered her evidence that was scattered across the layout table in front of her then climbed off her chair, following Detective Ethan Raines off down the hall towards the elevator which took them both to the police station downstairs.

Isabelle past by a Fed-Ex delivery man on the way, giving him a curious look as he looked a little suspicious carrying a package off towards the front desk crime lab.

"Package." The Fed-Ex man waved the package around to the woman behind the desk before he carefully set it down on the top.

"Sure, sign in here." The young woman with dark blonde, slightly curled hair handed over a sheet then passed him a pen as she smiled at him.

The delivery man signed the sheet then looked at the name tag on the woman's blouse. "Thanks... Lindsey." He smiled to her then turned to look around the lab with a sinister grin plastered across his face.

Slowly turning around again, he walked off towards the elevator to take it back down to the parking garage where he had left his stolen Fed-Ex van. He quickly made his way off through the crime labs parking complex towards his van, getting captured on all the crime labs surveillance cameras as he climbed into the stolen Fed-Ex van that he parked near the front for a speedy getaway.

The security guard on the booth buzzed him out, not even looking up at him as he continued to flip through the magazine in his hands that his wife wouldn't approve of.

* * *

Taking a seat at the interrogation room table, Detective Ethan Raines eyed the trembling murder suspect seated the other side. "So, tell me..." Ethan referred back to his notes to read off the name. "Neil . . . or is it Bobby, maybe it's this last one . . . Jared?" He suggested as he looked at the young man's reaction. "Are any of these right? What is your **real** name?"

The young man avoided eye contact with him; instead he turned his head to watch Isabelle making her way into the room, taking a seat beside the Detective on the other side of the table from him.

"So, whatever your name is . . . why did you kill Lidia Giles?" Detective Ethan Raines continued. When the young man continued to ignore him, Ethan slammed his fist down on the table to alert his attention, making him jump. "Why did you kill her?" He repeated in an angrier tone, making the young man tremble even more.

"I didn't do it!" He shouted, finally speaking up then looked into the Detectives eyes. "I don't kn..." The last word caught in his throat as he gulped hard. "I don't . . . I don't know what happened to her. I swear." He gulped hard again as he anxiously folded his arms across his chest. "I didn't even know she was dead until you told me."

"Then why did you run when we came to pick you up?" Ethan asked, staring him down.

"I didn't."

Ethan rolled his eyes at him. "Someone saw a young man fitting your description... and I quote," Ethan lifted the witness's statement to read it out to him. "Dragging the lifeless body of Lidia Giles to the back of his brand new 2008 Subaru Impreza.' Now there's not that many of these around, so it was very easy to find you." Ethan smiled as he slid the details across the table for the young man to take a look at. "The car itself is registered to a Neil O'Bryan. The driver's licence we found in the glove compartment is to a Jared Singer and we also found your passport in the back," Ethan smirked as he slid that across the table towards him too. "Bobby Daniels. So which is it?"

The young man shook his head as he anxiously ran his fingers through his shaggy blonde mop of hair. "Jared Singer. That's my... my real name." He finally spoke up. "But I didn't kill her!" He protested again.

Ethan smiled as he rested his elbow on the edge of the table. "We'll get to that part in just a moment. First of all . . . I need you to tell us exactly what you were doing on the seventeenth of August."

* * *

Christian Wilson, night shift supervisor of the crime lab glanced at his watch as he rubbed his sleepy eyes open; another two minutes and he could go home and get some much needed sleep. He looked over the file in his hands, checking everything was correct before he filed it away, but he soon realised he had forgotten to write the date and time of the report.

Quickly filling in the date and time of the incident, he recapped his pen then re-read through his statement of the crime scene down at the bottom of the sheet. "Police responded to a 9 – 1 – 1 call from an office building adjacent to the crime scene. The call was received at nine twenty-six am. Officers entered the building, finding the victim, Karla Jenkins in her office. She was found near the desk, lying on her left..."

"Hey Boss!" Crime Scene Investigator Carter Roberts poked his head through his office door, interrupting him from his reading.

Chris scowled over at his employee, dropping the file in his hands to the desk as Carter walked towards him. "What is it Carter?"

"I just wanted to ask you a question." Chris leant on his elbow as he knew Carter's questions were always long and drawn out as half the time he didn't even know what he was talking about, so he just continued to ramble. "Okay, my suspect from the rape and murder case. He's this seventeen year old jock. Not unlike me at that age. His girlfriend's body, or his ex-dead-girlfriend's body should I say, was found stripped on the back field of the school. He claims that they had consensual breakup sex, and when he left her... she was alive. The Doc can't determine if its rape or not because her body looks like it went through a lawn mower, and I don't have any other suspects."

"So, what was the question?" Chris queried as he looked up at him confused.

"Well, how do I go about finding out who the murderer was?"

"Carter." Chris sighed softly as he shook his head in disappointment. "I gave you this case to solve on your own so you can become a CSI level three. If I help you... it's not your own work, and I can't promote you." He concluded.

Carter groaned grumpily as he folded his arms across his slightly toned chest. Carter always wore tight shirts that gave his chest more definition to appeal to the ladies, when really he was too lazy to step foot in a gym.

"Couldn't you at least give me a clue?" He whined.

"Yes . . . find your murder weapon." Chris ushered him out the office using a hand signal, smiling as the young CSI walked away like a stroppy toddler.

Chris closed up the files on his desk, quickly clearing his desk away before someone else came along to ask him another question.

Grabbing his single breasted charcoal suit jacket off the back of his chair, Chris snapped his briefcase shut then carried it off out the door. He fumbled around for his keys in his pocket then locked up his office door. He checked it was securely locked then made his way off down the hall towards the front desk, ready to sign out and head home to get some sleep.

"Hey boss, this package arrived; marked Crime Lab." Lindsey behind the desk informed him as he signed out.

Chris looked at the package on her desk, noticing some blood on the outside. He straightened his jacket collar then took one look at it, thinking of the first lab off the top of his head to send it, "Can you take it to Eric to process in the DNA lab? I'm heading home."

"Sure thing, Boss." She nodded then watched him walking off towards the elevator to take it down to the parking lot towards his car, the apple of his eye.

Lindsey pulled some latex gloves on in case the package had any trace or fingerprints on it that the CSI's would need later. She lifted the package carefully into her hands, walking it off down the hall towards Eric Miller's laboratory, the DNA specialist.

The young twenty-nine year old lab tech was sat at his desk, running his fingers through the brown spikes of hair set down the middle of his head while he flipped through the pages of a magazine as he had no work to do.

"Cheer up." She smiled softly to him as she set the package down on his desk. "Got some work for yah."

"I'll add it to my pile of nothing." He remarked as he climbed to his feet. "Thanks Lind's." She nodded to him then watched his face spread into one of his adorable smiles, making the cute little dimples in his cheeks look even more defined.

"How'd your date with um..."

"What's-his-name?" Eric smirked, knowing what she was going to ask before she finished speaking. "Boorr-ring! He didn't respond to my witty charm, my good looks or the meal that I splashed out on."

"Aww, his loss . . . might be somebody else's gain though." Lindsey softly snickered as she gently tapped him on the shoulder. "You know who is still availa..."

"Nuh uh." Eric shook his head, interrupting her from finishing her sentence again. "I heard differently. You know who, is most likely dating... you know who." Eric signalled over his shoulder towards the lab tech across the hall. Lindsey widened her eyes as she followed where he was pointing towards the youngest lab tech next door; bopping his head to whatever music was playing through the headphones in his ears.

"No way!" She gasped, taking a seat in front of him. "Who did you hear that from? Details!" She excitedly giggled.

"Just a vibe I got." He grinned at her as he set down the magazine from his hands. "I always knew that mister lead CSI Ryan Raymond was into guys, but I never woulda thought that Ryan would ever go for someone as wild as him. I mean they're complete opposites." Eric smirked as he looked over at the young trace lab tech, Max Cornfield across the hall.

Max started working at the lab straight after college, and fit right in with everyone. Even though Eric had been there longer as he was three years older than him, everyone seemed to prefer the goofy lab tech across the hall to him as he always had a smile on his face beside his dark looks.

Max had tall spikes of jet black hair on his head, a silver stud in his eyebrow and was considered on the most part as the black-sheep or rebel of the lab. He loved heavy metal music and listened to it through headphones or through the radio he smuggled in all the time. That and his wardrobe was always covered in chains, skulls and flames.

"Oh! Hard luck there boy-O!" Lindsey snickered as she gently tapped him on the knee.

She knew that Eric had fancied the pants off the lead CSI Ryan Raymond since he got here, but the second Max came to the lab, he completely ruined his chances as Max and Ryan instantly became the best friends, despite their opposites.

"There's plenty more eligible bachelors around here though." She assured him.

"Thanks." He smirked then pulled on some latex gloves to get to work.

Lindsey gave him another smile then head off out of his lab back towards the front desk to continue answering phones once she disposed of the latex gloves into the trash. "New York Crime Lab, how can I direct your call?" She professionally answered the next call coming through to the lab.

* * *

Crime Scene Investigator Emma Jackson walked off towards the front desk at the end of her shift, giving Eric a wave as she stepped past his lab. Eric gave her a wave back as he swabbed the side of the manila package with a Q-tip to test the blood. As he did he heard a ticking sound coming from inside the package.

Before Eric could move away, a blazing heat sparked up from the package.

Eric's body was flung backwards across the room as the fire and smoke exploded outwards, filling his lab before it spread further, shattering the glass walls of his lab.

The force of the explosion sent Emma crashing into another lab wall. Max was instantly forced through the glass wall of his lab. The glass splinted against his fragile frame, gushing blood from its impact.

Tasting the strong coppery scent of blood in his mouth, Max struggled to peer up through the thick smoke and roaring flames around him. He glanced up further, spotting Eric's body in a pool of blood just a few feet from him.

Max struggled to move, but the pain in his body was too extreme, causing him to pass out as the blood from his own injuries, pooled around him.

A stunned Emma slowly raised her head, looking through her strands of bloody blonde hair at her surroundings as much as she possibly could without aggravating her injuries further.

The sounds of muffled alarms and garbled voices could be heard all around her, but she couldn't make them out from the thick blood in her ears.

Dazed, Emma dropped her head back to the floor, passing out from the impact of the explosion.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it!**


	15. Chapter 15: Preparing for Baby

**Chapter Fifteen: Preparing for Baby**

Relaxing back on the sofa with his legs across Nick's lap, Greg flipped through the book in his hands while Nick watched the game on the TV. "Look at this." Greg suddenly announced, flipping the book over to show Nick. "That was our baby at twenty five weeks. This week they'll begin to get more baby fat, making them look less like an alien... and looky here, this explains why my wrists and ankles are so swollen too."

"What are you readin'?" Nick flipped it over, reading the title 'What to expect when you're expecting'. "Oh, you're actually readin' the baby books I got you now?"

"Yeah, thank you." Greg grinned at him, flipping the book back around. "We can sell these books once we're done. My nine inch flat screen TV would be worth something too."

"Greg," Nick sighed as he looked round at him. "I told you, the house is for _both_ of us."

"But you paid for it all." Greg complained. "I'm gonna feel like I owe you all the time."

"Greg, I'm _supposed _to be able to provide for you and our baby. In order to do that... you have to let me do it." Nick smiled at him. "We'll share the rest of the expenses, but this is my gift. Since you're givin' me the best gift in the whole world, at least let my buy the house."

"Fine." Greg sighed in defeat. "If you really think giving you a puking, shitting, screaming thing is the best gift in the world." He giggled.

"It is." Nick smiled, touching his lips to Greg's. "Now drop it about the money. We can fight about it properly when mini you goes off to college."

"Okay." Greg smiled at him then got back to his reading. "Says here that at twenty six weeks her eyes begin to open and I have to eat more nutritional food as her brains starting to develop. And we should ideally be signing up to parenting classes, but there's no way I'm going. But this week, twenty seven weeks," As Greg flipped through the next few pages, Nick laughed, shaking his head at him. "What?"

"You gonna be one of those parents that gets all the parentin' they need from books?"

"Yeah," Greg nodded, giving him a wide smile. "I'm also going to be seriously bitchy for the rest of this pregnancy. I can expect leg cramps, haemorrhoids, varicose veins and itchy belly along with mood swings, increased blood pressure..."

"Okay, I think I got it." Nick smiled at him. "I'm not goin' anywhere. I'll just have to remove all sharp and heavy objects from the area when you're havin' a bitch attack." He winked at him.

"There's also a gross picture of a caesarean." Greg flipped through the book, showing Nick the very detailed picture of a woman having a caesarean. "Apparently parents who have caesareans feel detached from their babies because they didn't have the chance to deliver them naturally."

"Well, it's the only way that baby is gettin' outta there." Nick pointed out to him. "Unless you fancy squeezin' that thing outta your... you know where." He pointed, making the younger man shiver.

"Ew, look at that," Greg flipped the book round, showing Nick a picture of a newborn baby right out of the womb.

"That's a baby Greg." He pointed out to him as if he was stupid, laughing at the younger man.

"It's all covered in stuff."

"Well if you read the words to go with the nice little pictures you'd see that stuff protects your baby's skin." Nick threw his head back in laughter, ducking as Greg tossed a pillow in his direction.

"Quit teasing me asshole. I've never seen a real live baby, much less held one."

"Relax baby, you're gonna be fine." Nick assured him, leaning across him to press his lips to his forehead. "I tease because I love. Now what's happenin' this week with our baby?" He queried.

Greg flipped through the pages back to twenty seven weeks, taking a look at it. "Their eyes now have lashes. Baby starts putting on more weight as she gains her baby fat. The bones are nearly developed but they're still soft and pliable . . . and most people gain an average of five kilograms from this point until child birth."

"You'll still be gorgeous." Nick winked at him.

Greg smiled back at him then looked back at the book in his hands. "Baby can also respond to touch, and turns their head if a light is shone on the womb." Nick smiled at him then inched closer, lying on the sofa beside him, gently rubbing his hand in circles across his stomach. They both smiled as they felt the baby responding to Nick's touch by kicking at his hand.

"They got a tough little kick." Nick smiled as he felt it again.

"What do you want it to be?" Greg asked him curiously. "Boy or girl?"

"Well," Leaning on his elbow beside Greg's head, Nick gave him a wide smile as he delicately feathered his fingertips across Greg's stomach. "I kinda always wanted a little girl. But I'd love a little boy too; any kid with your DNA would be beautiful. To have your cute little smile or your big brown eyes..."

"My big ears?"

"Your gorgeously cute ears." Nick corrected him, feathering his fingertips across Greg's chin. "You're beautiful little clusters of moles, and your stunningly soft hair." Nick touched his lips to Greg's then gave him a wide smile. "It doesn't really matter if it's a boy or girl, I'll love them either way."

"I don't think I can do it though."

"Do what?"

"Be responsible for another life."

Nick smiled softly to him; gently brushing his thumb across the younger mans soft jaw line. "You take care of me." He pointed out to him.

Greg smiled widely as he looked into his eyes. "Yeah, but you're easy. I don't have to worry about leaving you somewhere or forgetting to feed you. I don't have to worry about you getting sick because your immune systems better, and you'd tell me if you were. What if I ate something wrong and this baby ends up... disabled, terminally ill..."

"Hey shh, baby." Gently brushing his fingertips across the younger mans jaw, Nick pressed a kiss to his lips, giving him a soft smile. "You're gonna do fine. You haven't done anythin' wrong. This baby is perfectly healthy, and you're always goin' to have help."

"Nick, whenever I go shopping, I always forget the list." He complained. "What if I forget the baby?"

"A baby's much bigger... and louder than a list." Nick smiled at him, wrapping one arm around his shoulders as he snuggled closer. "Stop worryin' baby, you're gonna be fine. If you ever feel overwhelmed, just tell me. That's what I'm here for. We have to tell each other everythin'."

"Okay . . . just so you know, this is the last baby I'm ever having for you." Greg grinned at him. "What? You said we have to tell each other everything."

"Okay." He smiled at him; knowing once Greg had one and got used to it after a while he might want another one as all his sisters had said the same thing to their husbands while pregnant with their first born's. Resting back against the pillows behind him, Nick turned his attention back to the game on TV while Greg continued to flip through the pages of his pregnancy book. "Hey Greg, what were you hopin' for?" He queried. "Boy or girl?"

"Well, if we get a boy I'll get to do all the things I never got to do with my dad. But if we get a little girl, I'll get to style her hair, dress her in pretty little outfits. But either one I'll get to play with, watch them grow up. Teach them how to ride a bike. Throw a ball."

"See, you're a better parent then you think G." Nick winked at him. "And you've got great role models."

"Don't make yourself depressed again. I cried over burnt pancakes this morning, I don't wonna cry again." Greg warned him, smiling as Nick smiled round at him. "Hey can you scratch my foot?" Greg pointed to his foot. Nick turned to look at him with his eyebrows slightly raised. "I'm too fat to reach. You can't be that foot-a-phobic."

"Foot-a-phobic?" Nick laughed, scratching his foot for him.

"Yeah, yesterday I asked you to clip my little toe nail because I couldn't reach and you completely weirded out on me. Would you rather I cut my toe off?" He giggled. "Left a bit." He urged then gave out a heavy sigh. "Your left Nicky."

"Your left and my left are the same."

"Exactly, so why'd you go right?" Greg snapped at him, only making Nick laugh.

"There, is that better princess? You want me to fluff your pillow or anythin' too?"

"Nope, but an ice cold glass of water would be nice." Greg cheekily smiled before he looked down at the book in his hands again. Nick smiled back at him then lifted his legs from lap as he climbed to his feet, carefully setting them down on the sofa while he head off to the kitchen to get him an ice cold glass of water. "While you're there I'd love a grilled cheese sandwich." Greg shouted out, giggling as he heard Nick giving out a heavy sigh.

"What happened to the nutritional diet for the baby's sake?"

"What baby doesn't need a delicious grilled cheese sandwich?" Greg grinned round at him.

"Comin' right up." Nick smiled at him then head round to the fridge to grab the things he needed. "Hey, you wonna come with me over to the house later?"

"I thought you're painting today?"

"Yeah, but I don't wonna leave you here... alone." Returning to the living room, Nick leant over the arm of the sofa, touching his lips to his forehead. "You can sit well away from the paintin' area; I just want you near me."

Greg smiled back at him, leaning back against the arm rest to look him in the eye. "Okay, I'll go with you. Only because you're completely adorable though." He grinned up at him, smiling wider as Nick leant forwards to press a kiss to his lips. "Don't forget we're going to my mom's for dinner though."

"That's today?"

"Yeah." Greg nodded to him. "You don't have to go if you don't want to, but they're both really excited to meet you."

"I knocked up their baby boy, how excited can they be?" Nick smirked then rushed off back to the kitchen to finish off Greg's grilled cheese sandwich, returning to the living room with it and an ice cold bottle of water.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Nick snatched a kiss from his lips before he sat down on the sofa again, lifting Greg's legs over his lap while he dug into his deliciously made grilled cheese sandwich. Once Greg had finished his sandwich, Nick grabbed them both a jacket then helped Greg to his feet, taking him off downstairs to his truck outside.

Warrick was ready and waiting for them outside once they reached their new house, and Greg began to feel excited again. Every morning he woke up thinking all of this was a dream, but when he felt his baby move inside of him, Nick lovingly kissing him and the new house that the three of them would all live in once the baby was born, Greg knew it was all real.

While Nick and Warrick were in the kitchen, painting, cleaning and fixing lights and things, Greg sat on the floor against the wall of the room they would use as the baby's nursery with some catalogues and things scattered around him, making lists of things they would need for the baby's room based on the baby books he brought with him.

The list seemed endless making him even more worried that he wasn't ready for this yet.

"Hey baby, you okay?" Nick called from the doorway as he watched Greg staring at one of the magazines in his hands for the longest moment.

"Yeah. Hey Nicky, what's a romper?"

"A romper... it's like a... onesie, why?" Nick made his way over to Greg, taking a seat beside him. "What's all this?"

"A list of things we need. Did you know on average newborns use ten diapers a day? We're gonna be spending a fortune on diapers alone. Then there's the bassinets, cradles, car seats, formula, bottles..."

"Whoa, don't overload yourself Greg. I told you, we'll take it one step at a time." Greg nodded to him, inhaling a deep breath of relief. "What colour do you wonna paint this room?" Nick queried, looking around at it.

"Well, the paint in here isn't so bad." Greg pointed out, brushing his fingers across the wall. "We could keep it like this."

"But it's white."

"We don't know if we have a boy or girl." Greg reminded him. "White is... gender neutral. Just like blue, yellow... green or orange. Pink is very girly, but I think whites okay for now. You could go over it again if you really want; we could put teddy bear stencils, Disney characters or something on it to spice it up a bit." Greg smiled at him, noticing Nick was giving him a curious look. "What?"

"Nothin'," Nick smiled back, leaning forwards to press a kiss to his cheek. "Just you go from crazy stressin' about everythin' to cute and adorable in two seconds flat." He chuckled.

"I can go bitchy crazy on your ass again if you make me sit on this floor any longer. We need furniture... and carpets. Look at this." Greg reached across the floor, lifting a nail freely from the board, showing Nick. "Me and mini me aren't spending one night in this place with nails sticking out the boards like this."

"Okay." Nick smiled at him. "I was just tryin' to get the kitchen stuff workin'. We have runnin' water, two different temperatures and the fridge works now."

"Good, now you can start on the floors while I call my mom to come pick me up."

"Whoever knew you were so bossy." Nick smiled at him, climbing to his feet to help him up. Greg giggled as he straightened out his sweatshirt. "I'll meet you at your moms later then?"

"Yep, don't be late. You're the guest of honour."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Nick assured him, snatching a kiss from his lips just as Warrick came looking for him. "Hey, whatsup?" Nick asked, turning his head to face him.

"Are you aware there's nails sticking out of your floor?" He asked as he held one up, making Greg giggle as he had just pointed it out to Nick.

"Yeah, I was gonna do that next." Nick nodded to him, handing Greg his phone so he could call his mother. "You wonna stick around?"

"Sure, I got..." Warrick raised his wrist to check the time. "Four hours till my shift. Not sure how much help I'd be though." He smiled at him. "You leaving Greggo?"

"Yep, don't miss me too much." Greg smiled at him, stepping out into the hall to talk to his mother. His mother didn't take long to arrive but she had to do her own inspection of the new house while she was there.

"Mom, this is Warrick Brown. This is my mother Jean Sanders." Greg introduced the two of them.

"Mrs Sanders," Warrick politely shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too Warrick." She smiled at him then caught a glimpse of Nick in the other room giving her son an eyebrow raise followed by a cheeky smile. Greg rolled his eyes at her, leaning back against the wall behind him. "Are you helping Nick and Greg out with the decorating then?"

"Yes ma'am." Warrick nodded, looking at the likeness between Greg and his mother.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your _boyfriend_ Greg?" Jean smiled round at him.

"Don't embarrass me." He warned her then led her off towards the nursery where Nick was down on his hands and knees, fixing the floorboards. "Nicky." Nick quickly turned round, looking at Greg stood beside a woman that had the same smile. "This is my mom, Jean Sanders." Greg introduced him.

"Oh right," Nick quickly scrambled to his feet, wiping down his hands on his trousers to shake her hand. "It's nice to meet you Mrs Sanders. I'm Nick Stokes."

"Oh, isn't he polite." She spoke as if he wasn't there to her son, shaking the polite Texan's hands. "Please, call me Jean sweetheart, we're practically family now."

"Okay, Jean." He smiled at her then looked towards Greg beside her who was holding a bag in his hands.

"Check this out Nicky." Greg pulled out a wind chime looking thing. "It's a baby mobile. Nana Olaf made it."

"Yep, she said it'll protect your baby while she's sleeping." Jean smiled widely at him as he studied it with his eyes.

"C'mon mom, you can grill him later." Greg grabbed her arm to pull her away but she pulled against him, insisting on staying a little longer.

"Well, we'll see you tonight. You are still coming right?" Jean looked between him and her son.

"Yep, I'll be there." He assured her.

"Okay mom, go now." Greg quickly ushered her out before she started to embarrass him or annoy Nick in anyway.

"Oh, bye Nicky." She waved to him, being hurried out of the house by her son. "Oh what's the rush sweetheart? I was only talking to him."

"I know. You can talk to him later." Greg grabbed his jacket, ushering his mother out the door just as Nick caught up to him. Greg turned into his arms, closing his eyes as Nick kissed him passionately goodbye behind the door where his mother couldn't see them.

"Bye." Nick breathed across his lips as he pulled back.

"Mmmm, I love you." Greg whispered back to him, earning himself one of the Texan's wide smiles. "I'll see you later."

"Yep, I love you too Greg." He smiled after him, watching him walking off down the driveway towards his mother's car. Nick waved after them as they left then closed the door, turning round to face a smiling Warrick. "What?"

"You'd think you two never spent any time apart before." Warrick smiled at him. "There's not many guys I'd say this to, but you and Greg... you're adorable." Nick laughed, shaking his head at him. "What? I'm serious. Don't ever tell anyone I said that to you though." He warned him with a smirk.

"Your secrets safe with me... and Greg." Nick smiled at him as he stepped past him. "What? I have to tell Greg. I tell him everythin'." He smirked, heading back towards the nursery to finish on the flooring.

* * *

"Gregory, look at this." Jean gasped as she held up a little blue baby bodysuit with a black and white kitten knitted on the front. "How adorable is this?"

"Mom, you've said that to like fifty of them so far." Greg complained, leaning against the side of a cot as he watched his mother neatly folding it back up then joining him by the crib. "This is one shopping trip I thought I'd never be having with my mother."

"Oh look at this. A Cashmere baby onesie."

Greg smiled over at her, shaking his head to her. "Mom, the baby won't care about labels."

"You know Ralph Lauren has some beautiful baby things, we should check there next."

"Mom, we're kinda on a budget." Greg reminded her. "Look at this, a one dollar bib with a duck on it." He held it up. "That's more in our price range."

"Oh, but that's no fun. How am I supposed to spoil my first grandchild?"

"By always being there for him or her?" He suggested. "They're not gonna remember that grandma bought them a selection of Cashmere and Ralph Lauren clothing." He pointed out to her.

"Okay." She sighed heavily, putting all the expensive stuff down. "That Nicky's a nice boy. I was wrong about him. I think he _is_ right for you after all."

"He barely said two words." Greg giggled. "And he's fourteen years younger than you, and all mine." He declared through a wide grin.

"Okay." She giggled back to him. "I was just saying how nice he was sweetheart." Lifting a baby towel with hood, Jean smiled round at her son as he watched a couple walking by with a baby each in their arms. "Your father and I can help out with the money situation honey."

"We're not broke; we just have to be careful with our money. And Nick wouldn't accept it anyway."

"We'll give it to you then." She smiled at him. "I can't have you living off food stamps and things."

"It won't go that far. Besides, Nick's up for a promotion soon at the lab. He's competing against Warrick for the CSI level three spot."

"Oh, you shoulda told me earlier."

Greg gave his mother a curious look. "Why? What would you have done?" Jean tapped her nose as she walked round some of the baby furniture. "That's it; from now on I'm keeping you well away from Warrick. I don't want you breaking his leg or something."

"I'd never do that." She smiled innocently at him. "Anyway, won't be long now until you're holding your little one in your arms sweetheart."

"I'm afraid I'll drop it."

"Nonsense, you would never do that." She shook her head to him; refolding the towel she still had in her arms and placed it in her basket. "Let's go look at the cot-tops, changers, wardrobes and things over there. Then we'll run down to that hardware store for the draw catches and things."

"I'm so glad you're here mom." Greg smiled at her as he had completely forgotten about all that sort of stuff.

"That's what mothers are for sweetheart." She assured him, pecking a kiss to his cheek before he led him off towards the rest of the baby stuff that he knew nothing about but she seemed to know what she was doing and what they'd need for their baby's nursery, including things they'd need round the house that some of the books never mentioned.

* * *

**Thanks so much for all your reviews on the last chapter! I hope you enjoyed this chapter too. Please Review!**

**Check out my new icon, I made it special for this story :D**


	16. Chapter 16: The Sanders Family

**Chapter Sixteen: The Sanders Family**

Painting a small square of the light blue paint, followed by a small square of the medium and dark, Nick took a step back to look at the three, wondering which one was right for the room he was stood in. "Knock, knock!" A voice suddenly called through the house. Nick whirled around, smiling as he saw his sister Gwen stood behind him. "Hey Nicky, wow, I like the one in the middle." She pointed.

"You think so?"

"Yeah, it goes great with the room." She nodded, dropping her bag by the door as she slowly made her way towards him, looking around at the high ceilings and things before she turned back to Nick. "This place is better then you described it, so where's Greg?"

"He's asleep at his parents' house, sorry. When'd you get in?"

"Few minutes ago, I head straight here. The divorce is bein' finalised. It's gonna be quick and painless, just the way you wanted it. Especially since Tanya's already signed the papers." She grinned widely then pulled her baby brother into her arms for a hug. "I missed you sugar... aww, what's that?" She suddenly pulled back from him, noticing something out of the corner of her eye.

"Oh, that's a mobile Greg's Nana Olaf made to hang over the baby's crib. It's meant to ward off bad dreams and things, she's really superstitious." Nick explained, wiping his sticky paint covered fingers on a rag.

"It's cool." She smiled then turned back to face him. "So how far along is our Greg now?"

"Um... this Monday he'll be twenty eight weeks."

"Bet he's wishing it's over." Gwen smiled at him, taking a seat on one of the steps of the foot stool. "So, you want some help? You've got about... twelve weeks left right?"

"About that." He nodded to her. "The doctor estimated the baby would be due two days before Christmas."

"Oh wow, that's cool." Gwen smiled wider as she jumped to her feet. "So, which blue you goin' for?" Nick looked round at the three shades of blue then pointed to the middle one. "Cool, want me to grab a paint brush and help..."

"Roller, I don't want the lines. And do it right." He warned her as he handed her an extra roller.

"Of course I will." She chuckled as Nick hadn't changed a bit. "Now while we paint, you talk." Removing her coat, Gwen tied her long brown hair up in a ponytail then took the roller from her brother's hands, getting ready to paint the walls of his living room.

"Talk about what?" He queried, checking to make sure she didn't put too much paint on the roller.

"Well, for starters... tell me about why you stayed with Tanya for so long, and tell me the truth or I'll never leave." She teased him, watching his eyes widening slightly. "So c'mon, the truth. Why'd you stay with her for so long?"

Nick sighed heavily, leaning against the doorframe as he tried to think. "I don't know... fear I guess."

"Fear?" Giving her baby brother a quizzical look, Gwen scratched her chin, leaving a blue mark as she waited for her brother to answer. "What do you mean fear?"

"Well, isn't that why no one ever does anythin' like that? It's all about fear. Fear of loneliness, fear of the unknown, fear of failure... and guilt." He explained.

"Guilt? Guilt over what?"

Nick gave her a slight shrug. "I got her pregnant . . . then she lost it. I felt like it was... you know, my fault."

"Hmm," Gwen nodded, coating her roller in some more paint while the wall Nick was stood beside was completely blank. "So you didn't leave her even when you started seein' Greg because you were afraid of bein' alone?"

"It's a lot more complicated than that." Nick smiled over at her then grabbed the tape to seal off the light switch from getting any paint on it.

"Explain it to me then." Nick rolled his eyes up at her. "What? I'm just tryin' to understand why you'd stay with someone you didn't like for so long. Two years is a hell of a commitment."

"Hell bein' the right word there." Nick smiled at her then groaned as she gave him another look. "Isn't that what you're supposed to do in these situations? Losin' a baby is bound to affect a marriage, right?"

"Yeah, but you didn't like her _before_ either." Gwen chuckled softly at her clueless baby brother. "That argument only works if the married couple loved each other before the baby. In a marriage the two people become one. They turn to one another in a crisis, but you two turned away from each other, becomin' isolated and lonely. And you only made it worse by stayin' with her."

"So it's my fault again?"

Gwen quickly shook her head. "No, I wasn't sayin' that at all. I deal with this sort of stuff all the time on my job, bein' a divorce lawyer and all. There was this one couple last year," She started to explain to him. "They had been married eight years before they had a child. They lost their three year old daughter in a traffic collision. But before they lost their child they loved each other, they had this whole life together. You and Tanya didn't. But this couple, after their little girl died they hated each other, they drove each other apart from their grief, but you didn't even know Tanya when you married her. You dealt with your grief separately, isolating yourselves in your own marriage." She explained, beginning to sound like a shrink.

"Okay, so how come the bereaved that I deal with every day seem to support each other?" He queried, finally picking up his roller to paint the walls.

"Because, there's different stages of grief. As grief sets in it wraps its victim in a cocoon. Do you ever contact the families a few months after they lost their sister, son, daughter or grandma?" Looking round at her little brother, she watched him shaking his head as he thought about it. "Exactly, you don't know what happens to them a couple of months down the line. Some marriages can be strengthened if they depend on each other for their loss, but some just fall apart. But then again you can barely call your relationship with Tanya a marriage." She smirked.

"Are you tryin' to make me feel better? Because you're makin' me wonna hit you." He warned her. "I already know I screwed it up..."

"Not you alone though. She did it too. I just hope you don't make the same mistakes twice."

"You talkin' about me and Greg?" Gwen nodded over to him. "My relationship with Greg is _completely_ different from Tanya. I can talk to Greg about anythin'. We can just sit and talk, we even joke around just makin' coffees in the mornin'. We've had a few arguments, but we talked them out. Tanya and I just walked away from our arguments and never talked about them again. Greg and I shout them out until we've resolved our differences." He explained to her then looked round at her. "I know the difference between a good and bad relationship. Greg I love, Tanya I didn't."

"Good." She smiled at him then turned back to her painting.

Nick watched her a moment then cleared his throat, making her look round at him. "So, have you talked to Lillian lately sis?" He queried as Lillian was the reason why his father came all the way out here to disown him.

Gwen gulped slightly as she turned to look at him. "Um... not really. Did she say anythin' to you?"

"Not her," Nick shook his head. "Dad."

"Oh." Gwen looked even more shocked. "I'm really sorry Nicky. She was babysittin' my kids. Bobby overheard me on the phone with you about the baby and things, he told her about it and then she confronted me." Nick nodded to her, biting his lower lip to control himself as he knew it couldn't have been her fault as Bobby was only five years old. "What did dad say to you? Did he know about all of it?"

"Yeah, mostly because Tanya filled him in on the details of the divorce. She doesn't know about Greg though, so that must have been all Lily."

"What did he say to you?" Gwen instantly checked her brother for any signs of black eyes or bruises as she knew the Stokes men talked with their fists.

"Same old." Nick shrugged to her, turning back to his painting. "Greg helped me through that too. Tanya woulda just left me to deal with it on my own, but Greg helped me through it."

"I can't wait to meet him." She suddenly exclaimed, giving him a wide grin. "I've gotta meet him sometime Nicky."

"Okay, but he's sleepin' right now, and we're gonna be busy decoratin' this place until the baby comes." He told her, touching up the corners of the wall with his paintbrush so it was perfect. "I only ever met Tanya's parents once, and that was on our weddin' day. Greg's parents are throwin' this whole dinner to meet me."

"Sounds good. But don't rush into anythin' too quickly Nicky, learn from your mistakes."

"I'm not rushin'. Greg's keepin' his apartment until he's completely ready to move in here. We're not forcin' our relationship or anythin', we're just bein'... the same." He explained, coating his roller in some more paint. "He's my best friend, and I love him. I don't want to ruin that. And this whole thing with Tanya and dad... it's only brought us closer together. Dad's attempt to push me away only gave me more independence in my own life."

"So he didn't hurt you?" Nick shook his head to her. "I'm still really sorry. I made Lily swear not to tell, she obviously didn't listen... again."

"It's okay. I don't need him anymore. I wonna be with Greg, and nothin's separatin' us now."

"Okay." Gwen gave him a smile. "You know that the whole notion of stayin' together with your soul mate and livin' happily ever after is all an illusion though right?" Nick looked round at her, giving her a quizzical look. "I'm only sayin' . . . just in case this doesn't work out with Greg."

"So you're sayin' you don't believe in ever lastin' love?" He asked her surprised.

Gwen gave out a soft sigh then shook her head. "Not with everyone, no. Damian and I have had our fair share of arguments, but I still love him. Granted it's not the blinding love it used to be when we teenagers, but I love him in different ways now." She explained, accidentally splashing her blouse with some blue paint. "Shoot. Anyway, not everythin' is so black and white with marriages or relationships, there's a shade of grey, but if you really love each other, you work at it. You and Tanya didn't do that, you just let it fail because neither of you wanted it to work."

"Since when did you know so much about love?" He snickered.

"Since I became a divorce lawyer. You'd think I wouldn't considerin' my whole job entails splittin' up married couples, but watchin' these people tearin' apart their relationships that used to be so solid, you learn a lot about love." She smiled at him. "And, I also know that love and lust are often confused. Sometimes love is just lust in disguise, and lust fades, but love lasts forever. Like the love for children, or parents."

"Since when did you become a shrink too?" Nick smirked at her.

"I'm only tryin' to help Nicky." She scowled at him. "Are you sure you love Greg and it's not just lust?"

"Yeah, because I've never been in love before, so I can tell the difference." He assured her then heard his phone ringing from across the room. "That'll be Greg."

"You haven't personalised his ringtone yet?" She smiled widely at him. "That's a first sign of love."

"That seems a little bit more of a girly thing to do. I'm a guy; we just don't do that sort of thing." He grinned at her. "Besides, it's a company phone. I'm not gonna have a special love song blarin' from my pocket every time he calls me at a crime scene." He laughed, grabbing his phone off the kitchen counter. "Hello?"

"_Hey, I wanted to call to see how you were doing."_ Greg sleepily answered from his parent's spare room where he had fallen asleep after a long days shopping trip with his mother.

"Good, I finished the floor. Warrick's gone back to work and I just started paintin' the livin' room."

"_You're painting the place without me now?"_

"Well I didn't want you near the fumes. You felt nauseous walkin' through the paint aisle in the store the other day." Nick pointed out to him, heading back into the living room to keep an eye on his sister so she didn't leave streaks on his wall. "You okay? You want me to come over early?"

"_No, I'm fine."_ Greg giggled softly at Nick's protectiveness over him. "_I'll let you finish doing your manly DIY before you come back to play house."_

Nick smiled into his phone, not noticing his sister was smiling at him as she saw the wide smile on her little brothers face. "Okay G, make sure you getcha self somethin' to eat for lunch though. I'm not expected over at your parents for another..." Glancing at his watch, Nick realised it was later then he thought. "Four hours, make sure you eat before then."

"_Yes sir, as if my mother would let me starve anyway."_ He giggled softly.

"And be careful." Nick added, heading back towards the kitchen, feeling embarrassed to finish the phone call in front of his nosy sister. "I love you Greg, eat somethin'."

"_Yes mother."_ Greg teased him, giving out a sweet giggle that made Nick's heart melt. "_Bye Nicky. I love you too."_

"Bye." Nick waited for Greg to hang up then snapped his phone shut, setting it back down on the counter before he returned to the living room where his sister was grinning widely at him. "What?"

"Nothin'." Giggling softly, Gwen turned back to the wall, painting in straight lines up to her brother's specification.

They soon finished painting the whole of the living room together, applying a second coat a few hours later to finish it off.

Nick rushed out to grab them some coffees, finding his sister nosing around once he got back. "Find anythin' interestin'?"

"Yeah, you have one picture in the whole house and it's of Greg." She smiled as she held it up. Nick snatched the picture back from her hands, holding it behind his back as she went to grab for it. "You know he's cuter then I remember."

"Well, you can't have him." Nick smiled as he handed over one of the coffees to her. "You gotta hotel to stay at? I'd let you sleep in the guest room... but it's a little empty."

Gwen gave out a soft snicker, shaking her head at him. "No, that's okay. I'm stayin' with a friend. We went to college together; she's goin' through a divorce too. So while I help you and her out with your divorces, I'll be sleepin' in her guest bedroom." She smiled, taking a sip of her coffee. "You'll have to arrange a date when I can actually meet Greg in person."

"Well Catherine from work is plannin' this big surprise baby shower party. I'm not so sure about it, but she wants to do somethin' special for Greg."

"Sounds cool, lemme know when." Nick nodded to her, watching her grabbing her bags from the doorway. "And if you need help decoratin' again, or stylin' tips... although you probably won't need that bein' gay and all."

"Thanks sis, I'll try and take that as a compliment." He laughed softly then noticed the time on his watch. "I gotta get back and shower before I'm late to meet Greg's parents."

"Don't let me keep you, always good to make a great first impression, but bein' late isn't advised." Gwen winked then gave her brother a big hug, heading off towards the door. "Hey Nicky?"

"Yeah?"

"I think fatherhood really suits you. I've never seen you so excited before."

Nick smiled round at her then waved her off, grabbing his phone to call Greg to tell him he was on his way back. "_Hello?"_ Greg answered a few seconds later.

"Hey G, I'm just on my way back to the apartment for a shower. I'll be there in a few."

"_Okay, you remember the directions I gave yah?"_

"Yep I wrote em down somewhere." Searching his jacket pockets, Nick eventually found the piece of paper he had written them on. "Yep, I got em. See you there."

"_Drive safely baby."_ Greg warned him. "_Can't have the father of my child in an accident."_

"Wouldn't dream of it, later G." Nick smiled as snapped his phone shut, quickly grabbing his stuff and locking up the house to head back to Greg's apartment and grab a quick shower.

* * *

"Mom! Dad!" Greg shouted as he walked off down the stairs of the empty house. There was no reply so he head off towards the kitchen, coming face to face with his Nana Olaf baking in the kitchen. "Nana, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in California."

"Hello Gregory dear, nice to see you too." She snickered.

Greg gulped hard as he realised his mother had invited his grandparents over to the dinner to meet his boyfriend. "Where's my mom?"

"Out shopping." Nana Olaf pushed the oven shut with her hip, taking a pie over to the other counter before she checked on the rack of lamb. "Where's this boyfriend of yours then?"

"Um... he'll be here soon." Greg nervously folded his arms across his chest and he watched his Nana hurrying around the kitchen to get everything ready. "Aren't you gonna say anything to me?"

"Well you are looking a little plump there boyo." His Papa Olaf suddenly appeared behind him, teasing him by patting his stomach. "What did you gain like two hundred pounds since the last time we saw you? I was always dreamt of having fat grandchildren." He teased him.

"Don't tease him Sedrick." Nana Olaf scowled at her husband. "Gregory, do me a favour." His Nana Olaf set down a large empty bowl on the counter in front of him then continued with her cooking.

"What's this?"

"It's an empty bowl love." She snickered softly as she walked around the kitchen to start chopping vegetables.

"I know that." Greg remarked, looking at the empty bowl. "What do you expect me to do with it?"

"There's a bush full of berries down at the bottom of the garden, go and fill your bowl up then you'll have something to eat for dessert."

"I don't eat fruit." He complained, but his Nana ignored him, continuing with what she was doing. Reluctantly, Greg lifted the bowl into his hands, ignoring his Papa Olaf who was still laughing at him as he head off down to the bottom of the garden, finding a large green bush covered in red berries. He looked at them all then started to pluck them from the bush, dropping them into his bowl. He picked at the berries for ages until his fingers had gone numb and his bowl was full.

Slowly, Greg made his way back up the garden path, finding his Nana and Papa Olaf sat in the kitchen laughing at him. "Enjoy fruit picking?" His Nana grinned at him.

"I'm _really_ hungry now." He complained, setting the bowl down on the counter.

"Give your hands a wash and I'll show you how to make something out of your berries. You've gotta learn to cook some more exquisite desserts now that you're going to be holding down a husband."

"He's not my husband." Greg warned her as he made his way round to the sink to wash his hands.

"Will be soon enough." His Nana lifted an apron down over his head, tying the strings around his waist.

"Yep, Jean will have you saying your vows over the dinner table if you're not careful." Papa Olaf added. "Fancy a beer Greggy?" He offered, holding one up from the fridge.

"No, I don't drink anymore." Greg indicated to his stomach.

"I don't drink any less." Papa Olaf grinned at him as he flipped the top off his beer. Greg struggled not to smile but his Papa Olaf always did have a way with words.

"That baby of yours could really use some more exercise Gregory, what have you been feeding this kid?" Nana Olaf asked as she tightened the apron strings around his waist for him.

"The pops is southern isn't he?" Papa Olaf queried as he poured his beer out into a tall glass, getting his upper lip coated in foam as he took his first sip.

Nana Olaf grabbed the towel to wipe off her husband's lip, shaking her head at him then moved Greg around to the counter to get him to work. "That certainly explains it if _he's_ been feeding you and you've got his genes running through your baby." Nana Olaf smiled at her grandson. "You should be eating healthy for this baby."

"There's nothing wrong with Nick. And the doctor said the baby's fine." Greg protested, being handed a mixing bowl and a bag of flour.

"If you say so my dear, now get mixing." Greg watched as his Nana added all sorts of things to the bowl in front of him then handed him a spoon, getting him to work in the kitchen just like she always had.

"I miss my mom." He muttered under his breath as she was a big softie compared to his Nana. His mother wouldn't let him lift a finger in the kitchen while he was pregnant, but his Nana was so bossy.

"Hello!" Jean's voice called through the house an hour later. She immediately entered the kitchen with her shopping in hand, looking at her mother and son cooking. "Gregory, what are you doing? You should be resting." She immediately shrieked as she saw him working.

"Puh-lease." Nana Olaf sighed heavily. "Women have been cooking, cleaning and having babies for years. The second a man gets pregnant he has to be babied and fussed over. A little bit of cooking won't kill him Jean. Your father and I worked right up to the day you were born."

"But he's my baby." Jean smiled at her mother, pulling her son into her arms for a bone crushing hug. "Someone's had a growth spurt again." She giggled as she softly patted his stomach.

"I have not!" Greg protested, unable to stop his face from flushing red. "You only just saw me a few hours ago." He reminded her, pulling out of her embrace to wash his hands from the sticky berries.

"Where's that husband of yours?" Papa Olaf queried, looking around the kitchen for him. "He skip out on _another_ family event?"

"Don't be ridiculous." Jean giggled shaking her head at him as her father had never liked Daniel since the day he asked for her hand in marriage when they were just eighteen years old. "No, he's by the car talking to Nick." She indicated as she started to unload her shopping bags. "He really is such a nice boy."

"Nick's here?" Greg gasped as he looked towards the window. "Why didn't you tell me Nick was here?"

"Sorry honey, must have slipped my mind." Jean gave him a smile then watched him walking off towards the door. "Sweetheart, the apron." Jean pointed out before he rushed out the room. She untied the strings for him then lifted it up over his head, watching him quickly running away to greet and boyfriend. "I haven't seen him that excited since we bought him that puppy." Jean giggled, continuing to unload her shopping.

"The puppy you ran over with car?" Papa Olaf snickered, getting slapped upside the head by his wife. "Ow, what's with the abuse?"

"I _didn't_ run it over!" Jean protested. "The damn thing just ran out the door and got hit by the garbage truck. We told Greg he went to visit his cousins in Alaska and he soon forgot about it. I can't even remember the things name." Papa Olaf laughed again, taking another sip of his beer. "And what are you doing making him work in the kitchen?" She scolded her mother.

"I wasn't just gonna let him sit there. Cooking will do him some good." She defended herself.

"Right, you'll let those who shall remain nameless just sit there drinking," Jean scowled in her father's direction. "But my six month pregnant son you put right to work?"

"I'm not sure he really is pregnant." Papa Olaf spoke up as he threw back another mouthful of his drink. "He could have faked this picture." Lifting the picture from the counter, he held it up to his daughter. "When your mother was pregnant with you, it never looked like this. This Texan boy must have bad DNA."

"Don't be ridiculous." Jean snapped, snatching the picture from her father's hands. "This is your great grandbaby. And _your_ grandson is scared to death."

"Exactly!" Nana Olaf exclaimed.

"It doesn't even look like a baby." Papa Olaf commented as he took the picture back, being ignored by both women as they continued talking.

"I was trying to take his mind of it." Nana Olaf explained to her daughter. "I could see it written all over his face. There's no use pretending everything's fine Jean."

"I wasn't pretending everything was fine." She protested.

"Maybe if you tilt it this way . . . and squint your eyes a little," Papa Olaf spoke softly, turning the picture in his hands. "It does kinda look like one from this angle."

Nana Olaf rolled her eyes at him then looked towards her daughter again. "My mother kicked me out of my own house when I was pregnant. We had to get jobs and find somewhere to live so you could have the very best life. Then when you got pregnant I gave you too much of an easy ride because I didn't want you to go through what I did. But Greg, he has to learn to deal with these things. He's not the same as you. Whether he likes it or not, his life will always be different."

"I know." Jean sighed softly. "I just can't bear to see my baby suffer though. You should meet Nick though; he's perfect... and gorgeous."

"Good lord Jean." Her father laughed at her. "There's certain things you're not supposed to say about your sons boyfriend."

"I'm sorry, but out of the last... two he's brought home to meet us. This one's definitely a keeper." She giggled then put on the apron she took from Greg, helping her mother around the kitchen to make sure everything was ready on time.

"Is this thing a boy or girl?" Papa Olaf spoke up, looking at the picture again.

"This _thing_ is your great grandbaby." Jean pointed out to him, shaking her head at her father as he had foam on his lip from his beer.

"I recon a girl." Nana Olaf spoke up as she took a look. "Yep, I definitely think a little girl."

"No way, he's carrying the same as me. He's got a little boy. Plus he's put on a boat load of weight. It's definitely a boy." Jean protested, starting up a whole new argument about old wives tales on predicting the gender of Greg's baby.

* * *

Greg rushed down the path towards Nick stood round the back of his father's car, talking to his father as if he had known him for years. That's what Greg loved most about Nick, he could get on with anyone and his father was no exception, but then again his father was the easy one. Daniel got on with anyone too. It was his mother and grandparents who were a little harder to get on with.

Greg waited for the two of them to finish speaking about the last football game, the size of the Sanders house and their cars before Nick helped Daniel to unload the rest of the shopping from his boot. "Hi Dad." Greg greeted him, giving Nick a wide smile.

"Hey Greg." Daniel smiled round at his son, immediately noticing the size of his stomach as he hadn't seen him in a few weeks. "You found it okay then Nick?" Daniel asked, turning back to his son's boyfriend that he had only talked to over the phone with his son, but he was actually a lot nicer in person, not at all what he was expecting from Greg's last two boyfriends.

"Yeah, it was real easy to find." Nick smiled back at him.

"Real keeper you got there Greg." Greg's father smiled as he quickly hugged his son for a moment then grabbed another bag, heading off towards the house.

"I don't know what you were so worried about G, your parents are great." Nick winked at him, pecking a kiss to his cheek.

"You only just met them. Give it a moment for their personalities to sink in. And you still haven't met my grandparents." Greg watched Nick's surprised reaction. "Yeah, my mom managed to sneak them in too. Maybe I can still drug the punch to mellow them out though."

"Not necessary." Nick assured him with a wide grin. "I think I'm gonna like em... don't lift anythin' Greg." Nick quickly warned him before he followed in Greg's father's footsteps into the house. Greg looked at the last grocery bag in the back of his father's car, wanting to take it inside to help out, but Nick was very protective over him.

"Don't you dare." His father's voice suddenly called from the door as he came back down the path towards his car. "Nick told you not to lift anything." He smiled at him as he took the bag then started to lock up the car. "Everything alright?"

Greg nodded to him. "But why didn't you warn me that mom invited Papa and Nana Olaf over?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know until a little over an hour ago, and you were still asleep then." Daniel smiled softly to him then led the way up the path, closing the door once his son was inside. "It won't be so bad. They haven't got into the liquor cabinet just yet. And they really want to get to know Nick since he's going to be a huge part of your life." Daniel gave him a reassuring smile along with another quick hug.

"Papa O's already got into the beers though." Greg pointed out.

"C'mon, relax. It's gonna be fine."

Greg nodded to him then followed his father off towards the kitchen where his Nana and mother were already crowding Nick with their questions. Greg cleared his throat to interrupt them, saving Nick from having to answer Nana Olaf's question of 'What religion do you plan on raising your child into?'

"Mom, maybe I should take Nick on the tour while you get dinner ready?" Greg suggested, smiling in his father's direction to back him up.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea Greg." Daniel nodded to him. "Can I get you a beer Nick?"

"Um... no thanks, Greg and I are both doin' this healthy eatin' and drinkin' thing together." Nick smiled over at Greg, making Jean smile proudly as she realised they really were in it together. "I'll take a water though."

"C'mon Nicky." Greg took hold of Nick's hand, tugging him off out the kitchen to save him from his parents and grandparents. "This is my mom's art studio." He showed him as he stopped off at the first room.

"She paints?"

"Uh huh." Greg nodded round at him. "Not professionally or anything, strictly hobby. There's more at the house in San Gabriel, California where my grandparents live." Greg tugged him away again, showing him some of the family photos in the living room.

"Is that you?" Nick pointed to a photo of a small boy.

"Yep." Greg grinned as he stepped up beside him. "My hairs as dark as yours."

"Your smile looks even cuter." Nick teased him as the young boy had a gapy toothed smile in the photo. "Aww, is that a little teen Greg." He pointed to another one.

"No, don't look at that one." Greg rushed to cover it up. "Those weren't my best years."

"You are kiddin' right?" Nick tickled him to get him out the way, taking a closer look at the adorable picture of a young teen Greg with a mouth full of metal from his braces, sticky out ears and the cutest little mohawk of dark brown hair. "God you're beautiful Greg."

"You _have_ to say that because you're my boyfriend."

"Nope, I mean it. You shoulda seen me. I looked awful. Pimples, bad hair and I was a little dorky." Nick snickered.

"I find that very hard to believe." Greg giggled, lacing their hands together as he pulled him away into another room. "C'mon."

Nick clutched Greg's hand tightly in his own as he led him through the house. It was the first time someone had ever really held his hand like this, and he was glad it was Greg. It was a whole new level of intimacy that Nick had never experienced with anyone before and he was really starting to enjoy it too. He wasn't sure that Greg was even aware that he was still holding his hand or how close it made Nick feel to him, but he never wanted it to end.

* * *

**Thanks for all your reviews on the last chapter. And thanks so much to those of you who purchased a copy of my book :D I hope you enjoyed the extra long chapter with the Sanders Family in this chapter :D To be continued in the next one!**

**Please Review!**


	17. Chapter 17: Dinner with In Laws

**Chapter Seventeen: Dinner with In Laws**

"No this is great Mrs... Jean." Nick quickly corrected as he finished his mouthful of lamb. Being the polite mannered boy he was, he couldn't help but keep calling them 'Mr and Mrs Sanders' even though they asked him to call them 'Daniel and Jean' as they were practically family now. "I eat anythin' really. I'm not fussy." He insisted as she handed round the various bowls of food along with a large plate of meat, making his mouth water from across the table.

"I like him." Jean whispered to her son sat beside her. Greg giggled softly, gazing into the eyes of his gorgeous Texan across the table. "So Nick, you're a Crime Scene Investigator in the field? I hope that's not giving you any ideas Gregory." She quickly warned her son.

"Yeah, I'm a CSI level two at the moment. I'm up for a promotion as soon as I've solved one hundred cases..."

"Have you ever been involved in a crime yourself?" Papa Olaf suddenly asked him, making Greg loudly drop his fork to the plate. "What, I had to ask."

"No, no I haven't." Nick shook his head.

"What's the weirdest case you've ever worked?" He asked next, giving Nick a curious look. Nick looked around the table nervously as he didn't exactly want to discuss some of his cases in front of his new in laws.

"Um... well there was this one case where these hookers were using these eye drops with this chemical for motion sickness in them. They were using them to knock out the guys they slept with while they robbed them of their wallets and jewellery." Nick explained, leaving out a few details but he realised Greg remembered as he gave him a slight smile.

"Some people." Jean sighed, shaking her head. "Did you get the hookers that were doing it?"

"Better, he got this one guy back his wedding ring and things." Greg proudly stated, giving his boyfriend a wide smile. "He should find out tomorrow if he's getting the promotion to CSI level three, which means a raise and an extra week's vacation."

"Oh, good luck." Daniel praised him.

"I heard your fathers a judge Nicky. What does your mother do?" Jean queried.

"She's a public defender. A lot of my family are in law enforcement actually. My father worked as the state DA before he was appointed the bench." Nick explained, leaning back in his seat.

"How do you like the vegetables Nick?" Nana Olaf asked him next, seeing that he seemed to be uncomfortable with talking about his family.

Nick swallowed the food in his mouth, giving her a nod. "They're really good."

"You can call me Nana Olaf." She smiled at him then gave her grandson a wide smile. "You are family after all."

"You know mom, lots of people advance in their careers by working out in the field. Nick's never been shot at," Greg changed the subject then shot Nick a look as he went to say something as he was trying to convince his mother that it was safe, but Nick knew better. "It's not _that_ dangerous."

"It's a pay cut and you're putting yourself in harm's way. There's just no way Gregory, end of discussion." Jean insisted, speaking to him as if he was still a child. "So Nick, what was this you said about healthy eating before the baby arrived?"

"Oh yeah, I've got Greg doin' exercises and runnin' with me, almost every day... or every other day in Greg's case since he doesn't like runnin'. I've got him eatin' right too," Nick smiled over at Greg. "Healthy body, healthy baby."

"I love this man Greg." Jean whispered to him, not so quietly so that Nick could hear her. "Who's up for dessert? Nick, stay seated." She warned him as he was about to climb to his feet and help her to clear the table.

"Greg, do you know the sex of the baby yet?" Nana Olaf queried. "We were all trying to guess earlier from the picture you gave us, but we all came up with different answers."

"No, we don't wonna know until he or she is born." Greg smiled at her.

"Well that's no fun." She pouted then looked across the table at Nick as she brushed back her thinning grey hair behind her ears. "Aren't you a little curious to know? It's not one hundred percent effective so you can just forget the answer I give you if you want." Nick looked at her curiously then at Greg. He had heard about Greg's Nana Olaf's mysterious ways, and he was always curious to know so he nodded to her. "Great! Jean, hold off the pudding a moment." She called out to her daughter. "C'mon, get up." Nana climbed to her feet, insisting that Greg follow her. "You too Nick."

"Not one of your silly psychic tricks again." Jean complained, putting the dessert down on the counter. "Daniel can you load the dishwasher. I gotta see this since she was wrong about the sex of my baby."

Nana Olaf led the way off up the stairs to the guest room where she was staying while in town. She ushered the other three into her room that smelt of stinky candles and strange herbs. "Certain crystals are charged with an energy that is directly in tuned with a person's life force." Nana Olaf explained, opening up a mother of pearl jewellery box on her dresser and lifted a crystal necklace from it. "Lay down on the bed Gregory sweetheart." She instructed.

"But I don't wonna know the sex." Greg complained as he went to lie down on the bed.

"You will eventually. It's just a rough guess anyway." Nana Olaf cleaned the crystal on a handkerchief then stood over him, dangling the crystal from her hand. "The energy of a person's life force can be tapped into if one understands the power of it."

"You really think a crystal can tell the sex of an unborn child?" Jean giggled, taking a seat beside her son. "Honestly mother, you told me I was getting a girl with this trick."

"Well I was half right." She scowled at her daughter making a mockery of her.

"That's mean mother." Jean rushed to cover her child's ears. "You can't go making fun of my baby for this. It's not his fault he's special." Greg pushed her hands away, feeling completely embarrassed with Nick stood in the room listening to his family's unusual arguments.

"How does it work?" Nick asked curiously as he sat beside Greg's head, gently brushing his fingertips through his soft spikes of hair.

"The energy of the child and the energy of the crystal will interact, causing the crystal to spin." She placed it just above her grandson's stomach then looked up into Nick's eyes. "Clockwise for a boy, counter clockwise for a girl." Nana Olaf placed the crystal slightly lower, steadying it so it wasn't rocking in her hands. She slowly stated to swing it back and forth, looking up at her daughter who was rolling her eyes.

The four of them watched anxiously as the crystal dangled over Greg's stomach before it slowly started to twirl counter clockwise.

"It's a girl." Nana Olaf proudly stated to them both.

"Do it again." Jean complained, never believing in this sort of thing that her mother was always showing off. Nana Olaf sighed heavily then steadied the crystal again, but it spun exactly the same way. "How do we know you're not manipulating it somehow?"

"Oh for goodness sake Jean. It's something you _have_ to believe in to understand. You've never once believed in this stuff, but you'll see. Greg's carrying a little girl." Nana Olaf put her crystal away then walked off out the room.

Greg struggled to sit up straight, looking at his mother sat beside him. "Ten to one... it's a boy." Jean smiled softly to him, pecking him on the cheek. "You're carrying low, which would indicate a boy."

"That's an old wives tale." Nick pointed out to her. "My Mama got told that so many times and she ended up with five girls and only two boys."

"Seven?" Jean gasped surprised then scowled at her son for keeping that information from her. "I hope you two aren't planning on having _that_ many children."

"I'm stopping at one." Greg warned her then watched the look in Nick's eye. "At least until I'm over thirty... thirty eight at the most."

"Well, I carried low for you." She gently ruffled her hand through his hair then climbed to her feet. "Come down when you want pudding sweethearts." She smiled at them both then made her way out of the room, leaving the two of them alone.

"Can we get out of here?" Greg asked as he plugged his nostrils.

"You haven't felt nauseous in a while." Nick quickly helped Greg up to his feet, leading him off out the room. "Are you okay?"

Greg nodded up at him as he leant back against the wall behind him. "Now my tummy hurts." He complained then shivered slightly as Nick gently placed his hands on his stomach, slowly moving them around in circles to comfort him. "Do you think we're really gonna be able to do this Nicky?"

"Well yeah, I think so." Nick leant forwards, touching his lips to Greg's before he pulled back to look him in the eye. "I've never been more excited for anythin' in my whole life. But this, with you... I can't wait for it all to begin." He assured him, feeling the baby move against his hands on Greg's stomach. "C'mon, I'm dyin' to taste that berry pie or whatever it was you made."

"Summer fruit pie." Greg corrected him with a wide grin before he led him off down the stairs back towards the dining room. This time they sat together as Jean moved round the other side of the table to sit next to her husband.

"We'll have to teach you how to knit some little booties for your baby soon Gregory." Jean teased him.

"Oh you haven't heard? They sell them readymade now." Greg teased her back, cheekily poking his tongue out at her. "The only thing I'll be doing is supervising Nick building the crib."

"You're building the crib?" Nana Olaf asked surprised.

"No, he means from flat pack. The guys at the lab all pitched in and bought us a flat pack crib." Nick explained to her, finishing off his second helping of pie.

"Oh, that was nice of them. Gregory, you never told me that." Jean scolded him from across the table.

"I'm sorry... I forgot." He shrugged to her, leaning back in his seat as he felt some painful indigestion coming on.

"We were shopping in baby stores all day and you forgot?" She almost shrieked at him then shook her head as Greg gave her another shrug. "Are they buying the mattress and things too?"

"No, it's just a white wooden crib with one side that opens up." Nick remembered from the box when Warrick brought it round.

"It's got a draw underneath too." Greg reminded him. "Catherine said you can put blankets and things in it." Nick nodded in agreement, giving Greg a smile as he licked his lips from the dessert.

"You had any freaky vivid dreams yet Gregory?" Papa Olaf asked him next.

"Yes, nothing I'm discussing at the dinner table though." He warned him. "I did have this one dream that I went to this animal theme park the other week. I had twin toddlers in a push chair and four kids running around me. I never got to look at the animals though since Nick was working and I had to look after them all by myself."

Jean giggled, shaking her head at him. "Well I've had that in reality, only it was just you and you were bouncing around all over the place." She teased him as she climbed to her feet, carrying the finished dessert plates off towards the kitchen.

"When I was pregnant with you," Nana Olaf pointed towards her daughter. "I had a dream I left you in the shopping cart at the store and I made it all the way back home and unloaded all the shopping before I even noticed you were missing."

"You probably really did that." Jean snickered. "Remember when you dropped me off at school on a Saturday and left me there for three hours before you even noticed it wasn't a school day? That day still haunts me."

"You were seven; you should have told me on the car ride it wasn't a school day." Nana Olaf giggled then climbed to her feet, helping her daughter to clear away the plates. "Surely by the age of seven you should be able to say 'mom, it's not a school day today." She mocked her, embarrassing her for a change.

"I believed my mother was always right." Jean laughed. "I was seven when I discovered you weren't, you're just a regular person like the rest of us."

Papa Olaf cleared his throat as he put down his glass of water, looking towards his grandson who had a fearful look in his eye as he worried that he was going to leave the baby somewhere like that. "They say you should listen to your dreams Greggy, they have meanings." He pointed out to him.

"So my dream at the animal park is my fear of being overwhelmed with kids?" Greg queried.

"Or responsibilities." Jean suggested, collecting his plate for him. "Would you like another piece Nicky?"

"No, thank you Mrs... Jean," He smiled as he forgot again. "I'm full."

"You don't know the meaning of the word." Greg giggled as he felt a cramp in his oversized stomach. Jean chuckled to the two of them, taking their plates off towards the kitchen. "This baby's gonna start to get its body fat within the next few weeks too, which means I'm only gonna get fatter. And look, my fingernails keep growing and growing." Greg showed them his centimetre long fingernails. "I only just cut them last night."

"The beauties of being pregnant." Jean giggled, ruffling a hand through his soft hair. "You'll soon miss the glossy hair and glowing complexion though." She winked towards Nick as she had noticed him staring lovingly at her son throughout the whole meal. "Just you wait until this baby comes; your looks won't be the only thing you can't control. Your hair falls out in the weeks after the baby comes out, not all of it though." She quickly assured him as he knew how much he loved his hair. "You'll have stuff coming out of everywhere..."

"Thanks mom," Greg quickly cut her off before she started listing it all in front of Nick. "That's real supportive of you."

"I am being supportive. Did you show Nicky the clothes and things we got for the baby?" Greg shook his head. "Go and do that then. We got him some maternity pants too." She giggled, smiling in her husband's direction. "Those big ol jeans with the elastic waists. He made such a fuss in the fitting room."

"Mom." Greg complained, pleading her to stop with his eyes.

"I was only saying honey. Also, if you guys need any furniture, we're getting rid of the sofas in the den and we're redecorating the front room, so anything you like let me know."

"That big corner sofa won't fit in our front room." Greg pointed out to her.

"I was only trying to help. Your house is looking a bit empty, and I know for a fact that you don't have much in the way of furniture at _your_ apartment." She chuckled, cleaning up the rest of the plates.

Greg sighed heavily then climbed up from his seat, tugging Nick up with him to lead him upstairs to his room where he put some of the things from their shopping spree. Nick dropped onto the edge of the bed while Greg grabbed the bags, taking a seat beside him. "Bottles." Handing them over to Nick, he watched the older man's eyes lighting up as he saw the size of them. "This little ten piece starter set. There's body suits, bibs, socks and hats." Greg showed him the little outfits inside the plastic wrapping.

"With little bunnies." Nick noticed, giving his lover a wide smile.

"There's farm animal dribble towels." Greg smirked as he handed them over. "And 'I love my daddy' sleep suit." Nick laughed as he held up the adorable little sleep suit with the writing across the front. "My mom got two of them." Greg showed him the two different coloured ones.

"They're cute." Nick smiled at him, holding one in his hands. "What's that?"

"Short sleeved body suits with Disney characters. And long sleeved ones with farm animals. She bought all different sizes so the baby will grow into these ones. There's also a crumb catcher bib." Greg showed him the Winnie the Pooh crumb catcher. "It wasn't my idea to buy all this stuff, and my mom insisted on paying for all of it."

"Okay." Nick smiled at him then caught sight of another little outfit. "What's that?"

"Oh, it's a reindeer dress up body suit, wasn't my idea either." Greg assured him, retrieving the little booties and the hat with antlers on it from the bag. "Jean thought since they'd be a Christmas baby they needed a Christmas outfit."

"I thought we promised _not_ to embarrass this kid?" Nick laughed, looking at the antlers on the little hat.

"We did. Grandma Jean has other ideas." He smirked. "Look at this one. A baby bundler with..."

"I have the best grandma in the world." Nick laughed as he read it off the front. "Okay, I suppose we'd have to let her have that one huh?"

"Yeah." Greg chuckled. "There's sleeveless bodysuits, socks, mittens... a zebra print shawl."

"Did she forget anythin'?" Nick laughed at the amount of stuff she bought in one afternoon.

"I haven't even gotten to the rest of the sleeper suits and hats. Oh, and the snow suit." Greg lifted the snow suit from the bottom of one bag, holding it up to show Nick. It was red with a white fluffy collar on the hood, complete with gloves and booties. "She thinks it's gonna get that cold in Vegas."

"Better to be safe than sorry." Nick smiled at him then leant across the shopping bags to snatch a kiss from his lips.

"Boys, sorry to interrupt." Jean smiled as she entered the room. "Did you want to sleep here tonight? It's really dark out there and it's just started to rain." Greg looked towards Nick, giving him a curious smile. "I'll let you sleep in the same room, in the same bed?" She suggested, trying to earn herself some points as the best mother in law.

"Completely up to you Nicky." Greg smiled widely at him.

"Yeah sure, if it's not too much trouble?" Nick smiled round at her.

"No, no trouble at all." She assured him. "Daniel and I will be leaving at nine in the morning to drive your grandparents back to California, so if we're not here I'll leave you some pancakes and things to heat up." She suggested.

"Okay." Greg smiled at her. "Thanks mom."

"Welcome." She smiled again at the two boys then turned for the door, clicking it shut behind her.

Greg smiled as Nick turned back to him, packing the baby clothes back into bag and setting it on the floor beside the bed. "Did I mention you have a blue ear?" Greg suddenly noticed as Nick turned his head to the side.

"No." Nick laughed as Greg licked his fingers scrubbing the paint off his earlobe for him. "Ew, stop it G, that tickles." He giggled, pushing him back from him.

"You wonna walk around with a blue ear?"

"I'd rather the blue paint then your spit." Nick smirked, kicking his shoes off as he lay back on the bed. "You know, that dinner wasn't so bad."

"You mean besides my Papa Olaf asking you if you were a murderer. My Nana Olaf showing you her c-section scar and my mother grilling you on your family's history of diseases and mental illnesses." Greg giggled as he lay back on the bed beside him. "If that's your version of a good time then we should have no trouble staying together and having to visit them every other weekend."

"They weren't so bad." Nick pressed a kiss to Greg's forehead, giving him a wide smile. "I can see a part of you in each of them. It's like you're twenty five percent of each of them." Greg giggled softly, inching his body closer towards Nick's. "They're a thousand times better then my family. They'd come at me with a hatchet if I ever introduced them to you."

"Good thing we don't need them then." Greg smiled as he leant closer, pressing a tender kiss to his lover's lips. Nick smiled against his warm lips, gently brushing his fingers through Greg's soft spikes of hair. "Who loves you baby?"

"You do." Nick beamed a wide smile back at him, feeling his heart soaring in his chest. "Do you forgive me Greg?"

"For what?"

"For askin' you to get rid of this baby when I found out about it." Nick placed one hand on Greg's stomach as he inched closer towards him. "I can't believe you're already six months. I'm really sorry I said..."

"It's okay." Greg interrupted him, brushing his thumb across Nick's chin as he looked him deep in the eye. "I could never be mad at you... for long anyway. I know you were scared. I was too. Still am. But when you saw the baby, I felt your love for it." Greg slowly brought their lips together, giving Nick a soft smile as he whispered, "You wouldn't be here if you didn't want both of us, right?"

"I do." He nodded. "I definitely want both of you." Smiling widely at him, Nick leant forwards, pressing a passionate kiss to his lips, whispering, "I love you both," as he pulled back.

"I love you too, and I think we both know that mini me loves you since they don't kick me when you're around."

Nick chuckled softly, placing both hands on his lover's stomach. "Hey Greg, I heard what you said to your father, when I went to the bathroom. You and your dad were sat at the table alone," Nick reminded him. "I heard you ask your dad if he ever felt trapped because your mother was pregnant with you when they were still just kids. Do you... do you still think that you've trapped me?"

Greg gave out a soft sigh, looking up at Nick's eyes. "Yeah, because in a way I have..."

"You haven't. You haven't trapped me at all. I _want_ to be here. I _want_ to have this baby with you. And I definitely _want _to be with you." He assured him again, leaning closer towards him, resting their foreheads together as he breathed a warm seductive breath across his lips. "For the first time in my life I'm not trapped Greg. This is where I want to be."

"Okay, I trust you Nicky." Greg gave him a wide smile followed by a wide yawn.

"Aww, is my baby tired?" Nick gently tickled him then brushed his fingers through his hair. "We should get some sleep. We've got more decoratin' and things to do tomorrow."

"You mean you have, you won't let me do anything." He reminded him.

"Well, you can do somethin'. Warrick went out to the hardware store and got these teddy bear stencil things. I'm sure you should be able to do that. My sister came over today too and she helped me paint the livin' room, so that's all done. Daniel offered to do the carpetin' then we just need..."

"Furniture." Greg finished for him, giving him a wide smile. "We can take my bedroom furniture over until we get better stuff. There's also the kitchen stools, they'd fit perfectly round that big counter. And the sofa and TV will fill half the living room. We can take my mom's den sofa if you want it; it's one of those huge leather ones."

"I feel kinda funny takin' stuff from your parents though."

"Why, because we're not married?" Greg smiled at him. "They don't care. We can't even get married. But they say things are gonna change after the millennium."

"It's almost over." Nick reminded him. "It's October."

"I said _after_." Greg giggled, flipping his sneakers off as he climbed off the bed. "My parents don't care either way. They'd do anything for you right now. You love me and you're having a baby with me, they'd do anything to keep you happy." Greg grinned at him then made his way off towards the bathroom, quickly rushing back to look at Nick as thought of something else. "They don't love you more than me though." He quickly pointed out to him. "Nobody loves you like I do."

"Okay." Nick smiled over at him. "Go brush yah teeth." Greg gave him a wide grin then head into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Nick climbed off the bed and clicked the lock of the door in place before he started to get undressed. He didn't want Jean sneaking in again while he was stripping down to his shorts. Making his way into the bathroom after Greg, Nick watched the younger man brushing his teeth, smiling at him with his head tilted to the side.

"You wonna use my toothbrush?" Greg offered it to him once he was done.

"Ew, with your germs on it?" He laughed.

"It's not like you don't already _have_ my germs in your mouth." Greg giggled, tugging Nick towards him by the rim of his boxers to press a warm minty kiss to his lips, gently easing his mint coated tongue inside his mouth. Nick smiled as he pulled back, licking the minty taste from his lips. "You want it?" Greg held it out to him. When Nick went to reach for it, Greg quickly pulled it back holding it behind his back. "I was kidding. There's new ones in the cupboards." He grinned, touching his lips to Nick's before he pulled open the cupboard, grabbing one of the new toothbrushes that were fully stocked in the cupboard in all different colours.

"You were testin' me?" Nick smiled at him, taking the new toothbrush from his hands.

"Maybe a little." Greg gave him a wide smile then left him to it in the bathroom while he had back to the bedroom, undressing himself down to his boxers and t-shirt. Nick quickly returned from the bathroom, scrambling onto the bed, awaiting with open arms for his lover.

Greg rolled under the covers with him, snuggling close against the pillows. "God your feet are cold." Nick shivered as Greg inched closer to him under the covers.

"There you go with the feet again." Greg giggled, rolling over so Nick could spoon him tightly.

"That wasn't phobia, I just your feet are cold." Nick smirked against his neck, wrapping his arms around the younger mans chest before he adjusted the covers around them to keep them both warm. "Hey G, did you hate me when I asked you to get rid of this baby? Especially after what you went through with the other guy."

"Nope, I never hated you." Greg assured him, swirling his fingertips across Nick's arm. "I've never hated you."

"Not even when I said maybe I should slap you around to make you love me?"

Greg smiled softly, leaning further back into Nick's warm embrace. "Nope, never hated you. I think if we're totally honest with each other, we should be able to express our fears like that. Maybe not as boldly as you put it though." He smiled round at him.

"I'm sorry. I can't control my mouth when I'm an emotional wreck. You know I'd never hurt you though." Nick assured him, resting his head against Greg's. "You mean the world to me."

Greg smiled wider, closing his eyes against the pillow beneath him while his body was wrapped in Nick's loving embrace. "You can still tell me I look gorgeous when really I look fat though." He suddenly whispered. "We don't have to be _completely_ honest."

"I was bein' completely honest when I said you were gorgeous." Nick chuckled softly. "I love you baby. I'd protect you from anythin'."

"You have to stop calling me baby too."

"Why?"

"Because I've been calling the baby, baby. Or mini me. They're gonna get confused if you're calling me baby too."

"You call me baby." Nick pointed out to him with a chuckle. "What am I supposed to call you then G? Sweetie pie? Darlin'? Muffin?" He queried with a wide smile on his face as Greg looked round at him.

"Anything that isn't a pastry." Greg warned him. "And don't call me honey, my mom always calls me that."

Nick smiled at him then turned him back over so he could spoon him again. "So I guess cuddle muffins out huh?"

"Definitely. You think I want you calling me that in front of Warrick or Grissom even?" Greg giggled.

"How about... my little honey bunny?"

"Don't you dare." Greg warned him, gently elbowing him in the side as Nick started laughing.

"Shnookums, now that suits you better." Nick flinched back as Greg rolled in his arms, tickling him furiously. Nick laughed, seizing hold of Greg's hands. "You don't like that one Shnookums? I think it's cute, just like you Shnookums."

"Well I'll just have to think up something even more embarrassing for you." Greg giggled. "How do you like Pookie bear or tootsie roll..."

Nick cut Greg off by sealing a kiss to his lips. He smiled as he pulled back; gently brushing his fingers through the younger mans soft hair. "You can call me whatever you like, just as long as my names the only one on your lips." Nick whispered to him.

"You got it . . . bubble butt." Greg giggled as Nick tickled him again. "I love you sexerella."

Nick chuckled then returned his spooning his warm body tightly. "Love you too cutie."

* * *

**Thanks for reviewing on the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed this one too! Please Review.**


	18. Chapter 18: Beauty of Pregnancy

**Chapter Eighteen: Beauty Of Pregnancy**

Sitting on his new kitchen counter with a pizza box beside him, Greg watched Warrick, Nick and Nick's big sister Gwen decorating the bedroom across the hall. He didn't want to sit home at his apartment all day alone again, but Nick wouldn't let him help out as they were painting and Nick wanted to keep him and his baby well away from the fumes. They didn't have much in the way of furniture at the moment which didn't help with his back, so he had to sit on either the counter or the floor.

Greg wasn't complaining though, it was the first time in weeks he actually got to hang out with Nick.

"Hey gorgeous," Nick smiled towards him as he made his way into the kitchen to wash his hands. "You not hungry?" He queried as he saw three slices still left in the box, and he knew Greg hadn't had any of them because they ate the rest while they were working.

"No, I had a three course lunch over at my moms." Greg reminded him, sliding off the counter to stand on the floor. "Nicky, look at this." Greg waited until Nick was watching, slowly sliding his t-shirt up his stomach. Nick looked at him curiously as he didn't know what he was looking at. "Look here, I think it's a foot. They're lying in a funny position."

Nick smiled as he realised what he meant, the impression on Greg's stomach did look like a tiny foot, pressing against the surface of his skin. "The baby definitely gets that from you, you're always layin' in funny positions." He smirked, gently placing his hands on Greg's stomach before he leant forwards, gently pressing his lips to Greg.

"Hey Romeo, we still got half a room to paint yet!" His sister suddenly shouted from the other room, giving out a giggle as Nick pulled back from Greg to scowl at her. "Sorry." She giggled, getting back to work.

Nick smiled to Greg, snatching another kiss from his lips. "Lemme know when you wonna go home, okay?" Greg nodded to him then watched him walking back across the hall to the bedroom.

Greg slowly wandered off down the hall towards the nursery to check on his stencilling. The stencilled teddy bear were completely dry and the room look more and more like a nursery. All that was needed now was the carpet which his father was out getting and the furniture which they had to assemble once everything else was done.

Greg carefully dropped to his knees by the paw print toy storage bins Jean had brought, flipping open the top as he tried to imagine the toys inside that his child would play with. "Hey, whatcha doin'?" Nick asked, leaning against the frame of the door.

"Nothing." Greg gave him a slight shrug, but he wasn't fooling Nick. Walking into the room, Nick took a seat in front of Greg, looking at him curiously. "Six weeks left, can you believe it?"

"No, is that why you're..."

"I'm just tired." Greg interrupted him, closing up the paw printed box again. "I don't wonna go yet though."

"You feel okay Greg?"

"Yeah, I feel okay." Greg assured him, giving him a soft smile. "Do you like the stencilling?" He pointed.

Nick took a look around then smiled at him. "Yeah, it's adorable. Except... that one's a quarter of an inch higher than that one." Greg laughed, shaking his head at him. "What, it is?"

"I didn't say anything," He grinned, brushing his fingers through Nick's soft hair. "It's just another one of those things that I love about you Nicky." Leaning forwards on his knees, Greg cupped Nick's cheeks in his hands as he kissed his warm lips. "I wish we could move in right now."

"Well, after the bedrooms painted we can start movin' our stuff in, or yours even. We should be able to spend our first night here hopefully _before_ you're nine months."

"Good promise." Greg smiled at him. "Considering I'm gonna be eight months in four days."

"Give me... two weeks." Nick thought about it a moment. "Two weeks and you'll be able to spend your first night here." Greg licked his lips then nodded to him. "Okay?"

"Okay. Just don't kill yourself to get it done. You're already working double shifts and coming by here every day. I hardly get to see you anymore. I had to take Grissom to my last two doctor's appointments." Greg reminded him. "And he insists on seeing all the results of my bodily functions, which is really creepy."

Nick gave him a slight smile followed by an apologetic kiss. "I'm sorry sweetie. I'm goin' to the next one though." He assured him, bringing their lips together again as he gently ran his fingers through his hair.

"Hey Nick!" Warrick shouted from the other room.

"I gotta go." Nick helped Greg to his feet then made his way off into the other room, looking at Warrick by the window in the other room.

"Paints dry over here. You wonna put the curtain pole up now?" He queried.

"Sure." Nick grabbed the drill he borrowed off Daniel then measured out how high up he wanted the curtain pole twice before he started to drill. Gwen swept up the mess once they were done then rushed to the front door to let Greg's father in who had the carpets ready in the back of his rented truck.

For the nursery they had chosen a fluffy white carpet that matched the walls, a blue one for the living room that would also cover the hallways and a soft beige one for their bedroom. Nick made Greg sit in the front room while they laid out and cut the carpets for each of the bedrooms, not worrying about securing it down yet as they just wanted to make sure they had enough carpet to cover each room perfectly.

Warrick ordered another pizza once they were done with the carpeting in each room as Nick and him would be leaving for their shift at the lab in another hour.

"So, whatcha got left to do now?" Gwen queried, licking her fingertips from the pizza topping as she looked towards her brother who was sat against the wall with Greg leaning against him.

"Um... well we done the plasterin', floorin', paintin', carpetin'... I've gotta tile the guest bathroom, but that can wait. Wallpaperin' in the hall needs to be done. The electrics and phones are all hooked up. Packin' that needs to be done." He smiled as he looked down at Greg in his arms. "I still gotta find some worktops for the kitchen, the ones on there are cut to pieces. Then it's just the curtains, blinds... and movin' everythin' in . . . I hope." He smiled at them as he tried to think of anything else he could have missed.

"Baby proofing." Greg pointed out to him.

"Right, yeah I gotta put the clips in the draws and things." Nick remembered. "Oh and I've gotta put the new locks on the door."

"New locks?" Gwen queried.

"Nicky doesn't like the lock; he thinks it's too easy to break." Greg explained to her, smiling up at Nick.

Nick smiled back at him then turned to look at his sister to explain, "The stuff I've seen on the job, you wouldn't blame me for wantin' to get a better lock and alarm system on our front door."

"Can you afford all this?" Gwen asked surprised.

"Nicky got a promotion." Greg proudly stated. "He's now a level three CSI." Gwen looked at him surprised then noticed the look on Warrick's face as he didn't get the promotion. "That and my parents chipped in a little. They like to help out where they can. They want their first grandchild to live the good life." Greg smiled at them all then struggled to his feet. "I gotta pee again."

"Think you've used the toilet more than anything else in this house." Warrick smirked, getting an evil scowl from Greg as he head off towards the bathroom.

"Why do keep doin' that?" Nick scowled over at Warrick once Greg was gone.

"Doing what?" Warrick looked at him confused.

"Pickin' on him." Nick pointed out to him. "He's goin' through enough right now, he needs your support and you're not helpin' by pickin' on him and makin' jokes like that."

"Sorry man. I only meant it as a joke. The old Greggo would have laughed."

"The old Greggo is _very_ pregnant and _very_ hormonal." Nick reminded him as he climbed to his feet. "No more jokes at his expense... or I swear I'll clock you one." Nick warned him, heading off to the bedroom to check on the paint.

Warrick watched him go, catching sight of Gwen smiling in the corner as Nick's protectiveness over Greg had completely caught his friend by surprise.

"Back to work I guess." Gwen smiled over at her brother's friend as she scrambled to her feet. Warrick nodded following her off towards the master bedroom. "Is it ready for a second coat?" She queried as she entered the room.

"Yeah, it's dry." Nick nodded round at her. "Make sure you fill in some of the gaps you missed over on that side." The control freak pointed them out to the two of them. They both nodded, suppressing their smiles as they picked up their clean rollers, getting ready to paint the second coat up to Nick's standards.

"So Nick, how much longer you got to go until you become a dad?" Warrick curiously queried, turning to look at his friend as Nick straightened the dust sheets protecting the new carpet.

"Um... well the baby's due two days before Christmas. It's Halloween in four days and he'll be eight months pregnant then."

"The product of deception and adultery is due just before Christmas." Warrick laughed.

"Don't call my baby that." Nick warned him.

"Sorry, it just seems kinda ironic that you'd get a baby from your _boyfriend_ no less on the day reserved for love and gift giving." Warrick smirked then gulped hard as Nick's eyes burned into him. "I'm sorry. I wish Catherine was here." He muttered as she always slapped him round the head before he said something like that.

"It would be _more_ ironic if your baby was due on Valentine's Day. This just proves that there is a higher power workin' away up there to get you crazy kids together." Gwen turned her head to look round at the two of them, giving them a smile until she spotted something out of the corner of her eye. "Greg, you shouldn't be in here." She noticed the younger man stood at the doorway. "The paint fumes aren't good for the baby."

Nick immediately whirled around, looking at Greg stood in the doorway. "C'mon Greg," Nick climbed to his feet, leading Greg off out the room. "What's the matter?"

"I'm hot . . . not that kinda hot." He smirked as Nick gave him a funny look.

"There's some cold bottles of water in the fridge." Stepping around Greg he reached for the fridge door, grabbing one of the bottles of water from the empty fridge. "There you go, I can take you home if you want." Greg shook his head, uncapping the water bottle in his hands. Nick watched him take a sip then quickly caught him as Greg collapsed. "Whoa, are you okay?" Greg gave him a slight nod before he fainted in his arms again. "Shit, Greg... Greg, are you okay baby?"

Gwen and Warrick quickly rushed out of the bedroom as they heard the bottle of water bounce off the floor and Nick's panicked pleas. "Is he okay?" Gwen immediately started panicking.

"He just fainted." Nick struggled to lift Greg higher in his arms, trying to wake him up. "Warrick, can you drive us to the hospital?" The anxious man pleaded.

Warrick gave him a nod, quickly grabbing the keys to Nick's truck off the side table as Nick bent down to lift Greg into his arms completely, carrying him off after Warrick.

Nick sat in the back of his truck cradling Greg's head in his lap. Warrick drove the quickest route off towards the hospital, nervously looking back in the rear view mirror every few minutes to check if both Nick and Greg were okay.

"Nicky, where are we going?" Greg groggily asked as they reached the hospital.

"Just relax baby." Nick whispered to him, gently brushing his fingers through his hair.

Warrick quickly helped Nick lift him down from the truck, helping them off into the hospital as Greg leant against Nick shoulder, feeling dizzy and sleepy. A nurse quickly got them a wheelchair, holding it steady while Nick carefully set Greg down into it. He knew it probably wasn't something serious, but he couldn't help but worry as the doctors took Greg away from him to find out what was wrong with him or the baby.

A few minutes of waiting later, Warrick took Nick off towards the waiting room to get him to sit down. Instead he just paced up and down, glancing between the watch on his wrist and the clock on the wall every time he got near it.

"Nick, would you sit down." Warrick looked up at his buddy, watching him pacing up and down again and again. "People faint during pregnancies all the time, he's gonna be fine." He assured him. Nick nodded to him, anxiously running a hand through his short cropped hair as he checked the time again. He quickly turned round as he heard a door opening, seeing Doctor Simpson signalling for him to join him.

Nick looked towards Warrick then quickly rushed off down the hall, entering the room where he immediately found Greg lying on the examination table. Nick quickly rushed to his side as Doctor Simpson closed the door behind him, giving them a moment before he started to explain.

"What happened? Is he okay? Is the baby alright?" Nick immediately started to panic.

"Greg's fine and so is the baby. During pregnancy the heart rate goes up and the amount of blood in your body increases about forty to forty five percent more. Greg's just experiencing the usual dizziness and light headedness due to his blood pressure increasing; add the shortness of breath and it usually causes fainting. But it's nothing to worry about." He assured them both. "If it happens again, lie down on your left side to increase your circulation or sit down and put your head between your knees. I wouldn't recommend driving or anything beyond this point of your pregnancy. Don't do anything that could put yourself or others in harm's way. Drink plenty of water; try not to stand up too fast. Keep your blood sugar level up." He explained to Greg, giving Nick a reassuring smile as he looked more nervous than Greg. "And if there's nothing else, I'll see you in a couple of weeks for your next appointment."

Greg nodded to him then struggled to a sitting position being helped off the examination table by Nick. "You wonna go home now?" Nick smiled softly as he tugged down the younger mans sweatshirt for him.

"Yes, definitely." Greg nodded, leaning against Nick for support as he was still a little dizzy.

Nick helped him off out through the waiting room where Warrick was still sat, stopping to talk to him a moment as he held Greg securely against his side. "He's okay and the baby's fine too. I'm gonna take him back to the apartment," Nick handed some keys over to Warrick. "Can you go back and make sure everythin's locked up at the house?"

"Sure." Warrick nodded, climbing to his feet.

"You wonna lift back?"

"No, I'll get a taxi. Everything okay?" He asked the two of them as he was really worried about Greg and the baby, but he had to keep it together for Nick's sake.

"Yep, everythin's fine." Nodding, Nick wrapped his arms around Greg, leading the way off out of the hospital towards his truck. Warrick returned to Nick and Greg's new house to lock up then head off to the lab to start his shift, explaining to Grissom why Nick might not be in if he chose to stay with Greg.

Nick led Greg straight off towards the bedroom once they got back to his apartment, sitting him down on the edge of the bed while he removed his sneakers for him. "I can't believe I fainted. I've never fainted before in my life."

"I just have that effect on people." Nick winked up at him, making the younger man giggle softly.

"You're so full of it." Greg grinned down at him then lay back against the bed so Nick could loosen and remove his trousers for him. "How many times did I faint?"

"Um... about three times." Nick tugged down his trousers then folded them up, hanging them over the back of the chair. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Greg looked up at him curiously.

"I shoulda been payin' more attention to you then decoratin'," Reaching for Greg's arm, Nick gently pulled Greg into a sitting position, lifting his sweatshirt up over his head. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"It's not your fault." Greg smiled at him. "I was reading all the baby books. I should know I have to drink twice as much water and lay down when I feel dizzy. You don't have to be so over protective of me."

"Yeah, but I'm supposed to look after you." Nick pressed a kiss to his forehead then rushed off to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water from the fridge. "Drink this," He instructed, handing it over to Greg. "Then you're gonna go to sleep while I call Grissom and tell him..."

"Nicky I fainted. I don't need a babysitter." Greg interrupted him.

"I'm not leavin' you alone." Nick smiled softly to him as he pulled his cell phone from his back pocket. "I'll call Grissom and tell him I wonna stay with you tonight. He'll understand. Besides, I've been workin' round the clock to try and get some more time off for when the baby comes. I deserve one day off." Nick pointed to the bottle of water in Greg's hands to remind him to drink it then took a step into the living room while he dialled his supervisor's number.

As soon as Grissom answered he insisted on Nick staying home with Greg without Nick having to explain anything. He texted Warrick a thank you then climbed onto the bed with Greg, insisting he drank more water before he lay down to go to sleep.

"God you're bossy." Greg grinned at him, uncapping the water bottle to take another sip.

"Somethin' bad coulda happened to you. What if I wasn't there to catch you when you fainted? The doc said to drink _plenty_ of water, so that's exactly what you're goin' to do." Nick grabbed the lid from Greg's hand as he went to cap it again, holding it ransom while Greg took another few sips.

"There, I'm done. Lemme go to sleep now." Greg complained, crawling back on his elbows across the bed towards the pillows.

"Lay on your left side." Nick instructed, setting the water bottle down on the bedside table where he could reach it.

"You're not even gonna buy me dinner first?" He joked, crawling back further before he dropped his head to pillows, lying on his left side.

Nick laughed then kicked his own shoes off and removed his old jeans and t-shirt before he crawled under the covers with Greg to spoon him tightly.

"I guess I should start packing this place up into boxes soon huh?" Greg asked, leaning back in Nick's warm comforting embrace.

"Yeah, do your non-essential stuff first. Pack it room by room, label the boxes..."

"Oh my god, you even have a system for packing?" Greg giggled, turning his head to look up at Nick. "I'll never get used to all these systems you have."

"Not _only_ me." Nick laughed, touching his lips to his cheek. "Most _normal_ people use these things all the time to keep things organised and easy to find." He chuckled; tickling his fingertips across the younger mans stomach. "You _do_ know what I mean by _non-_essential right?"

"Yes." Greg smirked, poking Nick in the stomach. "I'm not stupid."

"I know, you're a genius... just not when it comes to organisation." He cheekily added, pecking a kiss to Greg's forehead as the younger man scowled up at him. "C'mon, I love you really; just... it's not your strong point babe."

"I _can_ be organised. I'm just lazy."

"I know that." The older man chuckled. "I've caught you goofin' off in the lab more than a few times Greggo." He reminded him, brushing his fingers though his hair.

"Look who's goofing off now. You'd rather be in bed with me then sucking up to Grissom at work."

"Well yeah, who _wouldn't_ wonna be in bed with you?" He teased him, gently tickling him. "Would you rather be dumpster divin' for human remains or in bed with a gorgeously sexy man?" He asked him.

"Well," Softly biting his tongue, Greg smiled up at the older man. "It all depends on the guy." He teased, squirming as Nick tickled him. "Ow, ow Nicky." He giggled, pushing him away. "Of course I pick you. But I swear if you tickle me again my bladders gonna explode." He warned him.

"Okay." Nick pecked a kiss to his cheek then settled back against the pillows with his arms wrapped around Greg's warm body.

"We still have so much to do before this baby gets here." Greg whispered a few minutes later, looking round at Nick who was still awake. "Like baby names for starters."

"What names do you like then Shnookums?"

"You're still calling me that?" Greg giggled, leaning back in Nick's warm embrace.

"Yeah, I can't call you baby coz my baby's in yah belly." Moving his body closer against Greg's back, Nick entangled his legs with Greg's, circling his arms around the younger mans chest. "You know what name I kinda like?"

"What?" Greg asked, swirling his fingertips across the strong arm wrapped around him.

"Ravyn with a Y, N instead of the E, N on the end." He explained, touching his lips to Greg's neck. "And for a boy, I kinda like Carson."

Greg smiled as he rested his head back against Nick's chest. "Isn't Carson a cowboy name?"

"Could be." He nodded, smiling back at him. "There's also Hadley, Chase, Emmett, Avery, Dale . . . Chuck, Bronson. I like Eldon and Kirby..."

"Haven't put much thought into it huh?" Greg giggled, turning his head to look Nick in the eye. "You need more girls' names though." He pointed out to him. "Since Nana Olaf's magic ways think this baby's a girl."

"Um... Tracy, Anna . . . Skye, Danielle, Erica, Jessie," Nick stopped as he heard Greg giggling again. "Alright then Einstein, let's hear your names."

"Well, for a girl... Katreuse, Mackayla, Jezerette . . . Arista, Ashia, Temperance..."

"Any _normal_ names?" Nick smirked as he interrupted him.

"Those _are_ normal names Nicholas Stokes!" He smirked.

"Okay then, whatcha got for boys then Gregory Sanders?"

Greg giggled, swirling one fingertip across Nick's bicep. "Well, I kinda like Cooper, Forrest, Theodor, Tristan... and Rodrigo." He grinned round at him. "Oh, and I also like Alyssa, Charley, Juanita (Wan-ita) and Bristalla for girls. Or some cool mob names like Catalina, Trixie, Bonnie . . . or maybe Giovanni."

"Okay, there's one thing we don't agree on then," Nick laughed against his neck. "Baby names."

"You don't like _any_ of them?" Turning slightly in the Texan's warm embrace, Greg looked up into Nick's eyes that were full of love. "Not Ashia or Alyssa? I kinda like Oliver or Eddie for boys too."

"I like them, but we've still got a few weeks left to decide. You're only thirty three weeks." He reminded him.

"In other words, entering eight months." He pointed out to him. "I can't imagine how painful it must be for twins if this is the size of one."

"Twins are usually smaller, they have to squeeze in. And I should probably tell you that twins run in my family. My Mama had two sets of twins in her family, my dad had one and his father was a twin. And my sisters Ronnie and Vicki are twins."

Greg looked up at him surprised, feeling as though he was denied certain essential information before he started sleeping with Nick. "Well that settles it then, I'm never getting pregnant again. From now on you're triple bagging it Busta." Greg smiled round at him. "Just in case."

"You never know, once you lay eyes on our little one you might want another."

"I've got my hands full with the first already." Greg giggled, resting his head against Nick's. "You know, our baby will either be Sagittarius or Capricorn." Greg pointed out to him. "Depending on which day she's born."

"So... boisterous or a structured thinker. That sounds like you in a nut shell." He snickered, touching his lips to the soft spot behind Greg's ear.

"That's it." He suddenly gasped.

"What's it?" Nick queried, looking at the younger man confused.

"For a boy Capricorn, we can call him Cap for short and for a girl Sagittarius, Sage for short."

Nick gave him a confused look, not sure if he was telling a joke or not. "Y-eah okay," Nick replied, struggling not laugh. "We might wonna book them a therapist early, you never know how long the lines will be." Nick chuckled as Greg elbowed him in the chest. "I'm sorry G," He snickered. "I'm not namin' our kid Capricorn or Sagittarius. They'll hate us for it."

"Fine." Greg sighed heavily then leant back into Nick's warm embrace, closing his eyes against the pillow beneath him.

"What are we gonna do about the baby's surname?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, do you want it to be Sanders or Stokes or Sanders-Stokes?" He queried.

"I think we should have both." Entwining his fingers with Nick's over his tummy, Greg smiled as he felt the baby moving against their hands. "Or we could combine them like Standers or Sandokes," He giggled at the sound of the funny name. "Sanders-Stokes would be fine though. Since we're both gonna be the fathers it makes it better right?"

"Yeah." Nick nodded to him. "If we were to ever get married we'd do it that way right?" Greg nodded round at him, giving him a curious look. "That wasn't a proposal." He rushed to cover.

"I know." Greg smiled at the flustered man, wrapping him so tightly in his warm embrace. "You still find me attractive when I've put on over fifteen pounds?" He suddenly noticed.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because..." Giggling softly, Greg leant further back against Nick, closing his eyes as he relaxed in his loving embrace. "Nick junior never lies." He snickered, making Nick blush even more as he realised what he meant. "Sorry babe, no sex until I'm at _least_ ten pounds lighter." He cheekily giggled as he spotted Nick pouting.

"Now you're the one denyin' sex?" He smirked. "What is the world comin' to?"

"Didn't you hear? People with kids have sex less than one hundred times a year." Greg pointed out to him with a cheeky grin.

"You are jokin'?" Nick melodramatically gasped.

"And forty eight percent of those were faked." Greg added, laughing as Nick widened his eyes even more. "You didn't know that? You know they recon if married couples had more sex, like daily... they'd be less divorces."

"Where'd you hear that?" Nick chuckled softly.

"It's true. Sex is known to be a tonic for stress relief. Lots of marriages break up because people are so stressed and don't have enough sex."

"Well in that case, why can't _we_ have sex right now?" Nick queried, leaning up on his elbow.

"Because, I'm fat, gassy, I have heartburn, indigestion, and I feel as though I could shit a brick right about now." He blurted out to him, watching his eyes widening and jaw dropping slightly.

"Oh." He finally replied.

Greg burst out laughing at Nick's priceless facial expression. "Wish you never asked huh?"

"Y-eah . . . but you're still gorgeous."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing. I'll try and get the next chapter done as soon as I can, and I'm going back to working on 'Without You' again so I might have another chapter for that in the next week or so.**

**Greg's nearly eight months at the moment.**

**And theres a link near the top of my profile page to some Nick and Greg slash images I made, feel free to use them! Have a Great rest of your weekend guys :D**

**Thanks!**

**~ Holly**


	19. Chapter 19: Surprise!

**Chapter Nineteen: Surprise**

Nick carefully helped Greg out of his truck then laced their hands together, leading the younger man off towards the house that he had only ever seen empty a few times. Greg knew Nick was up to something. He had never insisted that he get out of the house so fast or that he dress so nice to do it. Unfortunately Greg didn't have a lot of nice clothes that fit at the moment, so he was wearing some black baggy sweat pants and a large oversized hoody that didn't quite disguise his pregnant stomach enough, but he was tired of hiding it now. The baby would be out soon enough then he'd be able to slim down again, but... _oh no!_

"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted startling him as they jumped out from behind furniture and things.

Greg was surprised, but he was mostly angry. He had specifically told Nick that he didn't want to see anyone while he was pregnant, but here was a whole room full of people from the lab no less with party balloons, presents and party snacks. A whole surprise party for him of the exact people he was trying to avoid.

"Wow Greggy, you really are big." Catherine came up to him first, wrapping her arms around his shoulders to hug him then press a kiss to his cheek. "Wow, look how big you are." She smiled again as she pulled back from him. "When are you due?"

"The Doctor recons in about two or three weeks." Nick proudly reported, stepping up beside his boyfriend who was desperately trying to hold back his anger before he made a hormonal fool of himself in front of the people he worked with.

"Wow!" Catherine gasped, excitedly fidgeting on the spot. "You must be so excited Greg."

"Overjoyed." He sarcastically replied. He couldn't wait for the baby to be out now. He was uncomfortable all the time and he always felt as though people were staring at him, pointing him out because he was the big fat guy with a tight ass.

In this case they were because they were all here for his party and they were all looking towards him.

"Hey Greggo." Warrick greeted him next, watching the young lab tech folding his arms across his chest, trying to hide some of his body mass while everyone was looking at him. Warrick actually gave him a slight hug which completely surprised him. The older man put one arm around his neck, pulling him a little closer as he embrace him in a slight manly hug.

Once Warrick was out the way Greg could see the large party balloons with 'Congratulations! You're having a baby!' written all over them. All Greg could think was '_Not soon enough!'._ There were curly, sparkly streamers hanging from the ceiling, lots of presents on a large table that he presumed was the new dining table his mother had bought them for when she came round to eat dinner with her family. The new black marble kitchen counters were covered in party biscuits, little cakes, cheese squares with pineapples, chips and dip and... Gil Grissom.

Greg smiled as he watched his supervisor examining one of his Nana's pineapple surprise party mix. The surprise was that she soaked them in brandy, giving them a real kick as they went down.

"What are you doing here?" Greg asked him surprised. "I thought parties weren't your thing."

"Oh, hello Greg." Grissom quickly put the food down, giving him a wide smile. "Well, Nick and Catherine kind of insisted that I did. And I wanted to see you to see how you were doing. You haven't stopped by the lab very much."

"Can you blame me?" Greg giggled slightly, indicating towards his stomach. "That and Nick won't let me go up all those stairs. He thinks it's bad for me."

"Oh." Grissom gave him a soft smile as he tried to divert his eyes away from the lab techs large stomach that was a lot harder to avoid then he thought. As Greg had such a slender frame, the big round belly looked completely out of place. Grissom thought it made him look somewhat like a cartoon character that just ate a load filling up his belly, but he did have a radiant glow to his skin or so Nick thought so anyway.

"Greg!" Sara pushed her way through the crowd, rushing off towards him. She immediately pulled her pseudo little brother into her arms, clutching him tightly. This was one guest that Greg didn't mind seeing since he hadn't really seen her since he got pregnant and she really was like the loving big sister he always wanted.

"Hi Greg." Nick's sister Gwen rushed up to him next with another woman beside her that looked very similar to her and Nick. "This is my sister Vicki." She introduced him to the woman with slightly longer dark brown hair from hers and the same eyes as Nick only they weren't as soulful looking. Greg knew from what Nick had told him that Vicki was one of the twins. Vicki must have been the one that wasn't a diehard religious fanatic though because she looked very excited to meet him. "Vicki this is Greg."

"Hi Greg." Vicki immediately reached her hand out to shake his, giving him a warm smile as she gave him a friendly handshake. "It's nice to finally meet you. Nicky and Gwen have told me so much about you."

Greg looked at her surprised as Nick had never mentioned that he had told another sister about him. "Hi, it's nice to meet you too."

"He's always talked about you. He talked about you more than his ex-wife Tina or whatever her name was," Vicki giggled, still holding his hand in her own. "I'm so happy to finally meet you Greg. I wished I could meet you sooner after he always spoke so highly of you."

"You know that he's..."

"Please, I know my little brother." Vicki interrupted him, giving him a nod. "I've always thought that he was... into guys more than girls. I just never brought it up around him in case I was wrong. I was really surprised when he married that god awful woman, but considering the circumstances I understand why he did it. I'm so glad he's got you now though. I didn't know how much longer I could wait for him to feel comfortable to tell me then Gwen let it slip that he's finally datin' the infamous Greg Sanders that he's been ravin' about for years." She chuckled.

Greg flashed her a genuine smile as he looked over at Nick talking to Warrick. Nick had thought that none of his family would accept him based on his father's treatment of him, but just as Greg had suspected his sisters were a lot more understanding than he gave them credit for.

"Greg, this is my daughter Lauren." Gwen introduced the young girl behind her that looked to be around thirteen or fourteen years old. "She was so excited to meet you when I told her about you."

"Hi Lauren." Greg smiled at her, noticing the teen was looking at his stomach curiously before she shook his hand, giving him a polite smile.

"Hi Greg," The teen immediately went to hug him, completely surprising him, but then again Gwen had done the same thing when she first met him. He figured it must have been a Stokes thing. "I can't believe you're pregnant with my uncle's baby, but I think it's cool that you are." Greg looked at her even more surprised as she pulled back from him. "You're very important to him aren't you?"

Greg looked over at Nick then back at the teen giving her a slight shrug. "I hope so."

"Uncle Nicky's never really had anybody that loves him. His last wife was a total ditz and a bit of a... you know." She stopped herself from swearing as her mother was nearby talking to Sara and Vicki. "I always thought he was gay because he was always so much nicer and different then my other uncles."

"That's just Nick." Greg smiled at her. "He's been kind hearted and caring since the day I met him." Lauren smiled back at him then turned round to grab herself some food while Greg started to say hello to the rest of the lab crew that had showed up for his surprise party with wide smiles and hugs for him.

Grissom soon mingled with the rest of the guests for as much time as he could stand before he could think up an excuse to leave while Catherine and Sara dragged Greg off towards the brand new sofa to sit down and start opening some of his presents. Instead of diving straight into the presents, Greg took a moment to look around his brand new living room. It did look a bit crowded with all the people in there, but Nick had done a good job decorating it, and all the furniture looked as though it belonged in there.

"Hey Greggo, I gotcha this." Warrick announced, wheeling in a fancy red stroller with a sparkly ribbon tied around it. The stroller itself was very fancy looking, even had the supportive straps for new born's head and the padding to keep the baby safe and secure.

"Wow." Greg gasped, running his eyes across it again. "Thanks Warrick."

"You're welcome bud." Warrick winked at him then stepped aside as Nick took a look for himself, checking the straps and things for himself, making Greg smile as he was always so protective over him and the baby that wasn't even born yet.

"I got you guys this." Mandy plopped herself down onto the sofa beside Greg, handing over her carefully wrapped present to him. Greg excitedly ripped it open, smiling as he found a pair of little mittens with a matching hat and booties.

"Thanks Mandy. But I think they're too small for me and Nick." Greg teased her then turned to give her a hug. "Thanks a lot." He whispered as she clutched him tightly. Greg pulled back from her then reached his hands up as Archie handed him the next gift. Greg looked up at him curiously then ripped open the wrapping paper, smiling as he saw a digital video baby monitor.

"Just to keep an eye on your baby." Archie smiled at him. "You set up this camera over the crib then you can carry this monitor with you wherever you go. You'll be able to hear and see him or her without being in the same room."

"Thanks Arch." Greg grinned up at him, even though he thought he had no intention to use it since he was never leaving the baby alone anywhere.

Catherine quickly handed her gift over as she wanted to see the reaction on his face when he ripped open the wrapping paper. Nick perched himself on the back of the sofa behind him, watching as Greg tore open the wrapping paper, revealing a baby bouncer. Greg gave it one look then looked up at Catherine confused.

"I knew you'd do that." She giggled. "It's a baby bouncer. You put the baby in it and fix it in a doorway. They bounce their little hearts out for hours on end. Lindsey loved hers when she was little. It kept her quiet and happy so I could get on with washing and things."

"You were expecting a sex toy from her huh?" Brass joked, making his way into the room.

"No, I wasn't. The last thing on my mind is sex right now." Greg shook his head to him, setting the baby bouncer down on his brand new coffee table that he took a moment to admire before he took Sara's present from her hands to open. He smiled as he pulled out a hand stitched patched quilt. "Thanks Sara."

"You're welcome." She smiled at Greg then gave a wink to Catherine to thank her for picking it out. "That ones from Judy. She couldn't make it here." Sara pointed to the next one.

"No, not like you slackers." Brass chortled, bringing his coffee cup to his lips again.

Greg nodded to Sara then lifted the present into his hands, ripping open the wrapping again. He felt as though he was having an early Christmas only it was all stuff for the little one inside of him. Ripping open the wrapping paper, Greg smiled as he lifted a black baby carrier that strapped to your back or chest with the lettering 'CSI' custom printed on the front in big white lettering. He spun it round to show Nick behind him, watching the wide smile spreading across his Texan's lips as he saw it too.

After ripping open even more presents, Greg's fingers started to ache so he handed the job over to Nick, making more room for him on the sofa to sit beside him. Some of the other lab crew had brought small little toys or cute little outfits while Captain Jim Brass tired to be a comedian buying a maid's outfit complete with nursing bra. Luckily Catherine was there at the time though and she slapped him upside the head for it before Greg's mother could see it and rip him a new one for insulting her son like that.

Ripping open the present from Grissom, Nick and Greg both looked up at him curiously. "What? You're never too young to learn." Grissom defended himself. Sara looked at her supervisor confused then looked at the book in Nick's hands reading, 'A-Z on bugs.'

"Grissom, you're supposed to buy presents a baby would want, not things _you_ want." Sara smirked, rolling her eyes at him.

Nick's two sisters Vicki and Gwen then waded their way through the crowd, bringing presents of clothing, diaper bag, changing travel mat and burp cloths, along with the bare essentials. They really did think of everything. Greg seemed to appreciate their gifts more as they sat either side of him and explained how to use the bottles and steriliser while everyone else was still joking around about it all. He knew Nick and Catherine had thrown him this party to cheer him up, but it was getting towards the end of his pregnancy and he was getting more and more anxious about what was going to happen at the end.

After all, it wasn't like his body was fully equipped to bring a living baby to term. But he didn't want to worry everyone else with his fears.

Greg sat outside on the step as the party continued, looking around at the empty garden. He had never once thought about having a family of his own, but now he didn't exactly have a choice. He didn't know if he was ready to look after a baby. He knew that some people started as early as fourteen these days, but he still felt very immature at the age of twenty six, and he didn't know if he could handle raising a child when he still felt like one himself.

"Ahem." A woman suddenly cleared her throat. Greg turned around to look at another woman who looked a lot like Nick. "Hi, you must be Greg. I'm Kayla." She introduced herself. "Sorry I'm late, my flight was delayed."

"Wow." Greg gasped. He had always heard so much about Kayla as she was Nick's favourite sister being just one year older than him. "I thought you weren't coming?"

"Oh I wasn't goin' to at first because my husband didn't know if he could cope, so I unloaded the kids on my parents for a couple of days and got the first flight over here. And I didn't want to miss the baby shower of my little niece or nephew." Kayla dropped onto the step beside Greg, revealing the slight pouch of her stomach beneath her top. "Yeah, I'm pregnant. Three months."

"Wow, I miss being that size." He commented making her laugh.

"Yeah, I don't miss being nearly nine months pregnant. Everythin' hurts and it feels like its takin' forever right?" Greg nodded to her. "Well don't worry, that little one will be outta there soon enough, and then you'll feel a little empty inside, but eventually that feeling will go away."

"Did Nick tell you I was scared?"

Kayla shook her head round at him. "He told me how scared _he_ is. You're gonna have to have a c-section right?" Greg nodded to her. "Well I've had two of them. I had them because I had complications durin' birth, and I have to say... the c-section is a lot less painless then having to push a watermelon outta somethin' the size of a grape." Greg widened his eyes slightly, making her laugh. "I don't mean to scare you honey. I was just tryin' to give yah the heads up. The c-section does take longer to heal though and it is a real bitch to deal with afterwards."

"Yeah, I'm not looking forward to that."

"Oh, and I made this list for you." Kayla pulled something out of her pocket and handed it over to Greg. "It's a list of stuff you'll need to take to the hospital in your overnight bag with you. I've had four babies now, so trust me... you'll need this list."

"Thanks." He smiled to her, reading down the list. "This is really helpful."

"You're welcome. Now obviously you won't be needing a breast pump or anything like that, but I did get you a little present." Kayla lifted a wrapped present from her side, placing it in his hands. "With my first baby, this was a really big help." Greg looked at her curiously a moment then stripped open the packaging, smiling as he found a little baby juke box that played baby lullaby songs. "It still works like a charm with mine. I bought you the very best one from the store." She assured him with a wide smile.

"Thanks Kayla."

"No need, I'm practically your sister now." She smiled at him, gently putting her arm around his shoulders. "See you back in the party." Kayla gave him a wink then climbed to her feet, heading back off into the house to find her little brother.

Staring up at the sky above him, Greg felt the baby moving inside of him. He placed one hand on his stomach, closing his eyes as he tried to picture what the life growing inside of him would look like.

Greg suddenly felt warm lips touch his forehead and the warmth of a strong body surrounding him. Opening his eyes, Greg turned his head to see Nick sat behind him with his legs either side of his body. "Hey, you okay?" The older man whispered to him, resting his chin on his shoulder.

"Uh huh," Leaning back into his warm embrace, Greg reclosed his eyes, relaxing in the loving hold of his lover. "Thanks for this Nicky."

"It wasn't actually my idea. Catherine planned the whole thing. I wasn't sure if you'd like it."

"I like it." He nodded, smiling as he looked round at him.

Weaving his fingertips through Greg's soft hair, Nick smiled in content as he felt Greg's heartbeat against him. "Did you wonna sleep here tonight G? As soon as everyone's gone I can show you the bedroom."

"So this is where you've been sneaking off to all this time? I was beginning to think you were sleeping around."

"Yep, but I wasn't sleepin' around." Nick protested then saw the wide smile on Greg's face. "I promised you I'd finish it in two weeks... it's been nearly three, but I finally got it finished."

"Well from what I've seen so far, I like. I don't like all my extra roommates though. They kinda crowd it up doncha think?" He giggled.

"They'll be gone soon enough then we'll have the place all to ourselves." Nick assured him, pressing a loving kiss to the top of his head.

"You really want us to live here with the baby huh?"

"Well Greg, would you rather be in labour on the sixth floor of your apartment with that elevator and all those flights of stairs or would you rather be on the first floor of this house?" Greg just responded with a smile. "You know what my favourite girls name is today?"

"What?"

"Alyssa." He rasped. "I love how it rolls off yah tongue."

Greg giggled as he had picked the name on his list. "That's funny; yesterday it was Emilie because it was so pretty."

"Oh I still like that one, but today my favourite is Alyssa."

"I think it means a logical Greek Princess. I like it. It's pretty. Alyssa Sanders-Stokes or Alyssa Stokes-Sanders. But, I still really like Ravyn. I'm also liking Hope, Danielle and Maccie too." Greg slid his hand into Nick's, placing it on his stomach so he could feel the movement of their baby. "What about if its boy though? My Nana's not always right."

Nick sat in silence a moment as he thought about it. "Hey Greg, how would you feel about namin' the baby Daniel if he's a he." Greg looked up at Nick surprised. "You said it yourself; your father is your hero. Isn't it tradition to name the first son after your own father?"

"So if she's a girl we have to name her Jean?" Greg joked.

"No... we can still think of a name for a girl, but at the moment I really like Daniel... because I love your dad too." He smiled down at him. "I still kinda like Alexander though, the one you picked."

"After Alexander the great? Another Greek." Smiling round at him, Greg touched his lips to his Texan's cheek. "I like it. You know Sanders is the name of the son of Alexander the great." Greg pointed out to him.

Nick smiled down at his genius, touching his lips to the side of his head as he clutched him tighter in his warm embrace. "Looks like we still don't have our favourite two then." He laughed, holding Greg as they looked up at the stars.

"Well, I do like Daniel for a boy." Greg suddenly spoke up. "My dad is my hero, and it is a really good strong name. So, how about . . . if we have a girl we call her Danielle?" Greg suggested, looking up into Nick's eyes. "You like Danielle right?"

"I do like the name Danielle." Nick agreed with him. "It's nice and simple and it sounds pretty too. Okay, prefect." Nick smiled with excitement as they finally had their favourite names picked out. "Daniel or Danielle. I don't think there's a single Daniel in my family. Much less a Danielle."

"I guess we can call it baby Danny now." Greg smiled up at Nick, watching the excitement in his lover's eyes as they finally had a name for their baby. Reclosing his eyes, Greg leant back against Nick's shoulder, getting comfortable in his warm embrace. "Is it okay if Greg and baby Danny go to sleep now?"

"Doncha wonna move to the bed?" Greg shook his head slightly. "I'm not sure I can lift you anymore Greg."

"Don't think that's not coming back to bite cha in the ass Stokes." He snickered. "Although this step is really killing my back."

"C'mon then, I'll help you off to the bedroom." Nick looked his arms beneath Greg's, helping him up to his feet.

"What are you gonna do about...?" Greg pointed off towards the party as Nick helped him to his feet.

"I can get rid of them. They've been here nearly three hours now anyway and the foods nearly all gone. They'll soon start going home when they're hungry." Nick snatched a kiss from Greg's soft lips then led him off through the party of people towards the bedroom he had yet to see. Slowly opening the door to the bedroom, Nick smiled as he watched the surprised expression on Greg's face that looked even more surprised and excited then when he walked in on his own surprise party.

Greg's eyes widened as he looked around at the light beige room with the soft beige carpet, a large brand new king sized bed with two beside cabinets, complete with decorative lamp shades. Nick had also fitted in blinds to block out the sunlight as they always slept during day and there was a hamper and chest of draws opposite the bed to finish it off.

"Wow." Greg gasped. "Hey, wait a minute . . . is this room smaller?"

"Yep." Nick walked over to the mirrors across one side of the wall, sliding them open to reveal the large closet space. "Bathroom door is right round the corner now. I'm gonna change it round the other way so the door opens inwards otherwise it knocks against the side of the wardrobe."

"You know I wouldn't have noticed that until you pointed it out." Greg chuckled softly, taking a look inside the wardrobe. "Wow."

"But the rooms still really big. We can put a cot and changing table in here, and there's room for another dresser if we need more room. Did you see the hamper? So you can't just leave your laundry on the floor anymore." Nick warned him. Greg smiled as a new domestic Nick got all excited about his bedroom plans. "So, do you like it?"

"I love it." Greg grinned lusciously then threw his arms around Nick to clutch him tightly. "It's perfect. This proves you really are gay Nicky, you have great taste." He cheekily added, getting tickled in the side.

"I think I'll take that as a compliment." Nick softly kissed his lover's delicate lips then gave him a wide smile. "I'm gonna go say goodbye to everyone. You getcha self in bed Buttercup." Nick winked at him then head off out the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Greg looked around the room once again before he spotted a picture on the bedside table. Greg made his way over to it, smiling as he realised it was a picture of him and Nick. The picture was from over a year ago when they all went out to a bar to celebrate Sara's birthday, way before they even started sleeping together, but Nick's arm was around Greg's shoulder and he had a warm glow in his eyes.

Greg set the picture back down then started to move the decorative scatter pillows off the top of the bed. He kicked his sneakers off then crawled on top of the big comfy bed, positioning the pillows around him for a comfier position. His eyelids started to feel heavy as he slowly began to doze off to sleep with the outside light streaming in through the large window ahead of him, brightening up the beautiful room Nick had put a lot of time and effort into to make him feel at home. Greg smiled in perfect happiness, finally feeling at home with his lover and baby on the way.

* * *

**Thanks for your reviews on the last chapter. I'm glad you're still enjoying the story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter too. Please Review!**


	20. Chapter 20: Where are you?

**Chapter Twenty: Where are you?**

Folding away some t-shirts into a box marked 'Greg's clothes', Greg noticed a bag stuffed under the dresser that he had never seen before. Curiously looking around the rest of the room for any more, Greg slowly advanced towards it then tugged it out to take a closer look. "You found it." Nick's voice whispered against his neck as he knelt down beside him on the floor.

"Was I meant to?"

"Well, it was kinda a little present." Nick smiled softly to him, brushing his fingers through his hair. "It was the first one ever bought." Greg looked at him curiously then slowly opened the bag, smiling as he looked at the little t-shirted body suit with 'My daddy is the best daddy in the world' written across it surrounded by little yellow ducks. "I bought it for you because you kept tellin' me you didn't think you'd be a very good parent. But I want you to know that you already are."

Greg smiled round at him. "I'm _already_ a good parent when I don't even have a baby?"

"Damn straight." He smiled at him then pecked a kiss to his forehead. "Now you need to getcha self in bed. I'm gonna jump in the shower then head off to work. You got everyone's cell phone numbers and things doncha?"

"Its not gonna happen today." Greg assured him. "I can feel the baby, and they're not ready yet. Besides, it's only December the twenty second. I think they'll hold out until at least Christmas morning." He smiled up at him.

"Okay." Nick pressed another kiss to his forehead then climbed to his feet, heading off towards the bathroom.

"Hey Nicky, did you call your mom yet?" Greg called out to him as he climbed to his feet, returning to packing his clothes away in his almost empty apartment.

"Nope." Nick appeared in the gap of the doorway with his toothbrush in his mouth. "She doesn't answer her cell and I can't call the home phone because of my dad... so if she doesn't wonna talk to me, that's fine."

"She's got a grandchild on the way." Greg reminded him, rubbing his stomach as he felt a slight twinge. "You have to find a way to get through to her. I refuse to believe that your own mother would agree with her husband on disowning her beautiful baby boy that grew inside of her."

Nick smiled over at him, giving him a loving look in the eye before he asked, "You think just because you're experiencin' pregnancy that you know how my Mama feels about me?"

"I for one know what it's like to feel a baby growing inside of your own body. There is nothing this kid could ever do that would make me hate it or disown it. I'd die before that ever happened, that's why I refuse to believe it. Your Mama still loves you Nicky; she could never stop after feeling you growing inside of her."

"And if you're wrong?"

"Shoot me, stuff me, mount me." He grinned up at him then grabbed some more of his clothes, loading it into the box.

Nick watched his beautiful lover packing up his clothes a moment then head back into the bathroom to get ready for work. Greg rubbed his stomach as he felt another twinge, thinking he had a bad case of indigestion coming along again. He struggled to stand up, feeling his back aching as he did.

"Ow." He complained, holding his lower back. "Nick! Are you in the shower?"

"No." Nick appeared in the doorway with shaving cream on his face. "Whatsup?"

"I can't stand up." He smiled up at him.

"Oh." Nick made his way over to him, helping him up to his feet to sit on the bed. "You know maybe I shouldn't go in. It's your due date in less than eight hours so technically the baby could come between here... and January I guess."

"No, you have to go in. You get from Christmas Eve to New Years day off if you do. It's only two more days." Greg reminded him. "I just won't sit on the floor anymore." He smiled up at him then ushered him away to get back to the bathroom so he wasn't late for work.

Greg lay back against the bed, holding his stomach as he closed his eyes. As he felt another twinge he decided to give his mother a call as she was here last night when it started to twinge like this. "_Hello baby, please don't tell me you're going into labour yet. I've just put a pie in the oven."_ Jean immediately answered her phone.

"No, not yet." He laughed, rolling his eyes at her through the phone. "I'm sorry to be such an inconvenients you." He joked.

"_Oh I'm sorry, just I ruined the first two, but this one has to be perfect."_

"Okay. Mom, I wanted to ask you what a contraction feels like."

Jean froze on the spot in her kitchen, listening to her son's words. "_Well, I can't exactly say 'you know your menstrual cramps it'll be ten times worse' can I?"_ She chortled. "_You still got that pain in your side?"_

"Yeah."

"_Well if it _was _a contraction you'd know because they're hard to miss. It might be a Braxton hick's contraction if it's not that painful. I had them from twenty two weeks until I started to have the real contractions, and they were a lot more painful."_ She explained to him. "_You sure it's not just indigestion or heart burn?"_

"Might be."

"_The Braxton hick's contractions are nothing to worry about honey. They're just preparing your baby into position so she's ready to come out. Just change the position you're lying in and they should stop after a few minutes, if they don't change again."_

"And if they don't again?"

"_Then they're real contractions, ready for baby." _She excitedly giggled. "_Just hold on until at least tomorrow noon if they are real. I've got a brunch at ten that cannot be missed."_

Greg loudly laughed at her, shaking his head. "I thought you said babies aren't on schedules?"

"_They're not, but you'll have to tell my grandbaby that I'm busy tomorrow until noon. Christmas eve is good for me though."_

"I'll pass the message along." He laughed. "Love you mom, bye."

"_Bye baby, call me when it starts."_

"I will, I'll try and hold out until you're not busy though." He snickered.

"_Love you honey."_ She laughed, hanging up as she went to check on her pie.

"Who was that?" Nick queried, walking into the room, rubbing a towel through his hair.

"My mom, she was asking if we could ask the baby to hold out until tomorrow just after noon as she's busy." Greg smirked; dropping the phone onto the bed beside him then took a look at Nick's gorgeous naked figure as he grabbed his clothes he had set out for work on the bed.

"I always wanted to know, how did you tell your parents you were gay?" Nick queried, snapping some shorts into place around his hips.

"Well, technically I never... came out." Sitting up straight, Greg turned to face Nick as he continued getting dressed. "My mom, being the snoop she was found some... incriminating evidence and she confronted me over a big family breakfast before I left for school."

Nick chuckled, shaking his head at him. "Why am I not surprised?"

"It wasn't funny. I was fourteen and she announces it over breakfast with my dad and grandparents there." Greg grinned widely at him. "As if I wasn't already freaked out enough that I liked boys instead of girls, she was making me feel alienated at my own breakfast table."

"And, how'd they all take it?" He queried.

"Well, being gay in my family isn't exactly a big thing. My mom was a little upset about her dream of grandchildren, but I guess a higher power fixed that one for her." Greg giggled. "My dad didn't treat me any different. My Nana, she was a little funny about it at first. She never really asked about boyfriends or anything, she just always asked me to be safe. And then I go and loose my virginity to that asshole who gets me pregnant." Greg sighed heavily then dropped back against the bed behind him. "I'm kinda glad things worked out this way though. I wouldn't have wanted to carry his child. I'm glad I'm carrying yours though."

"Me too." Nick smiled at him, leaning over him to press a kiss to his lips.

"You know, if you don't wonna do it in person or over the phone, you could write a letter. I had this boyfriend once... Austin." He remembered his name. "He wrote his parents a letter coming out to them. His father and brothers didn't accept him... at first. But his mother was crying her eyes out over the letter. She rushed straight over to give him a hug... of course he was a complete sleaze ball though."

"Why, what'd he do?" Nick queried.

"He slept with someone else before me." Greg reminded him as he placed his hands on his stomach.

"Was he the only other guy you slept with after the asshole?"

"Nope, I've only slept with two guys in my life." Greg looked up at Nick, smiling to him as he realised he had figured it out.

"So, if I was the _second_ guy you slept with. How many women have you slept with?" He queried.

"You first." Greg insisted, putting his feet up on the bed so his knees were up to stop the cramp in his lower back.

Nick looked up at the ceiling as he roughly calculated the amount of women he had slept with. "Okay, I'm guessin' here, but around about... eleven, maybe more." Greg widened his eyes as he looked up at him. "I'm a whore." He smiled at him. "Most of them were in college, and most of them I was drunk for."

"Were a whore." Greg corrected him. "I'm afraid to ask how many men you've slept with though."

Nick gave out a soft sigh before he confessed, "Three... but technically, only one. You." Greg gave him a curious look. "I wasn't always a top." He explained with a nervous smile on his face. "Only with you."

"Huh... I woulda never pegged you as a receiver."

"I prefer to be the top." Dropping onto the bed beside Greg, Nick pulled his socks on then tied his shoelaces. "It's not so bad bein' a bottom, obviously you'd know. I just prefer it the other way, but you were the first one I've ever done... that to."

"You're cute when you're nervous." Greg grinned up at him. "I thought you would have slept with hundreds of men before me."

Nick shook his head to him, brushing his fingers through his soft spikes of hair. "Only you. I slept with one guy durin' college when I first really started explorin' . . . another guy when I was around your age, but you were the best and the cutest by far." He added, earning himself a wide smile from Greg's lips. "So, how many women have you slept with G? Since we're sharin' all this."

"Well... technically," Greg nervously fiddled with his hands on his stomach, getting even more nervous as Nick looked round at him. "None."

"None?" Nick looked at him surprised.

"Yeah . . . well I sorta figured out I was gay early on. Women have never appealed to me... so I never... you know." Greg gave him a shy smile then rolled onto his side as he felt another cramp. "Usually people share this stuff during the dating phase, not the baby on the way phase."

"I think it's hot." Lying back against the bed beside Greg, Nick pressed a kiss to his forehead then his lips. "All the girls at the lab think you're adorable but you're completely untouched by a woman." He smiled, stealing another kiss from his lips. "I do kinda wish you had better taste in boyfriends though Greg."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you don't have the best track record when it comes to boyfriends Greggo. The cheater, the asshole . . . then me." He smiled round at him. "You don't have very good taste in guys that'll treat you right."

"You do. You're the best." Greg assured him. "And you don't exactly have the best track record with pregnancies either mister. Valerie, Tanya and me."

"You're the best." Nick repeated Greg's words, snuggling closer towards him.

"You did say you believed everything happens for a reason though, maybe this happened to us to bring us together so we could bring this baby into the world." Nick nodded in agreement, rubbing his hand in circles across Greg's tummy.

"I've never made a big life changin' choice by myself before you."

"What do you mean? You proposed to Tanya didn't you?"

Nick let out a soft sigh, finally telling Greg the truth about his marriage. "You're gonna think I'm totally stupid for doing this, but I did it because... my father was goin' to disown me." Greg dropped his jaw, looking up at Nick surprised. "Yeah see, I've gotta be the only thirty year old guy not in control of his own life."

"How did that happen though?"

"Tanya told me she was pregnant after our little one night stand together. I told her I didn't want anythin' to do with her, or the baby, so she calls my parents who decided to get involved as if I was a child. My father threatened to disown me if I didn't marry her..."

"You _have_ to stop living under your fathers thumb Nicky."

"I know. I've already started with you though. I no longer care what my father thinks. I just wonna protect you and this baby now."

Greg gave him a soft smile, gently brushing his fingertips through his soft hair. "So, if you really are in charge of your own life, what do you wonna do with your life?" Greg asked him. "And don't feel the need to be with me, you're old enough to make your own decisions."

Nick's mouth spread into an uncontrollable grin as he looked down at the younger man in his arms. "I really, really want to be with you. And I really, really want to raise this child with you." He proudly stated then swirled one fingertip across Greg's tummy. "I wonna spend the rest of my life with you and our baby."

"Wise choice."

"Couldn't have done it without you though baby." He smirked, quickly snatching a kiss from his lips before he scrambled off the bed to continue getting ready for work. Greg lay back against the bed watching him then closed his eyes as Nick leant across him to press his lips to his forehead. Nick gave him a wide smile then helped him to sit up straight so he could give him a proper loving kiss. "Don't do too much." Nick warned him. "We'll have plenty of time to move the rest of it over later, okay?"

"Okay." Greg smiled up at him. "I love you."

"Love you too . . . Shnookums." He teased him, giving him a wide smile as he slowly turned to walk away.

"You seriously have to stop calling me that."

"I can't help it, you're just so adorable." Nick laughed. "Bye baby. Bye baby Danny." He shouted, grabbing his keys off the side.

Greg waved after him, dropping back to the bed behind him once he was out the door to get some sleep. Nick happily whistled his way off down the stairs towards his truck, ready to drive it into work to start the second to last day of the year before he stayed in his new home with his boyfriend, awaiting the arrival of their baby.

This really was something he wanted to do. Greg was right; he needed to take control of his own life and live it the way he wanted to.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Greg woke up hearing knocking at his front door. Sleepily crawling off the bed, Greg held his stomach as he stumbled off towards the door, pulling it open surprised to see his mother with a pie in one hand and a bag in the other. "I'm gonna be a grandma!" She declared as she stepped into the apartment.

"Mom, it's midnight. What are you doing here?"

"I cancelled my brunch and things for tomorrow. You know I was kidding about scheduling the baby around them right? Of course you're more important sweetheart." Pecking a kiss to her son's cheek, Jean quickly skipped off to the kitchen, setting the pie on the counter then skipped back round as Greg closed the apartment door. "So, I've completely freed up my calendar and I'm gonna hang out with you while Nicky's at work. He's only got tonight and tomorrow night then he's off right?"

"Yep." Greg nodded as he dropped heavily to his bed again. "It's scary that you know our schedules like the back of your hand." He giggled, shaking his head at her.

"Forgive me for being one of those mothers that just take an interest in your life." She smiled at him. "Would you like some pie Gregory? It's still nice and warm."

"No, I'm fine." Crawling further back onto his bed, Greg rolled back under his still warm sheets, resting his head on the pillow. "Mom, can you come sit with me?" He called out to her, glad she was actually here.

Jean quickly made her way off into the room, perching herself on the edge of the bed. "Are you feeling okay baby?" She instinctively placed her hand on his forehead to check his temperature. "Can I fix you anything to eat or drink?"

"Nope, I'm fine." Moving a pillow under his stomach, Greg repositioned himself to a comfier position, smiling up at his mother. "You know I love you mom."

"Aww baby, I love you too." She smiled widely at him. "Are you suddenly having a whole lot more respect for me because you realised what I went through with you?"

"I've always respected you." Greg smiled back at her. "Especially now . . . I feel like I need you more now than ever before."

"I'm always here for you honey." She assured him then looked towards the front door as it opened. "Oh, hello Nicky. You're home early aren't you?"

"Yep, finished my case early." Nick dropped his keys on the side then inhaled a deep breath of the glorious pie scents wafting through the apartment. "Mmm, what is that smell?"

"Banana, chocolate and coconut cream. I was trying out some recipes and this was the very best one." Jean announced, pecking a kiss to her sons forehead before she rushed off towards the kitchen. "Would you like a piece? It was Gregory's favourite when he was a kid."

"Um... sure." Nick nodded to her, not wanting to hurt her feelings even though it didn't sound very healthy. While Jean was cutting him up a piece, Nick made his way off into the bedroom, taking a seat beside Greg. "Miss me G?"

"You were only gone four hours." Greg smiled up at him.

"I know. I had an easy case and instead of givin' me another one, Grissom sent me home." He smiled softly to him, bringing their lips together. "I thought I could pack the rest of your stuff up so we're ready to move the rest of this stuff over there."

"Okay, just keep my mom out of the bedside draw." He giggled, knowing Jean would stick around to help out.

"Promise." Nick touched his lips to his forehead then watched Greg sleepily falling back to sleep again. Carefully climbing off the bed, Nick made his way back into the kitchen, taking the piece of pie from Jean's hands as she handed it over to him. "Thanks Jean."

"You're welcome sweetheart." Jean smiled at him, licking her fingers before she cut herself a slice. "This place is almost empty." She noticed as she looked around.

"Yeah, we moved half of it over to the new place. We just have to the pack up the bedroom and things before the end of January."

"That should be easy." She smiled at him. "I can help. We can have you out of here by Christmas. Speaking of, you don't have any Christmas decorations up in your new place do you?" Nick shook his head at her. "Leave it to me. You have to make it memorable. It'll be your first Christmas in your new place. And you could even have a little baby by then." She smiled excitedly to him then grabbed one of the folded boxes, unfolding it and taping it up so she could make a start with the packing.

The next morning Jean returned with her husband, driving over some of the packed boxes with Nick while Greg remained in bed, fast asleep. Jean started unpacking their new kitchen, making a list of things to buy, both food and kitchen equipment. Nick insisted on letting him pay for it, but Jean refused to take his money, bringing up the grandma card again.

Daniel brought the rest of their furniture over then put up the Christmas tree in the front room that Jean had bought, setting up the lights and things while Nick unpacked a few boxes of Greg's clothes before he went back to the apartment to get some sleep before his very last shift of the year.

* * *

Leaving a note on Greg's pillow, Nick pressed a kiss to his sleeping beauty's forehead then quietly snuck his way out of the apartment, leaving his lover fast asleep in bed again while he rushed into work. Greg awoke an hour later with a twinge in his side. Struggling to a sitting position on his bed, Greg found the note left on his pillow reading,

_Gone to work. Be home soon. Call me if you need me!_

_I love you_

_~ Nick_

Greg smiled at it then set it down on the side, feeling the twinge in his side getting even more painful. He lay back on the bed, closing his eyes as he breathed through the pain. Twelve minutes late the same pain came back, making his whole lower half twinge with pain.

Greg turned the clock round on the bedside table to face him, smiling as he looked back down at his tummy. "You're right on time." He giggled as it was still the twenty third of December. In less than five hours the baby would be a day late. "Ow, ow..." Greg struggled to get up off the bed, grabbing the phone off the side.

Greg immediately called Nick's cell phone, cussing at him as it went straight through to his voicemail. "Nicky, I need you. Please come home, now!" Greg snapped his phone shut then dropped it onto the bed beside him as he breathed through another painful contraction.

Climbing to his feet, Greg grabbed his phone then staggered off towards the kitchen for his doctor's number that they kept pinned up on the fridge. As Greg was dialling the number, he felt a strange sensation in his stomach, followed by a sudden gush of water, soaking the shorts he was wearing. Greg gripped the counter behind him, feeling his heart fluttering against the surface of his chest as he realised it really was time.

"Shit." Greg leant back against the counter, holding his stomach in one hand while he held the phone to his ear with the other. "Hello Doctor Simpson . . . I think my water just broke."

"_Greg?"_ Sleepily reaching over his wife to click the light on, Doctor Simpson sat up straight in bed, rubbing his eyes open. "_Your waters just broke?"_

"Uh huh, I think I'm having slight contractions too." Greg winced as he felt another one.

"_Okay, okay,"_ Scrambling off the bed, Doctor Simpson grabbed his clothes left out on the chair in case he had to rush out to work in the middle of the night. "_Just stay calm, breath through the contractions and try and time the distance between them. Is Nick there with you?"_

"No, I just called him though. He should be here soon."

"_Okay, I'll meet you at Desert Palms hospital. If your waters broke we have twenty four hours to get the baby out otherwise there's a chance of infection. Just remain calm, and breath."_

"Got it." Greg snapped his phone shut, inhaling a deep breath of relief before he decided to call his mother in case Nick took too long to answer his phone. "Oh, you've _got_ to be kidding me!" He complained as it went straight through to his mother's voicemail too. "Mom, I think my waters just broke. Please call me back!" He complained then set his phone down on the side, heading back to his bedroom to try and relax.

Unfortunately it was a lot easier said than done, especially since Nick had promised him that he wouldn't be going through it alone.

Greg waited a few more minutes for Nick or his mother to call him back, counting the minutes between his contractions as he did to keep himself calm. But Greg was getting more and more anxious as he couldn't drive and he was all alone in his apartment.

Picking up his phone off the kitchen counter again, Greg struggled not to slip on his waters as he head off towards his bedroom dialling the labs number, so he could get through to the reception desk.

"_Las Vegas Crime Lab, how can I direct your call?"_ Judy answered.

"Judy, its Greg." He winced, lowering himself to his bed again. "Do you know where Nick is?"

"_Oh hi Greg, I think Nick, Warrick and Sara just left actually. They were leaving to get a warrant I think."_

"Damn it." Greg groaned, clutching his side as he lay back on the bed. "Judy, I need you to get in contact with Nick. My waters just broke."

"_Oh my... okay."_ Judy dropped the paperwork in her hands, freeing up her workload so she could find out where Nick was. "_Stay on the line Greg. I'll call his phone."_

"Okay." Greg slowly inhaled deep soothing breaths, beginning to feel nauseous while Judy put him on hold, trying to get through to Nick for him. "C'mon Nicky, don't do this to me." He complained.

"_Greg, you still there?"_

"Yeah, did you get through to him?"

"_No sorry sweetie, only his voicemail. I left him a message. I'll try Warrick and Sara too, just don't panic."_

"Okay." Greg sighed heavily, looking round at the time to time the distance between his contractions. "Nine minutes." He muttered, rubbing his tummy. "That's not so bad." He tried to sooth himself.

"_Okay Greg, I just spoke to Sara. She said Nick and Warrick are in the lab somewhere. She's gonna try and find him for you, okay?"_ Judy only heard a slight grunt, assuming that meant yes.

* * *

"Would Nick Stokes come to reception please? That's Nick Stokes to reception please." Judy put out an announcement. She looked around the lab halls but there was no sign of him anywhere. "Would CSI Nick Stokes come to reception please? It's an emergency." She repeated the announcement, getting even more anxious herself.

Judy sighed heavily then picked up her phone again, "Okay Greg, are you still there?"

"_Y-yeah... I'm still... here."_ The young man panted heavily, struggling to breathe.

"I'm just gonna go look for him, stay on the line okay?" She heard Greg grunt a reply so she decided to put him on hold then jump down from her stool, quickly hurrying off down the hall in her high heels off towards the break room. "Mr Grissom, sorry to interrupt." She gave him a slight smile as Grissom crunched another bite of his sandwich. "Have you seen Nick Stokes?"

"Yeah, he was down in the impound lot with Sara and Warrick."

"Okay, if you see him please tell him that Greg's waters broke and he's... really panicking." She explained to him then quickly trotted off towards the elevator as fast as her little legs could carry her, taking it all the way down to the bottom floor.

Grissom reached for his phone off the table, trying Nick's cell phone for himself but it went straight through to his voicemail too.

Judy rushed off through the station out towards the impound lot, spotting Nick, Catherine and Warrick all in navy blue jumpsuits, hard hats and goggles as they rummaged through the contents of the garbage truck.

"Mr Stokes!" Her little voice shrieked as she ran round the fence towards them. "Mr Stokes! Nick Stokes!"

Nick glanced up at her, removing the goggles from his face. "Judy? What are yah doin' here?"

"Mr Stokes," She panted as she was exhausted from running around the lab. "Greg... he's going... he's..." Choking on the dry air in her lungs, Judy looked up at Nick, panting heavily. "Greg's waters just broke... and he's going into..."

"Into labour?" Catherine queried as she had spotted her running over.

Judy nodded as she placed her hand on her chest. "He's at... his apartment."

"Okay." Nick quickly removed his hard hat, tossing it over to Warrick. "Cover for me."

"Yeah, course man." Warrick nodded, watching the nervous man quickly rushing around the fence to quickly rush off to his boyfriend about to give birth to their baby.

* * *

"Mom, since when do you _not_ answer your phone?" Greg shouted into her answer machine in frustration. "The one time I really need you and you decide to be _really_ busy and not answer your phone!" Greg threw his head back against the pillows beneath his head, lifting his hips as he felt the pain of another contraction. "Mom please, I need you!" Greg snapped his phone shut deciding to call his dad.

"_Hello?"_ Daniel answered after three rings.

"Yes!" He practically screamed in relief. "Dad, w-where's mom?"

"_Um... she's over at your house unpacking or something, are you alright?"_

Greg groaned angrily, rubbing his tummy again. "No dad, my waters broke all over the kitchen floor and I think I'm having contractions, and to top it off, no one is answering their phones!" He shouted in annoyance.

"_Okay, calm down. I'm at home; I'll be there in..."_ Glancing at his watch, Daniel estimated the time it would take him to get to his sons apartment. "_Ten minutes or so. You at your apartment?"_

"Yes. Dad, can you try and call Nick on the way over? If you get here before him tell him to meet us at the hospital. Desert Palms."

"_Okay, okay. I got it. Did you call your doctor?"_ Daniel rummaged through his things on the table beside the door, finally finding his car keys beneath the stack of post.

"Yeah, he's gonna meet me there. But I can't get there like this and Nick promised me that I wouldn't do this alone."

"_Okay, calm down Greg, it's all gonna be okay. I'll be right there. Just breathe, deep breaths okay? Don't panic."_ Daniel tried to sooth his son. "_You're not gonna do this alone. Nick will be there, he promised. He won't break his promise, not to you."_

"No offence dad, but is there a baby tearing out _your_ insides?" Greg remarked then snapped his phone shut, gripping a pillow close to his chest. "Ow, god baby Danny... don't be so mean to daddy." He complained as he placed both his hands on his stomach, wincing from another contraction. "C'mon Nick!"

* * *

Nick tapped his fingers on the steering wheel anxiously as he watched the ambulance crew slowly beginning to help the injured people out of the totalled vehicles. He was starting to wish that he hadn't taken the short cut back to Greg's apartment as the fates weren't on his side tonight.

Nick looked towards his phone as it started to ring. He put it on speaker, seeing 'Daniel Sanders' flashing across the screen. "Yeah?"

"_Hi Nick, I'm just outside of Greg's apartment. I'm gonna drive him off to Desert Palms hospital."_

"Okay, tell him I'll be right there. I'm stuck behind a car wreck, but I'll be there as soon as I can."

"_Okay. Don't worry Nick, everything's gonna be fine."_ Daniel assured him before he hung up and exited the elevator, heading off down the hall towards his sons apartment down the end of the hall. Luckily he had brought his spare set of keys that his wife always kept handy so he could let himself in, instead of making Greg get up to answer the door.

"Greg?" He called through the apartment. He made his way off into the bedroom, finding his son lying back on the bed, panting heavily. "Greg." Quickly rushing towards his son, he helped him to sit up. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, where's Nick?" He panted heavily as he struggled to his feet, tugging the sweatpants he had changed into up the rest of the way.

"He's gonna meet us there. I talked to him in the car and he's gonna be there." He assured him, putting his arm around his son to support his weight. "Don't worry; I've done this before with your mother."

"Yeah, but she hit you with a mop because you were telling her how to breathe right." Greg reminded him, laughing softly. The laugh didn't last long though as another contraction hit him.

"How far apart are they?" Daniel queried, grabbing Greg's packed bag off the floor as he helped his son off out the apartment and down to his car outside.

"Um... about six minutes now. That's bad right?"

"That means baby's coming." His father nodded, helping him into the elevator. He hit the button then helped Greg lean against the railing while he tried to ring his wife again. "Since when doesn't your mother ever answer her phone?" He laughed as it went through to her voicemail again.

"That's what I said." He giggled then gripped his hands into the railing behind him, turning his knuckles white. "Ow... those last two were only five minutes apart."

"Baby's just as impatient as you. When your mother called me about her waters breaking, she was having twelve minute contractions then by the time I got there to drive her to the hospital they were less than three minutes apart. You were nearly delivered in the elevator up to the delivery room."

Greg smiled at his father, holding his sides in agony. "I hope this one waits. I want Nick to be there to see his baby."

"He will be. He promised." Daniel gave his son a reassuring smile then helped him off out of the elevator towards his car. He carefully helped his son into the passenger seat then strapped him in, heading straight off towards the hospital while Greg continued to dial his mother's number as she desperately wanted to be there for the birth of her grandchild.

* * *

Nick pulled his truck up into a parking space, climbing out of the car so fast he forgot to take his seatbelt off. "Ow, damn it." He quickly sprang himself free then locked it up, running straight for the hospital towards the empty nurse's desk with a waiting room full of people. Frantically searching the waiting room with his eyes, Nick finally spotted Daniel Sanders stood in the hall against the wall. "Daniel!" He called over to him as he weaved and darted through the people towards him. "Where is he?"

"They're just taking him through to surgery now." Daniel quickly pointed off down the hall to where some doctors were wheeling Greg off into one of the surgery rooms. "Go on." Daniel gave Nick a little push in the right direction so he wouldn't miss the birth of his child.

Just as Nick rushed off down the hall Jean Sanders rushed into the waiting room. "Daniel!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, alerting the attention of everyone in there.

Daniel quickly turned his head immediately spotted her as her once neat updo hairstyle was now everywhere and she looked as though she was breathing worse than Greg. "He's okay." He assured her as she rushed over to him.

"Where... where... where is he?" She panted heavily.

Daniel quickly pulled her into his arms, gently soothing her by smoothing his palms up and down her back. "It's okay. He's okay. He's just going into surgery now." He whispered softly as she clutched him tightly. "He's fine. He's going to be fine. Just breathe."

"I _am_ breathing." She hissed at him, making him laugh as it reminded him of when she was pregnant with Greg. "Was he okay? What happened?"

"His waters broke and his contractions started getting closer together. Nick's in there with him though, don't worry." He tried to sooth his wife, pulling open her purse to grab her one of her Valium pills to calm her down.

* * *

"Can't we wait for Nick?" Greg complained.

"Sorry we can't." The Doctor shook his head to him. "The baby's ready to come out. If we wait any longer there could be some problems with their breathing or we increase chances of infection, and we don't want that for you or the baby." Doctor Simpson assured him.

"Okay." Greg sighed heavily.

"We gave you an epidural Greg, we're ready to go." Doctor Simpson softly spoke to Greg as the doctors and nurses quickly scrubbed up. "You're going to be awake for this Greg. Just try and stay calm, you won't be able to feel anything." Greg nodded up at him, resting his head back against the bed beneath his head. He rested his hands above him, feeling a slight discomfort in his stomach as the Doctor started to gently drag a scalpel across his stomach so he could open him up and remove the baby.

"Wait, wait!" Someone suddenly shouted, cutting through the silence of the operating room. "You can't go in there!"

"I have to!" Another voice responded. "I'm the father."

Greg looked up at the sound of the second voice, smiling as he spotted Nick by the doors. Nick smiled back at him then turned his gaze to what the doctors were doing to Greg. "You can't come in here unless you put this on." A nurse handed Nick some scrubs. He quickly pulled them on then rushed over to Greg, holding his hands tightly.

"I thought you weren't coming." Greg whispered as he looked up at the gorgeous man stood over him.

"I told you I wasn't goin' to let you go through this alone." Nick pressed his lips to Greg's forehead then clutched his hands tightly as the doctors worked on getting their baby out. All Greg could see was the large green sheet covering his lower half, but Nick could see over the top, watching the whole thing.

It was like watching an autopsy on a live person, a person he loved.

Nick watched anxiously as the doctor cut inside of Greg, poking around inside of him. He cringed slightly but he knew it had to be done in order to get their baby out.

Seconds later he saw a tiny pair of feet with little toes, little legs that were perfectly proportioned, a tiny tummy with the umbilical cord still attached to Greg, chest, arms and hands, complete with tiny piano playing fingers before a small round head with the slightest amount of dark hair appeared.

Nick's heart sank in his chest as he finally saw the most beautiful baby he had ever seen, even though it was covered in baby goo and blood, their baby was beautiful.

Nick clutched Greg's hands tighter as he realised their baby was very still, and it wasn't crying. He nervously started to bite his lower lip as his hands started to shake, trying not to let onto Greg what was going on as he didn't want to worry him.

Doctor Simpson cut the umbilical cord, finally separating their baby from Greg before they carried the tiny baby over to another table to help her to breath.

"Nicky," Greg's voice croaked as he looked up into the older man's eyes. "What's going on?"

"Shh." Nick whispered to him, holding onto his hands as if it was a life force.

For the longest few minutes of his life, Nick watched the doctors doing all sorts of things to the tiny baby to get it to breath. He could feel his heart pounding heavily in his chest, but his breathing was completely calm as if it had come to a complete stop. He was glad that Greg couldn't see what was going on as he knew it would break his heart, but it wasn't making it any easier for him to deal with.

Then finally . . . the baby started to cry.

Nick let out a huge sigh of relief, relinquishing his grip slightly on Greg's hands. Their baby's hands and feet started to move around as it got its first taste of freedom before a nurse wrapped it up in a thick white blanket, gently lifting the baby into her arms and carrying it over to the new parents.

"It's a girl." She declared with a wide smile, watching Nick and Greg's jaws dropping as they laid eyes upon their daughter for the first time. Greg couldn't believe she was really here after months of carrying her inside of him and Nick had a tear in his eye as he could see both himself and Greg in her.

She was a dream come true.

She was a miracle.

* * *

**Finally, the baby is here! I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Please Review!**


	21. Chapter 21: With My Life

**Chapter Twenty One: With My Life**

Sitting on the porch of her family's ranch, Jillian Stokes stared down the street at the bus stop her children used to wait at to take them to school every day. She started to wonder where all that time went. Even though she had seven children, each of their childhoods seemed to fly by and they were all off out in the world finding their place in it. The longer she stared at it the more she could see each of her children skipping off down the drive, waving a 'Bye Mama' towards her before they confidently and excitedly skipped across the street to get the bus to school.

She wished she had maybe held onto them a little longer so they wouldn't seem so far away from her now as all she had to keep herself company now were her memories of them growing up.

After she married her husband William Patrick Stokes, now State Supreme Court Judge Bill Stokes, she knew that she wanted children right away. Her dream as a child herself was always to grow up, marry a charming man and have lots and lots of babies.

It was challenging, but she wouldn't take any of it back or change a single one of her children for the world.

She remembered how excited she was the first time she took her pregnancy test when she was pregnant with her eldest Bill junior. The test itself seemed to take hours, leaving her and her husband both in suspense, but the second she saw that little plus sign appear in the screen she was overwhelmed with emotions then nine long months later she had her first child who she treasured dearly.

Two years after Bill junior she had her first little girl Lillian Amber Stokes. And she couldn't be happier with her little girl and little boy in her life, but then she found out she was pregnant again with Gwendolyn Denise Stokes, the fussiest of the three but another blessing from God that she would always treasure.

The new little Stokes family then moved into the ranch that they still call home now, only it was a lot smaller back then and needed a lot of work done to it, especially when Jillian found out she was pregnant again with twins this time.

From the beginning of each pregnancy she never regretted them as they were all a dream come true, but she was finding it difficult to cope while her husband Bill was out at work all the time and she was stuck at home with five children all under the age of five after the twins Veronica Bethany Stokes and Victoria Louise Stokes were born.

But still she wouldn't take them back for anything in the world.

They were all a blessing.

Jillian's husband made her promise not to have any more children for a while since they had their hands full with the five they already had. Jillian reluctantly promised, enjoying watching her other children growing up, excited to see who they were going to become.

Bill junior was always sporty and boisterous. She thought he'd grow up to be a pro ball player or something since he loved to play baseball all the time and he always won the games in the little league team he joined.

Lillian was always playing with her baby dolls and arranging picnics for teddy bears. She paid special attention to their manners around the picnic table, even prepared little sandwich squares and picnic food for the occasion. Jillian thought she would grow up to be a great mother just like her since she was doing all the things she did as a child.

Gwen was very sporty, the complete opposite to her big sister as she hated to wear dresses and she loved to run about in the dirt tearing her jeans and getting her clothes all mucky all the time. She loved to explore and go on adventures, often getting her lost in the grocery store all the time whenever she wandered away from her mother. But unlike her other children she didn't cry or scream until their mother found them, she would find her way back to her staying brave and calm the whole time. Jillian thought she would grow up to be an amazing woman with a brave kind heart.

Veronica was her little angel. She believed in angels, fairies, unicorns and she had an imaginary friend called Sungher that Jillian had to open doors for and set another plate for so she could eat her fairy dust food. If Jillian had forgotten to do that Veronica would complain that Sungher had to eat her dinner off the floor. Veronica loved to hear her father reading stories about magical dwarfs and princesses and she was always asking questions whenever they went to church. Jillian never wanted to destroy her spirit by revealing the truth to her of how horrible the world really was, so she let her believe whatever she wanted for as long as possible.

Like her big sister Lillian, Victoria loved to play with dolls. She even insisted that her baby doll had a separate seat in the car and that she wear a seatbelt in case they got into an accident. From this Jillian knew she would be a very caring mother and when her youngest daughter Kayla Maria Stokes was born six years later by surprise, Victoria always wanted to help look after her.

Kayla was her own free spirit too. She was a lot like Gwen, she liked to play sports, but she always stayed neat as a new pin. She was a very quiet child, but she had lots of ambitions hidden away behind her innocent features.

Now with six children in their hands ranging from eleven to just a few months, Judge Bill Stokes made the decision on his own to get a vasectomy so they wouldn't have any other children. But like all things, it wasn't one hundred percent effective and Jillian was pregnant again with what she promised to be her last child, baby Nicholas Parker Stokes.

At first Jillian did have some trouble trying to juggle seven children, especially when she started to suffer from post partum depression. She herself believed the cause to be because Nicholas had to be born by an emergency c-section to save his life, and she felt very distant from him because she didn't get to experience his birth like the others.

For several months she suffered from sadness, fatigue and anxiety; getting mad at her other children over nothing. With some help from her older sister Judith as her husband was of no use to her, Jillian managed to care for all seven of her children, starting to enjoy being a mother again.

Nicholas was the last, but definitely not the least. He was a caring sweet boy, constantly asking questions of how things worked. Just to put on a laundry load around him she found herself answering thirty or fifty questions of how it all worked and what happened next. Unlike his older brother Bill junior, Nicholas wanted to spend time with his mother when he wasn't off exploring the ranch on his own that was. She enjoyed his company though as her other children were starting to grow up to a point that they didn't need her anymore and she wanted to keep him the baby for as long as possible.

Jillian wanted to keep her children safe from harm, safe from the world and make sure they had everything they needed to grow up and become great men and women. But she never thought that she'd have to protect her own children from their own father.

Nicholas was always her special and beautiful little boy that had his own unique outlook on the world. It was when he started asking why he had to grow up and marry a girl that really made her worry though. At eight years old he had his first crush on the boy down the street. She kept this secret from her husband, knowing exactly how he felt about homosexuals.

All she wanted to do was protect him, love him and support him the way she was supposed to.

But when her youngest Nicholas started dating girls in Highschool and college, she assumed that it was just a phase he was going through; until she got an email the other day from a Gregory Sanders in Las Vegas that is.

The email from Greg was a heartfelt letter expressing how much this young man loved her son, and how they were starting their life together. She didn't know who this young man was, but the way he was talking about her son and describing the things he loved about him, a tear broke in her eye as her little baby boy was finally happy.

Her tears soon turned to anger as she read the part about her husband and Greg had asked her why she hadn't responded to Nick's letter that he sent her. But she had never received any letter from her son.

After hours of searching through her husband's desk, Jillian finally found the letter addressed to her from her son that had already been opened and read after it was kept from her. She read her sons words of how he never wanted to disappoint his own parents with a tight stabbing pain in her chest. Listening to his words of his love for this young man Greg Sanders, she knew it was real because she once felt the same thing for her own husband, but now she felt betrayed and hated him for telling her son that he was no longer welcome into his own home.

"Jillian." Her husband's voice finally called up the drive after hours of waiting for him. He looked at the bags packed beside her then to the tear streaks stained into her pale skin, wondering what was wrong. But before he could ask her, Jillian jumped to her feet and started yelling, cursing the ground he walked on and called him a 'Monster' which really threw him. "Jillian, what did I do?"

"Like you don't know!" She pulled the letter from the back of her jeans, holding it up to him. "How dare you keep this from me! How dare you say those things to my baby!"

"I'm his father. He's a..."

"You have no right to call yourself his father!" She boomed, grabbing her bags she had packed off the front step. "Don't you ever go near him again you bastard!" She gave him a hard shove out the way as she pushed past him to get to her car in the driveway.

Before she drove away from her once loving family home, Jillian pulled her set of keys off her keychain and threw them hard at his chest before she made her getaway off down the drive.

* * *

At two am on December the twenty fourth the year 2000 at Desert Palms hospital, Danielle Stokes-Sanders was born to Gregory Hojem Sanders and Nicholas Parker Stokes. Nick's biggest dream came true that day, making him the happiest man alive, and he had his loving partner Greg to thank for it.

Clearing his throat as he entered the waiting room that was a lot emptier then when he entered just a few hours ago, Nick alerted the attention of Mr and Mrs Sanders who were sat right by each other, clutching one another's hands tightly.

They slowly turned their heads towards him, giving him a curious look as he got a little closer towards them. "Daniel, Jean . . . would you like to meet your granddaughter?" Nick spoke softly, watching both of their eyes immediately lighting up.

"Granddaughter?" Jean gasped, clutching her husband's hands even tighter in her own. "Did he just say granddaughter?" Daniel just gave her a nod as he was too excited to form words. The excited grandparents instantly sprang to their feet, eager to meet the new addition to their family.

Jean quickly threw her arms around Nick's shoulders, clutching him tightly as he had made her the happiest grandmother alive. Daniel hugged him next then they both followed him off down the hall towards one of the private rooms where their son was sat upright on the bed with his little baby wrapped up in a blanket in his arms.

Jean immediately pulled her camera from her purse snapping a picture so she could remember this image forever. "Oh baby," She gasped as she got closer to see her granddaughter peacefully sleeping in her sons arms. "She's beautiful." Jean pecked a kiss to her son's forehead as she looked down at the beautiful little girl in his arms. Gentle tears slowly began to stream their way down her cheeks as it was the most beautiful image she had ever seen.

"You wonna hold her?" Greg smiled up at her.

Jean impatiently nodded, carefully taking the sleeping baby from her child's arms. "Oh my goodness, she's so tiny." While Jean fawned over her new grandchild, Daniel hugged his son tightly then his new son in law Nick again, congratulating them both before he turned back to his wife in tears as she gently rocked the tiny baby in her arms. "What time was she born?" Jean queried, counting the baby's tiny little fingers.

"Two am, on the dot." Nick proudly reported. "She's less than an hour old."

"Aww," Jean cooed as her granddaughter gave out the cutest little yawn. "She's so beautiful. Maybe you can even get her into modelling?" She teased, watching the two new father's surprised reaction. "Of course I was joking. All babies are beautiful... and she's the very best one." She smiled down at her granddaughter.

Nick carefully took a seat on the edge of Greg's bed, holding his hand in his lap while the new grandparents fawned over their grandchild. Nick gave Greg a wide smile as he looked towards him, pressing a kiss to the side of his head as he leant back against the head rest beside him.

"Hello." The nurse smiled at them all as she came in to check on Greg and the baby.

"You look exhausted baby." Jean smiled up at her son.

"I am." Greg smiled back at her, holding Nick's hand tightly beside him.

"We should let you get some sleep." Daniel suggested then saw the look in his wife's eyes that said 'Just you _try_ and take me away from this baby.' Daniel gulped hard then tried again. "C'mon dear, we can come back in the morning." He suggested.

"We have to do a few more tests on the baby anyway." The nurse smiled at the new grandmother.

Jean reluctantly handed the baby over to the nurse, giving her son a kiss to the forehead before she and Daniel rushed off after the nurse, watching her wheeling their granddaughter into the baby ward with all the others.

They eventually left an hour later after watching all the tests to make sure their granddaughter was a healthy baby. Doctor Simpson checked over Greg a few more times while Nick stood at the window of the baby ward, watching his little girl peacefully sleeping in her little crib. Doctor Simpson gave Greg some more pain killers once he was done, leaving him alone with the nurses a moment to clean him up a bit and make him feel more comfortable after his c-section.

"Hey Nick." Doctor Simpson smiled as he caught Nick leant against the window of the baby ward. "You doing okay?"

"Yeah... how's Greg?" The concerned new father immediately asked.

"He's gonna be fine. He's going to be a little uncomfortable for a while from the caesarean, and we usually keep people who had a caesarean in for a few extra days, just in case. And your baby's heartbeat and breathing are fine. You've gotcha self a perfectly healthy baby there." He smiled at the new dad. "The nurses will continue checking on her every ten to fifteen minutes. Some baby's have difficulty breathing for the first time, but yours is doing fine. They're about to weigh her if you wonna come in?" He suggested, pulling open the door for Nick. "Celia, can you weigh the Stokes-Sanders baby now?" Doctor Simpson asked one of the nurses.

"Sure thing. Hello Mr Stokes." She smiled at Nick, carefully lifting the baby from the crib. "She's such a good baby. This one was born nine hours ago and he hasn't stopped crying since." She chuckled as she carried the baby over to her station. Nick smiled as he watched the other babies screaming, crying and waving their little arms and legs about in their cribs. He imagined they were probably screaming, 'Put me back in. I don't wonna be out here.'

Doctor Simpson stepped around the nurse, grabbing the chart for their baby. "Okay that's... five pound twelve ounces." He reported, writing it down.

"Is that okay?" Nick queried concerned.

"Average is around seven pounds. But there's lots of smaller or bigger babies." The nurse assured him, lifting the baby up into her arms again. She carefully lay the baby down on the padded surface while the doctor grabbed the measuring tape. They smiled as the little girl kept moving her legs, making it difficult for them to determine her exact length as she kept wriggling.

"There we go." Doctor Simpson smiled up at Nick before he wrote it down. "Eighteen inches."

"Doesn't she have beautiful big eyes?" Celia smiled up at Nick. "She's got your dark hair too." Nick smiled at her then opened his arms as Celia carefully handed his daughter over to him. "That's it, just support her head."

"We'll give Greg a minute to rest up then the nurses will bring her through and show you how to feed, change and cloth her." Doctor Simpson smiled at Nick who was still gazing into his daughter's eyes with the widest smile on his face. He couldn't believe that his baby was finally here after months of waiting, but he was really excited to start the rest of his life with both her and Greg.

After the night shift crew had finished at the lab, Sara, Warrick and Catherine stopped by the hospital before they went home, checking on their new daddy's. Nick had since returned to the room with Greg, watching him sleeping. He immediately spotted them at the door with their noses pressed against the glass, laughing softly at them. He quietly climbed up from his chair, leaving Greg fast asleep in the room while he joined them in the hall.

"Hey, what are you guys doin' here?" He whispered to them.

"Puh-lease Nicky, we couldn't go home without seeing your new baby." Catherine smiled to him, looking in at Greg before she threw her arms around Nick to hug him tightly. "I'm so glad you made it in time."

"So where's the little one?" Warrick queried.

"Right down the hall." Nick finished his hug with Catherine then led the three of them down the hall towards the baby ward, pointing out his little girl on the right.

"Oh my God!" Catherine gasped, leaning right against the window while Sara and Warrick stood in awe, admiring her in silence. "How much did she weigh?" Catherine asked him curiously.

"Um... five pound twelve ounces. And she's eighteen inches long." Nick proudly reported. "Oh and Greg measured her foot... two and a half centimetres."

"Aww." Catherine sighed as she looked over at her.

"Why do girls get so girly over babies?" Warrick chuckled, leaning up against the glass. Catherine and Sara both rolled their eyes at him, gazing into the room awestruck at the brand new Stokes-Sanders baby. "What's her name?" Warrick queried.

"At the moment, Greg's kinda been callin' the baby Danny... short for Danielle, but we haven't completely decided yet. He was too tired after." The three of them nodded to him then looked round as a nurse came out.

"Mr Stokes, your baby is awake if you'd like to hold her." The nurse smiled at him.

"Yeah, okay." Nick looked at his friends, seeing if they wanted to. Sara and Warrick were a little hesitant but Catherine was very eager and willing.

Nick and Catherine followed the nurse into the noisy baby ward towards Greg and Nick's little girl. The nurse carefully lifted her for them, placing her in Catherine's arms first as she had already sanitised her hands, anxious to hold the little angel.

"Wow, she's got such long fingers." Catherine smiled up at Nick as baby Danny wrapped her little fingers around Catherine's thumb.

"She gets them from Greg." Nick smiled at her then looked round as the nurse ushered Warrick and Sara inside to meet her. He smiled at them taking a slight step back so they could get a closer look at her.

"Nicky's little princess." Warrick grinned at him, giving him a buddy slap to the back.

"She looks like Greg." Sara admired her.

"She's got your dark hair though." Catherine smiled in awe as she gently brushed her hand across the few strands of dark brown hair on the baby's head.

"I thought babies were supposed to be screaming and smelly," Sara looked towards a little boy as he started screaming his head off. "Like that one."

"Not all babies are like that." Catherine chuckled to her. "She is really light though. Lindsey was nearly eight pounds when I had her. She feels so tiny." She grinned up at the proud father beside her. "Congratulations Nicky. So, what time was she born? Is she a Christmas eve baby or..."

"Yep, two am this mornin'." Nick nodded to her. "She's a Christmas eve baby."

Catherine smiled up at him then looked back down at the tiny baby in her arms. "Well if you're ever strapped for a babysitter, I'm your girl."

"You work the same shift." He smirked, watching his little girl stretching her arms and legs out in Catherine's arms beneath her blanket. "I think we'll be okay. Greg wants to stay with her as long as possible and we've got Greg's parents livin' less than a mile away."

"And you don't wonna be a stay at home daddy?" Warrick smiled at him, watching the baby's curious eyes looking around at them all. "She's gonna be the luckiest little girl in the world to have you two as daddies."

"Speaking of, have you told _your_ parents yet?" Catherine queried, raising her eyebrows as she saw him shaking her head. "You didn't?"

Nick shook his head again. "They don't really wonna know. I told my mom about Greg... in a letter though. She's not answerin' my phone calls at the moment so I had to."

"I'm sure once she meets Greg, and her little granddaughter she'll change her mind." Catherine assured him. "How can anyone say no to this little face? Her eyes are so dark."

"They change colour." The nurse assured her. "Some babies are born with blue or blue gray. They'll either go darker like Nick's or lighter like Greg's." She smiled at them all.

Nick smiled in agreement, taking baby Danny off Catherine's hands as she handed her over. "Well I gotta go pick up Lindsay from my sisters."

"Yeah, I gotta get some sleep." Warrick agreed. "Have fun there Daddy-O; take care of this little angel."

Nick nodded to them both, receiving a buddy hug from Warrick and a kiss to his cheek from Catherine before they head out the room together. Nick looked up at Sara once they were gone who still seemed to be mesmerized by the baby in his arms. "You wonna hold her Sara?"

"No," She quickly shook her head to him. "I'm afraid I might drop her." She gave him a slight smile as she took a step closer towards him. "So, how's Greg doing?"

"Okay, he's exhausted... but he's okay." Nick smiled back at her then glanced down at Danny as she looked up at Sara curiously. "You sure you don't wonna hold her? You are her aunt Sara." Sara gave him a surprised look then carefully dropped her shoulder bag to an empty chair so her arms were free. Nick carefully handed his baby girl over to her, making sure she had her and was holding her right before he took a slight step back. "See, nothin' to it." He smiled at her.

Sara gave him a nervous smile back before she turned her attention back to the baby, watching her jerky arm movements. "I can't believe she's really here. She's amazing."

"I know." Nick agreed with her. "I knew she was comin' . . . I just never expected this." Nick smiled as Danny gave out a yawn followed by a little gurgling sound that even broke through the walls of Sara's butch exterior, bringing a tear to her eye.

Sara stayed for a few more minutes just to hold her then had to leave so she could go home and get some sleep. Nick waved her goodbye, once again holding his little girl in his arms that made an uncontrollable grin spread across his features again.

"You wonna take this little one off to her other daddy?" Celia asked Nick, straightening the blanket around the little baby girl. Nick looked up at her then gave her a nod. Celia fixed up a bottle of formula then led the way off down the hall towards Greg's room, holding the door open as Nick came in with his baby in his arms.

Greg turned his head towards the door, smiling as he saw the look on Nick's face as he proudly carried his baby girl into the room.

"Hello Greg." Celia smiled at him. "Would you like to feed your little girl?" Celia carefully helped him to sit up straight, adjusting the pillows behind him to support him. "Comfy?" She smiled at him then took the baby from Nick, carefully handing her over to Greg.

Leaning against the side of the bed, Nick smiled as he watched the nurse showing Greg how to feed his baby properly with the bottle of formula.

Celia soon left them too it, heading back to her station down the hall.

Nick pressed his lips to Greg's forehead, giving him a wide smile as he looked up at him. "How you feelin' baby?"

"Sore, happy, slightly nauseous, uncomfortable, tired and... I can't believe she's really here."

Nick smiled widely at him as he brushed his fingertips through his hair. "I think that pretty much covers it. And she's real." Nick reached for her little hand with his other hand, brushing his thumb across her tiny little fingers. "Sara held her earlier, she actually cried when Danny yawned." Greg smiled up at him, giving out a soft giggle. "And Warrick said she's the luckiest girl in the world."

"I feel pretty lucky too, I've got you... and my beautiful little girl."

"What about me? I've got you and our beautiful little girl." Nick grinned at him, touching his lips to his cheek. "I'm sorry I didn't keep my promise baby."

"Technically you did, you were there." Greg smiled up at him, readjusting his arm underneath his baby. "Isn't she the most perfect thing you've ever seen?" Nick nodded, thinking they were both the most perfect things he had ever seen. Greg carefully pulled the empty bottle from her mouth, handing it over to Nick while he readjusted her in his arms. "I thought she'd be bigger... or louder."

Nick smiled softly to him, holding his little girls hand between his thumb and index finger. "The nurse said she was such a good baby. There's a little boy in the ward screamin' his little head off. She must just have a curious mind like you."

Greg smiled up at him, resting his head back against the pillow beneath his head. "I love you Nicky, more than anything."

Leaning closer, Nick gently touched his lips to Greg's as the younger man wrapped one arm around his neck, tugging him closer to hug him tightly. "I love you so much too." Nick hugged him back, smiling against his neck, being careful of the baby between them that was looking up at the two of them curiously.

"You know my water broke all over the kitchen floor." Greg smiled up at him.

"Well I was gonna clean the place once everythin' was moved out. Amniotic fluid isn't usually what I'd use to clean the kitchen floor though." He smirked, gently brushing his fingers through Greg's soft hair. "I'm still sorry I wasn't there with you though. I left my phone in my locker while we were down in the impound lot. I never do that."

"You're completely forgiven." Greg assured him then looked down at his daughter in his arms. "Don't we forgive daddy? He made it on time didn't he?" Their baby girls jerky arm movements almost looked as though she was waving up at the two of them. "I'm your other daddy by the way. You're such a lucky little girl, you have two daddies. We'll explain that part later though." Nick smiled at him, pressing another kiss to his forehead as he was so adorable. "Can you stay Nicky?" He asked as he saw the time, realising all the visitors had to leave in less than twenty minutes.

"I'll try to. There's no way that I'm leavin' the two of you alone too long." He assured him.

"You don't trust me?"

"I trust you completely." Nick smiled down at him. "I just don't wonna leave you."

"Go borrow some handcuffs, chain yourself to the bed, refusing to leave." Greg giggled up at him.

"You won't need to do anything _that_ drastic." Nurse Celia giggled as she entered the room. "I'll talk to the night shift nurses and let you stay if you want." She smiled at the two of them, taking the empty bottle from Nick's hands. "I'll bring the cot through in a minute. You alright holding her?"

"Yep." Greg smiled up at her. "I am holding her right aren't I?"

"Yes, don't worry dear." She assured him. "You're a natural. Just make sure you support her head, don't hold her upside-down or by the ankles or arms and you'll do fine." She smiled at them both then left the room, heading back down the hall to her station.

"See told yah." Nick winked at him. "I'm just gonna go talk to your parents out in the waiting room a sec."

"For what?"

"Son in law stuff." Nick smiled, pressing a kiss to his forehead before he left. "It'll take two seconds. I'll be right back."

"You better." Greg waved after him then leant back against the pillow, rocking his little baby girl in his arms. "Daddy and I love you very much little one. And I really wonna thank you for bringing him to me, that was the best Christmas present you could ever give your daddy." He smiled down at her as she gave out a wide yawn. "Not even a day old and already I'm boring you." He giggled as she stuck her tongue out of her mouth, giving him a smile before she made a soft gurgling noise. "You are so beautiful my angel."

* * *

A few hours later Greg fell asleep as his next round of pain killers kicked in. The night nurses allowed Nick to stay in his room, watching over his daughter and his lover instead of sleeping. Daniel and Jean finally went home to get some sleep while the rest of Las Vegas were crawling into bed, getting ready to wake up for Christmas morning the next day.

Gently rocking his new baby daughter in his arms, Nick turned his head to look at the sleeping angel across the room. Greg was lying on his side in the hospital bed, soundly sleeping after everything he had just been through just a few hours ago. He now only looked four months pregnant since his stomach had gone down quite a bit already.

Nick never remembered being this happy before in his life. He couldn't remember a single moment of his life that he had smiled this much either. But with this little girl in his arms, and the man he loved lying across the room, he felt a surge of happiness igniting through his body, something he had never felt before in his life.

Nick carefully made his way over to the cot beside Greg's bed, gently lowering his daughter inside. He readjusted the little hat covering her short strands of dark brown hair, smiling widely as her eyes opened, revealing the exact same gorgeous gemstones as Greg's. She kicked her little legs about, smiling up at her father above her, making him the happiest man alive, again.

"Nicky, you're still here." Greg groggily spoke as he sleepily began to stir.

"Yeah." Nick softly spoke, taking a seat on the edge of his bed. "You okay baby?"

"Tired." He yawned.

Nick smiled at him, gently brushing his fingers through Greg's slightly spiked hair while the rest was stuck to the side of his head from the sweat. "You're beautiful Greg." He whispered softly to him, touching his lips to his forehead. "I love you so much."

"I already know you love me." He smiled up at him.

"Yeah, but now I really, really, really, really mean it." He grinned widely at him. "More than I've ever loved anyone or anythin'."

"I know." Greg smiled lusciously; holding Nick's hand in his own then turned his head to the side as their baby made a soft gurgling noise, fidgeting in her crib.

"You wonna hold her again baby?" Nick asked him. Greg looked at him nervously then nodded. Nick climbed to his feet, carefully lifting his little girl into his arms. He supported her head then gently placed her in Greg's arms, watching his eyes lighting up as he got to once again hold his flesh and blood in his arms.

"She's so tiny. I thought I dreamt holding her before. She gets smaller and smaller every time I hold her."

Nick chuckled softly. "They don't actually start shrinkin' until they're really, really old." He smirked, touching his lips to Greg's head again. "Ten fingers... ten toes... and a pair of beautiful eyes just like you. She's perfect." Nick watched as Greg counted her fingers and toes for himself. He grinned wider as their little girl curled her fingers from her left hand around Greg's thumb. "So you don't feel like you've trapped me anymore?" He queried.

"Well actually, I kinda insist that you don't go on any more dates with your loose women." Greg joked, making Nick smile at him. "Looks like we're stuck together for life though." He indicated towards the baby in his arms. "There's no getting out now Nicky."

"I for one am glad." Nick's mouth spread into a Cheshire grin as he saw his baby slightly smiling. "How else was I supposed to tie down Greg Sanders?" He snickered, leaning forwards to kiss him. Nick watched Greg yawning this time then carefully climbed to his feet to take the baby from his arms. "You can go back to sleep now baby." Nick pressed a kiss to Greg's forehead then carefully lay their daughter back down in her little plastic crib. "You can hold your little angel again when you're not so exhausted."

"You won't go anywhere will you?"

"Nope, they'll have to drag me kickin' and screamin'." Nick assured him, giving him a wide smile. "Just relax and go to sleep. When you wake up I'll still be here and it'll Christmas mornin'." He whispered softly as he smiled at him. "Everythin's gonna be okay . . . you trust me doncha?"

Greg nodded up at him. "With my life."

* * *

**Sorry for the wait, it's been way too cold to write. We've got about four inches of snow at the moment, theres no buses or trains working so I had to walk to work and my fingers are freezing by the time I get back home to write lol :D I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review!**

**~ Holly**


	22. Chapter 22: That's what Family is for

**Chapter Twenty Two: That's What Family Is For**

"Nicky." Greg called out to him. Nick just tilted his head further back on the chair he was asleep on, giving out a throaty loud snore. Greg grabbed his empty cup of water off the tray beside him and tossed it at Nick's head, immediately waking him up. He looked around disorientated then sat up straight to look at Greg. "Finally, that noise you were making is really irritating." Greg complained, resting back against the pillows behind him again.

Nick sleepily rubbed his eyes open then climbed to his feet, rubbing his neck from the cramp beginning to form there. "Huh?" He looked at Greg confused as he had only just registered what he said.

"You were snoring, but it was really irritating. You've never snored like that before."

"Sorry." Nick smiled softly, taking a seat on the edge of his bed. "I've been told the more exhausted I am the louder I snore." Nick looked round at the floor to see what Greg had thrown at him, noticing the cup on the floor. "You threw a cup at me?"

"I'm sorry. I couldn't stand up." Greg apologised as he turned back to face him.

"You know what the doctor said, the longer you leave it..."

"The harder it's gonna be. I know." Greg complained as everyone had been telling him that but they weren't in the pain he was in right now. "Can you go get me some crackers or something? I feel sick again."

"No problem." Nick pressed his lips to Greg's temple then climbed off the bed, heading towards the door.

"And more water!" Greg quickly called out to him. Nick whirled around to give him a smile then head off out the door to go and get it for him.

"It's that time again Greg." A middle aged nurse came walking in with a wide smile on her face as she wheeled his baby over to the bed where he was sat. Greg struggled to sit up straight, watching her lifting the tiny little girl into her arms before she came towards him. "Don't look so nervous." She smiled softly to him, handing over the baby to him. "You'll get more and more used to it the more you do it." She assured him. "Oh, this must be the infamous Nick." She smiled as she saw the man Greg had described to her coming back into the room.

"Yep, Nicky this is Nurse Christa, a god send." Greg winked up at him as he head round to the side of Greg's bed, placing a packet of crackers and a large jug of water on the side table for him.

"Hello Nick." Christa shook his hand, flipping her dark ponytail back over her shoulder. "You're right on time." Nurse Christa retrieved a made up bottle of formula for the baby and handed it over to Greg. Nick smiled as he watched Greg feeding the baby because he looked so professional doing it. "There you go; I'll be back in a few minutes to check on you." Nurse Christa smiled at them both then made her way out of the room.

Walking round to the other side of the bed, Nick leant on the railing, watching the natural parenting instincts in Greg taking care of his baby; the natural instincts he thought he didn't have. "What?" Greg smiled as he looked up at him.

"Nothin'." Nick gave him a wide smile then leant over the railing, touching a kiss to his forehead. "Just I love you two so much."

"I love you two too." Greg smiled back then handed him the half empty bottle. "Can you hold that a sec?" Carefully readjusting the baby in his arms, Greg gently started to pat her on the back. "What? Nurse Christa taught me how to do it. The first time I did it she sicked up on me though."

"Well you look so professional doin' it." Nick smiled at him, handing the bottle back over to him as Greg repositioned the baby in his arms. "I set up everythin' at the house. The kitchen wasn't that bad at your apartment actually. I'm really sorry I wasn't there."

"I forgive you." Greg grinned at him. "Did you get my toothbrush?" He remembered as he had forgotten to pack it in his overnight bag.

"Better." Nick opened his jacket, revealing a brand new packaged toothbrush along with a tube of toothpaste.

"I knew there was a reason that I loved you." Greg smiled up at him then looked towards the door as Nurse Christa returned.

"How are we doing?" She asked as she walked towards them. "Oh, all done again. There's a nine pound baby next door who won't drink a thing and this little one just chugs it down." She chuckled as she cleared away the bottle for them. "Is it the new daddy's turn to change the diaper today?" She smiled as she looked towards Nick.

"Oh me," He looked at the two of them surprised. "Yeah, I guess I could do that."

Greg giggled softly, shaking his head at him. "I thought you've changed hundreds of diapers?"

"I have, just not... a newborn." He explained, carefully lifting his baby from Greg's arms, being sure to support her head.

"It's just the same." Nurse Christa giggled, helping him to set up the table. "Unfasten the tabs first." She instructed, standing the other side of the table from him. "That's it; now use the damp cloths... careful." She warned him, giving him a reassuring smile as he looked towards her. "That's it; lift her hips by her ankles to do the rest."

Greg smiled as he watched Nick, noticing his eyes were slightly glazed over as he conducted the first nappy change of his baby girl. Within no time at all Nick managed to successfully remove the dirty diaper, clean his baby and swap it for a clean one, giving Greg a wide smile when he had finally done it.

Nurse Christa left the three of them alone again, taking a moment to watch them from the doorway before she smiled to herself and head off down the hall back to her station. Nick carefully placed his beautiful little girl into his lover's arms again and took a seat beside them both again, giving Greg a wide smile.

"You know its Christmas today right?" Nick suddenly asked him.

"Yeah," Greg gave him a nod as he curiously looked into his eyes. "Why?"

Nick pulled open his jacket pocket, taking out a smallish brown package. Greg gave him an even more curious look as Nick handed it over to him. "I bought this while you were sleepin'."

Greg supported Danny in one of his arms while he opened the package, looking at the piece of jewellery inside. "Oh Nicky, we can't..."

"It wasn't that expensive, don't worry. I just had to get you somethin'." Greg smiled as he lifted the silver chained necklace, looking at the red ruby carved into a heart dangling from it. "I asked your Nana. Our little Danny is a Capricorn and apparently ruby's are their birth stones. I was thinkin' maybe you could have it until she's eighteen or somethin'. Are you cryin' baby?" He suddenly asked as Greg gave out a loud sniff.

"Don't laugh at me." Greg warned him, wiping his eyes on the back of his hand.

"I wasn't gonna laugh baby." Nick reached his thumb out to gently brush his tears away. "It wasn't meant to make you cry. I just wanted to get you somethin'."

"I love it." Greg smiled through his tears. "I've gotta be the only guy in the world to cry over his boyfriend giving him jewellery."

Nick gently brushed the tears from Greg's cheeks, pressing his lips to his forehead. "You're adorable Greg." He whispered softly to him. "It's not a too girly present is it? I've never exactly bought a guy a present before."

"No, I love it." Greg assured him, wrapping his free arm around Nick to clutch him tightly. "I love you so much Nicky." Greg smiled as he caught sight of his little girl's eyes as she looked up at the two of them with her curious gaze. "She's such a good baby." Greg whispered.

Nick smiled proudly down at his daughter as he pulled back from him. "I was talkin' to Grissom about takin' my Christmas vacation early too. I still get paid for the full day and I don't have to return until January the fifth."

"That's good."

"Hey, where's your mom?" He suddenly asked curiously.

"Oh, my dad took her down to get some food. She was getting all teary again while you were sleeping." Nick smiled again, watching Danny giving out a soft gurgle as she looked up at them. "You wonna hold her?" Greg suggested.

"Nope, I'm good. She looks happy where she is." Nick reached for the chain from Greg's palm, carefully clipping it around his neck for him as Greg's hands were full. Greg looked down at it once it was around his neck, giving Nick another wide smile.

"Thank you Nicky, I love you."

"I love you too baby." Nick pressed their lips together then pulled the tray slightly closer to Greg's side so he could reach the water and crackers. "Are we settled on the name Danielle then?" He asked as he saw the hospital bracelet around Danny's wrist still said 'Stokes-Sanders' and no first name.

"I am if you are." Greg nodded to him. "I was thinking we could call her Danielle Ravyn Stokes-Sanders." Just as he said it baby Danny gave out another gurgle, sounding as though she said yes. They both smiled down at her just as her soft pink lips spread into a slight smile.

"She definitely has your brain. She knows her name when she hears it." Nick grinned at him.

"You like it then?"

"Love it." Nick assured him. "Danielle Ravyn Stokes-Sanders sounds perfect. Oh and the doc said that you can go home tomorrow." He remembered.

"Tomorrow?" Greg complained, pouting out his lips. "I have to stay in here another day."

"They just wonna make sure that you don't develop a bleed or somethin'. They have to be careful with caesareans, there's all sorts of..." Nick stopped talking as Greg started to give him a scowl. "Of course you're gonna be fine though. You just have to stay one more day to be sure."

"Good save." Greg smiled at him. "But I hate hospitals."

"You'll be fine Greg." He assured him. "The baby's perfectly healthy. Nothin's gonna..."

"Don't jinx it." He quickly cut him off.

"Hello boys!" Jean announced as she came back into the room with her husband obediently following after her holding her purse while she snapped another picture of the three of them together on the bed.

"Mom." Greg complained as she got in closer to snap another picture of her granddaughter. "I thought you ran out of film."

Jean grinned at him, watching as her husband set down her purse for her then quickly head off out the room again. "They sell them at the gift shop." She chuckled to her son.

"Of course they do." Greg groaned. "Can you not photograph me then?" He protested as she went to snap a picture of him.

"Oh, look who's the grouch today." She giggled, waving to her granddaughter as she jolted her little arms up at her. "Doesn't she have gorgeously thick long lashes; I didn't notice that the other day." She suddenly noticed as she examined her granddaughter with wide eyes of fascination. "She's gonna be a little heartbreaker with the boys aye?" She giggled.

"Mom please, she's barely a day old."

"I was just teasing." She grinned at him, pressing a kiss to his forehead then one to Nick's cheek completely surprising him. "Can I hold her now?" Nick smiled down at Greg then handed his daughter over to her, knowing it was the only thing that would shut her up.

"Hi Dad." Greg smiled as he came into the room with some coffees in his hands.

"Hey Greg. Hi Nick." Daniel smiled up at him, setting the coffees down on the serving table before he went in to hug his son as Jean was paying more attention to her granddaughter then she was her own son. "Oh Nick, there's a Jillian or something down in reception. She's asking around about you." Daniel remembered.

"She is?" Nick looked at Daniel wide eyed then towards Greg who had an almost guilty expression on his face. "How would my Mama know where I was? I didn't even call any of my sisters yet."

"I-I didn't." Greg stammered. "Okay, maybe I did. But she had the right to know." Daniel and Jean both looked at their son then towards Nick. "I sent her an email the other day about the baby." He confessed. "She didn't answer your letter and you were really upset about it. Even if you didn't tell me that you were, I could tell. And I knew there was no way your own mother would agree with that monster so I sent her an email."

Daniel and Jean both nervously looked towards Nick, worrying that Greg had inherited too much of Jean's meddling that could tear Nick and Greg's relationship apart. But the second they saw Nick give Greg a wide smile then press his lips to his, they knew everything was okay.

"God I love you." Nick whispered to Greg then climbed off the bed. "I'll be right back." He smiled at Greg's parents then head off out the door so he could go and meet her.

"Who's Jillian?" Jean asked her son as Nick left the room.

"His mother." Greg watched Nick walking off down the hall then turned back towards his parents as they both gave him a look as if they wanted to say something. "Go on then, spit it out." He urged.

"I just wanted to say how proud I am of you." Jean smiled at him. "Daniel's parents were just the same when we had you. His parents thought we were too young to have a baby, but I meddled and brought his family together again." Greg smiled as he noticed his father's reaction. "Of course we never really talk to them now, but that was because of your crazy Nana and Papa Olaf, not because of what I said though." She assured him, rocking her granddaughter in her arms.

"I didn't mean to meddle. I just didn't want Nick to... feel so lonely." He explained. "He was trying to pretend everything would be okay with just the two of us, but I knew he needed his mother, because... don't get all sappy on me but I need you." Greg smiled at his mother. "But I need you too Dad. You were there for me when I needed you, unlike some people." He cheekily poked his tongue out at his mother.

"Oh my god, twenty six years I've been looking after you, you little monster and I miss one damn phone call because I get caught up getting _your_ new place ready for you and I'm condemned as the bad mother all of a sudden."

"I was teasing." Greg gave her a wide grin. "You know I love you mom, and I appreciate everything you do for me, but it was kinda nice to need my dad for something and have him there with me." Daniel smiled back at him then directed his proud smile towards his wife who just scowled at him.

"You can wipe that look off your face mister. I was there for everything else; you were there for one thing. One little thing." She grinned back.

"I was there for other stuff." Daniel defended himself then tried to think of one. "Ah, his first Christmas. You and Papa Olaf were lost out on the freeway; I was with Greg for his whole first Christmas and you didn't show up until Boxing Day."

"We were snowed in, you can't count that one." She chortled, shaking her head at him. "Besides, he doesn't even remember it."

Daniel gave out a sigh as Greg shook his head to him. "Little League, I was there the first game." He remembered. "That one does count."

"He sat on the bench the whole game." Jean giggled, shaking her head at him as she fawned over the gurgling baby in her arms.

"So, I was still there!" Greg's father pouted, folding his arms across his chest.

Shaking his head at his parents, Greg gave out a heavy sigh as he rolled his eyes at the two of them. "I love it when you guys fight over me."

"We weren't fighting." They both chimed in together, looking towards their son.

Greg gave out a loud giggle, shaking his head at them again. "I personally don't care who was there for whatever . . . I love you both." He assured them.

They both smiled at him then looked towards their granddaughter again.

"I was there for his birth." Daniel pointed out to his wife. Jean just nodded giving him a smile as she couldn't have got through the birth of her child without him there with her.

* * *

Walking through the reception of waiting mothers with large stomachs, Nick spotted his own mother stood at the front desk, talking to one of the nurses. "Mama?" Stepping up beside her, Nick looked at the surprised expression on his mothers face. "What are you doin' here?"

"Don't look at _me_ like that Nicholas." She warned her youngest. "Since when do you have a child without tellin' your own mother?" She shrieked at him, making the whole waiting room of people look towards him surprised. "I gave birth to you and raised you; you don't think I have the right to know that you're havin' a baby?"

"I'm sorry Mama. How did you..."

"Find out?" She sighed softly. "I just flew over from Texas after I found your letter." She pulled the letter from her jacket pocket, holding it up to him. "I only just got it honey. Your father hid it from me. Then I got this delightful email from your boyfriend tellin' me that the two of you are havin' a child together, so I head off towards your offices at the lab and the young lady behind the desk told me Greg had gone into labour."

"Mama... can we talk outside?" Nick ushered his mother outside, away from the nosy people in the waiting room.

"I'm not mad." She rushed to say as they walked off outside together. "Only at your father. But I love you. You couldn't disappoint me if you took up a job in actin', smoked cigarettes or bombed a country... well, maybe the last two I might be a little, but I'd still always love you." She assured him, panting with exhaustion as she had been rushing all over Vegas to find him.

"Mama, you look exhausted."

"I know. I am." She sighed heavily then reached out to cup her youngest's cheeks in her palms. "I love you honey. Nothin' could ever make me stop. You're my child. I'd die for you. You were created inside of me, bein' disappointed in you would only mean I was disappointed in a part of myself." She struggled to say without breaking down into tears. "I'm sorry about this Tanya thing, but I thought she was your ticket to happiness then I find out she's tryin' to get money out of the divorce and she's shackin' up with her married neighbour. Why didn't you just tell me that part? But I don't blame you for that, it's not your fault. Honey I was always on your side. You could have just told me about Greg and I'd have understood. I'd love to meet him, especially after some of the wonderful things he said about you."

Nick closed his eyes a moment, inwardly thanking Greg again for making this possible. He then slowly opened his eyes and looked at the tears on his mothers face, bringing tears to his own eyes. "Mama, you've never exactly been pro-gay though. I didn't know if I could tell you, and after the things dad said to me..."

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you from him sweetheart." She interrupted him, pulling him into her arms to cradle him against her. "I promised myself the day you were born that I'd never let anyone force you to be somethin' you weren't and that I'd always protect you no matter what. I failed you baby."

"This isn't your fault Mama." He assured her.

"You couldn't even come to me and tell me though honey." She sniffled, smoothing her palms up and down his back that used to fit perfectly right in her arms. "I'm so sorry baby; I shoulda done a better job in protectin' you." She whispered then pulled back to look into his eyes. "So, is it a boy or girl?"

"Eh... girl . . . we're callin' her Danielle Ravyn Stokes-Sanders."

"Beautiful." Jillian smiled up at her son then pulled him into her arms to hug him again. "So, you finally know how it feels to look into the eyes of your own flesh and blood." Nick nodded as she clutched him tightly. "So, can I get to meet my granddaughter?"

"Depends," Nick pulled back from her to look her in the eye. "Did you wonna meet Greg too?" Jillian looked at him a moment then nodded her head, actually feeling excited to meet the man her son was in love with.

Nick slowly led her back up towards Greg's room, sluggishly exiting the elevator to lead her towards his room as he knew Greg's parents would still be in there and they were different from his parents. He didn't know if they'd get on.

Gulping hard as he reached the doorway of the room, Nick took a moment to look in at the loving Sanders family with his daughter and lover before he led his mother inside, clearing his throat to make them look round at him.

"This is my mother, Jillian Stokes. Mama, this is Greg and his parents Jean and Daniel Sanders." Nick made a formal introduction, allowing them to do the rest, just as he predicted they would. Daniel and Jean politely introduced themselves, shaking her hand before Jillian looked towards the baby in Greg's arms. "And this, is..."

"Danielle." Greg finished for him, carefully handing the baby over to Nick so he could show his mother.

"She's so small." Jillian immediately noticed. "You were a small baby though."

"She's five pounds twelve ounces." Nick proudly reported, giving Greg a wide smile to thank him again for bringing his mother to him.

"She's two pounds heavier then you then." His mother smiled up at her son then looked towards Greg. "It's nice to finally meet you Greg. Thank you so much for your email sweetheart." Greg smiled up at her, holding Nick's hand over the railing while the proud grandparents fawned over the baby.

"Jillian, do you have a place to stay?" Jean asked her as she saw the exhaustion all over the poor woman's face.

"Oh, no... I'll just book myself into a hotel..."

"Nonsense. We have a guest bedroom." Jean insisted. "We can't let family stay in some hotel all alone on Christmas Day. It'll be better this way anyway; we can get to know each other a little more. Especially since our boys are starting a life together. We're practically family now Jilly."

Jillian looked up at her son then smiled towards Daniel and Jean. "Thank you so much for your kind hospitality. I don't want to be a bother though..."

"Don't worry." Jean shook her head to her, giving her a warm smile. "That's what family is for."

_State of Nevada Certification of Birth_

_Danielle Ravyn Stokes-Sanders_

_was born at Desert Palms, Las Vegas, Nevada_

_to Nicholas Parker Stokes and Gregory Hojem Sanders_

_On Sunday 24th December 2000 at 2:00am_

_Weight 5 lb, 12 oz - Length 18 inches_

* * *

**Thanks so much for all your reviews and favouriting. I'm so glad that this story seems to be such a great hit :D I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review!**


	23. Chapter 23: Journey's End

**Chapter Twenty Three: Journey's End**

As he lifted his little girl from the changing table into his arms, Greg's mind flashed back to taking the pregnancy test just a few short months ago. He remembered rushing to the store straight after work to pick up a box as he had been throwing up at work all day and he hadn't eaten anything that would make him feel that bad. He remembered how kind Grissom was to him, wanting to take care of him as if he was his son while he was bent over the toilet throwing his guts up.

The test itself was even more scary for him to take as he had to do it alone. He remembered anxiously rocking back and forth on his sofa as he stared at the little stick, begging for it to be negative. But if he had known that in just a few short months he would be holding his beautiful little girl in his arms, he wouldn't have been so terrified as everything worked out okay and he finally had Nick, not just in the bedroom like back then, but he had his unconditional love and support.

"Whatcha thinkin' bout baby?" Nick queried, taking a seat on the bed in front of him.

"How this whole thing started." Greg carefully handed Danielle over to Nick while he packed up the rest of his bag. "Remember... nine months ago, when you came round my apartment after work."

"I did that a lot." Nick smiled up at him.

"True." Greg nodded, wincing as he hopped around the bed to grab his sweatshirt. "Well we were about to; you know... this was before you knew about the pregnancy. And you heard the microwave ping when you came inside..."

"You told me it was pot noodle but you never took it out." Nick remembered. "Yeah, what's your point baby?"

Greg gave out a soft sigh then took a seat beside Nick. "Well, it wasn't a pot noodle. It was the pregnancy test timer. I had just taken it when you showed up, and I had to wait until you left to find out if I was pregnant."

"That explains why you were so distant." Nick half smiled to him. "So right after we were, together. You found out about this little one." Greg nodded to him. "So, it's sorta like I was there for it then."

Greg gave him a half smile back. "I really did wonna tell you then Nicky."

"Don't worry baby." Nick assured him, touching his lips to the side of Greg's head. "She's here now. We can put all the past behind us and focus on our future together."

"Are you sure we're ready to go home?"

"You couldn't wait to leave yesterday." Nick chuckled softly, gently rocking Danielle as she started fussing in his arms. "We're gonna be fine baby. We're not on our own. My Mama is stayin' in town for a while. I highly doubt your mother is gonna leave us alone either." Nick pressed a kiss to Greg's lips, giving him a wide smile. "I love you Greg. We've got plenty of love and support for this baby, we can do it."

Greg nodded to him, rubbing his empty stomach with one hand that almost felt hollow since Danny wasn't residing inside of him anymore. "I know we can do it." Greg finally smiled up at Nick. "And I don't believe Danny was an accident either. She was fate. Our fate to be together."

"I thought you didn't believe that everythin' happened for a reason?" Nick smiled at him.

"Have to see it to believe it. Now I believe." Greg pressed his lips to Nick's forehead then gently held Danny's hand in his own, looking down into her wide eyes. "You two are my world." He whispered to them; just as Nurse Celia came in with the wheelchair to take Greg off outside.

"Are you all set to go?" Nurse Celia asked the two of them.

Greg climbed off the bed giving her a nod. He held his arms open as Nick handed him the baby then took a seat in the wheelchair while Nick grabbed the rest of his things, walking alongside them out of the hospital towards his truck.

Nick carefully strapped his little girl into the baby carrier for the first time then helped Greg into the truck, thanking the nurse before he rushed around to the driver's side.

Driving his family off to their new home, Nick felt excited as a warm tingly feeling swam around his stomach. He was finally taking them both to the first family home he had ever bought for the three of them to live in and be a real family together.

Greg was sat in the back of the truck with Danielle, checking on her every few minutes as he was so worried about her now that they were out of the hospital and on their own. He felt a lot better than he did before though. Before he gave birth to Danielle he felt as though he couldn't do any of it, but now that he had done some of it and the nurses and his mother had shown him the right way to do it, he felt much more at ease.

"Who bought this baby seat?" Greg queried as they pulled up in their new driveway.

"Um... Grissom." Nick remembered, climbing out of the car. "He bought it a couple of days ago and stashed it in his office. He said he wasn't gonna give it to us until you went into labour as like a surprise present." Nick made his way round to Greg's side, helping him out of the car then lifted the baby seat down into Greg's arms. "You alright?" Greg nodded as he held it steady in his arms. Nick grabbed his bag from the back then locked up the truck, leading his family off towards their home. "Your parents brought the rest of your stuff over while you were in hospital. There's still _some_ unpackin' to do, but all the important stuff is out."

"Okay." Greg stepped through the front door of his family home with his baby in his arms then gave Nick a wide smile. "This is so unreal."

Nick chuckled softly, pecking a kiss to his cheek. "That's not the best part." He flipped a switch on the wall then watched as Greg and Danielle both looked up in amazement at the Christmas lights leading off into the living room where a large, beautifully decorated Christmas tree was stood with twinkling lights.

"Wow." Greg gasped, taking another step into the room, carefully setting the baby seat down on the sofa so he could unstrap her and lift her out. While Greg and Danielle were gawking up at the Christmas tree, Nick locked the front door in place, dropping his keys onto the side table then joined them in the front room.

"Do you like it?" Nick queried, wrapping one arm around Greg as they looked at all the different decorations on the Christmas tree.

"I love it. This is the best Christmas ever." Greg smiled round at him. "Even if it is a day late."

"Good, I wanted to make it memorable." Touching his lips to Greg's cheek, he gave him a wide smile then turned to look at their daughter as she followed the lights with her eyes. "You wonna open your presents now G?"

"You got me presents?" Greg asked surprised. "More presents?"

"Just little things." Nick adjusted some of the pillows on the sofa as Greg sat down to make him more comfortable. Nick took a seat beside Greg, handing over the first gift that was small enough to be a jewellery sized box.

"More jewellery? Are yah going for the best boyfriend of the year award?" Greg smirked.

"It's not jewellery." Nick assured him. "It's kinda a Stokes tradition." Greg looked at Nick curiously then carefully tore open the wrapping paper, taking a peek inside. He smiled as he found a glass Christmas tree ornament that had a picture of him and Nick on one side and a picture of Danielle, Greg and Nick from the hospital on the other to treasure forever, just like their family. "My Mama bought a Christmas ornament on all of our firsts. Mine was this glass Santa that had a light in it so it glowed on the tree. I thought this would be..."

"I love it." Greg beamed a wide smile round at him, snatched a kiss then relaxed in his arms with Danielle in his own arms as her smooth little fingertips brushed against the ornament in his hands. "It's perfect Nicky, my present to you is gonna seem pretty lame after you got me a ruby and this."

"You've already given me the best present in the world." Nick assured him, snuggling closer to him as he brushed a hand across Danielle as she started to doze off to sleep in Greg's arms.

"So I'm off the hook for buying you gifts for a few years?" Greg cheekily giggled, turning his head towards Nick as he went to kiss him. "I love you Nick, you've given me the best gift that I'll treasure forever."

Nick smiled in perfect happiness, wrapping one arm around Greg's shoulder as they looked around their family home that was yet to be filled with love, comfort and happy memories, but that was okay because they were eager to begin.

* * *

Standing in front of the full length mirror of the large wardrobe his boyfriend had made from scratch, Greg looked at his somewhat strange figure that looked very different to how it looked just a year ago. Placing his hands on his slightly flatter stomach, he started to feel empty. He had never felt so empty in his whole life, but it wasn't hunger that made him feel empty, it was his missing baby.

Greg pulled on some comfortable sweatpants and a warm sweatshirt, before he head off into the other room where Nick was sat cross legged on the floor with their baby lying on the floor on a changing mat in front of him.

"Good Mornin' Gorgeous." The Texan rasped as he saw him wandering into the room. "I'm makin' waffles in the kitchen if you're hungry."

"Uh huh," Greg watched Nick skilfully changing their babies diaper before he carefully buttoned up her little pink onesie around her wriggling little legs.

"All done." Nick lifted his little girl into his arms then climbed to his feet, handing her over to Greg while he cleaned up the stuff off the floor.

"She's getting too big for this one already." Greg noticed as he turned his baby in his arms to a comfier position.

"Well she's four months old now." Nick washed his hands then made his way back over to Greg, pressing a kiss to each of their foreheads. "We'll have to go up a next size, again. She's gonna be crawling in no time though. This mornin' when you were asleep she was on her tummy in the play pen and she did a complete roll onto her back." Greg smiled up at him then smiled proudly at his growing little girl. Nick gently brushed his hand across the short strands of dark brown hair on her head, smiling as he saw the cute little pink bow Greg had clipped in her hair. "Your breakfasts gonna get cold Shnookums."

"I wish you'd stop calling me that." Greg chuckled as he head off to the kitchen, holding his little girl in one arm while he coated his waffles in syrup.

"How about this then?" Nick walked around the counter, turning Greg to face him before he got down on one knee, pulling something from his back pocket. "Can I call you my husband instead?" He asked as he opened up a ring box.

"Holy Sh..." Greg stopped himself as he saw his little girl in his arms. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah Greg, I wonna marry you. I love you more than anythin' in the world and you gave me a beautiful daughter. And I can't imagine livin' without you."

"You didn't have to convince me." Greg grinned down at him. "I was gonna say yes anyway."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I love you Nicky."

Nick climbed to his feet then gently slid the ring onto Greg's finger, smiling widely as it was a perfect fit. He watched Greg admiring it then leant forwards to passionately kiss him, sealing the deal. "Now bein' your husband, I think I can call you pastries." He teased him as he rested their forehead together.

"Nuh uh, that wasn't part of the deal."

"I think it is Muffin." Nick teased him, giving him a wink. "You shoulda asked for the terms before the deal was sealed." He chortled, lifting his daughter from Greg's arms so he could eat his breakfast.

"Well I've got some terms of my own mister." Greg declared as he took a seat at the counter.

"Name it."

"Provided you use protection, because I know you really want three or four kids, but I'm not so ready for that now, so... provided you use protection I'll put . . . S, E, X," He spelled out as young ears were still in the room. "Back on the table."

"I thought you were still too sore?"

"Well that kinda went away a couple of weeks ago, I was just too scared. I don't look as good as I used to naked, because of somebody so cute that they can't possibly be held liable." He smiled towards his daughter.

Nick threw his head back in laughter. "I for one have seen you naked. I always catch a glimpse when you get out the shower and you're gorgeous Greg. And just to be sure, we'll use all sorts of birth control stuff . . . until we're _both_ ready to have another child that is."

"In that case," Greg leant on his elbow looking up into the Texan's warm eyes. "We'll schedule a meeting under the covers once the little ones down for her nap. Just to make this marriage thing more permanent." He grinned up at him.

Nick laughed then leant across the counter to peck a kiss to Greg's forehead. "I love you so much Greg. Don't ever change."

"Promise." He smiled back.

Nick smiled in perfect happiness then caught his daughter yawning in his arms. "Say goodnight to your daughter Greg, it's time for her nap."

Greg smiled as he lifted his baby girl from his husbands arms, pressing a kiss to her forehead before he whispered, "Good night Danielle Ravyn Stokes-Sanders. Sweet dreams my angel."

At that very moment Greg realised that meeting Nick, falling in love with him, their secret love affair and becoming pregnant was some carefully crafted plan of some higher power to bring them to this moment in their lives, and he wouldn't take a single moment of it back for anything in the whole wide world.

**The End**

* * *

**But Really It's Only Just The Beginning . . .**

_'A flower has to go through a lot of dirt before it can bloom'_

_**The sequel is already up and called 'Just the Three of Us!'**_

* * *

**Thanks so Much for Reading!**

* * *

**I feel really bad for ending it here, but it had to be done or it would never end, and it's sorta a to be continued ending anyway. I've got some ideas for a sequel if any of you think that would be a good idea to continue. I'd have to come up with an interesting plot to go with my ideas but I'm sure I can think of something if you really, really want a sequel :D**

**I'm glad you enjoyed this story and I can't believe it only took me around a month and a bit to write, That's the quickest I've ever written one I think :) and I was so surprised at how well it turned out, when I first started writing I didn't think it would be very good. I've watched every pregnancy film I could get my hands on from 9 months, Knocked up, Baby Mama and so on so I could get this as accurate as possible. Good for the research, but now I'm terrified to ever get pregnant :D lol**

**Please Review, REAL HONEST opinions of what you thought! And thanks so much for all of your reviews, words of encouragement and favouriting along the way.**

* * *

**Big thanks to DeliciousSin, Jazmingirl, janet1982, burrollie, CrazedCSIJunkie, Alisa123, Noyu123, Rachey33, Katsakura and Dark Angel Kira for your frequent reviews and encouragement :D**

***Big virtual Hugs & cookies* for everyone :D**

**~ Holly**


End file.
